


Poker, I Barely Know Her

by Chimera428



Series: No Powers Here AUs [2]
Category: Majorly Judging You - Fandom, Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), general danvers - Fandom, reigncorp - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Alura is a lounge singer, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Bartender Alura, Celebrity Poker Tournament, Cigars, Comedy of Errors, Drinking, Elevator Sex, F/F, Floor Sex, Gambling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Krypton is a bar, Las Vegas, Lounge singer Alura, Masturbation, Mild Language, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Lillian Luthor, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poker, Poker Star Astra, Rao is a casino, ReignCorp, Romantic Comedy, Roughness, Self Confidence Issues, Shenanigans, Smoking, Strap-On, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Wall Sex, Witness Protection, World Series of Poker - Freeform, general danvers, lamenting, majorly judging you, sororal twins, supercat, what could possibly go wrong, what happens in vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 126,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: Cat Grant is invited to the World Series of Poker’s Celebrity Tournament in Las Vegas opposite the main event. She of course takes her full entourage for the two week excursion. Kara Danvers her assistant, Lucy Lane her corporate legal counsel as a precautionary measure and Alex Danvers, who she’s hired as private security for the event on Kara’s suggestion.This year the tournaments and surrounding convention are being housed at The Rao Hotel and Casino. The tournament circuit is just outside the high end bar and lounge Krypton run by notorious twins Alura and Astra in order to showcase their VIP floor and club areas reserved for high end guests and exclusive members.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around in my head shortly after season 1 all because of two simple images
> 
> [Alura](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMTg3OTA1MzQxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzY0NzI4Ng@@._V1_.jpg) and [Astra](https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/double-down-episode-118-pictured-laura-benanti-as-lauren-picture-id163100238?s=612x612) (or simply Laura Benanti from the playboy club and go on)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Get Your Music On](https://open.spotify.com/user/shadhavar/playlist/0RMaGPehyVWP1xf1Y7zl60?)

Alura wiped down the bar top for the umpteenth time, glancing up at the usual fare of patron before tucking bar rag on the hook reserved for it. Glancing to the clock she smirked, before reaching for the inventory list from the clipboard under the bar rail taking the mid-day stock and setting up a few things for order before the night rush occurred.

A few of the regulars were already in play in the minor tournaments leading up to the two main events by next week. The usual cacophony of slot machines and cheers was a far more reserved in her location but one did not run a high roller lounge in full view of one of the largest high stakes poker floors in Vegas and not have some of the usual noise that filled every casino in this town.

She waved as another cameraman passed by with his gear, making his way to the main floor where the final table of today’s Millionaire Maker Hold’m Tournament was underway. This was their fourth year hosting the World Series of Poker Tournament rounds, and its sister tournament for celebrities. Krypton was triple stocked, with more on the way and more than ready with staff and entertainment for the players, which really were more interested in their winnings over drinks and occasionally food.

It was one of the few times out of the year where anyone who wasn’t a member or VIP was allowed on the floor.  Which meant a barrage of tourists and other random fare who wouldn’t have been permitted to step foot off the elevator otherwise. There were, of course, the groupies fluttering about and those who considered themselves to be adequate players but in the long run they were just online poker junkies who got lucky a few times too many and ended up losing everything that brought them to Vegas.  

Alura drew in a deeper breath, moving from the bar front when one of her tenders returned from lunch and heading into her office in the far back portion off the bar.  She closed the door behind herself, relishing in the initial silence that gave her senses a rest as she settled at her desk and drew up her standard order layouts for one last check before they barely had time to breathe.

Elsewhere across the floor sat Astra, the identical twin and co-owner of Krypton. While they owned the bar, and a portion of the casino in stocks, she still couldn’t bring herself to run the thing.  Instead, she ran tables, in her own right. Like now, cigar in hand, features stoic, a plethora of chips stacked in front of her while others rested neatly in trays as the dealer lay the hand out to her.  

She ignored the few cameras covering the tournament for posterity, although the Millionaire Maker was one of the more highlighted events by comparison.  It was still nothing compared to the main tournament, Astra had figured why not get as much practice in as she could until she entered? Early as it was in the day, there were enough people huddled around watching her current run. She caught the sign of frustration before the emotion reached her opponent, causing her to straighten slightly in her seat as she counted down from three until his cards went skittering across the table with a string of curses.

“Lady wins the hand.”  There was a small round of claps, typical for this time in the afternoon.  Right now she was surrounded mostly by regulars, others in the tournament with her just toying about, or high end business travelers and the occasional tourist or two whose wallet was bigger than their brain. She pulled in a slow drag from the cigar, her own in fact, she smoked nothing else when she played, and let out a thin white ring like some great dragon as the man got up from the table.

“Congratulations on your one million.”

Astra barely heard the announcers for the tournament circuit relaying her winnings as she shook hands with the WSoP chair person overseeing the game. A litany of curses followed her opponent even after he barely thanked her for the game until she turned back to the dealer.

“Good game Austin.”  She smirked, leaving a small stack of non-tournament chips for him as she racked up her tournament chips and secured them in the complimentary rack provided.  She finished her drink in one swallow with a small wince before nodding to the pit boss across the way, his men still tracking the impassioned player and Astra to ensure she made her way to the office she shared with her twin sister without incident.

Alura glanced up when her office door opened, recognizing her sister's demeanor anywhere.  There was a smug undertone despite her usual stoicism that danced in Astra’s eyes and all Alura could do was shake her head.

“This one chase you down?”

“I think after the taser incident that was on the news I don’t believe anyone will attempt to discuss their losses with me anytime soon Alura.”

Her sister grinned, sipping on her bottle of water as she completed the order for tonight and printed off the new schedule, sending a copy to all her girls and boys so they could make as much money as possible this next week, on her and on the patrons.

Astra moved to her desk, setting her earnings off to the side before leaning back in her seat, snuffing out her cigar with practiced ease for later.

“Thank god those smell the way they do.” Alura offered with a slight crinkle of her nose without looking up,

“All your doing you know.”

“Yes, If you’re so determined to do it then I’m determined to make it as pleasant as possible for the rest of us who don’t. I still cannot wrap my head around why you feel the need to smoke them.”

“Because I like to, and because it always does one of two things to anyone else playing with me, freaks them out or turns them on.  They get emotional and then they lose.” Astra pointed out

“Who knew you were so competitive.”

“Me.”

Alura chuckled, closing out the screens and locking her computer, her eyes drifting to the small picture half hidden behind paperwork and other desktop accouterments.  Her expression fell slightly, hands moving the bits of paper and wire frame out of the way just enough to really look at it. The last picture she had from before.

Astra lifted her eyes towards her sister, feeling the shift in her mood as if it were her own. She recognized the look in Alura’s eyes drawing upon her countenance and pulled in a slow breath on a ten count before letting it out silently.

“You all right.” She knew the answer, seeing Alura give a small nod even if she didn’t look away from what had pulled her attention.

“It’s her-”

“Birthday.” Astra finished, picking herself and moving over to her older, by only a half hour, sister, coming to sit on the corner of her desk.  “I was hoping this world’s thing would pull your attention enough.”

Alura let out a finite sigh, letting a tight smile grace her features even if it didn’t reach her eyes before she looked over at her sister.  

“A mom never forgets.” She answered in a somber tone.

“Nor do their aunts.”  Astra supplied, letting out a darker version of her own. “Twenty five.”  Astra’s mouth curled in a phantom smirk, contemplating what life would have been like if her ex-husband hadn’t torn her family apart.

“Stop.” Alura breathed, reaching over to set her hand on her sister’s thigh.

“Can’t help it.” Astra said, her tone dark and dangerous. “If I hadn’t been deployed-”

“You would have stopped my husband? His brother’s family?”

Astra huffed out a breath, glancing down at her sister’s hand, her own resting atop it, the corner of her mouth lifting as she noted the distinct differences between the two.   Alura’s skin was slightly paler, her fingers slender and virtually unblemished, save for the calluses she’d developed working overtime at Krypton. Astra was darker, her hands bigger, fingers slightly thicker because of breaks and jams, peppered with the evidence of her time in the military.  Even if she was the younger of the two, she was certainly the larger.

Where Alura was tall and slender, built like a dancer and the only mom between them, Astra was broader and luckily taller by four inches.  Part of her larger stature was her military background, the rest was simply genetics. It always amazed her how people couldn’t tell them apart when they themselves seemed so virtually different. Then again, she supposed one had to see them both at the same time to really take an inventory of the things the pair of them differed in.

She had always been Alura’s protector, ever since they were younger and Astra continued to grow when her sibling petered out around five eight.   She had enlisted at eighteen when her sister went off to law school. Somewhere between their lives, marriages, babies and servitude it had all gone to hell all thanks to her discharged husband and his penchant for cutting corners and somehow getting them all involved in shady deals.

Alura had inadvertently started that whole mess, a bad feeling she had called it, before using her various legal contacts among other venues and stumbled upon an even greater crime organization than they all had initially thought possible.  Astra had been deployed at the time. She swore it would be her final tour and when she came back her intention had been to divorce the man who cost her nearly everything. Had she been around when Alura exposed the group in the first place, or at least Non’s involvement she would have handled him herself.   Then again, she might be the one in prison now but it would be a small exchange for the six other lives it destroyed.

Instead, she had been uprooted from her post in the middle of the night by the Department of Justice, listed as MIA, shipped back home under special military guard and immediately detained along with the only remnant of her family in the form of her sister.  All the while the FBI, DEA, FGC and all manner of other agencies she had since lost track of her husband and those he had become involved with under their noses.

Alura had lost her husband, his brother- and sister-in-law to a car bomb intended for her alone and had given up Kara and Kal for adoption. Knowing none of the details about that process thereafter to spare the two children just in case Non and his ilk got to her. All before Astra even set foot back on American soil.   

It was a wonder they were even in the casino business at all, but her sister had been determined once the government had brought them out of witness protection. Once the group behind the destruction of their otherwise happy existences were brought to justice and incarcerated because of the twins and their testimony‘s against them. Vegas was an interesting place, easy to hide, even in plain sight. Especially when you were in the high-limit, high end, high roller portion of a legitimate casino under federal protection.

That chapter had closed nearly seven years ago.  Seven years and they had built their own little empire after buying out the bar and lounge space they had called home for more than a decade. With Astra’s penchant for stoicism, she had become quite the renowned poker player and business woman. Alura was happy enough with her bar and lounge, hiring new arrivals to the city of sin hoping to keep them on the right paths and undoubtedly using them as some kind of surrogate for her own daughter and nephew she had given up.

It wasn’t the most ideal situation, but it was theirs. Then there were days like today, that reminded Alura of how they had gotten to this point. Wishing all the time, not unlike her twin, that they could change it.  Astra tugged on Alura’s arm, forcing her up until they were eye level with one another. She gave her a tight smile, rare even for her, and drew in a deep breath as she pulled their foreheads together like they used to do as children.

“One wish then.” Astra whispered, eyes closing as her sister fit her hands around her head, each looking like they were pressed against a mirror. 

“One wish.”  Alura repeated, the pair of them almost seeming to breathe together as their minds quieted and their hearts synced up.  

They were lost like that for a moment or more, the pair of them just innately knowing when the other was done before they separated, tears staining Alura’s face enough for both of them as Astra refused to cry, drawing upon whatever strength she had to appear like a rock that her sister could break herself on if need be. Astra reached up gently, pushing away tears with a delicacy befitting her twin.  

“Your makeup is running.” She mumbled causing the other woman to laugh at her around a sniffle.

“Just what I need.”  Alura spoke, pulling her bigger sister into a tight hug, whispering a phantom thank you before pulling away, grabbing a kleenex and running it under her features as she moved to their private bathroom.

Astra let the click of the lock serve as the tension release in her frame now that her sister was out of the room, wrapping her arms around herself. She shook her head at the way everything had all worked out puffing her cheeks with her exhale as she glanced over at her winnings from just this afternoon, set beside the ones from earlier this morning.    She had plenty to buy into the tournament, even if the first entry for her was free thanks to Krypton’s sponsorship.

She picked herself up off the desk then, moving over to the container with her morning winnings outside of the tournament before glancing towards the bathroom again for a long moment.  Astra let out another wish all her own before picking up the transport container and slipping out of the office, making her way back out onto the high limit floor.  She was almost immediately picked up by security, shaking her head slightly at how easy they were to detect. Even if it was for her own protection. Astra made her way around another corner as if she had built the place herself, the pit boss seeming to just appear beside her in stride.

“Would you like one of my men to carry that for you General?”

Astra hummed her amusement, glancing at him sidelong before shaking her head even as he continued to follow her. “I’m just going to the cash out gate.”

“You know you can do that privately.”

“Something I should be concerned about?” She rounded another corner easily. Casinos were made to keep people in, to get them lost and turned around until they eventually sat down at a slot or a table and gambled until they got the courage enough to ask their way out or lost all their money and were escorted out.

“No ma’am, just reminding you.”

“I know, it’s dangerous, I’m not just an anybody, I’m a somebody. Because of that people know me, recognize me.”

“Much to our heightened security.”

“Yes, well, your new quartet need some work.  They’re a little stiff and I can see their backup pieces with my eyes closed.”

He chuckled as he continued to escort her to the cash out cages.  Already, there were a few people who recognized her from television or from her cover of Cigar Aficionado.

“Have a wonderful day General.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you around.” She chuckled, stepping up to the window and offering the woman behind it a faint smile.  “Afternoon.”

“Oh.. General, how’re you?.”

“Fantastic. I’d like to cash out and make sure you set aside one percent.”

“Ma’am?”

“One percent of the total earnings, set it aside please.”

“Oh... okay.”  The teller did as Astra instructed her, processing the chips and then setting aside the aforementioned one percent.

“Card or cash?”

Astra already had her card out for them to add the money to it, black, like ninety percent of her wardrobe.  

“And the other one percent.”

“Cash, for you and the others tonight.  It’s going to be crazy in here.”

“Oh no, ma’am we can’t, possibly-”

Astra held up her hand. “You can, and you will.   I know who’s on shift and I expect you all to use it equally. It’s hell week and we need something to keep us going.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted noone is actually together yet...the closest would be Cat and Kara but that's mostly just UST at the moment
> 
> [ Get Your Music On](https://open.spotify.com/user/shadhavar/playlist/0RMaGPehyVWP1xf1Y7zl60?)

Cat rounded the corner of her room, crossing the exquisite presidential penthouse she had booked for the next two weeks. Thankful her days as an invested player were still held sacred in Sin City. The specialty Villa was big enough for her entire entourage, complete with their own separate living spaces that all converted on a communal atrium and surrounding lounge areas. They even had their own private pool, a place Lucy was casually indulging in as Cat caught her swimming by in her periphery.

Alex Danvers was seated nearby, scanning over a variety of reports she had gathered on various attendees thanks to knowing a few of the security personnel when they had worked in her division back home in National City. Vasquez was keeping her appraised on the home front as temporary director while she played security for Ms. Grant. She had done plenty of freelance work but nothing that involved this kind of elaborate set up. It reminded her of a joint task she had been involved with alongside the U.S.Marshalls a couple years back but the pay wasn’t nearly this good.

Kara was still on the phone, laying out details to the Casino staff concerning Cat along with ensuring the other woman had the minimum buy-ins for a few other tournaments before the main event a little over a week from now. She paced easily, carrying on about water types before Cat’s presence caught her attention.

“I sent the itinerary requirements to your main desk with confirmation, any additional questions or concerns, you have my number. Yes, thank you.”

“Where are we?” Cat questioned, wrapping a bracelet around her wrist before making to close it one handed. Kara was across the room in a few strides, easily taking over.

“The main sponsored tournaments for today are finished but the convention floor is open. There’s other high-limit games running twenty-four seven along the main floor. They have waived ten percent of the buy since you’re competing in the charity tournament.” Kara relayed, once the clasp was secure before Cat moved away checking her phone.

“Tickets are on hold for Absinthe, Le Reve, Diana Ross, and Celine with adjustable dates where needed. You’ve bought in for the remaining 5 minor tournaments, one for each day. First rounds start at ten am and then following round assignments are given out until final table.”

Cat seemed impressed while Alex just looked on and listened. Lucy had pulled herself out of the pool and was wrapping a robe around her frame before daring to come inside as Kara finished.

“And we have reservations at Kandor for this evening compliments of the Casino for agreeing to take part.”

“There’s a black case in my room if you could-”

“I’ve got it.” Kara nodded, crossing the common space towards Cat’s suite to retrieve it.

“Not sure how much participation you’re going to get from the rest of us.” Lucy offered while towel drying her hair. “I will say this place alone is worth it, don’t really need to leave.”

Cat smirked, smoothing down her skirt before easing onto one stool near the bar. “Do you honestly think I’d drag you all out here for two weeks without some kind of compensation Lane?”

“I... figured the room?”

Alex glanced between the two women, closing her reports with a swipe of her finger across the screen before setting her tablet down. The lilt in Cat’s voice was intriguing enough to pull her full attention while her gaze shifted towards Kara who made her way back with the aforementioned briefcase.

Kara set it on the bar-top beside Cat, earning a small thank you before Cat keyed in the combination to the lock. There was a resounding click that Alex registered as magnetic before Cat popped open the lid.

Lucy jumped when Cat lobbed something her way, followed by Kara who looked dumbfounded and finally Alex who caught it without waver.

“Holy shit Cat.” Lucy spoke up first, looking at the band wrapped around the bills in her hand denoting the value.

Cat locked the briefcase up again, setting it aside for Kara to deal with in a moment.

Alex rose a high brow looking back over at the woman while Kara seemed upset. Kara ran her thumb along the stack of hundred-dollar bills, filling the space with the unmistakable sound of money before looking at the woman who had handed it to her. She crossed the space between them before setting the stack on the bar beside the woman who tipped her head curiously at her.

“I can’t accept that.” Kara murmured while Alex and Lucy looked on. “I thank you for it but I, I just can’t.”

Cat barely moved, one leg merely crossing over the other as she observed the other woman. There was a rush she refused to acknowledge at being told no, especially by the woman in front of her whose job it was to say yes.

“Consider it a bonus, and per diem. This is a working vacation in part. It covers your salary for the next two weeks along with food and amenities befitting our location.”

“It’s ten thousand dollars Cat.”

“Yes, I know, I can read.” Cat winced internally at her terse tone, trying not to convey how her name out of Kara’s mouth, which she had only heard a handful of times, made her stomach dip.

Kara swallowed thickly, ignoring both her sister and Lucy as she stared at Cat. “This has been on your calendar for a month, I’ve saved, I figured you’d cover some expenses but-”

“You can’t accept it.” Cat answered as Kara gave a small nod.

Cat shifted her jaw slightly, eyeing the other woman for a long moment before reaching for the stack Kara had set aside. The snap of the paper wrap was like thunder around the room before the whisper of hundred-dollar bills smoothing over one another replaced it.

Cat counted easily, never looking away before folding a much smaller portion over and offering it up. “Two week advance then?”

Kara glanced to the slender digits holding out what she knew was just over her usual two weeks' salary. The stack itself was nearly a third of her yearly earnings.

“Plus an incentive, ten percent for food and anything else you want to do while we’re here when you have the time.”

Kara looked back up at Cat then, her heart racing. The last thing she wanted to seem was ungrateful, especially towards Cat but there was something that refused to sit right with her about that much money being thrown at her so casually.

“Take it.” Cat whispered. “You’re going to earn it.”

Kara glanced down again, the bills spreading between Cat’s fingers. “I haven’t yet.”

“I know you will.” Cat replied watching Kara’s struggle. “Please?”

Kara eyes shot up then, searching over Cat’s features. She never said please, not like that. Whispered and gentle, wrapped in a promise and insured by something else Kara prayed she wasn’t imagining. She lifted her hand then, Cat’s dropping halfway so she could press the money into her assistant’s grasp before giving her hand a tender squeeze before slipping away.

Cat folded the remaining amount, tucking it into a pocket near her waist before uncoiling from her seat and moving away. With another set of steps she realized they had an audience and turned her gaze on the other two.

“Something to add?”

Alex shook her head, even as Kara glanced over at her while Lucy tucked the stack of money into her robe.

“I’m going to get dressed.”

Alex was out of her chair wordlessly, taking her tablet with her as she made for the door. “Recon for the floor.”

And just like that, Kara and Cat were alone again.

Kara fingered the bills in her hand, feeling a tension building low in her stomach before she folded it out of sight.

“I’ve set up your conference meeting in the main office. All you have to do is hit send and it’ll start up. Every department has checked in and is expected to be there to go over this month’s issue. Art department is sending an in house to cover you in a week. They’ve booked them on a lower floor.”

Cat turned, watching Kara who still looked shell-shocked. “Thank you, Kara.”

With her words Kara looked over her shoulder at the other woman again, unsure of what to say.

“If you could, I’d prefer that case be kept in the Casino vault. Call down to the desk and ask for Olivia Marsden, she’ll send some people up to escort you.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.”

Kara was already heading for the phone when Cat intercepted her, causing her to falter just enough to be noticed.

“You can call me Cat here you know. No one from the office is here.”

“Lucy-”

“Is on private retainer in case something unfortunate happens. Which it won’t.”

Kara gave another nod, the tension in her stomach rising up around her chest. Cat’s eyes drifted down ever so slightly before she cleared her throat and stepped out of the way.

“I’ll be on this call for at least an hour, take a look around while you’re down there.”

Kara followed the other woman with her gaze, waiting until she was out of earshot. “Okay, Cat.”

  
  


**\-------**

 

Alex made another round of the main event floor, noting the tables with the larger crowds and not seeing anyone out of the ordinary. Typical high rollers, investment types and other business compliment with more money than sense. There were a handful of younger players and an abundance of tourist fare. She had learned through her contacts how rare it was to have anyone under a six figures income milling about this place. It was more of a sideshow than anything else, intended to drive up membership and allow those less fortunate to find themselves on such a floor to see how the one percent spent time and money in Vegas.

Alex also noted none of the small list of individuals Cat had outlined as problematic to her well being were present. Having already turned over various dossiers on those subjects to the Casinos management and security staff prior to their trip Alex hadn’t honestly expected to. Everyone had enemies, Cat wouldn’t be where she was without a few, although unlike most everyone else some of Cat’s enemies ranged from ex criminals to high end investment capitalists. Alex could easily find both in a place like this.

She glanced over as a movement caught her attention near one of the outlying tables. She gave a count in her head until four individuals broke through the crowd like sharks in the water. The men were stiff unrefined and sharp in their movements. Instantly she recognized them as part of the casinos security force and undoubtedly newly employed given their lack of finesse.

After another count the rise in noise from the disruption leveled back out while they escorted a single individual to a side door and removed completely from the floor.  Alex cast another glance around, watching the relay of information between security forces along the floor before rounding to the pit boss, who was in the center of the room surveying the layout.

She nodded to herself, making a note of the man and his immediate complement of security before seeming to conclude her recon for now. With another sweeping glance across the room she made her way to a line of blackjack tables just on the outside of the main poker area. She thumbed a set of bills from her pocket, not having near the level of apprehension that her sister had concerning Cat’s philanthropy.

“Lady joins the game.” The dealer laid a transparent block over the line of hundreds and counted out her chips, stacking them neatly to reflect their equal value. Once satisfied the dealer slid the money back and tucked it into the drop via the transparent block that she left in the slot. Alex shifted against the cushion of her seat until she was comfortable, negotiating her bets while casually tapping the table or waving off a new card. She barely glanced at the other players, few as they were until a ring of smoke wobbled into her periphery.

With a glance, Alex watched as the floor manager slipped away with a small case of black and gold chips while two well suited men accompanied him.

“Lady joins the game.” The dealer voiced.

“I’m out.” One gentleman offered while a second joined, leaving only Alex and the newest player at the table. The dealer thanked them both and wished them better luck before laying out the remaining players' hands.

“Split...” Astra sounded, coming out of the gate hard and fast as she set more chips against the dealer before her next series of cards were dealt. Standing on a hard seventeen and a nineteen despite the dealer showing a king.

Alex watched the exchange silently, hitting on her cards twice over before staying with twenty. The woman to her right looked over at her directly, taking another drag from the cigar hooked by her index finger. Alex remained nonplussed, her gaze wandering openly wondering if she was supposed to recognize the other woman.

“Dealer shows twenty.”  

The dealer swept away all cards, Alex’s chips left in place while they collected Astra’s into the dealer rail. Astra studied Alex again, dropping a grand in chips along the betting line while Alex left her chips from the previous hand to remain as her next bet.

“Dealer shows Ace, call for insurance.”

Alex waved off the suggestion as did Astra before the dealer handed out the next set of cards.

“Blackjack.” the dealer announced, sliding over Alex’s payout before moving to Astra.

“Double,” Astra called, doubling her bet, showing only thirteen knowing she would only get one more card draw.

“The lady shows twenty-three, bust.” The dealer flipped her card, then another. “Dealer stands at eighteen.”

“Color me up, please.” Alex asked, setting her scatter of winnings on the table while the dealer exchanged out all the lower denomination chips.

“Giving up so soon?”

Alex stretched slightly, watching the dealer until she was finished before leaving a black chip on the flat, looking at Astra.

“Not really fun watching you lose.” Alex said honestly, that was the thing with blackjack. It was more of a solitary game between you and the dealer versus other tables like poker.

“Others around here would beg to differ.” Astra offered genuinely with little change in the other woman. She wasn’t from here, wasn’t a regular, wasn’t even a tourist. This was a different animal altogether and one that piqued Astra’s curiosity far more than it should.

“I’m sure they’ll be crushed having missed it.”

Astra gave the other woman an oddly amused look somewhere between insulted and impressed.

“Where are you staying?”

Alex hesitated in her retreat with the question, eyebrow arching high as she regarded the woman with a new intention. Astra straightened under the scrutiny before coming to a stand, managing to keep her expression neutral as Alex tracked her frame upward. She reached into her shirt, plucking out a black sliver of plastic before offering it up.

Alex glanced at the object, the word ‘KRYPTON’ in metallic green letters reflected back at her. She recognized the name as one of the lounges serving the players throughout the tournament circuit and now understood this woman was clearly employed by or otherwise associated with the place. Astra waited until Alex plucked it from her fingers before speaking again.

“Show that to anyone in Rao and they’ll take care of you.”

Alex looked back up at her then, rubbing her thumb over the lettering.

“I only ask one thing.”

There it was, the conditional angle for whatever this card represented. Alex was on the verge of handing it back before Astra gathered her chips in another container, sealing the lid with a snap before stepping close again.

“If you decide to play poker, avoid my table if you can.”

Alex frowned in confusion, looking at the card again, intending to ask why only to look back up and find no one standing there. She looked at the dealer who gave a small shrug, hiding an edge of a smile at Astra’s antics before a few more players sat down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie... This thing could go just about any direction at this point...yay random plot bunnies of 'get this out of your head already damn it'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My yes we're up to three now ;)
> 
> [ Get Your Music On](https://open.spotify.com/user/shadhavar/playlist/0RMaGPehyVWP1xf1Y7zl60?)

Lucy leaned forward against Krypton’s main bar, glancing around at the crystalline landscape that looked as if they carved the place out of some kind of ancient glacier. Geometric designs melted into industrialized accents. Despite the early afternoon hour the lounge was lit for the night. Hundreds of Edison style lights littered the high ceilings giving the impression of a vast array of stars. The upper level she had passed through served as a kind of buffer to the main poker tables and their four side bars that were fulfilling orders all across the floor.

Where she stood now was more intimate, wrapped in shadow and decadence. She looked beyond the bar properly where another high polished wall seemed to lead down a kind of tunnel. It reminded her of a bank vault to be honest and a part of her was curious what protected riches she might find beyond it. That entrance was currently blocked off with a velvet rope and a sign relaying the adjusted performance schedule and restaurant hours.

This place was like a maze, and she hadn’t even ventured into the larger more public portions of the casino. It was easy to see how one could lose all sense of time the more she looked around.  There were no windows, no clocks, and the rarity of a television only relayed some predetermined program further promoting Rao or various entertainment options along the strip.

Lucy turned back to the bar properly, a rounded stretch of leather now blocked the floating racks showcasing Krypton’s extensive inventory. She tipped her head, tracking the skin fitted leather down to a pair of impossibly high heels.

“See anything you like?”

Lucy almost replied with a resounding yes before straightening abruptly. A thousand-watt smile from the woman looking over her shoulder greeted her as the woman set a final bottle on the floating rack and turned around completely.

“Uh... what’s good?”

Alura winced, leaning just opposite Lucy in the same pose so they were eye level. “Now see, that’s either inexperience or nerves. I’m really hoping for the latter.”

All Lucy could seem to focus on were the grey eyes leveled at her and leaned back slightly to breathe.

“Usually there’s a specialty for places like this.”

Alura gave a faint nod, the rest of her unmoving. “Usually. We have three, but that’s for people who can’t make up their minds or want to see how many specialty drink they can notch on a belt during a crawl around this time of year.”

Lucy swallowed visibly, a smile edging on her lips as she stared at the other woman.

“Woman like you? A place like this? You know what you want, if/ you didn’t I think I’d be sorely disappointed.”

Lucy tipped her head again, that smile edging further. “Do I... do I know you?”

Alura raised an eyebrow shifting her stance to the beat of the music playing throughout the lounge. “I’d remember.”

Lucy licked her lips at the lower tone coloring the other woman’s voice. “Yeah…”

Alura tipped her head with another smile waiting patiently.

“All right.” Lucy started, chewing on her bottom lip before leaning in conspiratorially again. “You stock rarer spirits yes?”

Alura tipped her chin up slightly, one did not run a lounge in a high-roller VIP area of a Casino and not make a point to stock some of the rarest spirits in the world. There were rules for any of them, especially any they had in their collection that were more personal acquisitions versus available to the paying customer. There had been only three instances where some patron requested a particular bottle or pushed the validity of Krypton’s owners know how concerning what it was they peddled.

Only one had been a legitimate transaction, resulting in a near nine thousand dollar tab for one glass. Part of the problem with rare vintages was the even rarer request to partake of them. Luckily Astra hadn’t minded finishing out the bottle over the course of the week but for Alura it was too much of a loss to consider.   Hence the rules. Single glasses were off the table after a certain monetary limit. Depending on the spirit, half bottle purchases were available and for others nothing but full bottle service guaranteed a patron the taste of whatever had caught their eye. The only exception had to come from the casino owner herself and Olivia had never once vouched for anyone to date.

Before Lucy could speak again Alura reached forward, covering the woman’s hand with her own. Lucy tensed slightly, glancing down to the touch before looking back up, confusion written all over her features.

“We have some house rules Cupcake.”

Lucy rose a high brow, not sure if she should be offended or aroused. “Lucy.”

Alura smirked genuinely before giving a nod. “We have some house rules… Lucy.”

“Which are?”

Alura squeezed her hands before straightening back once more. “If the bottle is over five grand you reserve half, over ten you buy the whole thing. Anything over twenty-five and we treat it like a marker.”

Lucy stood dumbstruck for a second wondering how many times someone had burned them to warrant that. Most places allowed at least one glass, then again she wasn’t in the habit of buying a shot over double digits.

“We take cash, debit, credit, or chips if you’re in the winning mood. Those have to be approved by the floor manager though.” Alura’s smile remained as she watched the wheels turn behind the other woman’s eyes.

“Now that that’s all out of the way, what exactly were you going to regale me with?”  Alura didn’t have too high of a hope that the woman across from her could even name a spirit within those ranges, but better to drive home what kind of place she was in and the level of patronage she would undoubtedly find herself surrounded by the later the day went.  Lucy shifted her jaw, the muscles working with her thoughts and the nagging edge she was being patronized, even if unconsciously.

“Macallen M, eighteen twenty-four single malt.” Lucy had only had that scotch one time, right after graduating from JAG school.

Alura straightened even further, visibly impressed by the conviction of the woman’s choice in front of her. She gave a slow nod acknowledging the request before grabbing a small ledger from under the bar. Without looking away she flipped it open, thumbing across a few sections before skimming a finger down the page.

“I have four.” She said evenly before glancing back up. “Full bottle service or?”

Lucy swallowed, knowing she couldn’t finish a whole bottle, nor was she expecting anyone else to join her for a few hours yet. Realizing the only person who might join her would be Cat. Sensing her sudden indecision Alura leaned forward over the ledger, invading Lucy’s space again.

“Shame someone like you drinking that alone.”

“Who says I am?” Lucy countered.

Alura twisted her mouth, looking past Lucy to anyone who might be watching or waiting before looking back at her.

“How long are you here for?”

Lucy’s brow furrowed with the question and the more reserved tone that slipped past the other woman’s lips. Before she could stop herself she was answering.

“Two weeks give or take.”

Alura folded her arms over the ledger, studying the other woman intently. “Tell you what, you reserve half, and you can polish it off during your stay, unless you’re not-”

“I’m staying here.” Lucy offered quickly, too quickly for her own liking.

Alura’s mouth quirked but otherwise she remained somewhat aloof. “I’ll take the other half, so if you find yourself here again, you won’t be drinking alone.”

There was an underlying promise beneath that suggestion, one that made Lucy’s heart skip a beat as the other woman stared at her.

“Why?” It was the only thing she could think of.

Alura smiled genuinely once more, searching over Lucy’s features before giving a slight shrug.

“I like you.”

Lucy straightened, feeling all the air siphon out of her lungs before the woman across from her offered a gentle laugh.

“Easy Cupcake, you’re different and clearly not from around here. It’s refreshing. Besides, you shouldn’t be drinking M reserve alone, especially during this circus. Pulls a lot of unwarranted attention."  Alura marked through the ledger then, scribbling Lucy’s name in the margin and another note before closing it up.

“Two seconds.” She offered, leaving Lucy to herself as she worked her way along the bar. She keyed in her reserve code waiting for the floating shelf high above the bar to descend. Once it was within reach, she snagged the cloth-covered container before sending the shelf back up.  Alura set the covered box on the bar-top, hooking two glasses with her fingers before setting them on either side.

“Am I charging this to your room or?”

“Cash.”

Alura rose a high brow looking just as shocked as Lucy had when Alura had caught the other woman checking her out.

“You’ve got nearly five thousand dollars in cash?”

Lucy gave the barest of nods.

“On you right now?”

And another.

“You really aren’t from around here.” Alura said, glancing around to see how many people were within earshot, thankful for the hour and the lack of people actually in the lounge area.

“Rule number one around here-”

“More rules?”

“Listen, you want to actually make it back to your room at any point during your stay you need to know these things.”

“One, if you have it, don’t act like it. If you’re asked about it, lie. Never carry more than a grand on you at any time and cut it in half once you leave the floor.” Alura pressed a button under the bar, before pulling at the drawstrings of the bag covering the outer container of the bottle Lucy had ordered.

“Second rule, if you’re not going to play, don’t bring up more than you intend to spend. You want dinner and bottle service fine, leave the rest in the room safe.”

Lucy watched as Alura got more and more agitated as she folded the bag neatly, splitting the seam around the high-polished onyx container expertly before cracking it open. Lucy’s attention dropped to the mirrored insides where the crystalline bottle rested on a pedestal.

“Third rule, if you’re not paying with plastic, don’t step on the floor, don’t stop at a machine, you take an immediate right and put all that cash burning a hole in your pocket on a player card. If you don’t want to change all of it over, then leave it with the cashier’s desk. Trust me, they will remember who you are.”

“What does that mean?”

Before the words had even left her mouth, the floor manager and two of his security associates were standing near the end of the bar.  Seeing nothing overly nefarious they remained while Alura told Lucy to wait again before stepping over to them.

Lucy watched the four for a lingering moment as they discussed what she could only assume was whatever slip up she had managed by relaying how much cash she had on her. It wasn’t as if it was even her money exactly.  Cat had given it to her sure with the understanding it was her pay and incentives and obviously to enjoy herself during the time between the actual point of being in Vegas.

Then again, maybe that was the problem. The believability that someone like Lucy would even have access to that kind of money so flippantly. She wasn’t exactly dressed in designer couture or coming off a table after a hot streak. She let out a sigh when the floor manager gestured to her again followed by another look from Alura. Already she was dreading the possibility of having to explain to Cat why the casino had seen fit to detain her.

“Miss Lucy is with Cat Grant’s entourage. Miss Grant is one of the celebrity entrants and she’s a personal friend to Olivia.  We’ll see to it she and the others of Miss Grant’s complement are well looked after.”

Alura made a face, looking back over to Lucy who now seemed far more reserved than she had the entire time here.

“I don’t know the arrangement and I don’t need the details. We have enough people wandering around up here getting into trouble. Just promise me it won’t follow her or anyone else with her.”

“We’ll take care of her.”

“Thank you, Vincent.”

“Always Miss Alura.”

“Just Alura.”

“Of course, Miss Alura.”

Alura rolled her eyes, giving him a small pat on the man’s shoulder before the trio stepped away and back towards the main floor.  Lucy stared at her own reflection behind the bottle of Macallan’s giving a small shake of her head.

“You can take it out of there you know.” Alura offered, setting her hands wide along the bar.

Lucy reached for the decanter, letting the tips of her fingers brush against the crystal before curling them back. She reached into her bag then, realizing how right Alura had been in her moment of agitation the higher she counted. She tried to ignore the value of each bill, desperately trying to pretend they were just single dollar bills even as she counted up to fifty.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve just asked for a glass of something else.” Lucy set the stack of bills just under the lip of the box before glancing around again to make sure no one was paying them undue attention. Especially since she had an equal amount in her bag just sitting idle. “Here, since you opened it-”

“Lucy-” Alura tried, watching the other woman get more and more flustered.

“If you need to charge me the whole thing just bill the rest to my room.” Lucy fastened her bag before moving the strap across her body instead of just over her shoulder. Internally chastising herself for being so thoughtless.

“Lucy.” Alura pushed again, watching her balance falter as she stood up from the barstool.

She swore she would end up on her ass until the vice grip around her forearm pulled her attention.  Alura had her with one hand, body half bent over the bar-top. Lucy knew no one who could move that fast, especially with so much in the way between them. Alura’s other hand grabbed for the strap of her bag, hauling her forward as she slipped back properly behind the bar again.

“You don’t have to leave. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or-”

“You didn’t.” Lucy said with an honest edge, her hand coming to rest over Alura’s own that was still fisted around her bag. “I have somewhere I have to be.”

Alura tried to speak only to have Lucy break away from her.

“Thanks for the advice.”

Alura let out a huff of a breath watching the woman make her way to the upper level bars before rounding a corner.  Three seconds after she saw one of Vincent’s security team trailing behind and rolled her eyes at herself.

“Stop trying to save everybody you idiot.” Alura scolded herself, her shoulders dropping as she looked at the stack of bills beside the open display of Macallen’s. She snatched the money a second after, folding it away and into her back pocket before closing up the box and pulling it from the bar.

“Leslie watch main and direct people to the upper levels I’m going in the back. If Astra comes around, tell her I said to take a nap.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter.. Olivia Marsdin... stage left
> 
> [ Get Your Music On](https://open.spotify.com/user/shadhavar/playlist/0RMaGPehyVWP1xf1Y7zl60?)

Kara was up the moment the door chime sounded for the elevator. She opened the gilded door leading to the small lobby their suite afforded them just as the elevators opened. Two massive men in tailored suits stepped out first revealing their boss and casino owner.

Olivia was a confident woman, that was the first impression she made as Kara eyed her, charming was the second. Her smile was wide and inviting, hand already out to take one of Kara’s own.

“You must be Miss Danvers.” Olivia began, taking hold of Kara’s hand and setting her other atop it before giving a gentle squeeze.

“Kara” She corrected, offering a small smile of her own.

“Kara,” the woman’s voice wrapped around the vowels like a sigh. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” Kara looked sidelined for a minute, as Olivia gave another tender squeeze against her hand before they released it.

“I... uh, sorry I wish I could say the same. I know a little. You and Cat went to Radcliff together but-”

Olivia chuckled, cutting her off. “Yes well, some time ago. You should know Cat better than anyone and how much she keeps to herself.”

Kara gave a small nod as Olivia gestured to the elevator.

“Shall we?”

Kara adjusted her glasses before reaching for the case and drawing it up into her arms in a hug before stepping forward, feeling the barest whisper of touch against her lower back as Olivia moved in stride with her as they got back on the elevator. The two men joined them a moment after, making a wall of the doors as they slid shut. Kara registered pressure on her shoulder as Olivia used her for balance while she leaned forward. She typed in a lengthy code before the elevator beeped in acceptance and moved.

“Now once we reach the lobby, these two gentlemen and a few others will escort us through the employee access area before we head down to the vault itself.”

“That seems like a lot.” Kara shifted the weight of the case until she was comfortable with it.

“In other circumstances, it wouldn’t be enough. You get to see the magic behind the curtain.” Olivia eyed the contours of Kara’s arms as they flexed under the weight of the case before leaning in a bit. “Few people ever do.”

Kara seemed impressed and a little excited, watching the floors descend without stopping. As soon as they stopped, just as Olivia promised there was a complement of equally capable men and women to greet them. Olivia moved forward, drawing Kara with her easily and continued on as if the circle of security personnel wasn’t even there.

“Have you ever been to Vegas?”  

“First time.”

Olivia hummed in amusement, a hand easily guiding Kara through the lobby towards a wall that another set of security personnel keyed open so that the two didn’t even break stride. The marble and crystal giving way to plaster and concrete, polished hand cut stone floors giving way to peel and stick asphalt.  

Kara rose a high brow, chancing a glance towards Olivia who merely smirked.

“I did warn you.” She offered as they continued along. Each corridor seemed like the last with the same amount of doors to every other hall and the same colors with nothing to break up the monotony. Kara tightened her hands around the case in her grasp while Olivia continued to lead her through whatever labyrinth that hid beneath all the glitz and glamor and showcase that was Rao.  

“How do you even know your way around?” Kara questioned, adjusting her grip as they walked.

“I got lost in here once,” Olivia said without missing a beat as they rounded another corner with another security officer standing by. She was in full uniform and equally armed.

Despite Olivia’s presence the woman thumbed the latch of her sidearm and placed her hand around the grip. Olivia drew her hand from Kara’s back, reaching down into her own shirt before pulling out a small series of tags on a chain.

“Sylvia” Olivia greeted with no reply. “What color are we today?”

“Purple ma’am.”

Olivia eased Kara to a stop before standing ahead of her. There was a small snap of a sound before Olivia read off a string of alphanumerics.

“Confirm. Please insert the card for entry.”

Olivia did so, again out of Kara’s eye line before a resounding series of mag locks released and the cylindrical alcove behind the officer rotated away.

“You have thirty minutes.”

Olivia smiled, gesturing for Kara to proceed her as she tucked the chain back beneath her shirt with the remaining tags still attached.

“Thank you. Shouldn’t take more than fifteen.”

Kara glanced back behind her as the doors circled shut again although the locks didn’t engage. As they walked, the entire hallway lit up around them, bathing them in a stark white halo. The ceiling, floors, and walls all looked to be made of glass as they continued on before a beep sounded and the glass partition ahead of them went from opaque to clear. Olivia set her hand on the glass as a scanner ran over her palm before sliding over and out of the way. Kara stayed close, not wanting to get stuck down here for fear she might not make it out.

“Here we are,” Olivia announced as the hall opened up into a soundless room filled to the brim with cash all neatly stacked and wrapped. In the center were metal islands, bisected with thin blue lines and an array of key panels and locks.

“This place is insane.”

“It should be for what it cost,” Olivia stated, moving to the nearest island and keying in a code. There was a hiss before a drawer opened perfected suited for what Kara still held onto.

Kara hugged the case to her a little tighter, looking around before going over how many floors were reserved in the hotel itself for gambling, not to mention the fact that a tournament was going on which meant more money on the premises than average.

“Before this trip I...” Kara started, altering what she would say about watching a whole Discovery channel series on Vegas casinos. Olivia glanced over at her, checking to make sure she was all right.

“I read… somewhere, that you, the casino you, Rao would have to cover every chip in play”

Olivia smirked genuinely, studying Kara’s frame a moment longer than she should have before nodding slightly in encouragement.

Kara cleared her throat slightly, gesturing to their surroundings. “This… isn’t enough.”

“No, it wouldn’t be for the whole casino.” Oliva offered, with an edge of praise in her voice before she typed in the reset code into the panel before a false bottom pulled away revealing a key in the center of the drawer itself. “This is just the house vault.  We reserve it for special guests and emergency funds should egos get ahead of one’s finances.”

“Like insurance?” Kara stepped back over to Olivia again, her curiosity piqued.

“In a manner of speaking. To be honest dignitaries and celebrities are mostly loss leaders. We want to ensure they enjoy themselves because they tend to draw everyone else in. Should they run a little dry we’re able to provide for them with far less interest than any bank would think to offer if we don’t just comp it.” Olivia studied the other woman as she seemed to drink every word in, what little Cat had actually told her about Kara was nothing compared to the experience of the woman first hand.

“It also ensures that should they just be passing through on a larger trip to say the Maldives, we can secure their belongings without the worry of forgetting them in their room, an airport locker and prevent someone absconding with anything.” Olivia patted the top of the island, watching as Kara seemed relaxed enough to allow the case to rest outside of the surround of her arms.

“Should something like that happen, rare as it is, we need to be sure to cover the loss instantly. No red tape, no long drawn-out process. Instant gratification. Even before we apply the effort to recover anything."  Olivia explained while Kara‘s expression shifted with the understanding. “It’s no different from a guest playing the floor and besting the house. It’s not just about gambling or money, it’s not even about entertainment and satisfaction. It’s about trust and ensuring our guests, especially those of a certain influence, come back.”

Kara looked around again, her eyes drifting from the insurance funds lining the walls towards those metal islands again, wondering what else might live within them beyond the simple briefcase she had brought down. 

“Now,” Olivia said in a tone that reminded Kara of Cat before she was about to lead a meeting. “As much as I’d love to continue showing off, Cat said you had something for me?”

Kara pivoted, remembering the envelope Cat had stuffed into her pocket while simultaneously yelling at the art department across the common room. 

“Thank you, dear.” Olivia pried it open easily, unfolding its contents and scanning it over. Her gaze lifted to Kara for a second followed by an eyebrow headed for her hairline before she folded it away.

“Always thorough that one,” Olivia commented as she crossed the room and pulled a small bill counter from a shelf and set it on the open island.

“Is there a problem?”

“Oh no, just Cat being well... Cat.” Olivia powered the thing on, withdrawing the key from inside the drawer. “If you would be so kind as to open it for me so we can get out of here.”

Kara looked confused for a moment before typing in the code Cat had given her just before handing the thing over. The locks released and as Kara opened it, she couldn’t help but swear under her breath.

“How in the world did you get through airport security with all this?”

“Private jet.” Kara breathed staring at the multiple stacks of hundred-dollar bills perfectly lined up for her sans three spaces.

“It wasn’t more than one state line so we didn’t even have to go through the airport,” Kara explained, remembering how Alex had nearly bruised her ribs when the two of them cruised directly across the tarmac in a limo to a private hangar.

“Should have guessed.” Olivia grabbed a handful of neatly wrapped stacks, pulling off the papers before loading them into the counter. “She could have easily just called in for it ahead of time.”

Kara frowned, watching the counter race higher and higher as Olivia continued to add more bills to feed it.

“I‘m confused.”

“And curious.” Olivia waited for the machine to rebind the money to the pre-set increments before placing them back into the case and exchanging out the smaller stacks for much larger ones.

“Should… I not be?” Kara faltered somewhat as she continued to watch the counter go up, feeling her heart pound the closer the red numbers got to five-hundred thousand.

“It can be a dangerous thing.” Olivia mused, focusing on her task with the intermittent glance towards Kara. “Still secretive as ever, even with you I see.”

Kara turned her attention to Olivia rather abruptly at the implication lacing her tone while the woman hardly batted an eyelash before giving a wink, returning to her task. Kara wasn’t sure how to process whatever it was Olivia was inferring. Cat was and always had been a secretive person. Reserved when needed, especially surrounding her personal life. Olivia hadn’t been wrong earlier either. Out of anyone, Cat had entrusted Kara with the most information about herself. Being the woman‘s assistant for over two years Kara had earned that.  The start had been icy enough, over time Kara understood why and once she was aware of that understanding, she had only doubled her efforts and once Cat had decided she was secure in that trust, and ultimately with Kara, they had built their relationship steadily from there.

The corner of Kara’s mouth lifted slightly. Drawing from the words Olivia had just sounded off about concerning the same thing, albeit with far less personal investment by comparison to Kara herself. Even a year ago Cat wouldn’t have invited her anywhere beyond the conference room. She absolutely would not have taken her word about Alex, sister or not, and her capabilities regarding Cat‘s personal safety. Nevermind Lucy,  Lois’ Little Sister, Lane getting hired and then promoted to her current position as Cat’s legal confidant.  The mere suggestion of that might have gotten a person fired or worse. 

And yet. Cat had invited her, worked her schedule to accommodate Alex’s ability to accept the private contract even if Kara had technically been in charge of that and made a rather valid excuse why Lucy should have joined them for the excursion as well.  Cat had arranged the limos and private jets, despite Kara making the initial reservation when she had called back to confirm it discovered not only the upgrade to their room accommodations but that Cat already paid for it. Olivia glanced up again as the counter continued before she reached the end and printed off the final total as instructed.

“Must be good.” She commented offhandedly, setting aside the last two stacks before closing the case again.

“Hmm? Sorry, what?”

“Whatever you’re thinking about.”

Kara swallowed visibly, the smile she hadn’t realized she was carrying dropping a level.

“Hold this.” Olivia offered her the ticket which Kara took easily before swearing again while Olivia hummed with a laugh. “Unaware you were hauling around a million in cash?”

Kara merely nodded, her mind brimming with curiosity over it. Cat had treated the thing as if it held nothing more than a change of other or a few pairs of shoes not-

“Always full of surprises that one, despite her constant refrain of disliking them so much.”

Kara eyed the total, the muscles of her jaw working a bit as she wondered what other surprises Cat might have in store if any.

“Here comes the fun part,” Olivia stated, setting the counter back in its place before securing the briefcase within the drawer. The rest of the money she wrapped in a black rubber band and set it inside a clear container that vacu-locked once she put the lid back on it.

“Okay?”

“Come here.” Olivia invited, holding the key, and its chain open wide. “Pull your neckline out.” Kara didn’t move and Olivia only smiled.

“I won’t bite Kara.” She offered genuinely which seemed to appease the other woman who stepped forward. As she came close enough Olivia dipped the key down the inside of Kara’s shirt, draping the rest of the chain over her head before letting it settle around her neck.

“Unless invited anyway.” Kara looked up at that as Olivia winked at her again. “Normally, this key would stay with me, before I delivered it to the main desk where they would put it under a secure box only our floor managers would have access to. Cat has requested otherwise.”

Kara swallowed again, the cold weight of the key sliding down the center of her chest making her shiver.

“You can relate to her that the designated amount she wanted withheld is set aside, and now, I need you to shut the drawer and lock in a new code.”

“What?”

Olivia grinned, almost feeling sorry for the other woman before giving a slight shrug. “I’m just here to accommodate my valued guests.”

Kara stood there a minute, looking at the drawer and back to Olivia and then back to the drawer.

“We have about seven more minutes before security protocols kick in.” She pointed towards the opaque glass partition once more. “I’ll be over there.”

Kara watched as Olivia stepped away, keeping her back to the other woman. Kara looked down at the drawer again, fingers trembling as she shut it before hovering over the keypad.

“It’s on a thirty seconds timer by the way.”

Kara startled, feeling rushed as her fingers flew over the keys until it beeped. The drawer light went from blue to red before fading to green. Kara heard the multitude of locks engage before the drawer was lit blue once more.

“All done.” Olivia sounded as Kara backed away slowly, nearly running into the other woman who caught her arm.

“Take a breath. It’s only numbers and dead presidents printed on paper cloth.” Olivia turned her gently, her hand again unlocking the door before the two of them made their way back down the glass corridor.

They worked their way wordlessly through the labyrinth once more the typical cacophony of noise relaying they were close to the lobby again oddly soothed Kara’s nerves. Olivia thanked her security entourage who had waited patiently, letting them disperse before she turned to face Kara again.

“Need a water or a stiff drink?”

Kara wasn’t sure if either would help at this point. “Maybe.”

Olivia reached out for her again, taking her hand in both of her own before giving them a firm squeeze. “I have a better idea, what’s the evening look like for you?”

Kara searched the space between them, letting the surrounding bustle of guests and slot machines work her anxiety down. “Uh... after the meeting Miss Grant has another call with some designer who’s also here for the tournament, she needs a list of all those who’ve been invited for the book. She penciled in dinner with someone I can’t pronounce but might also take in one of the shows after that-”

“I meant for you Kara.” The woman looked up at Olivia then, her unguarded expression informing Olivia that her hand was being held and that they were closer than a moment ago.

“I have to organize most of that and verify Cat’s table for tomorrow morning-”

Olivia nodded once over, looking over the other woman for a lingering moment. “Have dinner with me.”

Kara looked struck, eyes widening slightly as she tightened her grip on Olivia’s hands involuntarily.

“I won’t keep you out until dawn, you can pass the time while Cat enjoys her night out.”

Kara bit at her bottom lip, her breath catching slightly as Olivia adjusted the edge of her shirt collar where it had flipped up.

“Have dinner with me. Consider it part of your first Vegas experience. No one can show you this place like I can.”

Kara felt the blood rushing in her ears and the barest touch of heat in her cheeks. Was this woman flirting with her?!

“I…”

“I’ll clear it with Cat, you shouldn’t spend the whole time here working. At least with me, Cat won’t have to worry. I promise nothing insane, Vegas standards anyway.”

Kara glanced at their joined hands, mulling over the idea before Olivia gave a gentle squeeze and let her go.

“Maybe another-”

“Okay.”

Olivia rose a high brow at her before a wide smile broke across her lips. “Okay. I’ll check with Cat, then call you later when I know what time I can abscond with you.”

Kara nodded, her heart racing as an off thrill ran down her spine. When she looked back the woman had stepped away, and she stepped forward after her.

“Olivia?”

The woman turned on a dime, her full attention leveled on Kara.

“What... what should I wear?”

Olivia smirked before stepping back over. “Don’t worry about it.”

Kara stood dumbfounded again as Olivia walked away and only after she was out of sight did Kara realize she hadn’t given the woman her number.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Yes this is a Poker Story Playlist - requires Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/shadhavar/playlist/0RMaGPehyVWP1xf1Y7zl60?)

Kara closed the gilded doors behind herself, assuming Cat was still in her meeting as she crossed the room intent on getting started on Cat’s itinerary for the rest of the day to ensure everything went smoothly. 

“You don’t waste a second do you?”

Kara nearly jumped out of her skin, turning around abruptly as she tracked the room until she caught Cat’s profile from where she was seated. The woman didn’t bother looking up or removing her glasses as she turned another page over for review. Her signature red pen scrawling roughly over the pages as she reviewed them. 

“I’m sorry-”

“You shouldn’t be.” Cat stated too casually for Kara’s liking. “Olivia can be highly... persuasive.” Cat punctuated the world with another scratch across the page followed by a small scribble in the margins before flipping the page. 

Kara stepped closer slowly, taking in the tension around Cat’s shoulders, pulling at her spine and undoubtedly causing her a headache. She adjusted her steps, finding a bottle of aspirin she opened. 

“I’ll just take the water.” Cat stated absently, still not looking up. 

Kara set two aspirin in her palm anyway before retrieving a bottle of water from the mini fridge nearby. She set the bottle down, leaving the two pills nearby. Cat didn’t acknowledge her, merely snagged the bottle and opened it herself before taking a small sip before setting it back down. 

Kara’s brow furrowed, Cat usually requested a glass, even with her preferred choice. The fact she had forgone it struck Kara square in the chest, reminding her of what lay against it. She shifted her jaw, keeping herself in check despite the insistence of her emotions. It reminded her of when she had first started, how hard-edged and callous Cat was. Her guard was up and those walls went deeper than any vault could ever hope for. 

“Jean’Olivie confirmed dinner, at Kandor.” Kara started while Cat continued to edit. “I moved your call with Francis to tomorrow afternoon for a lunch date after your tournament run.”

“Anything else?” 

Kara drew in a deep breath, looking beyond Cat towards the Vegas skyline their suite afforded them. “Yeah.”

Cat glanced up over the rim of her glasses with the rasp of Kara’s voice. Her blunted edges softening with the woman’s expression she was failing to hide. Cat felt a sharp pang of guilt settle in her chest knowing she was the cause. She had no place, no right to treat Kara like this, to shut her out or even feel whatever it was still creeping across her spine ever since Olivia had called her. 

Kara was pulling at her shirt, undoing the first two buttons before pulling at the key hanging like a noose around her neck. Cat was up in an instant, glasses left at the table as she grabbed for Kara’s hand before she went any further. Kara didn’t even know Cat could move that fast, let alone feel so warm against her skin. She relaxed her hand within the grip of Cat’s own until the other woman was holding it in her grasp. 

Cat’s grip flexed around her hand, reaffirming her hold before giving a firm squeeze. “Don’t take it off.” 

Kara’s breath caught in her chest with Cat’s whispered voice. Eyes searching over the woman’s features even as they remained impassive. Except for her eyes. Cat’s eyes conveyed far more than Kara was prepared for and the other woman caught on easily, the emotion siphoning behind another shield with a well-practiced ease. 

Cat watched the slight quirk of a frown lining Kara’s brow with her action, her expression deepening as Cat relaxed her hold. Her response had been total impulse, despite her chilly disposition, and now they were standing as they were. Kara’s hand in her own, the back of her hand barely brushing against-

“I’m sorry,” Cat uttered, trying not to be so abrupt as she relaxed her grip, another breath pushing the exposed curves of Kara’s chest against the back of her hand again. Kara remained silent, even as Cat turned her hand and pulled the open space of her shirt back together. 

Kara relieved the other woman of her attempt at modesty, fumbling a moment with the buttons as Cat stepped back and after another moment of hesitation moved to take her seat again. 

“That meeting, if you could call it that, did not go well. It seems half of the departments don’t know how to do their jobs once I’m clear of the office. Which only solidifies why I have refused this invitation every time before now.”

Kara watched as Cat stuck her glasses back on before grabbing for her pen. She was still swimming in the woman’s apology not to mention the electricity still arching over her chest where they had touched. 

“I... I shouldn’t have left. I could have taken the-”

“No no. I told you to do it. No sense in making excuses for something I needed you to do.”

“You asked.”

Cat nodded, scribbling another note with only half the pressure of her last one. “Book Celine for tonight. I need to corner her for another interview, anyway. I’d ask you to go too”

“I can” Kara rushed only to have Cat look up at her once more, her expression unreadable. 

“You’ll get a lot farther with Olivia.” Cat replied with a regretful edge. “You’ve never been here, she... she’ll be a great tour guide all things considered. I wouldn’t expect the entire two weeks to be all business and no pleasure given where we are.”

Kara stepped closer, mouth parted to speak until the slam of the gilded entry door stole her momentum. Cat straightened again as Kara turned the pair of them watching Lucy divest herself of her purse and suit jacket before stopping any and all movement. 

“How much did you lose?” Cat deadpanned watching Lucy turn a shade of red once she realized she had an audience. 

“Enough.” Lucy offered, folding her jacket with less flair.

“It’s the first day.” Cat warned, “let’s try to be civil about it. The goal is to break even you have time yet.” 

Lucy dropped her things off in a chair, headed for the bar before thinking better of it and redirected herself to the nearest lounger. Before anyone could say anything else, the elevator beeped again. The trio waited patiently as Alex stepped across the threshold, typing something into her tablet as she made her way over to Kara without looking up. 

“Was told to bring this to you.” She offered, lifting her other arm which had been holding onto a nondescript box that Kara caught with a quick lunge. 

Cat shifted her jaw, keeping her initial comments to herself as she went back to the layout in front of her. Lucy perked up instantly while Alex dropped into a chair. Kara held the box against her hips, looking it over as If she could see through it before glancing towards Cat who had her nose buried in her work. Kara noted however that her pen was woven between her fingers so tightly that her knuckles were white and the shaft was bending. 

“Thanks.” She offered quietly, already suspecting who it was from. “I’ll just take this in the other room.”

Lucy scooted forward watching Kara’s retreat, and Cat’s not so veiled reaction to her departure. Curiosity pulled at her chest and the sudden tension she felt that doubled when Cat’s shoulders dropped a bit as she turned back to her work. 

Alex remained impassive, watching Kara in her periphery before her gaze shifted to Lucy as she stood and gathered her things. 

“I have some forms for you to go over Luce, for the issue and I need you to call Pam and get with the rest of legal and HR, after today’s meeting a need to make sure a few NDA’s and severance’s are in place.”

“Meeting was that good?” 

Cat cut her glare up at Lucy hard enough to make her step back. The smaller woman nodded before heading towards the direction Kara had taken off to. “Nevermind, I’m on it.”

“Your rooms the other way.” Alex offered not looking up from what she was doing. 

“Thank you,” Lucy stated with an exasperated tone before following after Kara anyway. 

“No problem short stack.” 

“I heard that.” 

Alex smirked, swiping across the screen as she read over the next page. Cat turned slightly, looking over her shoulder at the remaining woman waiting for her to acknowledge the stare. 

“Something on your mind Miss Grant?”

“Cat, and maybe.” The woman straightened back enough to stretch before tossing her glasses onto the book knowing she would not get any farther with it. Especially not after Alex’s little delivery. She knew exactly who had sent that thing up and why. What was difficult to wrap her mind around was why she even gave a damn about it all. Olivia had a reputation enough back in college, and Kara was her own person and an adult. What should she care if Olivia doted on her assistant? 

“Cat?”

Before her mind could venture further the woman turned her attention back to Alex, thankful for the intrusion. “What are you doing?”

“Sitting.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious, I meant on that.” Cat gestured towards the tablet before Alex turned it around. Cat tipped her head curiously before looking back to the other woman properly. “Why are you looking up hold’em rules?”

“Figured I should learn if I’m going to be watching your back I need to know what you might have that would incite someone to come after you.”

“You’ll give me away,” Cat argued while Alex shook her head. “You have about four tells I already know about just from the short amount of time I’ve been in your company.”

Alex narrowed her eyes a bit, closing the cover over her screen before tossing the thing aside. “Name one.”

Cat smiled faintly, leaning back into the couch as she studied the other woman. “You’re having this conversation with me while really thinking about your sister.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow at the other woman. 

“Something caught your attention downstairs. While arguing that you’re just looking out for me since it’s your job is a valid point to be had, it is not the reason you’re attempting to learn poker.” 

Alex drew in a slow breath then eying the other woman while attempting to remain unphased. “I know how to play poker.” 

“Now you’re just irritated, curiously so.” Cat closed the mock layout of CatCo’s next issue, standing up with the motion as she moved around the table, nudging Alex’s legs off from over the arm of her chair. “Come on.” 

Alex sat up once her feet hit the ground as Cat snagged something off the bar edge before working her way towards a more secluded section of their common area.  

“Grab two glasses and the scotch on your way.” 

“It’s only four,” Alex argued despite gathering the items requested of her. 

“Everywhere else.” Cat offered, pulling out a chair before working her way around a table and taking her own seat. “Sit.” 

Alex set the glasses down along with the bottle, watching Cat unwrap a box of cards and crumble the plastic to the side. 

“Okay?” 

“I’m going to show you how to play.” Cat explained, pulling her seat closer. “Sit.” 

“I told you-” 

“Yes, you know how to play five-card stud, so does every frat boy. This is not the same thing.” 

Alex eased into her chair after another minute, pulling it close as Cat cut the deck of cards in her hand and shuffled them as if she were born to it. 

Besides, I need the distraction.” Cat admitted as she inverted the bridge of her shuffle a little too roughly, causing the cards to slap together instead of feather out. 

“Now who has a tell.” 

“Shut up and pour us a drink already Alexandra.” 

Lucy slid up beside Kara where she stood in her own private suite, barely edging over her shoulder as the woman read over the card stock. 

“Whatcha got there?” 

Kara made a face before folding the card so Lucy couldn’t read it. She eyed the other woman for a moment before looking back to the box laid out on her bed. 

“I don’t know yet.” 

“Who’s it from?” 

Kara gave a small sigh, idly wondering if this was what she had been like when she and Alex were younger. “Olivia.” 

Lucy straightened back, a look of surprise and enthusiasm pulling at her features. Her mouth made a small ‘o’ of a shape, edges with a smile as she rounded Kara’s frame so they were looking at each other more directly. 

“Olivia… Marsdin?” 

“Yes.” Kara offered with an obvious lilt.

“Cat’s RA from Radcliff, an investor in half the strip and owner of this very casino, Olivia Marsdin.” 

Kara gave an exasperated exhale, stepping away from Lucy to set the card on her nightstand. 

“I am… just a little bit jealous,” Lucy admitted, plucking at the box until Kara intercepted her. 

“Seriously?” 

“What?! You just got a package from the owner of a casino. We’ve been here less than twenty-four hours. I’ve only seen her from some ad running in the lobby and here you are getting gifts out of nowhere.” 

“Not nowhere.” Kara scolded, glancing down to the box, wondering now if dinner was such a good idea. “I had to take Cat’s things to the vault. I figured I’d just get escorted by security not-” 

“She took you to the vault personally?” 

Kara looked back at Lucy then watching the woman practically float away with the idea. 

“Seriously, Kara most people can’t even get within ten feet of her and she just shows up and escorts you into the house vault?!” 

“Oh my God calm down.” Kara hissed, feeling the slightest bit guilty when Lucy’s excitement wavered. “It’s not a big deal. She’s Cat’s friend, and she was just indulging that.” 

“Uh huh… so what’s she indulging with this?” Lucy questioned before thumping the box and sitting down on the bed beside it. 

“She’s not indulging anything.” 

Lucy tipped her head. “Okay, then why?” It was like pulling teeth sometimes with Kara. 

“I told her I would have dinner with her.” 

“You WHAT?!” 

“Lucy!” 

“Sorry... sorry, I’m sorry just... Olivia Marsdin asked you to dinner?” 

“Yes, and quit saying her name like it’s some kind of title or achievement.” 

Lucy eyed Kara a moment, taking in her frame with a scrutinizing edge. “Wait, is this like a business thing? You and Olivia and Cat?”

Kara glanced down, a cold feeling settling in the pit of her stomach as she toyed with her fingers a bit. With the gesture Lucy straightened, head tipping to the side as she tried to read Kara’s expression, her own eyes growing wide once the realization hit her. 

“She asked you out on a date.” 

Kara’s head shot up at that and Lucy held up her hands in defense. “No… just dinner.” 

“Without Cat?” Lucy raised a high eyebrow with her question watching Kara fidget before she sat down abruptly on the other side of the box beside Lucy. 

“When?” 

“Tonight,” Kara uttered just under her breath already feeling the intensity of Lucy’s gaze boring into the side of her skull. 

“Tonight… like _tonight_ tonight, this night, after the sun goes down tonight?” 

“Lucy.”

“Sorry, just... Damn. That’s kind of hot and bold as-” 

“Lucy!” 

“Sorry!” Lucy eyed the package, feeling her excitement ramp up all over again. “She sent you clothes.” 

Kara let out a huff of a sigh, having known the instant Alex had dropped the package. She caught the barest ruffle of tissue paper and swore she could smell jasmine wafting up from the thing. 

“Oh-hoh-kay… wow uh, how did you even get Cat to-” 

“Olivia said she would take care of it.” Kara explained, glancing to the box again, wondering if she should send a message down telling Olivia she had changed her mind. Part of her half wondered if she shouldn’t send Lucy in her place given how excited she seemed. 

“But… I mean I could be way off here but I thought you-” Lucy leaned closer to Kara who barely looked at her. “Oh... you don’t. Oh… shit.” 

Kara’s brow furrowed with Lucy’s complete lack of context and whatever she was making a comment towards. “Thought I what?” 

“Um, I uh... Thought you were straight.” Lucy lied, not daring to voice what she had suspected was bubbling under the surface involving Kara and their boss. Kara closed her eyes before rubbing at her forehead, leaning into her hands.

“You said yes,” Lucy stated to herself before feeling Kara’s eye on her again. 

“I’m going to call and tell her no. Cat-”

“Said yes,” Lucy replied, watching Kara stop in her tracks. Her own tone mingled with amazement.  Kara kept her back to Lucy then, her fingers barely touching her phone where it sat beside Olivia’s card. She felt her chest tighten again, the phantom memory of Cat’s hand so close to the muscle washing over her again coupled with what she could only identify as disappointment.

“I know with a whole two weeks we wouldn’t be working the whole time but we just got here…” Lucy continued, attempting to get Kara to respond to something. 

“Cat said yes.” It was all Kara could hear, reverberating through her mind as she mulled the words over again, half wishing Cat had also done the asking. 

“When are you-”

“I don’t know yet.” Kata finally answered, “Olivia said she would call.”

Lucy kept her mouth shut this time around hearing Kara’s tone before she plucked at the box again. Kara turned with the sound, stepping closer before she curled her fingers under the lid and pulled it off. Lucy didn’t move, as if dealing with some kind of frightened animal as Kara stepped closer still and pushed her hands beyond the tissue paper inside. It greeted them with sapphire blue tones that floated easily through the air as Kara drew the garment out. 

It wasn’t anything extravagant or overstated, in fact, its simplicity only seemed to make it more elegant. Kara pulled the length out, holding it up to take in the double silhouette the dress created. The sharp cut of the figure-hugging sheath dress was softened by a translucent A-line overlay that fades from midnight blue to the soft tones that matched Kara’s eyes, dusted with just a hint of shimmer as if to emulate the stars just as the dawn was about to break over the horizon. The halter neckline would leave her shoulders and arms bare, drawing the eye up and providing balance to the juxtaposing lengths of the garment that dusted the floor. 

“Where is she taking you?” Lucy asked softly, eying the dress and Kara just behind it, already picturing her in it. 

“I assumed somewhere here. One of the feature places I’m sure.”

“Would you like some help?” Although Lucy really wanted to say Kara was the feature here, watching the woman struggle between Olivia and Cat was almost too much. 

Kara set the dress back into the box, again at a crossroads of how to feel about it. A part of her felt excited, but that an underlying feeling of apprehensive tension tempered that. Her course didn’t feel wrong, but she didn’t have nearly the exuberance about the whole thing as Lucy did. It really was an incredible opportunity. She had skirted the edge of plenty of those with Cat. Her brow furrowed again as she considered that, searching out why this endeavor felt so... well awkward. Any other time some impossible opportunity had presented itself to her had been at Cat’s behest. As the woman’s assistant, Kara had been a part of or at least been on the sidelines of some incredible things and encountered equally incredible people. 

She chewed on her bottom lip, tentatively settling her mind with that realization, citing the fact that this opportunity was coming from someone other than her boss made it seem out of place. For the moment she accepted it, rooted it within the situation of being in a new place surrounded by people and experience she hadn’t really encountered before now. 

“I don’t think I have shoes to match,” Kara watched as Lucy perked up. “Or what to do with my hair or-”

“Don’t worry about it, I got it. You just need to figure out when.” Lucy picked herself up, gathering her things again. “It’s still early yet and I know I have things I need to do just like I’m sure you do. When you find out text me and we’ll go from there.” 

Kara nodded, knowing she still had to confirm Cat’s schedule for tonight and ensure that whatever time she was at dinner, Cat would still be taken care of it she needed anything. 

"Hey, Lucy?” The other woman stopped just outside the door. “Thanks.”

Lucy smiled before giving a small salute before heading out of Kara’s suite. She heard the barest murmur of voices as she edged along the common space towards her own suite, catching sight of Cat and Alex at a table across the way.  

“Maybe you should enter in my place.” Cat teased, tossing her cards on the table in defeat before giving a small sigh. Alex only smirked, gathering up the deck and setting the cards right again before shuffling. 

“Not so sure about that.” Alex offered, turning the cards over before splitting them and tapping the two halves on the table. “Someone did mention I should steer clear of their table though so maybe I’m just bad luck or something.” 

Cat took a sip of her drink, running her other hand through her hair as she sat back, marinating on the other woman’s tone and posture. 

“Or something.” Cat stated, noting the stiffness in Alex’s shoulders. “Ever heard of a cooler?” 

Alex shook her head, glancing to her own two cards as Cat tossed over a toothpick as a bet, to which Alex answered without a raise. 

“Not unless you’re talking about the kind you fill with ice, no.” Alex burned a card from the deck before laying out three community cards for the flop. Cat eyed the cards ahead of her, then her own, before tossing over two more toothpicks. Alex called her bet, tossing in a pair of her own before burning another card adding the fourth card to the middle.

“Back when Vegas was far more notorious than what you’ll ever experience, casinos used to employ people they called coolers.” Cat checked over the cards again, keeping her expression neutral as Alex waited. Cat tossed five toothpicks into the pile, studying Alex carefully as she mulled over her cards. “The idea was, that these people were so unlucky their sheer presence could stop a hot streak across a table or room cold.”

Alex made a minor grunt of a sound around a sip of her drink, nudging her own bet back at Cat. “That is the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard of.” 

“I never said I subscribed to it.” Cat chuckled softly as Alex burned another card and turned the last community card over between them. She chanced her odds, studying Alex once again before pushing the rest of her stack into the betting pile. 

“Right, you’re just what? Trying to make me feel better now?” Alex met Cat’s bet, having barely paid attention to her cards while listening to the other woman. Either way, she figured she couldn’t win with Cat going all in.  Cat merely looked at her, thumbing her pair of cards. 

“Gee, thanks Kit,” Alex answered regardless, voice leveled with sarcasm. “Unlucky never felt so good.” 

Cat raised a high brow. “Did you just call me Kit?” 

"I did," Alex thought back a second and gave a shrug. “You gonna show me yours or?” 

“Pushy and full of sass, you’ll go far in life.” Cat deadpanned and turned her cards over, showing a simple straight. It wasn’t a horrible hand, but it wasn’t great either, certainly not anything to go all in over. 

Alex genuinely smiled at Cat’s comment looking at her cards before letting out a vocal sigh. Cat arched a high brow at her, waiting patiently as Alex turned her cards over. 

“Streak over.”  

Cat tipped her head, the corner of her mouth quirking up a little before she cut her eyes up to Alex. “You have a flush.” 

Alex looked down at her cards, then those lain out between them. They just looked like random nonsense compared to the rules of poker she was used to and not this version. Cat scooted forward a little, nudging two of the cards from the flop towards Alex, followed by the last card she had turned over. They matched the same suit of cards Alex had shown despite being out of sequence.

“The one thing about a cooler, they never won. That was the point. They lose, everybody loses. They turned the tables. Personally, I find that it’s a matter of statistics and throwing a wrench into the system at a random moment not some kind of bizarro superpower or something around bad luck.” 

Alex looked up at Cat then, the point of her anecdote hitting home. 

“You’re not unlucky Alexandra, you’re something different and for some people unexpected and that turns their focus from what they’re doing onto you. Whereas you, are just trying to figure it all out while paying no attention to what’s going on in front of you.” 

Alex studied Cat for a long moment after that, sitting back in her chair even as the other woman gathered the cards and nudged the pile of toothpicks towards her. Cat got up from her chair after draining her glass, giving Alex’s shoulder a squeeze as she passed before heading towards her own suite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension...stage right...
> 
> [ Get Your Music On](https://open.spotify.com/user/shadhavar/playlist/0RMaGPehyVWP1xf1Y7zl60?)

Cat stood in her room, hands pressing down the lines of her top, adjusting the neckline until it sat right on her frame. Turning around to check the back line before stepping away. She appeared light and airy, the flow of her pants gave the illusion of a dress while the fitted top narrowed her frame. The open back would keep her cool even with the fitted jacket she had hanging nearby. She stepped into a pair of heels easily, barely breaking her stride as she leaned over the vanity and set the last of her makeup. Her eyes were a little darker, the outline of her eyeliner a touch thicker than anything she would appropriate for work. Her hair was loose and curled just enough to move while staying out of her face.

She touched a few drops of scented oil to a few places on her skin, dabbing the excess between her wrists, working it in without crushing the delicate scent before reaching for her earrings. She had just finished hooking the last of the pair on when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, looking towards the mirror as Kara came into view.

“I have your tickets here Miss Grant and…” Kara stopped, her eyes leveled on the contours of Cat’s exposed back, following the scoop of her top just above her hip line. Her eyes widened involuntarily as she caught sight of the two small indents residing along the woman’s lower back before trailing up over the expanse of skin lain out for her. Kara could make out almost every curve and shape of muscle as they stretched and moved as Cat straightened further. She well knew of Cat’s expertise with yoga and pilates but had never genuinely seen the results of those labors lain bare. Until now.

“And?” Cat questioned, keeping her breathing even while her heart pounded against her ribs. She watched as Kara licked her mouth shut in an absent gesture before nearly tripping over herself when she moved again.

“And, and… and Miss Dion has confirmed dinner after if you’re willing, so she can address fans ahead of the show without making you wait. I took the liberty of agreeing and changed your prior engagement to drinks with-”

“Mangialaglio.” Cat allowed, not wanting to hear Kara butcher the name yet again. “Which means I am either late or early now.”

“Early, I would never arrange your schedule so you were late unless it could be perceived as fashionable.”

Cat made a face as Kara, hearing her own words echoed back at her. “Late is never fashionable.”

Kara’s shoulders dropped with that comment, the small envelope in her hand bending slightly under the pressure of her fingers before she brushed it off and stepped closer. Cat never turned, even when Kara was close enough to touch. Instead, she just watched the other woman’s reflection in the mirror as she stole another look at her back before leaning around enough to set the envelope on the vanity for her. Kara gave a tight smile, barely glancing up at Cat through the mirror before turning away.

“Where are you going?” Kara stopped again, confusion rippling across her features as Cat turned to look at her over her shoulder. “I assume you’ve arranged everything else accordingly?”

Kara nodded.

“Lucy and Alexandra?”

“Lucy is on a conference call with legal and HR, but she has the contracts for tonight squared away, they’re waiting for you in the other room. Alex said she would scope out Kandor for all of us, something about a VIP pass she got earlier.”

"Good." Cat nodded, turning back to the mirror, looking at both of their reflections a moment. “There’s a box on my dresser, bring it here.”

Kara felt that tightening around her chest again with Cat’s softer tone. While she wasn’t demanding, exactly, she wasn’t giving Kara any method to deny her request with it either. She crossed the room easily, finding the red velvet box atop Cat’s dresser before bringing it over. Cat was adjusting the line of her lipstick as Kara set the box down, without missing a beat she reached over with her free hand and pressed the small latch releasing the lid before lifting it up and revealing the jewelry inside.

“Think you could-?”

“Yes.” Cat’s gaze lifted abruptly with the rapid-fire response from the other woman who was focused on the jewelry on her vanity. The exaggerated herringbone style necklace was reminiscent of old Hollywood and Kara knew it was most likely from that exact golden age given its owner.

Two black panther heads were locked around a solid gold ring, each of them accented with a cluster of pave set diamonds outlined in gold. Each link in the chain was overlain with the same high gloss black enamel as the two felines which only accentuated the gold segments like scales of a dragon. Kara took it out of the box carefully, the cold metal moving like some kind of serpent as she searched for the clasp.

“It’s the left one.” Cat offered quietly, watching as Kara turned the necklace over revealing the dainty locking mechanism set within the left panther’s maw. She undid the lock, gently opening the lower jaw of the panther before widening the necklace. Cat reached up, still not turning around, and lifted her hair out of the way, keeping her eyes ahead of herself in the mirror.

Kara swallowed visibly, stepping up behind Cat, trying not to breathe too much as she moved her hands and the necklace around Cat’s throat from behind. She let the chain rest around the column of her throat gently, observing the immediate tension along the cords in Cat’s neck as the metal touched her skin. She apologized absently on a whisper, arms hovering over Cat’s shoulders as she dropped her hand while Kara looked over Cat’s shoulder in the mirror to latch the clasp around the ring at the base of Cat’s throat.

Immediately Cat realized this was not a good idea when she felt Kara’s body press against her back, forcing air into her lungs involuntarily. The muscles along her jaw flexed as she glanced up at Kara’s features and the concentration they held as she worked the clasp. Realizing the other woman wasn’t even aware she had shifted further forward in the attempts to accomplish her task.  Cat’s gaze fell to the whispered touches of Kara’s fingers against her skin and she prayed that the heat she felt rising from her solar plexus didn’t color her skin.  

Kara pulled in her bottom lip with her teeth, realizing this would have been far easier if Cat had just turned around. She managed to hold the maw shut and worked the hidden lock back into place with a faint snap of a sound, the corner of her mouth lifting with the accomplishment. Kara slid her fingers under the necklace, now warmed to Cat’s skin, moving it easily until it sat perfectly in place. The two sets of green Gripoix eyes catching the light brilliantly. Kara gave the faintest of nods to herself, shifting her gaze over along the mirror, intent on confirming that Cat was all set, until she saw the same green reflected back at her with far more brilliance than the necklace could ever hope for.

Her body responded as if on a delay, her nerves firing off and realization filling her lungs with the intricacy of warm, spiced scents of Cat’s skin foreign to Kara’s recall from anything Cat wore at work. The only familiar element was the clean vibrancy of whatever Cat used on her hair which only forced another sharper inhale. The response inadvertently pressed her body that much firmer against Cat’s naked back before she absolutely froze.

Cat allowed herself to exhale, pushing right back against Kara’s frame in response. Kara’s arms were still up over her shoulders, fingertips trembling where they hovered over the two felines poised at her throat. It would be so easy to just turn around and paint Kara’s mouth red. The detail of that course of action in her mind gave way to a rush of red-tinged skin traveling upwards from her neckline giving her away. She reached behind her on instinct, palm flattening against Kara’s abdomen as the muscles jumped and seized beneath her touch with a small gasp. 

She applied the barest amount of pressure before Kara stepped back an arm’s length away from her in a single step on the whisper of an apology. Kara pressed her hands against her own stomach, twisting against the line of her shirt, bright eyed and flush. She backed up even further as Cat stared at her in the mirror before turning around to face her.

“You… you’re going to be late,” Kara rushed, knowing the opposite was true as she looked everywhere but at the other woman. “I, I need to make sure I reserve your driver with the front desk.”

Cat moved to intercept the woman only to have Kara step further back and aside, easily slipping past her with the space between them. She actually followed after the other woman, unspoken words poised in her throat until Lucy’s voice broke across the silence.

“Kara?! Olivia’s on the phone for you!”

Cat halted, a chilling wave knotting along her spine before she turned to look at the hotel phone in her room seeing the red light blinking for line one. A dark part of her she recognized as jealousy urged her to just walk over and pick up the phone. The very idea of the emotion held her in place wondering where the hell that had even come from before her mind replayed their little exchange in front of the mirror for her all over again with aching detail.

Kara crossed the common space in a rush, pushing past Lucy who had a phone with her, and into her own suite. She grabbed the phone in her room after another minute, yelling out that she had it. She took a slow breath, images of Cat still running through her mind’s eye relentlessly as she brought the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello dear, have I caught you at a bad time?” Olivia sounded concerned despite the welcoming overtones. Kara closed her eyes, a sinking feeling settling around her abdomen where the ghost of Cat’s hand remained. She pressed her free hand against the space drawing in a deep breath.

“Yes, I mean no just uh, finalizing details and-”

“No need of explain.” Olivia soothed, giving the woman time to collect herself. “Are you all right to talk now? I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble with-”

“No trouble.” Kara pushed, not wanting to talk about Cat right now.

“So you say.” Olivia let her words linger a moment, waiting again for Kara to gain some kind of ballast before speaking once more. “I was thinking, we could meet in the lobby in about an hour? Unless that’s too short notice, I don’t want to make you feel rushed or obligated to anything.”

Olivia was giving her an out, having a sneaking suspicion Kara’s state was because of something said or done on Cat’s behalf that had unsettled the woman on the other end of the phone. If she was right, which was more often than nought, whatever exchange or reaction had occurred wasn’t irreversible. Then again, anything was possible with Cat, especially when pushed or prodded out of her comfort zone.

Kara glanced at the clock, calculating where Cat should be by that time out of habit before looking away. “That seems as good a time as any.”

“I take it you got the package I sent up with your sister?”

“Yes, it’s... it’s really lovely but-”

“But nothing, it’s perfect for you. Even Cat would agree, or at least she ought to, she featured it in one of her issues a bit ago. Although her choice of model left a lot to be desired. Waifish thing. It’s tailored for someone of your structure. After we met, I knew instantly.”

Kara wasn’t sure how to respond and opted for a polite thank you before growing silent.

“If you make it down before I’m there just notify the desk, they’ll find me.”

“Oh, okay sure. I’ll let them know.”

“See you in an hour Kara.”

“Can’t wait.” Kara forced before hanging up the phone.

“How much time do we have?”

“JESUS!” Kara nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Lucy behind her. Whirling around like an animal ready to pounce.

“Whoa... sorry I thought you heard me come in “

“No!” Kara said roughly before letting out a deep sigh. “I thought you were on a conference call with HR.”

“Yeah it ended early, right before Olivia called.”

Kara made a face before jamming the phone back in the cradle.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing you just scared the crap out of me.”

Lucy half smirked. “Expecting someone else?” Lucy regretted the comment the moment she saw Kara’s expression and immediately stepped closer, setting her hand on Kara’s upper back. “Hey, I was just kidding. I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

“No I know, it’s fine I’m just a little jumpy it’s been a busy day and we’ve been up since like six this morning and I’m just a little-”

“Nervous?” Lucy tried watching as Kara considered the word before nodding.

“Something like that.”

“Okay, listen, I’m going to fix you a drink. Nothing crazy just something to take the edge off a little. You do whatever you need to do and when I come back, I’ll help you get ready. It’ll be fine. You’re gonna have a great time. I mean who better to show you Vegas right?”

“Right,” Kara allowed, when she really wanted to say Cat.

Cat made her way out of her suite, shrugging into her jacket and pulling her hair free of the collar. She stopped to gather the documents Lucy had completed leaving a note beneath a small box before heading for the elevator. She closed the gilded gate quietly before turning around and nearly running right into Alex.

“Never thought of you as the sneaking out type.”

Cat sent a half hearted glare at the other woman before giving her jacket a firm tug to straighten the line of her shoulders ending with the buttoning of the garment near her waist. “Neither did my mother.”

Alex grinned, giving a small shake of her head as the elevator opened up. Alex gestured for Cat to go ahead of her before following.

“You don’t mind if I-”

“Don’t start.” Cat warned, punching the button for her floor. When Alex made no move to pick her own, she glanced over at her with a raised brow.

Alex gave a small shrug. “Small world.”

Cat shot her another look before taking another moment to survey the other woman’s attire. “Do you own anything with color?”

“Kettle meet pot.” Alex offered, gesturing to Cat’s own all black attire.

“I’m the accessory for the evening. The people I’m meeting with are the focus, this,” Cat gestured to herself, “allows me to move freely yet unobtrusively to accomplish what I need for business disguised as pleasure.”

Cat plucked at Alex’s leather jacket before flicking at her equally black shirt. “You’re the VIP but you look as of you’re part of the casinos security detail.”

“Yes, well, not all of us have entire department stores at our disposal.” It wasn’t a slight, merely an observation of fact. That much was reflected in her tone. “Besides, even if I had that option, I’d probably still be wearing this. It’s practical and comfortable and lets me worry about my surroundings instead of someone catching a glimpse of something I’d rather they not.”

Cat couldn’t fault the logic, although the initial comments still circled around her mind enough to fuel her next question.

“Is that…” Cat hesitated, a part if her arguing that she should ask Kara these questions and not her sister by proxy. “Why Kara refused to-”

“Take your money?” Alex finished while Cat shifted ahead of her. “Maybe. You’d have to ask her, really. I’m sure she has her reasons, just like you do for offering it the way you did.”

“You didn’t seem to have an issue.” Cat allowed cautiously.

“It’s payment for services rendered. Or at least that’s how I have to argue it.” Alex leaned her shoulder against the wall as they descended. “The value assessment of the job based on the client. It also covers, at least for me, anything I see fit to protect you and those around you without having to explain anything. Along with compensation for the surrounding environment, any eventuality of personal injury and so forth and so on.” Cat turned to look at the woman behind her with an eye of skepticism.

“What? It’s private security one o'one. That, however, is my job, not Kara’s. She doesn’t look at what she does for you the same way.” Although Alex knew that were anyone to go after Cat in any capacity, they’d most likely have to go through Kara first then Alex.

“Kara likes what she does. Don’t ask me why but-”

“You don’t approve?”

Alex smirked. “I’m not really the assistant type. Kara is, she loves helping people, it’s practically in her DNA, always has been.”

“I’m not someone asking for a hand out here.” Cat bristled and Alex only smiled wider.

“No, but I’m certain it would be a little taste of Hell if everything Kara handled for you suddenly wasn’t anymore.” Alex toyed with the card she had been given earlier, the green letters reflecting up at her again.

“She allows you to function without discomfort or distraction. There’s not even a single moment where you have to consider even the smallest of details while you’re in the middle of something.”

Cat didn‘t move, nor did she say anything. Even when Alex looked back up at her, running her eyes over the line of her body to gauge her response before straightening as she glanced towards the descending floor numbers once more. 

“Right now for instance. You’re going for drinks, focused on whoever you’re meeting with and what you need from them to further your needs and the needs of CatCo. Nevermind all the things that are set, confirmed, verified, have backup contingencies for or any of that minutiae that would weigh anyone else down.” Alex tucked the card back into her front pocket then. “All you had to worry about was what kind of impression you would make based on what you wore tonight.”

Cat frowned as Alex’s words coursed through her awareness before she turned back around to face the elevator doors once more.

“I’ll bet, once you sit down at Krypton,” Alex leaned a little closer. “You won’t even have to order a drink before someone brings one to you.”

Cat glanced towards her shoulder sharply, feeling her spine tense not only with the sudden nearness of the other woman but how deep her words cut. “How do you know that’s where I’m going?”

“No other reason to check out Kandor.” Alex offered, as the elevator came to a stop and opened. “I’m your security detail, remember? I’m privy to your schedule.”

Cat remained in the car even as Alex brushed past her and out, moving only when other passengers stepped inside with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Get Your Music On](https://open.spotify.com/user/shadhavar/playlist/0RMaGPehyVWP1xf1Y7zl60?)

Alex casually made her way to Krypton, the current highlight of the high stakes poker floor of Rao. To say the place was busy was an understatement. A DJ was suspended above and a litany of emerald-clad men and women milled about with trays of drinks in hand where people filled every corner, booth, and stool at a glance.

At the main bar, three tenders were showcasing their wicked ways with gravity, sending up bottles high into the air or juggling shot glasses before they filled them along the bar. Cheers rang up from various corners with each trick and even Alex seemed impressed by the display. She felt a hand on her shoulder before dropping it down and out of the person’s grip. Alex grabbed for their hand, pinning their wrist back before turning. The commotion alerted two others dressed in black before someone else intercepted them, telling them to wait. 

“Owowowoow! Let go! That hurts!”

Alex released the man as soon as she caught sight of the emerald sequins, realizing he was part of the staff.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to grab people?”

“I’m just doing my job lady, damn. We’re full so unless you’re working you gotta stay in the upper bar area.”

“I was told Kandor was down here.” Alex plucked the card from her pocket, holding it up for him to see. She watched the color drain from his face as he realized what she was holding before raising up his hands.

“Uh... sorry they should’ve directed you to the other entrance. We close off general access in here after a certain point. I’m really sorry, uh lemme just- if you’ll follow me I’ll take you in.”

“Thank you?”

“Matt.” The man offered, waving her over. “You probably should have shown them that up top. Again I’m sorry still kind of new here and-”

“Matt, next time just get in front of someone don’t get all grabby, especially with a woman.” Alex followed him along as he cut through the throng of people leading her deeper into the main lounge. A giant mirrored wall greeted them before he leaned past the velvet ropes to talk to the bouncers on the other side. He gestured to Alex before adding something she couldn’t hear only to have one guy shake his head and wave him off. Matt gave Alex a thumbs up before moving away while the guy behind him beckoned Alex closer.

“Matt tells me you have a card.”  Alex offered it up to the man without hesitation. He scanned over the card, running it under a light that revealed the name of the woman who had given it to her. He seemed surprised by what he saw before handing it back to her and undoing the rope.

“If you’ll step this way, head down the entryway and they’ll take care of you. Anything you need.”

“Thank you.” Alex tucked the thing into her front pocket again, easing her way down the mirrored hall. The further she went the more opaque the mirrors became until they were the same rich emerald tone as the staff. The pulsing nightlife of Krypton fading into non-existence as she continued. She saw an impeccably dressed woman waiting for her, her smile welcoming, a small tray in hand with a flute of champagne bubbling away.

“Good evening.” The woman offered her the drink which Alex took easily, casting another glance around the nondescript hallway. “I have a table ready for you unless you’d like to sit at the bar?”

“The bar is fine.” Alex allowed, as the woman turned the tray over and turned for Alex to follow.

As she rounded the next corner, emerald glass opened up into an impossibly wide expanse reminiscent of naturally sculptured coral-like cave walls.

The restaurant itself was lit by warm candlelight jammed and hung from every manageable space and hollows that reflected off the pale mineral structure to give the illusion of a million points of soft light across the crags and crevices.

As Alex traced the walls up the cave structure opened up to an exposed ceiling giving way to the night sky and all it offered. A variety of people were tucked into more intimate spaces, carved into the outlying structure, while more were seated at larger tables placed around the room. As someone guided her around, she noted a large space near the back wall that was roped off and draped with a shimmering gauze before her attendant came to a stop.

“Here you are, Sebastian will be your mixologist this evening. He can also direct you to a table if you’d like to dine with us tonight.”

Alex rose a high brow at that, nodding to the designated gentleman before the woman slipped away to tend to another patron.  

“What can I get you this evening?” Sebastian took his cue, as Alex took another sip of her drink. “Information.” The man seemed taken aback and amused at the same time before drawing closer. 

“I’ll try my best.”

“If I needed to ensure a seat for a friend of mine and her guest in here?”

“I would say you would have needed to arrange that prior.”

Alex gave a slow nod, before setting that magical piece of plastic on the bar-top. “And now?”

Sebastian raised a brow, giving a small smirk as he looked to the card. “Names and time of arrival?”

“Cat Grant, plus one. She’s slated for -”

“We have a reservation for her at Krypton.”

It was Alex’s turn to smirk. “It’s a little, livelier up there than she may have been prepared for.”

Sebastian nodded before stepping away, picking up a phone behind the bar to relay the request. Alex seemed moderately impressed, wondering if this was how Kara felt half the time when she wielded the power of being Cat Grant’s assistant around.

“Will they be joining you?” Alex shook her head at the man before he returned to the phone.

“If I had a bet on this situation, I would have lost. Again.” The amused tones of a voice Alex recognized from earlier in the day pulled her attention around.

“Lessons learned?” Alex offered, taking in the tall frame of the woman from the blackjack table with lightning in her hair. Her suit was tailored, the pinstripes accenting her height and figure perfectly. As she leisurely set her hands on her hips, Alex felt her throat tighten at the bare expanse of skin revealed to her with the parting of the lower half of the woman’s jacket.

“Wouldn’t say that quite yet.”

Alex set her flute of champagne aside, turning enough in her seat to lean her arms back against the bar-top. Giving off the appearance of seeming casually unaffected by the view stretched out in front of her.

“I need to thank you.”

“Oh?“ Astra rose a high brow with that, head tipping curiously.

Alex nodded slowly. “This.” She tapped the card next to her hand as a dangerous smile broke across the other woman’s lips.

“Apparently, had I not, you may have been escorted into the tunnels for breaking one of my employees’ hands.”

Alex straightened slightly, the words ‘my employees’ reverberating through her body. She drew herself up off the bar then, leaning towards the other woman who refused to back up.

“Perhaps if he understood not to grab at a woman-”

Astra actually leaned in, wondering why the other woman was so quick to challenge her. The pair stared at one another for a long moment, Alex not giving in while Astra seemed passively observant. Alex never caught the movement of her arm until the barest trace of a finger ran itself across her cheek.

“You’re very brave,” Astra stated quietly as Alex startled back out of reach.

Astra stepped around her without another word, beckoning Sebastian over before murmuring to him. She gave a slight wink to Alex before stepping off and away. Alex watched the woman saunter off, still unsure what exactly to make of her just yet beyond intriguing and trouble. She considered following her for no other reason than to observe and gather more intel until her phone vibrated against her side. She reached into her jacket, seeing Lucy’s name across the screen before answering much to the chagrin of a few patrons nearby.

“What’s wrong?”

“Where are you?”

Alex heard the drumming beat from earlier in the background of Lucy’s phone before telling her to hang on and wait for some guy named Matt. Alex turned then, catching sight of Cat and her guest being escorted in the opposite direction to a private and well-secluded table before hanging up the phone and looking to the man behind the bar.

“Sebastian, I need one more favor.”

**\-------**

Kara gave a final sigh at her reflection, pulling more of her hair down in a few places where Lucy had pinned it up and back until it satisfied her. Most it was still swept from her face but now the thicker curls would smooth out as she walked instead of staying posed to spring off her head. She ran her finger carefully under her eyes, smoothing out the sharper lines Lucy had insisted on to a softer smokey look so they didn’t appear so dark.

As much as she was thankful for her, Kara had felt crowded and unable to think with Lucy going on about how she should walk or behave or respond. Kara wasn’t a child, it was true she hadn’t been on many dates and those she had been on consisted namely of coffee or dinner after work. The more Kara thought about it the more she realized she hadn’t actually been out beyond those casual occurrences on her tenure at CatCo.

It wasn’t as if she minded, there were still game nights and plenty of events she was a part of thanks to Cat’s penchant for charity dinners or awards after parties. Lucy said those hadn’t really counted since Kara had been working each time. After that point, Kara had gotten quiet and when Lucy had begun to overwhelm her with what-if scenarios and promising to tell the others they wouldn’t wait up Kara had told her she didn’t need her help anymore.

She wasn’t exactly rude about it but she hadn’t been nice either. Regardless Lucy had taken the hint and said she wanted to wind down anyway and since everyone else would be out, she might as well try a slot machine or something. That had been about fifteen minutes ago now and while Kara hadn’t completely undone what Lucy had tried to do for her she had tempered it until she felt a little more like herself. Or at least as much as she could have, given what she was wearing and why.

Kara knew if she looked at herself too much longer she would come up with an excuse and just stay in. With a deep breath, she smoothed out her dress before grabbing a small clutch, again borrowed from Lucy before grabbing for her glasses. When her hand came up empty, she felt another sinking feeling in her gut before swearing internally. Lucy had made an argument not to wear them, saying they threw the whole look off, even if smart was sexy. She even went so far as to ask if Kara had a pair without rims before dropping the subject. What Kara didn’t realize when she left the room to change was for Lucy to abscond with them.

Kara looked at her watch knowing she didn’t have the time to find Lucy and make it down to the lobby. She pulled her phone out, sending Lucy a text while making her way out into the common room. She glanced over the room her attention pulled to the table outside the main office and the small box sitting on top. She recognized the script that flowed across the outer folded note tucked just underneath and her own name.

Fingertips touched the leather exterior as she moved it aside, opening the note and feeling her breath catch. She swallowed the rising stone in her throat before turning the box over in her grasp and thumping it open. Her chest caved with what she saw before she looked to the ceiling to keep from ruining her makeup. Kara let out a deep breath, blinking once as she snapped the box shut and folded the note away before heading for the elevator.

Back in the depths of Kandor, Lucy made her way towards the bar having seen Alex the moment she rounded the corner. She felt almost as if someone had transported her to another world with her surroundings, even as she took up residence beside Alex.

“Okay. I’m really hoping Cat takes the offer for dinner here. Oh my God.”

Alex grinned, taking a sip of whatever Sebastian had surprised her with. “Same. If the drinks are anything to go by the food will be fantastic. Lucy this fine gentleman is our mixologist and will apparently make you a drink that fits however he perceives your personality.”

“That’s... I’m not sure how to feel about that yet.” Lucy managed still trying to take it all in. Before she could say anything Sebastian was at her arm, setting out an embossed napkin before setting a low ball glass half full beside her before stepping away.

Lucy thanked him and started to ask what it was until the dimming of the lights pulled her attention. The quiet notes of a piano filled the air, silencing most of the conversation around the restaurant. Some patrons continued to dine with little care while others took the time to turn their chairs or occupy their attention to the gauze-covered alcove along the back wall.

A soft blue light colored the stage, painting the silhouette of a woman against the curtain as the piano wove its way around the room with perfect acoustic clarity.

“It’s not the pale moon that excites me… that thrills and delights me… Oh no.” The feminine image moved closer to the curtain, provoking her shadow to double in on itself as the breathy tones of her voice carried over the room, drawing more people in.

“It’s just the nearness... of you.” Her voice floated up as she held out the note, the warming sound of her vibrato echoing off the walls.  As she drifted into the next refrain, the curtain pulled apart with a flutter, the light widening out until it revealed the owner of the voice that had silenced the room.  

Lucy and Alex both straightened to attention, oblivious to each other’s reactions, watching as the woman continued.

“When you’re in my arms…” Alura wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her shoulders forward for emphasis, letting the last note linger as she wound it around with her voice, hips swaying ever so gently. She smoothed her hands down on the next refrain, palming over the contours of her figure down to her hips. “And I feel you so close to me…”

“My wildest dreams came true.” The strength and depth of her voice dropped out and went breathy and soft again, delicately caressing the ear like the whisper of a lover while her expression conveyed the same objective.

“I need no soft lights to enchant me…” Alura made her way to the front of the alcove, her sleeve of a dress shimmering in the light as she looked out over the restaurant and leveled her gaze near the bar.  

“If you’ll only grant me…” She wavered in that direction, her wanton expression fueling her words and their imploring ache with the crescendo of her tone. “The right... to hold you ever so tight...” Alura drew out the notes of the last word, easily undulating the note within her higher register before dropping to a low, sultry intensity.

“And feel in the night… the nearness of you”

Alex took a hearty swallow of her drink, while Lucy tried not to gape at the woman who eased back into the last refrain all over again. This couldn’t possibly be the same woman she had met earlier. She felt the cage of her ribs vibrate with the high soprano lilt of Alura’s voice as she practically made love to the room with the words. Alura enraptured the entire room as the acoustics of the space gave the illusion that one was being serenaded while the woman poured her heart out.

The piano ceased entirely, the quiet intake of breath from Alura almost seemed to stop time itself. Lucy swore she could bear a pin drop before the hushed words of the last line spilled out into the room leaving nothing but Alura’s voice to fade out. There were a solid five seconds before the room filled with applause and the gentle clink of silverware on glass thereafter.

“Holy shit,” Alex whispered as the woman bowed low before gesturing to her accompanist as the crowd quieted back down. Lucy drained her glass, nearly choking on the harsh liquor as Sebastian brought her an ice water. Across the room Cat got up, departing her table with little fanfare before being escorted by someone who Alex had seen at the front desk earlier.

“Gotta go.” She offered, setting a few bills on the bar and sweeping her VIP card back into her pocket. “You gonna be ok?” She asked glancing at Lucy, who simply waved her off with a few nods.

“Don’t get into too much trouble.” Alex teased before working her way through the room after Cat, staying out of her eye line. Lucy drew in a deep breath, turning back towards the stage where she had seen Alura step down and say hello to a few of the restaurant guests. Only now she was nowhere to be seen. She straightened further on the barstool, as it gave her a height advantage she wouldn’t have had were she to stand.

“Something I can help you with?” Sebastian was on the other side of the bar once more, following Lucy’s gaze around. “Have you lost someone?”

Lucy’s brow furrowed as she thought she caught sight of the woman again before turning her attention to the man. “That... the singer where’d she go?”

“Headed back out to Krypton. She only does one song before the first dinner rush. The longer show is on Friday nights.”

“Longer show?”

Sebastian nodded. “She does a whole set, sort of the classic Vegas lounge singer vibe but she’s actually pretty amazing.”

“No kidding,” Lucy muttered, glancing to the bar and seeing Alex had taken care of her tip. “Thanks again.”

Sebastian watched Lucy nearly fall off the barstool before passing it off as an adjustment to her clothes and a final run of her hand through her hair. She gave another nod to him while he saluted, wishing her good luck before she worked her way through the restaurant and back towards the maelstrom that was Krypton.

“Your limo is waiting along the turn around Miss Grant, Markus will remain at Caesars in the aforementioned location so that you and Miss Dion can leave that location discreetly. We’ve contacted her handler and made them aware of your arrival as per your assistant’s instructions and have a reserve at all our restaurants for dinner this evening here at the Rao.”

Cat felt the sigh before she could stop it, reminded with the woman’s confirmations what Alex had brought up a little over an hour ago in the elevator prior. She checked her makeup one last time in the small pocket mirror she had with her before closing up her handheld

She breezed through the lobby easily, thanking the woman from the front desk before pushing outside into the cooler early evening air. Given her transportation and accommodations, she had plenty of time unlike the vast majority of anyone going to the same event she was. Most of whom were probably already waiting in line or fighting to get tickets even in the nosebleed sections. She gave her name to the attendant who ushered her to the VIP rope and carpet area, pointing out her designated limo a few cars back. With any luck, she wouldn’t be standing long. Although the cool, fresh air of Nevada’s desert was a welcomed change over the citrus-based air fresheners pumped through the casinos to combat all the other scents wafting through the casino.

The couple in front of her stepped ahead, slipping into their limo as her own moved up another car length. It was just a matter of allowing the space for the size of the vehicle around all the ubers, taxis and private cars slated for other guests. She ran a hand through her hair, letting the breeze cool her down further when a ripple of color in her periphery caught her attention

She glanced to her right back to the doors watching the wind pull at the fabric of some woman’s dress, exposing the muscled tone of her legs and revealing the tighter sheath of a dress beneath for a glimpse of a second. The running file in her brain of designers rolled over as did flashes of a photo shoot and the model who didn’t look nearly as good as the woman wearing the same dress now. She glanced towards her limo, seeing it edge closer before stepping onto the sidewalk before turning again to look at the woman wearing the featured dress from CatCo’s end of Spring issue.

Cat let her gaze linger, tracing over contours and sinew with the critical eye of an editor just as the woman started to turn her way. As Cat’s eyes tracked up she felt her heart skip a beat at the key-shaped pendant around the woman’s neck that caught the light. Her mind slow to catch up when she recognized having seen that key before. It was amazing Cat didn’t faint when the organ seemed to stop all together at what else she saw when Olivia stepped up beside the woman at the same instant Cat realized who it was.

Cat nearly fell into the limo her driver asking if she was all right before she nodded and made up some excuse about misjudging the depth of the seats that seemed to appease him as the door was closed, sealing her away inside. She had never been more thankful for limo tinting in her life as the car pulled away. She felt another pain in her chest as she watched Kara flash a thousand-watt smile in Olivia’s direction instead of her own. The older woman tucking an errant curl behind Kara’s ear before she dipped down into her own limo.

Kara lingered for a second longer, looking out over the other cars as they passed and for a half second Cat swore the woman saw her. Kara’s expression fell when she failed to locate what it was she was looking for and Cat couldn’t help but hold her breath as Kara’s eyes made one final pass before she dipped down and out of sight.

“You know, you really shouldn’t wear that on the outside,” Olivia commented, her features half in shadow because of the dim neon lighting within their limo. Kara followed her gaze, fingering the vault key resting against her chest.

“I had nothing else to wear,” Kara said honestly.

“Nothing to match those earrings? They’re impeccable.”

Kara was thankful for the dim lighting and the ease it provided to hide the blush of her cheeks as she gave a small nod. “Those were a gift for today.”

Olivia smirked from her seat across the other woman. “Special occasion I should be aware of?”

“It’s my birthday.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [If you ignore the silly this is what Alura is singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M05oHtsNiXI)
> 
>  
> 
> [Kara's dress only in Supergirl blue not teal](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d77e7447b488892c6474bbc9dabb3270/tumblr_pr4d6wyXqb1rwbyjuo1_400.png)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst and awkwardness and mistaken identities

Alex made her way to the front desk, checking in with the hotel manager concerning Cat’s whereabouts and when she would be expected back. Thankfully, Kara had seen that Alex was made aware of all things concerning their collective boss, even if for Alex it was just a temporary thing. She requested that the front desk notify her the moment Cat’s limo left Caesars Palace before thanking the woman generously for her efforts.

Alex turned and made for the elevators, intent on checking out other parts of the casino only to run right into some woman with a misplaced step from one of the hotel staff and their luggage cart. Her hands fit around the woman’s waist, catching them both before she pulled and turned, taking the unlikely passenger with her and further out of harm’s way. Hands grabbed at her shoulder and around the front of her jacket on instinct before the two stopped and Alex threw a comment about watching where the man was going before turning to her.

“Usually there’s music and far fewer people but you make an excellent partner.” Alex knew that voice or thought she did and upon looking up at the taller woman realized why.

“Didn’t expect to run into you so soon again. Especially after warning me off.”

Alura rose a high brow, searching over the woman’s features a moment while not immediately recognizing her beyond a fleeting moment of memory from upstairs.

“Clearly I’m not that hard to find.”

Alex stepped back a half step, her hands still around the woman’s waist until she was sure she was steady enough. “Didn’t exactly figure you for the heel wearing type but the night’s full of surprises.”

Alura glanced down, noting their height difference given her stilettos before lifting her eyes back up, hands smoothing around Alex’s jacket as she adjusted it back into the proper place.

“Surprises implies more than one.”

“You can sing.”

Alura grinned giving a short series of nods to the obvious.

“By your own admittance you can dance, and you seem to have a thing for theatrics,” Alex said, noting the streak of lightning she had seen in the woman‘s hair earlier was now gone and must have just been some clip-in extension. 

Alura let out a breath of a laugh, setting her hands over Alex’s own still around her waist. The pressure seemed to remind the other woman she was still holding on and eased her grip with a quiet apology.

“Didn’t say I minded," Alura stated. “Although usually there’s at least a drink involved before people get handsy.” 

Alex cleared her throat with that comment, rubbing at the back of her neck. “Yeah, well, you technically took care of that already.”

Alura tipped her head slightly, watching the other woman search for her words amidst whatever courage she was attempting to muster up.

“Least I could do is return the favor? I mean if you’re, you... would like to sometime.”

Alura felt her heart melt a little, watching all the confidence in the other woman succumb to doubt, most likely because of a careless individual who has spurred the woman in front of her before now.

“Any other time,” Alura started, almost feeling bad for not agreeing right up front. “I have to meet up with a supplier and go over a mess of paperwork for-”

“Right, yes the- uh bar- tournament thing.” Alex fumbled helplessly over her words, not having expected the softer disposition from the woman given their prior encounters. “You’re still working.” Alex attempted to finish strong, pushing down the creeping sensation of rejection. “Technically so am I so-”

“Raincheck?”

Alex nodded. “Yes, I’m sure we’ll- “

“Run into each other?”

Alex let out a nervous chuckle giving a nod. “Something like that. I’ll uh, go check the craps table, not poker though.”

Alura’s brow furrowed slightly, not getting the reference before nodding. “Right.”

“Right.”

“I’ll see you.” Alura extended, taking a step away but not wanting to be rude.

“Yes. Here for a bit so absolutely, have... fun?”

“Loads.” Alura grinned before giving a small wave, crossing the lobby headed for the main desk.

“Oh, hey!” Alex called causing Alura to pivot, her expression a mix of amused and baffled. Alex grimaced visibly at how that appeared before she just pushed onward. “You should keep the streak in all the time, i-in your hair.”

Alura tipped her head, running the woman’s words in her head before the awareness of what she was referring to struck hard. Before she could say anything the nearest elevator opened and Alex thumbed towards it before slipping inside. Alex waited until the doors closed completely before she completely deflated against the elevator wall. 

“Oh, my god… you fucking corn dog..” Alex grunted at her reflection, internally chastising herself at talking to herself out loud alone in an elevator before letting out a rough exhale and letting her head thump back against the elevator wall.

“Should keep the streak in...” She rubbed her hands over her face then, calling herself an idiot. She let out another sigh, knowing she had a few hours yet before she would have to trail Cat again. For the sake of her own embarrassment, she punched the top floor, swiping her room key after to verify she belonged there. The elevator chimed in approval and Alex crossed her arms over her chest, mind made up. She needed to let out all this pent up energy and decided the best way to do that would be with a swim back up in their penthouse. 

***

Lucy circled the upper bar of Krypton one last time, not seeing the woman she was looking for even after nearly half an hour of trying. She had thought about trying to go back to Kandor but decided against it, dinner rush was on and if the bar and lounge were an indicator, the place was probably just as packed. She figured if nothing else she could try tomorrow; it wasn’t as if this was their last night. She also knew the siren worked at the bar itself so it wouldn’t be too difficult to locate her once it was a quieter time.

She looked out over the poker table then, the majority of which were full and surrounded by any number of onlookers and press trying to squeeze in as much as possible for coverage in case they couldn’t get a spot during the larger tournaments when they were kept behind a rope line. A rise in the crowd midway across the room pulled her attention. She figured it would be the closest to any action she would see come tournament time and made her way over casually.

“No one wins that much,” Lucy glanced towards the woman who commented as she hugged herself into the man she was with as the pair of them looked on. Height was not Lucy’s strong suit, and with the lack of it, she still couldn’t see the action that had everyone’s focal point.

“Wish she wouldn’t enter this year.”

“Or stick to the main, at least she hasn’t won that one.”

“Yet.”

Lucy eyed the gentlemen talking as she nudged and worked her way closer still.

“Can she even play or is it all house money?” Some woman added before a woman providing drinks instantly corrected her. Stating how employees were always encouraged by the house to play. Lucy rose a high brow at that just as another person moved away as a seat at another table opened up. Lucy saw her opportunity and skirted around a couple, slipping into the space easily given her smaller stature. A thick series of smoke rings coiling up from the table as if some great dragon were seated there instead of the woman Lucy stared at dumbstruck.

Astra gave a small smile, leaning forward on the table, cigar in hand and jacket open, revealing the line of black keeping her modesty in check. She eyed the cards on the table, calling the last bet without looking at her own cards again. In fact, she hadn’t looked at her cards since the dealer had dealt them to her and knew it was already unnerving at least one player at the table.

The dealer burned one card before turning over another and sliding it into the river to join the five cards laid out for the group. The surrounding observers seemed to hold a collective breath as the dealer turned to the first player on their left. The man pulled his hat down a little lower, shadowing his eyes which were undoubtedly his tell. He scratched at the scruff along his chin, while Astra took another slow drag of her cigar while she and the others waited. The man waved off, sending a small round of surprised murmurs around as he sat back, pushing his cards towards the dealer.

“Gentleman folds, next bet.”

The man beside him was far too eager, Astra had seen his forehead smooth out and his pupils dilate ever so slightly. He licked his lips, taking a sip of his accompanying drink as he pushed a pile of chips into the pot, keeping enough to at least maintain his dignity if his read of the table was off.

The man beside him shook his head, drop sliding his cards to the dealer. “Fold.”

“Gentleman folds, next bet.”

The corner of the eager man‘s mouth twitched, his odds at winning growing.  

“I’ll see it.” The fourth player set their chips into the pot, glancing to the raiser and his remaining chips before pushing all but five hundred of that amount into the pot. “And raise.”

The eager man’s chest expanded, knowing he’d have to call assuming the lady didn’t raise.

Astra let out a visible exhale through her nose, furthering the dragon lady moniker as she set a stack of chips into the pot to cover the rise in bets. She cut her eyes up across the table, letting her gaze linger on the first gentleman still holding his cards before setting another stack beside the pot in his favor.  

“Cover.”

The dealer straightened, while the man to Astra’s immediate right gave her an odd look. The tension around the table doubled with the word that even Lucy held her breath despite not understanding what in the world was going on. The dealer signaled the pit boss who was watching nearby. The crowd parted for him easily as he near silently discussed the situation with the dealer at the table. The pit boss checked the players before giving approval and stepping to the side once more.

“Lady has covered the gentleman, place your bet.”

Astra glanced to her right under the guise of locating her glass, taking a slow, patient sip of her drink before pushing more chips into the pot. Satisfied when she caught the drop in the man’s shoulders to her immediate right. She made an exaggerated noise of satisfaction once she drained her glass, another already waiting on a tray thanks to one of the girls from Krypton.

“Sorry, raise.”

The man to her right tensed, eyeing the bet only to realize if he called he would only have a fifty dollar chip left over. He shifted his jaw, looking to the rest of the table before shoving his cards forward, choosing to save what he had left. The dealer cautioned him before taking his cards and putting them down with the rest of the muck. 

“Gentleman folds.”

Astra’s smile was minimal her gaze lifting to the man across the way from her who looked as if he were on the verge of throwing up. She had covered his bet, instead of letting him go all in. The man rubbed at his brow, his mouth dry, the two cards in his hand heavy. Even if he went in now, he couldn’t win the side pot and he had a feeling the woman across from him had him beat given how many people had made comments about her during this game alone.  

“Call.”

Astra knew she would have to reveal first, having pushed the last raise. She relished in the feeling of all eyes on her before casting her unwavering gaze to the man across the table. She could read everything but the actual cards in the man’s hand and knew she had chosen right. She turned one card over sending a small rumble of surprise at the low card, given those showing there was still a chance she could have a straight or even a suited flush. The crowd practically fell apart with itself as she flipped over her second card revealing she only had three of a kind.

The only other man in on the no limits pot went wide-eyed, his cards dropping from his hand with the reveal showing an unsuited straight easily beating her hand.

“Gentleman wins the pot.” The dealer barely got the words out before the space erupted. 

A shout of elation pulled the attention to their table from across the room, the other players gave a hand to the play applauding the game namely in Astra‘s direction over the actual winner, save one who remained still. Astra leaned back, drawing her girl from Krypton closer, handing her a card to give to the winner before making her promise to see him to the cage with his newfound wealth. The pit boss eyed her with a smirk before gesturing for two men to come collect the man’s winnings while he received praises and congratulatory comments on a game well played.

“Bitch.”

Lucy caught the insult despite the louder conversation to her left, her own military training kicking in when she saw the tension pull at the man’s torso as he collected what was left of his own earnings.

“Better luck next time,” Astra stated without hesitation as the man stood.

Lucy shouted in warning as the man reared back before a resounding smack of a sound silenced the room. In an instant, two men had wrapped the man up despite his initial struggles while Astra kept a solid hold of his wrist where she had caught it inches from her face.

The man was hauled completely off the floor just as Astra let him go, sending a wave of people in all directions to get out of the way as they cleared him from the floor. The pit boss swept the table, another four individuals immediately at hand as the boss calmed the surrounding complement of patrons. The girl from Krypton kept a firm hold on the winner talking to him quietly as a security officer secured his chips and gestured for them to head to the cash cage. Another complement of Krypton’s staff seemed to flood in; drinks, cigars and other pleasantries offered out a little louder than before to pull attention. Lucy moved around the table towards Astra only to have her arm grabbed and all her forward momentum halt on a dime.

“She’s all right.” Astra allowed and the tension at Lucy’s arm released. Astra barely moved a muscle as the space cleared out around them save for that one security officer and Lucy who stepped closer still.

“Kind of a spitfire aren’t you,” Astra questioned without looking up. “Most people would’ve taken the hint and gone the other way.” Astra finished her second drink in one go, wincing slightly. “She’s all right Bobby.”

The officer nodded before moving off to ensure the others didn’t need help as the area quieted down. Astra eased a small pile of chips to the dealer before asking that the rest be colored up as she stood.

“Did you mean to do that?” Lucy rushed as she stepped closer, eyeing the white streak in the woman’s hair, wondering why the addition until she realized the taller woman was staring at her with a high raised eyebrow.

“Not something I would have lead with, all things considered.” It was rare and borderline rude for anyone to question the strategy of any player. Astra hadn’t seen the woman prior, save for at Kandor with the red-head from earlier who refused to slip out of her mind no matter how much she tried. “I’ll let you have it, only because you’re not from around here.”

Lucy’s brow furrowed, realizing she had overstepped somewhere. “I’m sorry I- I’ve never seen anything like that and given what I heard everyone saying when I got here...”

Astra grinned as she fixed the line of her jacket, drawing the edges closed over her bare midsection as she fastened one button. “I can only imagine.”

“That was intense, really. Not to mention earlier.”

Astra tipped her head looking at the smaller woman curiously.

“You have an amazing voice.”

Astra’s lips quirked with an amused flair as she stepped back a half step to look over the woman, her expression was genuine, her body language was inviting despite the tension in it that she recognized as nervousness over apprehension. She was being flirted with; it bordered on subtle, the complement alone not enough to warrant the suspicion. The slight dilation of the woman’s pupils relayed that much, but they solidified it in the faint blush of her cheeks as Lucy‘s words caught up to her.

“We’ve barely said anything to each other.”

“Oh, not now, I mean, you have a great voice-speaking voice.” Lucy grimaced at herself and even the nearby dealer who finished shoring up Astra’s chips had to look over, sending Astra a look to play nice.   

“I meant, singing- your singing back at Kandor.” Lucy corrected.

Astra thanked the dealer once they racked her chips, who merely shook her head before she signed out of the table. Understanding the confusion, this woman had obviously interacted with Alura before now and not Astra herself. Astra did not sing, she could get loud that was certain, but she was nowhere near her sister with that particular talent.

“I’m glad you could make it in to see” Astra gestured for Lucy to start ahead of herself, indicating the money cage. Lucy stepped out of her way easily, walking in stride beside her. “It can get booked up pretty quickly.”

“So was I,” Lucy said under her breath.

Astra glanced over at the smaller woman with the touch of awe in her voice, almost feeling bad for not properly introducing herself but the last thing she wanted to do was completely shatter the other woman’s current view of her sister.

She was no stranger to it, people were constantly confusing the pair of them for the other. It was almost second nature anymore not to even give out their names. Less confusion for some, for others it kept them guessing as to how they could be in two places at once. Which happened often when Alura worked the lounge bar at Krypton while Astra played the tables along the floor. Astra set her rack on the counter, giving a nod to the cashier as she requested a cash-out and passed her card over afterward. She drew in a breath before she felt the barest touch of a hand against her torso and a whisper of pliant lips against her cheek before she immediately straightened out of reach.

“What… was that?” Astra stiffened slightly, making sure not to move any closer.

“I… was going to thank you and then that happened instead and shit,” Lucy cleared her throat, pulling her hand back abruptly as Astra kept her hands out to her sides. Somewhere between wanting to ask the woman to dinner, flashes of her under a spotlight on stage and being caught by her to keep from falling on her ass, Lucy had come up with that. It was bold, and it was brazen and it was stupid but she just sent with it and-

“Hey…” Astra tried seeing the woman startled and her skin turn. Speculating how it was even possible for someone to blush and have all the color drain at the same time. “It’s ok, adrenaline’s coming down I’m sure.”

“I should go.”

“No, don’t go, not like this. At least not yet. Let me buy you a drink-” Astra reached for the woman carefully, as if tending a wounded animal only to have Lucy shy further away with a hurt expression. “Or something?”

Lucy swallowed thickly, always one with her heart on her sleeve and wrapped up in her own thoughts. She had thoroughly read everything all wrong, and why not? She was forgettable, the woman in front her probably dealt with hundreds of people on a weekly basis, half drunk or throwing themselves at her for a taste of VIP treatment or some other angle. This was Vegas not some high-end hotel bar back in National City. Lucy heard Lois and Laurel in her head, both sisters chastising her about being so smart and such a great lawyer while still believing in things like fairy tales and-

“I really have to go. It was…” Lucy nodded, still backing up as Astra started towards her. “It was. Thank you, for earlier and the eighteen ninety-four and goodnight.”

“Wait!” Astra tried again as Lucy turned and pushed through a group of people and right into the elevator. Astra reached the doors right after they closed, pushing at the button to no avail as she saw arrow light up confirming that the car had already moved.

“Damn it,” Astra swore, pushing the button roughly to emphasize her annoyance.

“What’d the button ever do to you?”

Astra sighed with a grunt turning to look over her shoulder at her sister. “Really? You couldn’t have shown up like five minutes sooner?”

Alura gave her sister a look. “Shipment came in, I didn’t want Kelly to handle it since I needed to put in another double order. What’s got you all pissy?”

Astra brushed past her sister easily, thanking the cashier for her services before trusting off towards Krypton. Alura watched Astra storm off as she stepped over to the cage.

“The hell was that all about?”

“Eighteen ninety-four.”

Alura looked over then, her sister forgotten. “What?”

“The one you asked us to watch for. She found Astra at the tables. Must’ve thought she was you.”

Alura looked towards the elevators then, feeling her heart sink before looking after Astra who disappeared into the depths of Krypton’s lower level.

“I think she’s sweet on you if that kiss was anything.”

“Kiss?!” Alura straightened fully with that information, her stomach churning unpleasantly as she stared back over the room. “Shit.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still on one damn day..... I promise I will not do ten chapters to a day or we'll be here for 140 chapters at this rate. 
> 
> And yes, this chapter contains a REAL person... which I try to avoid at all costs but for this one...meh. It roots it into SG canon and Cat's penchant for name dropping. 
> 
> Also...more angst ;)

“Ladies.” Their driver held the door as Cat stepped out of the limo, already seeing the complement of security nearby along the sidewalk before her guest slid out of the limo. Cat counted in her head, and by the time she got to three the eruption of nearby guests and cell phone camera flashes surrounded them. Small outbursts of ‘ _that’s her_ ’ and calls for the other woman’s name painted a smirk on Cat’s lips. Mildly grateful the crowd was there for the other woman and not herself. Were they in National City, the noise would have been two-fold, both for her and Celine.

Cat eased aside nonchalantly, allowing her companion to sign a few shirts or take pictures, thanking each of them graciously before stating she had to go. Security closed around them then, giving the women space as they walked while keeping people a safe distance back. They held the doors open for them, revealing a ready and waiting front desk staff.

“We apologize for Miss Marsdin’s absence but she sent this along and hopes you enjoy your stay with us this evening.”

The muscles in Cat’s jaw flexed with the mention. Nearly having forgotten the reason why Kara nor Olivia were present. The lavish bottle of _Armand de Brignac Brut Rose_ champagne only made her want to shatter it, even if it was one of Rao‘s signature exclusives. Regardless she allowed Celine to accept the boxed bottle and its good intentions before the woman looked expectantly at her.

“We can go the back way or-” Cat offered, amazed that her voice was still moderately pleasant to hear despite the shift in her mood.

“Oh no, I rarely get out to visit as it is, please, I would love to see this place.”

Cat turned to the concierge who smiled before gesturing for the two and their security entourage to follow. It was only half-past nine, that was still plenty early by Vegas standards. Most people would be headed out to the bars and nightclubs, some to gamble and others just getting back to their hotels after seeing some other show. Those enjoying dinner would be there for that expressed purpose, which meant a quieter complement of patrons when they did finally reach their destination. The staff led them through the lobby and its finer points before securing them in an elevator in order to reach their designated floor.

“I promise once we’re inside you’ll be able to relax a little further.” Nora, the head concierge offered towards Celine, looking back to the women she was escorting briefly. “We reserved one of the upper tables at Kandor under Miss Grant, it affords you both the view and privacy without having to worry about being under constant scrutiny.”

“Thank you.”

Cat drew in a deep breath with the other woman‘s gratitude. If she could have, Cat would have bought the whole place out but Celine had opted against it. People were here with hard-earned money to enjoy a little slice of what the two of them had in droves. Mild seclusion was the more agreeable option and Cat couldn’t help but concede the point somewhere deep down.

As the elevator slowed to a stop, the taller woman took a deep breath, her smile already in place as she fixed her lapel just as the doors opened. Word traveled fast, as it always did when celebrities were on any floor be it to gamble or because they were booked for an event. This was no exception. Given the surrounding event and the all access to the high-stakes areas, there were far more people around where most wouldn’t have moved from their tables with the singers' presence. Security helped ease the tension of the gathering crowd as the women crossed the floor headed for the private entrance to the restaurant.

“No, no, through there.” Celine requested, already feeling the driving beat of Krypton in all its full-on nightclub splendor as Nora directed them on the far side of the room to surpass it altogether. The staff hesitated and even Cat questioned the security hazard for a moment. “I don’t visit clubs nearly enough and we might make someone’s night just by walking through.”

The staff exchanged looks before security radioed ahead to those stationed on the opposite side of the room to prepare the way before Nora offered Cat and Celine a smile and gestured for the two to follow.

Alura flung a bottle high into the air behind her back, lining up shots below in a rush across the rail before catching the thing only to toss it behind herself and around, nudging it with her arm to send it back in the opposite direction where she caught it horizontally on her other arm before making a fist and filling the glasses up without missing a beat. She popped her arm up, sending the bottle into another series of flips back before catching it and dropping it back into the well.

A round of cheers went up as other tenders wowed the growing evening’s crowd with equal flair. Astra was nearby, tucked away in a VIP booth that sat along the back wall on a dais roped off from the general crowd. Her brow furrowed when she heard the louder shouts of surprise and elation wondering what could possibly be going on now until Matt came racing towards her out of breath and nearly taking out a group of dancers.

“Slow the hell down.” She barked as he tripped and landed near her feet before she helped pull him up.

“She’s here.”

“Who?”

“Who?! Celine!”

Astra rose a high brow looking at him as if he had two heads.

“Dion! Titanic, Caesar's resident siren. THAT Celine.”

Astra was up in a second. The only reason they didn’t have their own resident was because of the Rao’s lack of custom theater space. Renovations and an expansion were in the works but it would be a while yet. Not to mention any celebrity was a boom to their own business, especially another Casino’s resident performer.

“Get Alura, and make sure Kelly, Eva, and Steven are available now.”

There had been no warning of her arrival, or a reservation set in place which could only mean she was doing this on the spur of the moment as a publicity stunt or she was someone’s plus one. Matt wove through the floor, apologizing all over himself before jamming his body over the bar.

“Alura!” His boss was juggling about a series of bottles around a shaker, pouring each one on the down flip before trading it out for another.

“Slow down, I’m a little busy” Alura chastised, tossing a glass up high and grabbing the shaker. She gave a wink to the couple it was for before catching the tumbler with a deep drop so the glass wouldn’t break before shaking the mixer up and turning it round with a thump on the bar. Filters were already in place as she poured the contents between two glasses as the pair applauded her before forking over more money.

“Celine Dion is here!”

Alura nearly dropped the tumbler, discarding it to the hidden sink for the bar back to handle before whirling on Matt.

“What did you say?”

“Celine-”

“That’s what I thought. Hand.” Matt braced himself against the bar, grabbing Alura’s hands and helping to pull her over it on the main floor. Another shout of surprise and excitement greeted her as she turned her attention to the upper level.

“She’s coming here.” Astra's voice sounded annoyed as she told Matt to find the others and shooed him off.

“She’s not on the list,” Alura countered, brushing off her dress a bit. “Nora said nothing about-”

“She’s with Cat Grant.” Astra supplied, stamping out her cigar as Alura tossed her bar apron against the well wall.

“Damn it.” Alura offered watching the complement of security and the push of patrons toward the upper level. “They’ll never make it down like this.”

Alura waved another of her girls over relaying her message to give the DJ before she rushed off. After a few more moments the driving beat fueling the frenzy of Krypton’s patrons wound down before the telltale notes of a flute flitted through the air. Screams and cheers went up as the crowd recognized the song while the woman who had lent her voice to it appeared graciously humbled.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please open up the floor for Miss Celine.”

The woman waved off the DJ with a smile, shaking a few people's hands and giving small waves as the crowd parted on the order, making it easier for security to filter down into the lower bar.

“First Olivia now this,” Astra muttered, from where she and Alura had stepped off closer to Kandor’s entrance.

“It’s free publicity,” Alura stated, running her hands through her hair one last time as the pair waited. Astra rolled her eyes, pulling at her jacket before crossing her arms over her chest.

Cat trailed behind her guest, keeping in line with security as they made their way further inside. Phone flashes were going off again as some people got close enough to get a picture while others were just happy to be within arm’s length. A chorus of people joined in on the dance mix of the woman’s songs that the DJ spun before someone guided the two women through the velvet ropes leading to Kandor. Those in the crowd gathered around as the security escort remained on the outer line to keep people from rushing forward.  

“I had thought someone was pulling my leg when they mentioned this place and who it belonged to.” The woman offered as she stepped up to the identical pair, looking them over. Even Cat looked genuinely shocked at seeing the twins standing at the mouth of the restaurant. “I am glad they were not wrong.”

Alura took hold of Celine’s hand first, shaking it firmly before glancing to Cat who looked apologetic for a half-second. Astra remained as she was, just behind Alura and barely cracking a smile.

“If we had known ahead of time-”

“Where would the fun be?” The woman winked before Cat cleared her throat before Celine wove her off. “Yes, I apologize, I’m famished.”

“If you’ll follow me.” Alura looked to Cat directly. “Your table is already waiting.”

***

Kara took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she looked around, marveling at the structure of stone and the ambiance it provided while also grounding her after the evening’s events. She had felt so out of place, even when she had relaxed enough to start to enjoy herself. Olivia had been wondrous company, filled to the brim with little anecdotes and stories that had smoothed Kara’s rougher edges and encroaching apprehension. She was chivalrous and kind-hearted underneath the bravado and flirtatious tactility that came to her as naturally as smiling did to Kara.

Being a Casino owner, on the strip no less, afforded Olivia a sort of ' _keys to the kingdom’_ attitude that had reminded Kara of Cat initially but that had faded the later in the evening it got. She scanned over the menu, reading over the choices afforded to them noting there were no prices listed and tried not to let it get to her. Being in Cat’s company so often places like this shouldn’t have affected her but for whatever reason they were tonight.  

Olivia glanced over, watching the woman fidget a little before she folded her menu over and set it back down. The only choice they made so far was the wine, and it had been Kara’s at Olivia’s insistence.

“You’re sure you don’t want-”

“I’m sure,” Kara replied, trying to decide in her head what would be the cheapest item on the menu based on what it involved with the meal itself. Olivia was asking for the umpteenth time about wanting some kind of fanfare or announcement to the world that it was her birthday. Kara had politely refused each time, never having been one to celebrate the occasion and everything it brought up. Her actual birthday held too many memories, none of them good, that she still had trouble sorting through. It had been why her foster parents, and Alex, had let her choose another which she was far more apt to celebrate.  

Kara wouldn’t have even mentioned it if it hadn’t been for-

“Kara?” She looked up abruptly, her focus returning to the now as Olivia tipped her head curiously, her expression a reflection of her tone concerning Kara’s well being.

“I’m sorry.” Kara folded her menu, taking a tentative sip of her wine as Olivia straightened. “Maybe I should have taken you up on seeing the dam.”

Olivia grinned with a breath of a laugh before reaching over and taking Kara’s hand between her own again. Her expression grew serious, voice hushed.

“How bad do you want a burger right now?”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh, loud enough to pull the attention of other diners nearby, which only made Olivia’s smile grow. “Do they have them?”

Olivia shrugged which only made Kara snort which made Olivia laugh aloud, her hand moving to cover the outburst as she looked around with an air of apology even if she didn’t really mean it.

“Okay, honestly I don’t think, no. If they do, it will probably be elk or something amazing-”

“Oh my god...” Kara breathed, leaning onto her hand to hide from onlooking patrons. Her features contorted in amusement, her shoulders jumping a little as she tried to stay quiet. She continued to shield her features from anyone looking on while leaning a little closer. “We need to stop.”

“Oh, fuck it,” Olivia said honestly causing a woman at another table nearby to gasp and Kara to wrap her hand around the lower half of her face. Suddenly everything was hilarious as if all the pent up tension and doubt and apprehension she’d coiled up inside herself since the middle of the day release unexpectedly. Olivia grinned around a quiet laugh, her shoulders moving with her amusement as she grabbed her own wineglass and took a cautious sip.

“Want to get out of here?”

Kara nodded, still not moving her hand away from her mouth, not trusting herself quite yet. Olivia gave a nod and pushed to stand, waving off the wait staff who made a rush for their table. Kara finally seemed to even out, at least enough to gather herself and leave the restaurant before they made any more commotion. She pushed her chair back as Olivia stepped closer, moving to stand only to lose her balance, realizing too late she had backed up over the length of her dress. Hands were around her abdomen instantly, keeping her upright as a waiter moved over and grabbed the chair quickly allowing Kara to straighten.

“Can’t take you anywhere.” Olivia teased, about to ask if Kara was all right as she straightened against the other woman before the sound of breaking glass broke through the air. Half the restaurant looked up and around at the sound for its origin.

“You’ll cut yourself don’t touch,” Celine admonished as Cat reached for the glass she had knocked over and inevitably shattered, sending glass and champagne across their table.

The staff was there at a second’s notice, carefully drawing back their chairs and ensuring neither woman had any shards on them. The manager had the table cleared, apologizing for the faulty stemware while offering them another table. Kara and Cat locked eyes and Kara felt her chest tighten all over again. Her amusement faded as she stared at the other woman and her company.

Cat looked Kara over, and Olivia out of circumstance. Her arms were wrapped around Kara’s body, holding the woman against herself while Kara’s hands fanned over Olivia’s forearms at her abdomen. They looked almost picturesque, and more than just recent acquaintances. Kara’s features were flush, as were Olivia’s and she knew the older woman’s body language as if it were her own. She heard something asked of her in French about lovers before responding without thinking with a yes, causing Celine to draw nearer and look on after the two women who had captured Cat's attention.

“J’avais toujours soupçonné mais jamais pensé-”

“Je l’ai perdu.”

It was all Cat could say as Kara thanked Olivia before giving the barest of nods to Cat before she let go of the woman behind her and they made their way out. Olivia glanced in Cat’s direction, raising a high brow at her for just lingering about. She made a motion she knew Cat would understand only to have the woman shake her head and turn her attention elsewhere, stepping out of the way of another staff member.  

“You are going to just stand here?”

Cat turned to the taller woman beside her who watched Olivia and Kara descend the small staircase leading down to the main floor. She didn’t answer but given the fact that she hadn’t made to move, her companion got it just the same before shaking her head a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armand de Brignac Brut Rose - a standard bottle just for reference is about ten grand, I liked it because it translates to "Ace of Spades" which I found to be amusing given the setting. 
> 
> \-------
> 
> Translations:
> 
> “J’avais toujours soupçonné mais jamais pensé-” - I had always suspected but never thought-"
> 
> “Je l’ai perdu.” "I've lost her" 
> 
> \-------------------  
> And yes I head canon that at any given moment with the right set of circumstances one could trigger Cat to speak in one of the 4+ languages she prides herself in knowing fluently


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning... adult language ;)

Kara heard a knock on her door frame glancing over with a mouthful of burger before saying something to the effect of come in. Alex appeared around the edge, offering Kara a tight smile.

“Hey.”

Kara let out a breath through her nose knowing all too well what Alex’s tone implied even with that single word before she waved halfheartedly and took another bite.

“Some date.”

Kara cut her eyes at her sister who merely chuckled a little before stepping in and sitting on the bed beside her sister, careful to keep the small box she brought with her hidden away. Not that Kara would have noticed, she was far too involved in her food and her thoughts by the look of her.

“Bemft fing ‘ve ad all nigh”

“Okay gross, swallow some of that before you choke,” Alex said as Kara leaned over for a sip of her drink before sitting back while Alex stole a few fries.

“Hey.”

“What, I haven’t eaten since this morning, I’m starving”

Kara humphed before taking another bite, chewing it to the side as a thought struck her. “Is she here?”

“Who? Olivia or Cat?”

Kara made a face which only made Alex chuckle.

“Cat’s still out, there’s enough security around her she doesn’t need me.”

Kara swallowed heartily. “What if she needs something?”

“She had a phone and again more hotel staff than you can throw chips at. She’s handled.”

“Thanks, by the way.”

“Don’t mention it, better to know how she operates than just guess when I’m actually supposed to be watching her instead of playing fill-in for you.”

Alex studied her sister, carefully as she ate. Her hair was pulled up haphazardly, pieces falling about everywhere. Her makeup was softer but still present, she had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a threadbare shirt, her feet wiggling about absently as she chewed.

“Did you at least enjoy yourself?”

Kara slowed down, taking another sip of her water as she considered the question. The experience as a whole was muddled, ranging from exciting and fun to somber and uncomfortable. The last of which had bracketed the whole thing on either end.

“It was... interesting.”

Alex rolled her eyes, leaning forward to flick at the earrings Kara still wore. “This is more than interesting.”

Kara leaned back out of the way throwing Alex a scowl before finishing off her burger. She swiped her hands together before rubbing them against her pants only to get up and move towards her nightstand.

“They weren’t from her.” Kara offered, carefully taking the earrings out before setting them back in their box. The note that had come with was still tucked in her wallet which is where it would remain.

Alex made an amused sound, teasing her sister as she nabbed more fries. “Oh really, then who?”

Kara glanced down at the box again, rubbing her thumb over the leather edge. “Cat.”

“You’re shittin’ me.”

Kara twisted as Alex sat up further. “When?”

“I dunno, before she left I guess.”

“You guess? She just left them for you to-”

“Maybe. They were there and my name was on them.” Kara said defensively.

Alex shook her head as Kara returned and flopped on the bed seeing as Alex had absconded with the dry container so it wouldn’t go all over the place.

“So you can take that but not money, money she defined as being part of your job.”

Kara let out a dark sigh with that, her mouth twisting as her stomach soured. “She pays me enough, she paid for this place and our flight and-”

“It’s a write-off. Cat is not personally paying for it, the company is. Or at least most of it, anyway.”

“Exactly, most of it. Who do you think is picking up the rest?”

“It’s still a job.” Alex made a face, chucking the empty fry container into the nearby trash can.

“Not all of it,” Kara mumbled, causing Alex to look over at her. “We have downtime-”

“Yeah, we do. She doesn’t, she makes it a point not to.” Alex said, kicking off her shoes. “Something to be said about that if you ask me.”

“I didn’t,” Kara stated, falling back against the mattress with a huff. Kara was well aware of what silence and being left to one’s own thoughts could cause. It was an odd level of understanding she had with Cat, even if it manifested differently in the two. Cat kept herself busy, pushing every minute of the day to its fullest to get everything accomplished she had set out to. Kara did the same, with her art, losing herself in the flow of creation so that the darker parts of her mind wouldn’t creep in on the silence intent on destruction.

“That’s… really confusing, probably even more so for her.”

“Why do you care?” Kara sighed roughly.

Alex looked down at her hands, thankful Kara wasn’t looking at her when her words struck. She didn’t, or shouldn’t, but she did. Cat was important to Kara, that much was obvious, whether she would admit it even as much as Alex could tease Kara lit up around the other woman. More than Alex had seen her do so with anyone, few as they were. What Kara failed to realize that Alex had garnered beyond a pair of earrings, was that Kara was just as important if not more so to Cat. The two of them just had the oddest way of showing it. Kara did it visibly, the way she handled Cat and her life in and out of CatCo was a skill. One Kara prided herself on being an expert at. It was effortless, so much so that even Cat had acclimated to it.

That much was obvious by the sheer lack of finesse Alex had been witness to at Kandor. There was also so much more to the polish and hard-nosed businesswoman Cat pretended were her only personality traits. Even if she hadn’t figured out the depths of poker in the style that was being played, she had discovered far more about Cat in those quiet moments. Despite how busy and unyielding Cat seemed it was when she was in that quiet contemplative state she revealed herself. Cat was like her namesake, a predator, stalking about and gaining the advantage to strike at the precise moment when it would be the most significant.

That’s what the earrings told her. Their delivery and intention. Kara rarely, if ever, mentioned today and its meaning. Alex wasn’t even sure Kara had told the woman, although it could be seen on her employment records but that would have meant Cat had gone looking. Cat could have given that to Kara at any point, made a big deal like she had with the money but she hadn’t. She’d done it silently, with no witness or knowledge to anyone else and given Kara full opportunity to not accept them. Aware Kara would see them without her, would react and respond alone. With nothing and no one to witness it.

It was risky, and what better place to push that risk than Vegas.

“I just think you could’ve considered it. I spent a good chunk of what she gave me just on keeping up with her and that was with compensations from this place because of who we’re with.” Alex didn’t bring up the card someone had given her, figuring she would save that little nugget for later if needed. “Do you know how much you have to tip just to ensure you get the information you need when you need it?”

“Bout as many time as I’ve dropped Cat’s name in a conversation with someone over the phone.”

Alex reached over for Kara’s drink, taking a sip before practically spitting it out.

“Why are you drinking water!?” Alex made a face having expected something effervescent and sweet to cut the salt.

“I had a milkshake," Kara said with an obvious tone.

Alex made a face as if she were about to scrape at her tongue before reaching behind herself and pulling out the box she had brought with her. The sides already turning transparent with what it held.

“Well then, I guess you’ve no room for this.” Kara sat upright, snatching the box from Alex’s grasp before pushing it open. “It’s not a cupcake, but someone told me it’s the best dessert in the whole place.”

Kara eyed the pastry covered in all manner of decadence as her eyes burned just a little.

“Oh, here.” Alex fished through her pockets, stabbing a candle into it before lighting the thing. “One wish.”

Kara bit at her bottom lip, pushing at her eyes with her free hand as she looked at the flame then up to Alex.

“One wish.” She whispered before blowing out the candle, leaving the brief whisper of smoke to carry her want into the ether.

***  
Lucy pulled herself to the edge of the pool, trying not to feel vertigo as she looked out over the Vegas skyline. It was a wonder anyone got any sleep with all the lights. Thankfully, the height afforded her more quiet than she would have expected and for that she was grateful. The cacophony of endless slot machines, loudspeakers, shouting guests and strip club picketers had just about done her nerves in. Not to mention the earlier encounter with the Siren of Krypton, or so she was apt to call her since she didn’t even know the woman’s name.

She had tried desperately to push the memories of what happened out of her mind but it was insistent on replaying it in full cinematic glory. Lucy dipped her head back, smoothing her hair along her head with the water before pushing off the wall and floating backward. She could barely see the stars and drifted through the void of the night sky. The water sealed out any other noise save for her heartbeat and her breathing.

Lucy kept herself afloat like it was second nature, relaxing enough to stay buoyant without effort. As if on cue flashes of black leather and impossibly high heels invaded her mind followed by the dulcet tones of her voice as it echoed off the walls back at Kandor. She swore at herself dipping beneath the water with an eruption of bubbles in her wake.  

She drifted to the bottom of the pool; the chlorine burning her eyes as she opened them and took in the sensory-deprived distortion. Out of thin air, she saw something bubbling down before hearing the clink of glass on the concrete of the pool. Lucy floated over to it, before pushing off the bottom of the pool and emerging from the water.

Cat was just on the edge, another larger glass in hand and an open bottle on the table nearby. She was devoid of her heels, necklace, and jacket but the rest of her evening wear was still intact save for the untucked line of her top.

“You all right?”

Lucy looked confused, swimming close to the edge. “I’m fine.”

“Good, I didn’t want to jump in after you anyway.” Cat stated, grabbing at her pants in a rather undignified manner as she sat on the edge of the pool before slipping her legs in, adjusting herself enough so she was sitting on the makeshift cushion of the gather of her pants.

“So humble.” Lucy offered, swimming closer until she settled on the nearby half step. She dumped the water out of the shot glass before holding it up. Cat looked over at her a moment then to the bottle now too far away before begrudgingly dumping some of her drink into it.

“I try.” Cat stated, leaning back on one hand as she took a sip from her glass. Lucy upended the shot, coughing away before making a face and turning the glass over on the edge of the pool beside her.

“Jesus, what is that?”

“Bruichladdich” Cat drolled, giving a wince of her own.

“Might as well be diesel fuel.” Lucy actually dipped down into the pool before making like a fountain.

“That’s disgusting.” Cat admonished, taking another much smaller sip before setting the glass down.

“Better than that stuff,” Lucy swore again before laying her head back against the concrete. “Rough night?”

Cat moved her legs in the water keeping silent.

“That’s a yes.”

“I said nothing.”

“You’re drinking gasoline, with your legs in a pool wearing a few thousand dollars' worth of clothes and jewelry. Only thing you’re missing is the buffet line.”

Cat splashed the woman easily with a mild protest. “I’ll give you that one cause I like you.”

Lucy had been ready to splash back until Cat’s words echoed about, the fight of it all draining away. That was an open admittance, with feeling. Something Cat rarely, if ever, admitted without a preceding insult to obscure it. Lucy nudged herself a little closer, taking a moment to really look at the other woman.

“What forms should I be preparing?”

Cat frowned, glancing over at Lucy who looked at her earnestly. “None. It was just a rough night. Nothing Legal needs to be concerned with.”

“So the meeting-”

“Went fine, better than fine, I have a cover and a four-page spread.”

Lucy looked confused, if the meeting with Celine had gone that well why was Cat... oh.

“We’ve all been up since zero dark thirty, I can imagine coming down to the end here was a bit rough.”

Cat let out a noise of rebuke, lifting one leg out of the water to watch it drip off her skin before easing it back down.

“C’mon Cat, you’re acting weird.”

“I am not.”

“And defensive.”

Cat shifted her jaw, looking out over the pool towards the lights that were still on in Kara’s suite. Lucy tracked her gaze easily before relaxing back down into the water.

“You got what you wanted, more so, you should be on the phone waking someone back home up to get started.”

“I sent a strongly worded email.”

Lucy pushed off the step then, bobbing back into the water. Grabbing Cat’s legs around her calves and forcing a small sound of surprise from the woman.

“Who are you and what have you done with Cat Grant?”

“Don’t. I mean it, Lucy.” Cat tried to pull away only to have the other woman’s hands tighten. “I’m fine, just worn down.”

“You don’t get worn down.” Lucy tugged in warning as Cat gave a small shout as they pulled closer her to the lip of the pool. “You know what I think?”

“That you’re crazy?”

Lucy reached higher, ensuring her grip wouldn’t slip as she threatened to tug the other woman further. “I think you’re frustrated and stubborn.”

“Let go,” Cat commanded, her hands wrapping around the edge of the pool for some kind of leverage.

“Admit it Cat, you’re pulling some kind of woe is me worthless bullshit.”

“Lucile Sandra Lane if you do not let go of me, I will fire you.”

Having Cat Grant middle name her should have struck more fear than her own mother, and yet she put her feet against the wall of the pool, using Cat as a kind of anchor.

“Admit it,” Lucy challenged again, squaring up.

“I admit nothing.”

“Your funeral.” Lucy pushed for all she was worth, yanking the other woman far enough forward to ensure she would clear the edge. There was a scream and then sudden silence as the pair sank into the water.

Kara looked up instantly and Alex was already off the bed. The two women weaving and edging past each other in their scramble out of Kara’s suite towards the common space. Kara slid to a stop on socked feet while Alex pulled the first object she could brandish as a weapon as they waited for another sound to follow.

Cat erupted from the water with a gasp, sputtering and pushing her hair from her face as Lucy came up right after.

“I’m going to kill you!” Cat sloshed over to the younger woman, grabbing at her shoulders before pushing her whole weight into her. “You little sh-” The pair of them disappeared beneath the water again with a thrash and another round of bubbles.

Alex whipped around as Kara made a run for the outer balcony fueled by adrenaline and panic. Alex saw the bottle of whiskey and the two glasses while Kara was already pulling off her shirt only to get snagged by her sister before she could jump in.

“Hold on,” Alex urged and moved closer one hand on Kara’s arm, the fire poker in her other ready just in case her hunch was wrong. Logic dictated that they were in the casino's penthouse. One had to have a keycard to even reach the top five floors of the place, so unless Lucy or Cat had ordered room service, it had to be the two women in the pool. Unless Olivia had shown up for some reason and Cat had intercepted her. That was an amusing prospect.

“They’re not coming up,” Kara stated before the two figures separated from beneath the water to opposite sides. Kara went one way and Alex the other. Lucy barreled out of the water like a whale breaching, water going everywhere as she sputtered and coughed. Cat wasn’t much better, but she had a little more grace in the matter, gasping for air as she reached the opposite edge.

“So fucking fired.” Cat rasped, missing the edge and nearly going under again.

“Lighten the hell up!” Lucy choked as Alex knelt down, the poker forgotten as she grabbed at Lucy’s shoulders to get her higher up along the concrete. “At least I take risks, they might not always do me any favors but at least I take them.”

“Shut it, Lane.” Cat growled reaching the edge.

“Knew you kept yourself on a short leash Cat,” Lucy grabbed for Alex who pulled her out with a wet slap. “Some kind of self-imposed chivalry crap like the other one over there.”

“Excuse you?” Kara questioned as Cat whirled on Lucy before Kara grabbed at the woman to keep her from crossing the pool.

“Not another word!” Cat shouted, struggling against Kara’s hold. ”I mean it!”

“Shoulda known it was really a choke collar!”

“Lucy!” Alex pulled at the smaller woman, knowing that was too far, even if she had no real context of what it was the two women were arguing over now. Lucy made to jump back in the pool after Cat until Alex wrapped her up in a towel and picked her up roughly.

“You got her?” Alex asked despite Lucy’s thrashes and protests before shouting at her sister who looked up finally. “Do you have her?”

“Yeah go, get her out of here,” Kara stated, feeling Cat go slack in her grasp as she watched Alex haul Lucy off.

Cat swore at herself, pushing her hair off her face while Kara kept her above water, her grip unrelenting even when all Cat wanted to do was sink under and disappear. She barely registered the other woman’s voice until another hand wrapped around her opposite arm.

“Gimme your hand.”

Cat snapped back into herself, grabbing at Kara’s arms as she dropped down, palms wrapping around the woman’s biceps as Kara’s hands found her torso.

“Hang on.” Kara dropped lower before pushing up with her legs with a burst of strength Cat was not prepared for. Water splattered about loudly, suppressing Cat’s gasp as Kara hauled her up and stepped back. She felt their balance tip and in response Kara’s arms wrapped around her completely as she stepped back sure-footed.

Cat’s hands dug into Kara’s shoulder and upper chest, her body soaked and dripping, held aloft and pressed flush against the woman who she had tried to ignore the existence of and wish she was just out of her reach all evening.

“Are you ok?” Kara whispered.

Cat shook her head slightly only to have Kara’s arms tighten around her.

“You can put me down now.” Cat breathed, her own grip still holding strong.

Kara slowly lowered Cat to the ground, the other woman’s hands sliding down to her biceps for balance. Cat mind tripped, fast-forwarding to the now as she looked over Kara’s frame and realized she was shirtless.

“Why are you-”

Kara looked down, her grey sports bra soaking through and with that she finally let go of Cat before dipping down to snag her shirt nearby, holding it against herself.

“I was gonna jump in, I thought you were in trouble and-”

Cat set a hand on Kara’s fist, silencing her before chancing another look up. Kara wavered closer before her fingers slowly relaxed and she handed over the only dry thing between them.

“Help me?”

Kara felt her chest cave with the request giving a small nod as she adjusted her glasses. Cat turned away from her, before pulling the soaked strands of her hair away from her neck. Kara’s hands trembled as she reached up, making a fist with her hands to still them before she undid the clasp of Cat’s top. Cat held onto it with one hand, fitting her arm through one sleeve before trading hands and repeating the action.

Kara heard the wet slap of Cat’s clothing before reaching up as the woman moved her arms, helping to pull her own shirt over Cat’s head and down over her naked torso from behind. Cat reached back and found Kara waiting. As she half-turned, her other hand undid her belt from beneath Kara’s shirt before she tugged it down, using Kara as an anchor to step out of them. She reached down only to have Kara stop her.

“I got it.”

Cat looked surprised for a moment, straightening back as she tugged at the hemline of cotton.

“Go get dry,” Kara said, waiting for Cat to move before she grabbed for the woman’s clothes.

***  
Alex kept a firm hold of Lucy in her rush across the common space and into the woman’s suite despite her protests and threats of what she would do when she was finally let go of. Luckily Alex had wrapped her up like a burrito and she still hadn’t managed to get her arms free… yet.

Alex kicked Lucy’s door shut, whipping her around intending to disorient her enough not to immediately lash out once she was free. Alex wasn’t entirely convinced Lucy couldn’t kick her ass, especially with her training over Alex’s own. She pushed through the main living space before rounding into the woman’s bedroom before unflinchingly flinging her up and off her shoulder onto the mattress.

Lucy bounced and thrashed, the towel whipping about like some kind of cape as she followed right after it to a stand. Alex was already poised on the defensive, hands open and up but her legs were loose as she stood on the balls of her feet.

“Put your damn hands down,” Lucy spat, pushing her hair back from her face as Alex eyed her cautiously. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Alex relaxed partially, studying Lucy’s frame for another minute before straightening somewhat while remaining on edge as Lucy grabbed the towel from her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. The action made her appear even smaller than she was, all wrapped up and dripping still.

“Wanna tell me what the hell was that all about?”

Lucy wiped at her face, tightening the towel around herself as she sat down on her bed, not bothering to look at Alex.

“Nothing, just me being even more stupid.”

Alex huffed out a breath, she pulled at the wet of her shirt, thankful she wore black more often than anything else before stepping over and sitting beside the other woman. When Lucy didn’t expand any further Alex nudged her shoulder so they bounced against one another a little.

“You’re not stupid.” Alex looked ahead of herself, mimicking Lucy’s own posture. “Feisty, loud, constantly ready for a fight but you’re happy about it too so.”

Lucy actually smiled, a soft breath of a laugh forced through her nose at the descriptor. She tightened her arms around herself, pulling her towel tighter as she let Alex’s words settle. She knew the reason behind her irrational behavior was due in part to own internal lambasting surrounding the Siren of Krypton. Experiencing Kara and Cat’s mutual yet tortured pining after one another had only grated on those nerves and Cat had been the final catalyst.

Not so much Cat as being held down by her underwater for calling her out. Granted Lucy knew better than to do that and were they back in National City she’d be a living legend just for thinking it much less carrying it out. Her mind relayed the scene all over again in her head and she leaned forward and put her face in her hands.

“I’m so fucked,” Lucy muttered, the towel practically enveloping the lower half of her face.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Alex offered.

“I just pulled Cat Grant into a pool, because I wanted her to admit her feelings, and then told her she kept herself on a choke collar while physically threatening bodily harm.”

Alex drew in a deep audible breath at that, giving a small series no nods.

“Yeah, you’re fucked.” Alex chuckled as Lucy shoved at her shoulder. “I mean she did try to drown you but that could be seen as self-defense, you are a trained weapon after all. You look at someone sideways and they could file a restraining order.”

“Oh, shut up Danvers.”

“There she is. Feisty as ever.” Alex looked over at the other woman who looked a little better but still bordered on melancholy. “Seriously though, you ok? Someone get grabby with you after I left?”

“No, the opposite really.”

“Oh-ho. Do we know this person or?”

“No, _we_ don’t nor will we since it was a one-sided oversight on my part.”

“That’s what I like about you Luce, never afraid to just go for it.”

“Fat lot of good it does me. Now I’m going to be looking for another job on top of it.”

“Nah, Cat is just being an alpha, she fires Kara all the time, or at least she used to.”

“Not helping.”

“Listen, she hasn’t come in here, she hasn’t sent you an email or sent Kara in to tell you to pack your things. You’re fine, I mean steer clear of her for a little bit, but she’ll come around.”

“You don’t know Cat like we do,” Lucy stated, still looking worried.

“No, that’s true but just trust me. If I’m wrong, I’ll find you a job, we’re always looking.”

“Gee thanks.”

Alex pushed up then, stopping in front of Lucy until the woman looked up at her. “Like I said just avoid her, do your job. It’ll work out.”

Lucy leaned forward then, giving Alex a hug, tighter than she meant to but didn’t let up until Alex squeeze back a little.

“Thanks.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also super thanks to @Manuxinha for their invaluable efforts and all the double space correcting I apparently do out of habit. 
> 
> ;)

Cat wrapped herself up in a heavy robe, she was showered and dry and changed. The robe was just an added layer of comfort she didn’t have to manage like she would have a blanket. She glanced at the clock noting how close it was to one am on her way to the door before undoing the lock and drawing it open.

Kara was on the verge of turning when Cat opened the door. She had Cat’s clothes on a hanger and wrapped in plastic hanging from her fingers. Cat rose a high brow at her and as Kara offered the garments to her she opened the door and waved Kara in. Kara waited only a moment before stepping inside, she kept going even when she heard the door shut, drifting into Cat’s bedroom headed for the closet to hang the woman’s clothes up. Anywhere else and she would have to wait until morning but the staff was more than accommodating given their location.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Cat allowed, leaning against the door frame watching her. Kara smoothed the plastic down, keeping it away from anything else that might create static before sliding the closet closed.

“I know,” Kara said, headed in Cat’s direction. “I wanted to.”

Cat didn’t move and Kara slowed to a stop. The two women looking at one another in the quiet. Cat took a deep breath, the events of the evening peppering throughout her mind’s eye as she studied the other woman.

“Did… did you need something else?” Kara stammered after the silence drew on too long for her to find comfort in it.

“How was your evening?”

Kara felt her chest tighten with the question, having hoped Cat wouldn’t have been interested despite knowing better.

“It was… nice.”

Cat let out a mirthless breath of a laugh, eyeing the other woman. “Nice.” She nodded once as Kara looked at her questioningly. “Not the description I was expecting. I hope Olivia wasn’t too-”

“She was wonderful.” Kara allowed, watching Cat bristle. “She knows as much about this place as you do about National City.”

“I see,” Cat said stiffly. “I, I’m glad you had a good time.” Kara looked surprised by the comment, and just as confused.

“Did the meeting not go well?”

Kara’s abrupt lane change threw Cat off, her robe pulled tighter as a result before she ran a hand through her hair.

“We got the spread and her show was incredible, not surprising, you would have liked it.”

Kara shifted, chewing on the inside of her bottom lip with that before stepping closer.

“So, what happened with Lucy?” With Cat’s darker expression Kara pushed forward. “Do I need to notify HR or take care of-”

“I don’t need you to take care of anything.” Cat spat forcing Kara back a step. Cat chastised herself for that, her ire wrought from the lateness of the hour and the swirl of emotions that resulted from the woman directly in front of her.

“She’s pushy.”

“Never heard that before” Kara threw out, catching Cat by surprise.

“Yes well, it will cost her her job one day but not tonight.”

“You don’t have any younger siblings,” Kara started, forcing Cat’s attention to narrow on her. It wasn’t surprising Kara would know that, but using it as a focal point of the conversation was an odd start.

“Meaning?”

“Lucy… meddles, because she cares. She doesn’t have a filter with truth that’s what makes her a great lawyer and she, well she’s Lois’s sister so I’m sure that plays into it with you but she also just wants to be included I guess? I’m not even sure what I mean just… she cares, she wants to matter, especially to you.”

Cat straightened, looking at Kara as if she had just sprouted another arm.

“What I mean is, I know where she’s coming from, a little, and whatever she was pushing or pointing out to you has truth to it.”

“So you think I keep myself bound with a choke collar?” Whatever response Kara was expecting it hadn’t been that, and it showed in the flush of her cheeks and the fidget of her fingers.

“Ye- no not, no. You, you’re disciplined and rigid and I know you subscribe to a kind of self-restraint because you’ve told me before now when things like anger come into play and being a woman-”

“This isn’t about being angry at work.”

Kara let out a slow breath, giving a small nod. “No, but it is about being emotional and letting those emotions get the better of you.”

Cat studied Kara for a moment, words bubbling up in her throat before she stepped aside. “It’s late.”

“And you have an early start plus your first tournament,” Kara stated, giving a tight smile before easing around Cat knowing when she was being dismissed.

“Thank you.”

Kara stopped with Cat’s quiet words, the typical response of you’re welcome rising up only to die against her lips.

“I don’t say that enough do I?”

Kara turned slightly, looking back at the other woman for a long moment.

“I don’t,” Cat admitted. “I don’t ever really reiterate my gratitude for the things you do.”

Kara wasn’t sure if that confession was meant for her or if Cat was merely voicing her thoughts to herself aloud. The woman looked as if she were drowning in her robe and her own thoughts and with them, Kara turned further and stepped close enough to touch the other woman.

“You don’t need to,” Kara said honestly. Cat startled with her nearness, as if she had expected Kara not to be there at all when she said those things. “Unless,” Cat looked up at her abruptly, eyes searching over Kara’s features as she waited. “Not unless you want to.”

Maybe she did, or wanted to at least start saying it more rather than just assuming Kara realized her gratitude.

“Goodnight Kara.”

Kara started to say something more before giving Cat a short nod and stepping away.

“Good night, Cat.”

***

The following morning the entire penthouse was a whirlwind of activity as if they had never left CatCo. Lucy had been carrying out meetings with Legal for all the needs that had to be met for their upcoming spread of Celine and the agreement from both the Rao and the WSoP concerning their field photographer and the usage of Cat’s likeness for any event she might take part in alongside the actual celebrity rounds.

Kara had been running point with Cat’s schedule. Calling in reservations for a variety of locations that Cat had mentioned along with a few other points of interest should Cat find herself in a whimsical mood and want to go beyond the strip. She also quietly reserved time in the casino’s luxury spa for the woman to help her unwind from either winning or losing. Alex had been going over table assignments for today’s minor event along with a convention layout should Cat venture there.

Cat’s suite opened, and the woman breezed out. Lucy redirected herself elsewhere, still on the phone while Kara headed over without prompt. Relaying Cat’s details into the phone for the person at the other end, she nudged the phone onto her shoulder pouring a fresh cup of coffee. She repeated the confirmation while adding a pinch and a splash as she made her way to Cat.

The two women moved around each other effortlessly. Kara passed off the cup of coffee into Cat’s waiting grasp. She hung up the phone and slid it into her back pocket just as Cat handed Kara her jacket. Kara flared it out as Cat took her first sip of coffee with a sound of approval. She passed the cup off to her left hand, sliding her other arm into the waiting blazer. Kara took it a second after, one-handedly pulling Cat’s collar up as her other arm slid home.

Alex looked up watching the two dance around each other. Kara passed the cup back, affording Cat another longer sip as Kara tugged the line of her garment and smoothed her hands over the wings of Cat’s shoulder blades and up over her shoulders. Cat turned with the touch as Kara adjusted the collar and lapels while Cat reached between them and buttoned the midpoint and nearly choked on her drink.

Glaring back at her were the earrings she had given Kara and not her usual gold studs. The small diamonds were bright and clear on full display with the half pullback of Kara’s hair. She swallowed hard and Kara was already turning away to handle something else until Cat grabbed her arm. Kara tensed visibly, her focus pulled to the grip at her forearm before she looked up expectantly.

“Thank you”

Alex tipped her head, studying the exchange as the events from late last night slowly slid into place. It was further reinforced with the nudge against her back on Lucy’s behalf. She acknowledged the motion with a nod before looking back to her work while Lucy walked to the far side of the room again. Kara felt the buzz of her phone in her hand as Cat let her go so she could answer. She turned as the chime for the elevator rang, telling the person on the phone to hold as Kara checked the viewer.

“Delivery for Kara Danvers.”

The woman frowned before opening the door, just as the elevator arrived. One of the front desk staff stepped forward, handing her a small vase with an arrangement of oleander, rosemary and honeysuckle and a small card stuck amidst the foliage. Kara took the vase with a quiet thank you, sending the man on his way as she set the vase on the nearby table and plucked the card free.

“Kara, thank you for a lovely evening. Don’t hesitate. -Olivia”

Cat finished her coffee and turned her attention from Kara away as the woman returned to the common area. Kara was back on the phone, confirming Cat’s entry into this mornings tournament as she crossed the room, hiding the flowers away in her room. Cat didn’t have to ask, knowing already who they were from with Kara’s quick pace and overall avoidance of her.

“Alexandra,” Cat called a little louder than intended as she grabbed her purse and phone. “I’m headed down, tell Kara to catch up. I’ll see you down there I’m sure.”

Alex stood immediately after watching Cat stalk across the room towards the elevator, holding up a hand to keep the woman from joining her.

“That’s not good,” Lucy muttered after the elevator doors closed as Alex sighed.

“She’s gonna lose.” Alex offered, swearing under her breath at what that would mean for the rest of them and the day.

“Miss Grant your table is reserved at Argo for breakfast. I thought a light-”

“She left.” Lucy offered, watching Kara’s shoulders fall.

“She said to catch up.” Alex threw in spurring Kara to grab her things and head for the elevator.

Alex and Lucy watched as Kara waited, already on the phone again to cancel whatever she had planned for Cat this morning.

“I have to grab a few things, you coming down?”

Lucy shook her head as Kara rushed into the elevator when it finally returned. Not yet, I have another meeting in about thirty minutes and planned my day away from Cat.”

“Smart. Call the elevator will you? Hopefully, it’ll be back by the time I am.”

Lucy sighed, headed over as Alex disappeared into her room to finish getting dressed. The down arrow lit up as soon as she pressed the button and she figured she’d wait just in case it beat Alex there. She shook her head a bit, half tempted to text Cat and call her an ass but texted Kara instead. She leaned back against the wall, waiting for her to respond, hearing the chime of the elevator before pressing another button absently to allow the car up the rest of the way up.

“Alex!”

“Two minutes!”

Lucy shook her head, knowing she’d have to hold the elevator once it arrived as two really meant five. She Head the car slowing beside her as Kara texted her back. When the doors opened, she held the button beside it to keep it there until a tall, dark figure leaned in before taking a step forward.

“Hello?”

Lucy nearly dropped the phone as the woman from the night before straightened and looked over at her. She swore under her breath causing the other woman to smile.

“Hey Spitfire.”

“Lucy,” she corrected. “What… what’re you doing here?”

“After last night I thought,” Astra smirked, “I thought about a lot of things, but mostly, how we seemed to get off on the wrong foot.”

“Putting it mildly.” Lucy cautioned as Astra pushed at the door of the elevator when it started to close.

“Hold on,” Astra said before ducking into the elevator and swiping her card along the panel before pushing the hold button. “Should hold it.”

“That’s... handy.”

“Huh? Oh, the- yeah you should’ve been shown being on this floor. You can hold the elevator for things such as luggage or whatever.”

“Why are you here?”

“I really wished you had taken me up on that drink, would’ve cleared up a lot of confusion.”

“Oh, there’s no confusion,” Lucy stated a little too harshly.

“No really, there is.”

“No one’s confused.” Lucy pushed. “I assumed something that wasn’t really there and acted on that assumption prematurely.”

“No, no, I mean maybe? I’m not really sure cause I don’t have all the information but your actions weren’t-”

“They were inappropriate. You deal with hundreds of people in a week. Who am I to think I’d stand out? Admittedly, that’s rather egotistical and self-serving. It’s like in basic and you do a good job and the Sergeant points it out. You’re not special, you’re not something to notice, you did your job like the cog you are. Unless he’s just calling another Sergeant over to smoke your ass.”

Astra looked at Lucy as she continued berating herself and her actions until one word struck her suddenly. She thanked whatever God’s were around that they were alone and in the penthouse suite and not anywhere where someone else might hear. She squared up and drew in a short, deep breath.

Lucy’s body reacted on instinct the moment Astra’s voice boomed out across the entryway calling for attention. Muscle memory locked in and in a blink, she was standing at full attention.

“Wow... damn I’m sorry, I really am but you just kept going on and I needed to stop you before you got too far.” Astra allowed, seeing the fire in Lucy’s eyes when she regained voluntary function.

“Rank and-”

“Don’t get pushy.” Astra interrupted with Lucy’s challenging tone. “Age alone should dictate enough logic not to go any further with that question.”

Lucy glared at the woman for a long moment before Astra invaded her physical space.

“Listen.” Astra’s voice was firm, and she was a breath away from Lucy’s face in a heartbeat. “I didn’t come here for this, I came here to apologize.”

Lucy felt pressure against her chest, hands grabbing at the object before Astra straightened and stepped back.

“Compliments from the house.” Astra said again, “on behalf of my sister. She’s the one you met not me.”

Lucy looked down at the object in her hands, feeling as if she would be sick as she recognized the hard onyx box and what was undoubtedly contained within it.

“I’m used to being the asshole, and it rubs off on her sometimes. Unintentionally. You’re right, we meet countless people who want countless things. It’s all an angle and with the two of us we just play along sometimes because it’s easier.”

Lucy looked up at the other woman, studying her intently, gradual differences revealing themselves to her with what Astra was saying. They were subtle enough to be missed, especially with how fleeting their interactions had been but at this moment it was as if someone were drawing back some kind of curtain and showing her the magic behind the illusion.

“For what it’s worth you made an impression, Lucy.” Astra reached up then fingertips touching the side of the woman’s face. “Been a while since anyone’s done that to her.”

Lucy swallowed thickly, hugging the box to herself before Astra drew her hand away. Astra gave her a tight smile and an even smaller nod before stepping back into the elevator. Lucy heard the doors moving to close and spun, grabbing for the doors to stop them as Astra looked at her in surprise.

“Did… did she say something?”

Astra leaned back against the far wall, looking the other woman over before giving a small shake of her head.

“A twin always knows.” Astra actually winked as Lucy let go of the doors.

Alex stood just behind the common wall, having ducked behind it when she saw who Lucy was talking to. What she hadn’t expected to see was the lingering looks and intimate invasion of each other’s space the women engaged in. She had ducked behind the wall then, feeling her insides twist putting Lucy’s behavior and everything else from last night into a new perspective. Alex pulled in a deep breath, rubbing at the back of her neck before reaching into her pocket and turning the corner.

“How’s that elevator coming?” Alex announced, gathering a few things from the common area in order to give Lucy time to either compose herself. She caught movement in her periphery but refused to look up to it. She checked for her keycard and wallet and a few other things before heading towards the entryway.

“It’s coming,” Lucy stated, pushing the button again for emphasis.

“I know it’s somewhat reserved, but you’d think it would be a little faster given the floor that’s requesting it.” Alex offered, she offered a small smile to Lucy who was devoid of whatever the other woman had given her.

“I’m sure Cat would have preferred a private one.” Lucy tried, thankful for the chime of the elevator’s arrival.

“Probably.” Alex held up the black card for Krypton, looking over at Lucy. “Here, I’m going to be busy with Cat and everything. It’ll help you avoid if you need to. Works throughout the whole hotel. I think. I haven’t really tried it out that far yet.”

Lucy took the card a little reluctantly before Alex stepped into the elevator the moment the doors opened. She watched as Alex pushed the button for the tournament floor before offering up a quiet thanks.

“Don’t mention it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I'm writing this out much faster (clearly) than other fics, most likely because I'm not analyzing the hell out of it or re-reading and going over every chapter together in 'entire work' format if something isn't clear or mistakes are had or similar feel free to point them out I'll answer as I can and I'll try to correct mistakes...
> 
> Unless they're intentional then I'll just leave you guessing ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoh-kay so this is a bit of filler mostly to explain some things ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Blinds - blind bets made before any cards are in play to encourage betting. This is essentially the starting pot.  
> The flop - first 3 community cards  
> Burn card - one card discarded before each play  
> The turn - fourth card in the community card hand  
> The river - final card of the community hand
> 
> Each player is dealt 2 cards after the blinds. They can bet, raise, check or call. All raises must be matched. 
> 
> Every card round is followed by another betting round.  
> If a player goes all in they put in all chips for the pot and must reveal their cards right there. 
> 
> If this is done on the river bet all players can fold or call only then must reveal all cards even if the turn or river are still unrevealed.
> 
> The dealer will deal all cards after a burn (turn/river) without bets after an all in for winning hand.

“Lady wins the hand.” The dealer stated as the other players at Cat’s table conveyed their disdain for the game at hand. The table was hostile, even with Cat winning. She was doing so with a level viciousness that had turned the enjoyment of the challenge into an unsatisfied chore. The minor tournaments were faster, with limits in bets and winnings to promote a quick turnaround and fast play. Picking off players by the table full and the way Cat was playing had only fueled that notion like a match to gasoline.

She lured players in on the first two rounds of bets before pushing to the max without going all in by the final. Either that or she pushed and raised right after the flop, with two cards in hand and two cards to reveal along the board. It was riskier than a lot of players wanted to contend with and it cut others out within three rounds or less. Two players had checked out, forfeiting their buy ins and not even bothering to try despite being in the semi-final table. Lucy and Alex had been wrong, Cat wasn’t going to lose, she was going to win with an almost cruel intention.

Even her comments around the table bordered on pithy. Until she finally had sense enough to keep her mouth shut after an underhanded challenge to her character from one player that had checked out. She was playing hard and angry, pushing her luck to lose none of which should have given her a seat at the final table and yet there she was.

“Final table assignments have been placed. All chips will be ready and waiting in fifteen minutes.”

As the players dispersed Cat remained, while Kara and Alex lingered outside of her eye line. A tactical move Alex had pushed on Kara’s behalf under the guise they might prove too distracting for their boss.

“Thank God this is just a shootout,” Alex whispered just loud enough for Kara to hear. “Otherwise we might be here all week and she’d be sitting on a throne of chips.”

Kara studied Cat’s posture, recognizing the nuances she was certain the other woman wasn’t even aware of that gave her mood away. She was only winning because none of the other players had pushed her hard enough. Whatever challenge Cat was seeking she hadn’t found it, and instead of letting a table play out she merely pushed it along and weeded through those she found unqualified to keep up. Like a court, unwilling to challenge the queen for fear of their lives when they were already forfeit.

At CatCo she would know exactly what to do and how to combat whatever swing had overcome the woman enough to at least end the day on a more pleasant note for everyone.Here, she wasn’t even sure if she could approach the woman. There were rules of operation given their positions at any given function, but again that was back home, not in a place like this. It was an odd line to try to walk between personal and professional especially when a vast majority of the tournaments were being live streamed or otherwise covered.

“She’s bored, and hungry.” Kara noted, taking in a deeper breath as she moved forward.

Cat felt Kara’s presence before she even spoke, the nearness of the woman rolling over her in a wave of hypersensitivity that made her narrow her gaze and keep herself still.

“Miss Grant?”

The quiet timbre of Kara’s voice only poked at the edges of her foul mood but instead of adding her voice to the conversation just yet, she lifted her head slightly to acknowledge she had heard the other woman.  

“I know it’s a short time, but maybe I could get you something to eat or-”

“I’m fine.”

Kara knew that was a lie even before she heard it. She glanced up to the dealer who gave her a small smile as they finished verifying the racks being sent to the final table. Kara gave a small nod before setting her hand on the wing of Cat’s shoulder blade gently.

“There’s a small bistro on the other side-”

“Kara.” Cat’s voice held a sharp warning, more so to the touch of her hand over what she was suggesting. “I said I’m fine.” She said a little softer, side eyeing the other woman who curled her touch away. “You and Alexandra need to go somewhere else and play.”

Kara responded as if someone had struck her and Cat hated herself a little more for it.

“It’s the final table, nothing is going to happen. It’s ridiculous to just stand around in a place you’ve never been.” Cat tried to soften the cut of her words with the genuine intention behind them but only seemed to fail at every turn given Kara’s reactions to her. “Just, both of you go, find somewhere for lunch and enjoy yourself.” She looked over at Kara, the earrings she had given the other woman glaring out at her. “Please?”

Alex had stepped closer with the mention of her name, jaw shifting with the way Cat was speaking before she nudged at the woman’s chair to shut her up.

“I am starving,” Alex tried, watching Kara’s hands curl into fists over and over at her sides. “And Cat’s pretty well pissed a circle around the tables so, let’s do what she says before she changes her mind.”

“Alex.” Kara chastised while Cat’s body moved with a mirthless breath of a laugh before she stood.

“Don’t start something you can’t hope to win right now Alexandra.” Cat warned although the fire of it never manifested. Cat tucked in her chair before rounding the table away from them as Kara started after her only to have Alex grab her arm and pull her back.

“I wouldn’t,” Alex felt Kara struggle to stay put until she stepped in front of the woman and blocked her view of Cat’s retreat. “That’s probably the most polite way we’re going to be told to leave her alone without her actually saying it.”

Kara let out a date sigh, watching as Cat found her table despite being early and settled in. What Alex couldn’t see was the woman from upstairs that sat down opposite Cat.

“C’mon, she’ll be-” Alex had started to say fine but pulled Kara around, walking forward with her. “Cat.” Alex completed, rocking into her sister who pushed right back.

“You know there’s a casino that’s like King Arthur’s castle right?” Kara begrudging moved along, glancing at Alex. “Now I don’t know if it’s like medieval times where you can dress up or anything but if there is I promise you can be the knight.”

Kara gave a breathless laugh with a shake of her head, hugging an arm around her sister as they crossed the floor on their way to the elevator.

“No French women in your court today?” Astra started, looking over at one Cat Grant who requested a drink from one of Krypton’s staff.

Cat cut her eyes over sharply, eyeing the woman with the white in her hair as she withdrew a small leather pouch producing a cigar. She turned her nose up slightly; the place was already full of a haze wrought from desperation and cigarettes and now this.

“Not today, maybe later.”

Astra smirked, lighting a match with a snap before sending coils of smoke towards the vented ceilings. She snuffed out the match with a flick of her wrist before leaning back into her chair eyeing the woman across from her as a few others gathered round. By casual observation alone Astra could see the woman was wound tight which shouldn’t have permitted her a seat at the table but given the murmurs of jettisoned players throughout this morning’s game Astra knew exactly where Cat was playing from.

“Where’s your doppelganger?” Cat panned as Astra merely chuckled, not taking the bait. This woman was looking for a fight, one Astra would normally indulge in but she wanted to push a little first.

“Making your drink I’m sure.”

Cat gave a nod, thanking the table manager as he set her chips in front of her before moving around the table to distribute the rest.

“Rumor has it, you’re the one to beat.” Astra allowed, thanking the man by his first name before turning her attention back to Cat. “Though by the sound of it, it’s more to knock you down a peg versus actual gaming strategy.” That did it. Astra saw the spark flare in the other woman’s eyes even if her features remained impassive. She didn’t even falter in the set of her chips from the rack to stacks beside her.

“Not my problem if people don’t know how to handle themselves or their money.” Cat said, moving her chips into sections by denomination. “I’m sure you can understand that.”

“I can,” Astra assured. “But I also understand the finesse of this game. The challenge, the buildup, the pursuit.” Astra arranged her chips, leaving plenty on the rail as the dealer made a final call for the table. “It’s a lot like foreplay.”

Someone nearby choked as Cat’s order was set in front of her. The woman smiled with a dangerous edge as she sat back in her chair and stared across the table.

“Little voyeuristic don’t you think?”

“You do know where you are and what you’re doing right?” Astra challenged as Cat sipped at her drink. “Technically, we’ve already had drinks and dinner on me so I figure you owe me.”

“How very third date.” Cat droned, setting down her glass with a slight turn of her chips. “Too bad I’m not in it for that like some people.”

Astra laughed quietly, sending another coil of smoke out across the table right at Cat who narrowed her eyes. “You’re in this just as much as I am, Kitten, the question is are you getting fucked or standing in a corner watching?”

“So much for finesse.” Cat bristled at the moniker and the crass nature of the woman as Astra rolled her cigar between her fingers. “And my name is Cat-”

“I know who you are “ Astra interrupted, her voice low, taking a slow drag from her cigar. “We all do.”

Cat studied the other woman carefully, her jaw working back and forth slowly. “Are you trying to flirt with me or fuck with me?”

“Depends on whichever one is working,” Astra allowed just as the dealer called the table, quieting those nearby as she looked to Astra expectantly.

Astra reached for her chips, dropping two hundred fifty dollars' worth of onto the table for the small blind as she exhaled through her nose while the man to her left set up the big blind at five hundred. The dealer sent out the cards to each player as even more people gathered around, the first bet not even placed between them all and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

The gentleman beside Astra laid out the first bet, low and safe, which meant he could fold on the turn. Other players followed suit, raising the stakes while one folded. Cat checked the table eying the three, ace and two lain out for the community before checking her cards. She gathered a substantial stack in her fingers before pushing it forward raising the bet even higher and sending a round of murmurs across the floor. Either way everyone at the table would win something it was just a matter of how much.

Astra’s lips quirked, hard and fast. It wasn’t exactly to her liking, although there were times for that but this wasn’t one of them. She wanted to draw this out and intended to with gusto.

“Call.”

Each player had started at sixty thousand dollars in chips from round one, the remaining six had close to equal amounts but they were quickly dwindling with Cat’s push. The dealer burned another card and set down the turn showing a four and pushing another player to fold, leaving three behind. Cat glanced to the man at her right, watching him check the table and forcing her turn. She rolled her eyes internally before setting out another few thousand dollars to the pot with her raise.

Astra nudged her own chips forward pushing the pot higher without a blink. The man between them looked to his cards again then those on the board, he was the low man at the table knew it would all come down to the river. He shifted in his seat, taking a page from the book of the woman to his left and pushing it a little further by going all in. Cat smiled with a slight drop of her head, giving a slight shake before sitting back while Astra merely rolled her cigar in her hand watching the woman carefully.

“Call.”

The word caused the man to look up at her, a bit of color draining from his face, having expected her to fold. Instead, Cat pushed her chips up to match as Astra did the same. The man hesitated slightly before turning over his hand as was required, showing a pair of aces and giving him three of a kind.

Cat turned over her cards one at a time, showing her three and five and easily beating the man’s hand with a straight before she looked up to Astra. The other woman eyed the table, before leveling her gaze on Cat’s as she turned over her cards showing a three and a queen revealing one pair and essentially the lowest hand at the table. The dealer burned a card and laid out the river, showing a queen.

“Lady to my right wins the pot.”

Astra made a golf clap of a motion along with others who genuinely applauded the play on Cat’s behalf while the man in the middle gave a wave to her and Astra before pulling himself from the table.


	13. Chapter 13

“I didn’t realize you could fit that much into a buffet,” Kara stated, glad that the walk through both casinos was as long as it was, otherwise she would be as useful as a toad on a log.

“I didn’t realize you could fit that much of the buffet in your stomach,” Alex teased, taking a sip from her drink before Kara nudged her. “Hey, I’m just saying you have the metabolism of a gnat.”

“Jealous?”

Alex scoffed as the elevator announced their floor. Kara chuckled before stepping out, looking over the room in search of Cat’s table finding it empty. Alex nearly ran right into her before following her eye line and tipping her head.

“I thought final table was an hour and a half.”

“It was.” Kara stated moving forward again towards the tournament cage.

“Id and pre-registration voucher please.”

“Oh sorry no, I just had a question about the ten am shootout?”

The cashier whistled low. “Missed a helluva game.” The two sisters looked at one another knowingly before the cashier continued.

“What happened?” Alex questioned, glancing to Kara.

“The General got into it with some celebutante. Knocked the whole table out until it was just the two of them real quick.”

Kara felt her insides twist as Alex leaned closer.

“The General?”

“She owns Krypton, big player in house, mostly.”

“What happened?” Kara pushed, causing Alex and the cashier to look at her.

“She lost her ass. Five hundred grand. I mean she still gets second place finishing wins, but it went.” The cashier snapped their fingers. “Like that, last card, otherwise she had the table. Room went crazy in here for a minute, camera guys and everything getting in on it.”

Kara’s phone rang and seeing the caller ID immediately picked up.

“Miss Gra- yes. We just walked in. Your lunch, oh with- yes, of course, I’ll reschedule.” Kara moved the phone down looking at Alex. “She’s at that bar.” Kara stated, meandering toward the elevators. “Yes, I can be at the front desk in a moment to relay the request.”

Alex waved at Kara, tossing her drink into a waiting trashcan before heading towards the bar. There were already another series of tournaments going on and Alex caught the barest murmurs of what she assumed was Cat’s game still working its way around the room.

“No way she had it, there was none. The General had her beat.”

“That last card though, holy shit how do you call that?!”

Alex looked confused as she heard more and more, coming to the understanding that Cat and the General had raised each other until the woman had gone all in forcing Cat to play. She hadn’t been bluffing and apparently had all the odds in her favor until the dealer had turned the river card up on their table.

“Queen! A fucking Queen! Out of that whole run.”

Alex breezed past another group of people just as she heard her name. She turned and caught the woman she was looking for before making her way over.

“Yes, she’s here. Thank you, Kara.”  With that Cat hung up the phone and put the thing back into her clutch of a purse.

“Heard you won.” Alex offered as she made to sit only to stop short with the approach of the tall woman with lightning in her hair.

“She did, much to my chagrin,” Astra said placing Cat’s drink in front of her before she reclaimed her own seat and put her arm around the back of Cat’s chair like she owned it.  “Although now I think I know why,” Astra stated looking Alex over.

Alex shifted where she stood, keeping her hands wrapped around the back of the chair.

“Alexandra I’d like to introduce you to-”

“The General.”

Both women across from her raised an eyebrow before Astra grinned.

“Word travels.”

Alex nodded knowingly, eyeing the woman and her arm where it trailed before giving a slight shake of her head and a wry smile.

“Something on your mind?”

“You really do get around don’t you.”

The first essence of mirth in Cat’s expression since this morning faded with Alex’s tone while Astra merely set her ankle over her other knee and reclined further. Alex looked between the two who had obviously been exchanging drinks and stories and gotten rather comfortable with each other. That much was evident with the allowance of the woman’s arm around the back of Cat’s chair.

“Something you wanna say?” Astra said, watching the red-head across from her.

Alex shook her head once over. “Nothing polite.”

“Alex.” Cat hissed while Astra moved with a breath of a laugh.

“You’re not any better,” Alex stated as her hands wrung over the back of the chair. Sending Astra's gave in Cats direction this time.

“Makes more sense now I guess, although I didn’t peg you for someone who played these kinds of games, Cat.”

Astra barely moved, studying the woman who was evidently defending someone important to her regarding the woman at her left. What she wasn’t sure of was the reason Alex’s ire had been directed at her from the jump so openly. Her comment about the reason behind her loss had been weak; more of a compliment at how distracting Alex was to the point of not being able to concentrate over an insult.

“Say what you’re going to say and quit dancing around the problem, Red.”

Cat glanced to her right with the nickname Astra had christened the woman with then back up at Alex with a glare of a warning. Alex looked between the two before narrowing in on Cat and the challenge she felt with her glare. Allowing it to fuel her irritation into anger. 

“Her I get,” Alex stated pointedly nodding her head towards Astra. “We all get to leave and she never sees us again unless you’re invited to another one of these things. You, on the other hand,” Alex looked right at Cat, not backing down as she met the woman’s eyes. 

“Kara still has to work for and run your entire life while you drift along. Oblivious until someone challenges the status quo. If Olivia was a head hunter I’d get it in some capacity but this,” Alex shook her head. “My sister isn’t your property Cat, no matter how much you might have convinced yourself of that.”

Astra felt the woman beside her tense sharply and stood up in a single motion to keep her from saying or doing anything rash. There was something deeper going on here and she knew there was a fourth person in Cat’s entourage and assumed this Kara was it. Being Alex’s sister she could understand the woman's vehemence on the matter. The mention of Olivia gave Astra even more insight, as did her recall of the casino owner’s request for a table at Kandor the night prior. There were far more entanglements as to what lied at the truth of this whole exchange but undoubtedly it surrounded Kara’s well being regarding Cat’s treatment or relationship with her and Alex’s perception of it and now this situation as her sister. The name itself didn’t help matters either,  all things considered, and Astra was plenty glad Alura wasn’t nearby.

“Listen, Brave One, we were just having a few drinks after she kicked my ass so soundly.” Astra held her hands out a little, gesturing between herself and Cat. “Nothing along the lines of what you’re implying.”

Cat was seething, her eyes never leaving Alex’s frame as the woman pushed the chair she had been holding on to back against the table.

“I don’t need an explanation from you, but while we’re at it, why don’t you stay away from Lucy too.” Alex cast her eyes back to Cat then. “Before she throws you into the nearest pool again.”

“Alex what’re you doing?!”

Alex genuinely cringed at the voice behind her, granted it could be far worse had it been Kara and not Lucy. Given her exclamation, there was no doubt in Alex’s mind that the woman had heard her last statement.

“Hey Spitfire,” Astra said mildly while Cat looked as if she would spit nails any second.

Lucy looked at the other two women and stepped closer, grabbing Alex around the upper arm before yanking her back with enough force to knock the woman into another table. Alex swore under her breath, rubbing at her arm as she kept her balance. For her lack of stature Lucy surely made up for it in determination fueled force.

“What the hell Danvers?” Lucy glanced towards Cat and Astra, making sure they were plenty out of earshot before looking back at Alex. Alex shifted her jaw visibly, stuffing her hands into her pockets and not looking up just yet.

“Out with it,” Lucy demanded.

“Okay... all right.” Alex huffed out a breath. “I’m sorry. I saw you earlier with her,” Alex jutted her chin towards Astra who had engaged with Cat again. “I shouldn’t be surprised, I mean you’re you and you look like you do and you’re never afraid to act on-”

“Alex, what in the world are you going on about? Why did you tell her and Cat to stay away from me?”

“I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“You know I’m an adult right? Allowed to make choices and mistakes and own them myself. I don’t need anyone fighting for me, especially when I didn’t even know there was a fight to be had. I’ve already got two sisters you know.”

“Yeah well, you might have two more, just... Look I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ‘ve said anything but seeing her with you, then with Cat, that was really... dumb... wow.” Alex rubbed at the back of her neck giving a small laugh as everything suddenly caught up to her. “I’m going home.”

“What why?! Alex, you’re not making any damn sense!”

“I fucked up, way worse than you, and for good reason but I can still feel Cat glaring at me and even I’d send me home now.”

Lucy tried to make some kind of sense out of why Alex had said what she had and whatever Lucy hadn’t caught before she walked up only to replay Alex’s words in her head and focused on the word ‘too’. Which meant Alex must have mentioned Kara and given how she was certain Cat would send her packing. Alex had been defending her, and her sister and putting them ahead of herself and…

The image of Cat and Alex playing cards back at the hotel the day before exploded with absolute clarity in Lucy's mind and she had to look back at Cat and Astra realizing suddenly why.

“Oh, Alex.”

“Look just watch out for Cat okay I’m going to get some air and figure out a way home so Kara doesn’t have to do it for me on Cat's order.”

Lucy’s brain caught up to the now and when she looked back the woman was already halfway across the floor. “Alex wait!”

Eyes turned on her but she didn’t care, headed towards her friend to tell her what Astra had told her this morning and try to get her to see reason. As confusing as it all was. Alex nudged her way into an elevator as Lucy came around only to run right into another woman coming out of the adjacent elevator car.

Hands grabbed her waist, yanking her balance forward as Lucy put her hands out to hold on to anything to keep from falling. She heard a louder gasp, the grip around her waist tightening even more as the two women seemed to wobble into proper footing. The elevator with Alex already gone, Lucy couldn’t help but swear before turning her attention to the woman who she had nearly floored only to have her words stick to the roof of her mouth like peanut butter.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Alura said around a small pant of a breath, swallowing heavily as she looked down at Lucy.

Lucy felt her pulse quicken and her stomach twist, unable to move just yet. Alura cleared her throat, thankful her face didn’t flush as easily as her sister’s as she glanced a little further down to where Lucy was still hanging on. Lucy flexed her hands on instinct, intent to push off until she felt the floor rip itself out from under her with the other woman’s whimper.

“Was that on purpose?” Alura whispered, trying to find the right thing to say, which was rather difficult when one had their hands full of someone’s waist and their hips pressing against far more intimate parts of her body than intended. Lucy was mortified, her limbs felt as if someone had encased them in concrete. Refusing to move or let go where her hands had molded around the contours of Alura’s ample chest.

The two were apart in an instant and Alura swore Lucy was superhuman seeing how far she had jumped back, hands wringing over and through themselves.

“Oh god, no not I didn’t see you. I didn’t mean- I was trying to stop my friend and suddenly you were there and I’m really, really sorry.”

Alura reached up, smoothing out her shirt and adjusting her bra where Lucy had unsettled it before clearing her throat absently.

“I see you have impeccable timing as always,” Astra muttered as she came to a stop beside the two women.

“Oh, shit,” Lucy whispered seeing the twin in proximity to each other for the first time.

“I think you owe her something, Spitfire.” Astra teased, feigning a kiss to the air that earned her an immediate smack from Alura across her shoulder. “Ow!”

“You’re such an asshole!” Alura said through gritted teeth as Lucy turned red.

“Lane!”

Lucy winced with Cats shout and any hope of fewer people catching onto this spectacle went out the window with it. She excused herself, giving the twins a wide berth as she made her way to Cat across the room.

Astra whistled low only to have Alura hit her in the shoulder again. “Damn it, woman! That hurts”

“It ought to! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Said it yourself,” Astra said, rubbing her shoulder. “I’m an asshole.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things to mention  
> 1: Neither Alex nor Lucy know the twins' names...   
> 2: Kara has not met or seen either Alura or Astra yet  
> 3:Angst & language ;)

Kara paced around the common space Alex’s phone going straight to voicemail again. “Alex please pick up, it’s been hours and now we’re really starting to worry. I know you haven’t left cause your things are still here.” Kara tried, half afraid Alex had gotten on a plane and just assumed Kara would bring her things back with her at the end of it all.

“Just let us know you’re safe please.”

Kara hung up, sending another text to her sister with the same message she had just left.

“Anything?” Kara questioned as Lucy was on her own phone doing the same.

Lucy fired off a response to Cat pretending to contact Alex before shaking her head. “Nothing. Front desk says they’ve got an eye out but no one’s seen her.”

“Damn it.”

“Seriously, where is she gonna go?”

“Home.” Kara sighed, “maybe by way of Midvale at this rate I dunno. If this were National City, I’d know where to look but-”

“Needle meet haystack.” Lucy supplied as Kara continued to pace.

The last thing Kara wanted to do was call her mother but if Alex pushed it too much farther, she’d have no choice.

“Cat’s not answering either,” Kara said absently, seeing those texts going unanswered as well before she jammed her phone in her pocket.

“Yeah well, she did say-”

“She’d handle the rest of her day, I know. Still. I don’t understand what the hell happened, I know you’ve explained it but it’s not making sense.”

Lucy knew that was because she hadn’t told Kara the truth of it. The whole truth anyway. The instant she had met back up with Cat despite her own embarrassment seeing Cat so deflated and for lack of a better word sad, she had a pretty good idea what else Alex had laid out to the woman. Cat’s only furthered that when she insisted that Lucy change her dinner plans and relay that Kara only needed focus on her sister now.

“Cat wants you to focus on Alex. You know how volatile they can both be and what with Cat’s mood lately they just set each other off I guess.”

“Her I get, it’s Alex I don’t.”

Lucy knew she was partially to blame for that too. Although not so much as the twins she supposed. Still, it was a no-win situation all around.

“Alex can be proud and Cat can be stubborn, you know this.”

“Yes but Cat won, that should’ve helped a little.”

Lucy hummed in disagreement giving a small shake of her head. “Hollow victories and all that. From what I gathered Cat’s mood didn’t do her any favors at the tables and we both know how vicious she can get.”

Kara sighed, knowing exactly Lucy meant by that and why. She knew Olivia’s little gift this morning had been the start. What she hadn’t figured out was why it had gotten worse when Kara had finally caught up to the woman right after. Cat had given her this look when Kara had met her on the main floor, something between shock and melancholy before it was all whisked away with a blink.

“I don’t think I can just stand around.”

“We can’t exactly go looking either. We have no idea where to even start, which will only end up in three of us missing for Cat to find. Last I was aware, it's been years since Cat‘s put the heel to the pavement on an investigative streak.” 

“Something’s not right, she doesn’t do this. Alex and I fight all the time about stupid things.”

Lucy drew in a deep breath, running her hands through her hair as she watched Kara pace. “You fight like sisters.” Kara stopped pacing to look at her. “Trust me, I know.”

Kara toyed with the key around her neck, running it back and forth along the length of the necklace as she paced.

“No matter what you say or do, you come back to each other. Cat and Alex aren’t anything to each other, and technically she’s Alex’s boss.”

“All the more reason why this doesn’t feel right. Cat hasn’t fired anyone without reason in nearly a year. Even with a reason, she hasn’t fired anyone since Siobhan.”

Lucy tried to ignore the nagging sensation building against her chest the more Kara talked. She was right on both fronts, although part of the reason Cat had been less heavy-handed in that department had been because of Kara indirectly.

“You’re going off the basis Cat fired Alex, she didn’t, Alex just-”

“Walked away on her own.”

Lucy murmured something under her breath that pulled Kara to a stop.

“What did you just say?”

Lucy winced internally, the tone of Kara’s voice easy to interpret. She heard it from her own sisters countless times.

“It was about you,” Lucy said a little clearer. When she looked over she nearly fell off the arm of the couch with Kara being just suddenly there. “Shit Kara!”

“What do you mean it was about me?” Kara pushed with a hard edge, looking at Lucy from where she sat.

“It was a misunderstanding.”

“What was a misunderstanding Lucy?”

Lucy eyed the other woman, her eyes seeing Kara while her brain yelled Cat at her. “She thought the woman Cat was talking to was someone else, not someone else that she was the same person, but it got all mixed up and after Olivia’s flowers to you this morning-”

“Lucy!”

“Alex went at Cat because of me and Cat for you. That’s why she walked and why she thinks Cat’s going to send her home.”

Kara rubbed at her sternum, the pressure there building tenfold as she slowly put the pieces together. Alex was the only person who Kara had admitted anything about her feelings involving Cat, however, slight the information had been at that time. Whatever confusion Alex had gotten wrapped in, Kara had a sinking feeling in her stomach about what her sister had actually said or implied.

“That’s why neither of them are here,” Kara said after a long moment, her mind racing as her heart followed right behind it.

“Cat will come up, Alex I’m not so sure of.”

Kara walked across the room, arms around herself as she slowly sat down in a chair while everything crashed down around her.

“I’m sure she meant well, she-”

“Please stop,” Kara asked halfheartedly.

“Kara...”

“Can I just have a minute?”

Lucy studied the other woman for a long moment before standing. “I’ll be in my room if you need anything”

 

**\-------**

 

Astra stood in the securities waiting room, checking her phone now and again before Olivia knocked on the glass and beckoned her forward. They let Astra into the skyroom after another minute, complete with an armed escort before Olivia told them to wait outside.

“Found anything?” Astra questioned looking at the monitors with a glance before looking back to Olivia.

“We think. She hasn’t come back to the casino yet but we have her leaving and the car she took.” Olivia gestured to a small alcove before tapping one gentleman on the shoulder.

The four monitors he had in front of him queued various camera angles until he pressed play. Astra watched as a theatre of smaller grids played back Alex crossing the lobby, stopping at the front desk and then making her way out.

“I spoke with Nora, she said the woman only requested a car and gave no destination.”

“That helps how?”

The lower right monitor pulled up a GPS tracking map, showing the car Alex had been in as it drove around Vegas.

“The car came back and after we spoke to the driver he stated Alex got out somewhere at the end of the strip near Cathedral just past Sinatra.”

Astra looked confused, tracking her brain as to what might be out that far on the south side of the strip worth navigating on foot towards.

“Aside from that, we’ve got nothing.”

Astra nodded, before gesturing towards the door.

“Going to see who’s out there I can lean on a bit.”

“I’ve already made some calls.” Olivia provided as Astra turned back to her.

“Good, then my follow up won’t be so rude.”

Olivia made a face before shaking her head, waving to the security office to see Astra back out. The only reason she had even agreed to put that much effort into finding one person amidst all others was who this Alex was related to. Not to mention whose entourage she was affiliated with.

“Astra?”

The woman hesitated just inside the door.

“I know why I care.” She left the rest of her sentence between them looking at the other woman expectantly.

Astra gave the woman a faint smile, mirthless and full of blame.

“I need a reason?”

Olivia let out a slow exhale, eyeing the other woman before turning back to the monitors as someone escorted Astra the rest of the way out. When she finally reached a level closer to the casino proper her phone beeped and Astra immediately fired off a text before dialing a number.

“Bo? Yeah, it’s me. Listen, you still know a few people down at Metro?” Astra smirked as she crossed the lobby making a motion to the front desk as she passed before heading to the doors.

“Traffic, yeah I’ll send you details, focus on Cathedral, along the walk either direction.” A valet met Astra mid-stride, walking just behind her before pulling open a door to a waiting car. “I’m in a Burt Reynolds,  speed’s not a factor, just text me if you see them all right? Thanks.” Astra thanked the valet, passing him a twenty before scooting further inside.

“Head south, scenic route.”

“You got it, General.”

Alex sighed at her phone, the battery had gone dead after an hour and now she wished she had at least sent off one message to Kara to just let her sort everything out alone for a minute. She had settled on a message to be delivered to the front desk of the Rao courtesy of another casino an hour ago. All she wanted was a place to sort through her options without the glare of the city invading her brain. A drive hadn’t done it, neither had the walk until she asked a second casino's front desk where she could just sit quietly.

While it wasn’t exactly quiet, the waterfall and expanse of the surrounding foliage had done more than aimlessly walking around the strip had. Which only made everything that much worse when Alex could finally break it all down with a little more clarity. Defending the honor of her sister, not only had she ostracized Cat, despite calling her out which had felt good. She had inadvertently conveyed that, whatever Kara felt or thought about Cat away from work, it was important enough to defend. That Cat mattered, her opinions, her actions even her feelings mattered to Kara.

Why else would Alex have said what she had if Kara hadn’t confessed something beyond a professional level about the woman?

Her reactions to Olivia and her doing on Kara notwithstanding. Although that was its own conundrum. It was like Kara was a pawn between two Queens and Alex didn’t like it one bit. It wasn’t as if her own behavior was any better, really. She’d be lying if she said the woman who slid up to the blackjack table hadn’t turned her head. The experience at Kandor hadn’t helped but something about it all seemed off. The woman she had encountered was guarded and self-assured. Content with putting on airs to hide something Alex wasn’t aware of.

The same woman enrapturing an entire restaurant with her voice didn’t fit. Then again, this wasn’t National City, this was the land of a thousand faces and life-changing risk. Lights and alcohol and money that distracted everyday people like keys on a ring to a cat. Given who they were with it shouldn’t have surprised Alex to see that same woman saddling up to Lucy after getting little to nowhere with Alex just to sit with Cat on her arm thereafter. Alex was a lot of things but a stepping stone was not one.

Alex rubbed at her face until she saw stars, heaving out a breath as she wondered if she shouldn’t just head for the airport and forfeit her role in this twisted game of chance. When she opened her eyes again, she fell back at the close proximity of someone in front of her only to find herself suspended by her own jacket. Fists held the edges tightly, preventing her from falling into the planter she was seated on.

“You’re a hard person to find.” Alex was pulled forward and settled back on the concrete edge but not released.

“Who says I wanted to be?”

Astra tipped her head curiously, that defensive anger hitting her square in the chest.

“You seem the type that if she didn’t want to be, she wouldn’t and yet here we are.”

“What would you know?”

Astra shrugged and made to let her go. Alex was off balance and rendered more so with the sudden slack as she grabbed for the woman in front of her so as not to fall.

“That you have a really hard time asking for help or waiting for explanations when your mind is made up.” Astra twisted her grip, hauling Alex upright. Alex swore and pitched forward, twisting Astra’s shirt.

“Kara sent you” Alex’s tone was finite in its resignation until Astra shook her head.

“No one sent me. I just figured being the cause of this mess, partly, I’d try to fix it.”

“Stellar job you’re doing.”

“Found you didn’t I?” Astra stepped back pulling Alex with her so she wouldn’t fall again before letting her go. Alex couldn’t fault that, as much as she might want to.

“What do you want? A medal?”

Astra cocked her head at Alex, eyeing her pointedly.

“No thanks, I have some already. Instead, how bout you give me an answer?”

Alex scoffed making to step away until Astra caught her at the waist.

“Have I wronged you in some way?” Alex grabbed Astra’s forearm, but the woman didn’t budge.

“Let go.”

Astra rose an eyebrow at the challenge and tightened her grip.

“Just answer, what did I do to you that makes you immediately hostile to my presence?”

“I said let go.” Alex twisted the woman’s arm, drawing a leg up to put more distance between them as Astra kicked her foot away and widened Alex’s stance.  

Alex nudged the woman with her shoulder and Astra let her go, stepping back so that Alex’s momentum continued forward. Astra moved aside with a wide step, rounding Alex’s frame and grabbing the woman up from behind to keep her from taking a wild swing. Alex reacted instantly, pushing back hard until both women collided harshly against a break wall. Astra hugged her roughly, her other hand wrapping around Alex’s throat as she forced her head up and back.

“If you wanna spend the night in jail, keep it up.” Astra said against her ear. Their bodies pressed against each other, Astra acting as a buffer against the wall. Astra knew well enough that anyone watching the security cameras might confuse them for two lovers trying to steal a moment in public. Wouldn’t be the first time, but at least this way they wouldn’t view the two as a threat to one another or others nearby and remain at their posts instead of rushing over. 

 Alex grabbed at Astra’s forearm, her other hand digging into the hand pressed against her midsection. She was breathing hard, her emotions having spilled over, fueling her actions without rational thought. She pushed back against Astra again defiantly, only to have the woman hook her heel against her shin and force her weight against Astra almost completely.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Astra’s spoke against her skin and Alex tipped her head back further to ease the pressure on her throat. “Someone’s already done that.” Astra’s words struck hard, harder than Alex was prepared for. 

Almost immediately the fight left her body, and Astra felt genuinely heartsick for it. Fighting was easy, even full of anger or resentment it was clear and decisive from start to finish. Whoever had hurt the woman in her arms before had done enough to warrant a hundred fights over one conversation to talk it out. The hold on her limbs shifted and Astra immediately let her go, until she felt the weight of the other woman carry her down. Her hand reaffirmed its grip on Alex’s midsection as she held her up.

“Can you walk?”

Alex gave a nod, her hands folding over Astra’s forearm before she drew the limb away.

“Let’s get out of here then.” Astra asserted, her hand barely sweeping Alex’s lower back as she directed the woman through the Palazzo gardens and out. As they made it through the lobby that barely-there touch became a fistful of leather as she directed the other woman with small tugs and nudges until they were outside.

Someone opened the limo door for them and Astra swore she heard a laugh escape the other woman before they both slipped inside. Astra pulled out her phone, sending off a simple text to Olivia before pocketing the thing once more. Alex moved to the opposite side of the interior and Astra stretched out along the back seat.

“Your sister’s probably worried sick, I know mine would be,” Astra said as Alex looked out the window. “Then again, maybe not as much being my twin and all. We have that weird knowing thing,” that pulled Alex’s attention as much as Astra had intended it to.

“Do… do you have a charger?”

Astra shook her head before gesturing around the limo. “Might be one in a console or something.”

Alex shifted then, moving about the cabin until she found what she was looking for and plugged the thing in. There was a good minute of silence between them before Alex’s phone lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Definitely worried,” Astra stated, leaning back against the cushion.

Alex sighed, watching the number of voicemails and texts climb higher. She took a deep breath before sending Kara a simple ‘I’m ok. Talk later.’ before turning the phone over.

“Wanna talk about it?” Alex cut her a look but even in the darkened interior, she could make out that Alex was considering it. “Good practice for the rest.” Alex leaned back in the seat looking the woman over carefully. “I haven’t told the driver where to go you know. We have all the time in the world if you want it.”

“How big of a player are you?”

Astra looked over at Alex with a high raise of an eyebrow before tipping her head curiously. “Give me some context.”

“People not poker.”

Astra hummed with an ounce of amusement before giving a small nod. “Fair question. The answer might not be what you’re after though.”

“Enlighten me.”

“Depends on your definition, everyone’s different. If the question is, ‘Do I flirt with people or take care, within reason, because they’re in my club?’ That’s just business.”

Alex didn’t look convinced, shifting her jaw. 

“If you’re asking how much I entertain myself with the company of others including fucking them, you might be disappointed.”

“So you sleep around.”

Astra smirked, folding her hands over her stomach as she looked at Alex. “On the contrary, I don’t really like people. I do what I have to but that’s only to a very fixed point.”

“So explain Lucy and Cat and-” Astra invaded her space in a blink enough to make her heart stop.

“Cat beat me at a very interesting game of poker. I bought her a drink, she’s a VIP. That’s my job.” Astra tipped her head studying Alex carefully. “Lucy had the misfortune of confusing me for my sister. Or did you miss that whole twins part?”

Alex stared the word honestly just now sinking in as Astra stared right back at her. She swallowed visibly and leaned back further as Astra let out a slow breath before coiling back across her seat once more.

“Not unlike yourself, I will not let my sister suffer for any of my faults," Alura had done that enough. “So, I corrected the problem. At least part of it, anyway. When you’re upset you have very little patience and had you waited like Lucy asked, you might have saved us both the trip.”

“If you had just been upfront about that from the jump-”

“And miss your expression?” Astra bit back. “Not likely.”

“So you do like to fuck with people, just not intimately.”

“Maybe I just have an unconventional way of showing my interest.” The shift in Alex‘s posture told her enough with that statement and she gave an internal sigh at herself. “My sister and I don’t make it a habit to introduce ourselves, that’s true. We find it amusing to see people try to figure it out or give up all together given our differences. Again, that’s business. Over half these people are here for a few days, I’m not their friend, their bookie or their lover. I either beat them in poker or show them a good time at my club, sometimes both, so they’ll come back.”

“So this whole thing was just business gone bad?”

Astra noted the softer tone, the quiet rejection lacing the woman’s voice and shifted her jaw, looking over at Alex more directly. Alex sat back in her seat waiting, never once taking her eyes of the other woman. They remained in that silence until Astra moved, thumping her fist on the roof twice before the limo redirected its course.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. To your friend and to you.”

Alex was about to call the woman out about how that wasn’t an answer until she moved again, taking out her phone as it vibrated against her.

“Your boss is waiting for you,” Astra warned without looking over as Alex swore under her breath.

“Are you hungry?”

Alex looked over again confused.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

Astra nodded, sending off another text before she spoke to the driver loud enough to be heard through the partition and again the car changed directions.


	15. Chapter 15

“She’s not coming.”

Cat spun looking at the woman to her right. “What?”

“She’s not coming, yet.” Olivia clarified, ignoring the scowl thrown her way. 

“Care to enlighten me?” 

“She’s apparently hungry. Stellar security you have there.”

About twenty choice phrases entered Cat’s mind, all fighting to break through only to jam up in her throat. Cat straightened the line of her shirt and looked out over the parade of cars where the two women stood amidst the throng of patrons headed in and out of Rao.

“Not her fault.” Cat allowed after another minute, her gaze tracking up along the low horizon. 

“Never is.” 

Cat gritted her teeth, glancing back at the woman. “You’re not exactly blameless here.” 

“Oh?” Olivia was typing into her phone, giving Cat no direct attention. “How so? Last I was aware I was running this casino and making sure my valued guests were taken care of.” 

Cat looked away again. A tiny little voice inside her comparing Olivia’s behavior to her own at CatCo were their roles reversed. Although, Cat might not have seen to it that Olivia’s entourage was singled out so distinctly truth be told. 

“You sent her to me you realize.” 

Cat bristled at the mention, refusing to take the bait. Olivia studied the other woman while the strip distracted her, watching the tension build along her spine as she remained silent.

“You also agreed to dinner.” Olivia caught the snap of muscle pulling at Cat’s spine and looked back to her phone.

“What’s your point, Olivia?”

“You’re kind of an idiot. Well-meaning, but still an idiot.”

“I beg your pardon.” Cat turned again, hands rounding over her hips.

“No need to beg.” 

“You’re impossible.” Cat stated, making her way back up the steps until Olivia touched her arm, halting her progress. 

“I’m not the one avoiding everyone pretending it’s better or safer than if I didn’t.”

“What’s it matter to you?”

Olivia tilted her head. “Maybe I’m interested.” That comment struck instantly to where Olivia could feel it land on the other woman. 

“So you are.” Cat only realized after the fact she had spoken aloud. Olivia gave a small smile, the rest of her features remaining impassive.

“This isn’t college Olivia, it’s not some status conquest or-”

“So you care.”

“Of course I care she’s-”

“Your girl.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “My assistant.”

“And your friend?”

“Okay.” 

Olivia’s lips quirked upward. “Okay?” 

“I haven’t asked her directly if that’s what you’re after.”

“So you don’t know, you’re just assuming?”

“What is your point?”

“My point is you don’t know what Kara is, but you’d sooner defend her and get all bent out of shape the instant someone else shows any interest.”

“Kara is-”

“Your assistant, I know you said that already.”

“Kara is her own person. She’s not property or just an employee she’s an exception.” Cat echoed Alex's words without effort, pushing past her reminder of how this all got started. “I’m allowed to be concerned with whom or what pulls her attention because ultimately it affects me.”

“I think that’s the first real truth you’ve spoken Cat. You can try all you want to pull that card but deep down, underneath all that sass and self-assured confidence, who you’re really worried about is Kara, and that’s very telling.”

Cat glanced down at Olivia’s hand who drew it back a moment later. “Text me when she gets here.” 

“And if I don’t?”

“Then you don’t.” 

 

**\-------**

 

Alex sat against the window, idly playing with a napkin before Astra stepped back over setting a plate in front of her and another for herself. She saddled up in her seat, drawing the monstrosity closer before digging in with little flare. 

Alex glanced at the mountain of food on her plate before looking around the diner once more. In its day, it was probably the latest and greatest thing out here. Fifty years hadn’t been kind, even to the cook.

“Quit staring and eat,” Astra said around her food, grabbing for her coffee as an afterthought. 

“I’m not-” Alex startled back slightly when a forkful of food was offered to her. 

“You are,” Astra stated the obvious. Alex’s stomach was still singing the song of its people. The growl of it evidenced that from beneath the table. “Trust me?”

“No.” 

Astra smirked, swallowing the rest of her bite as she waited. “Trust your gut?”

Alex glanced down, ignoring what it looked like as she leaned forward and took the offered bite. There was a reluctant chew before her appetite overrode any additional protests. 

Astra folded an arm on the table, digging into her food as Alex grabbed her silverware and followed suit. 

“Try the sauce.” 

Alex glanced up, her mouth full. Astra reached over, sliding a bottle of hot sauce her way before mixing the contents of her plate again for another bite. 

Alex studied the woman as she ate, which for all appearances was a rather vulnerable thing. There was a primal element to it all really, and with the other woman’s posture hovered near her plate, arms edging any would be invaders it made Alex relax oddly enough. 

She twisted the cap off, dabbing some of the suggested sauce on before taking another bite. New flavors burst across her palate and for a moment she forgot how they had even ended up here as she dug in deeper. 

Astra swallowed her next mouthful on a generous sip of coffee letting out a noise of satisfaction that made Alex’s heart skip in her chest. She glanced up every now and again, realizing where she had seen similar behavior. 

“Were you in prison?”

Astra nearly choked, looking up after she had regained her composure with an arched brow. 

“The... sorry it’s just I’ve only ever seen someone eat like that-”

“Military.” Astra provided, the moment reminding her of Lucy when she had called her to attention. Some things just ran too deep to unlearn. 

“Oh,” Alex said before a fork jabbed at her plate and stole a bite. “Hey!”

“That’ll learn ya.” Astra made a show of that bite, adding a quiet moan before rounding it off with another sip of coffee. 

“Easy there boss, you’ll drain a pot before you finish.” The waitress filled Astra’s cup before sending Alex a wink. 

“Where would I be without your wisdom?” Astra said giving a small nudge to the older woman who chuckled and moved off. 

Alex tucked in around her plate then, not willing to lose another bite. 

Astra finished before her, clearing her own place with a small scrape of her chair before negotiating something with the waitress. 

Alex watched her again, keeping her eyes low in case Astra looked over. She was almost finished when her plate was pulled forward. 

“Hold on,” Alex scooped up the last of her food, stuffing it into her mouth. 

“Wash it down or you’ll choke.” 

Alex did as Astra suggested, finding the new mix of flavors to her liking as she swallowed heartily. 

“Hope you’re not full.” 

Alex rose an eyebrow at the woman as she cleared her place, taking another sip of coffee to chase it all down. 

“That was a lot.” 

“Not the best part though.” 

Astra sat back down, grabbing a handful of napkins and laying them on the table. After another minute their waitress came over, setting down a whole pie and a set of forks while also refilling their coffee. 

“Enjoy.”

Astra nudged the pie over, nabbing a dab of the whipped topping for herself. Alex furrowed her brow in confusion realizing the thing was cold. 

“I thought these were supposed to be hot.”

“Try it. If you don’t like it then more for me.” 

Alex grabbed her spoon, looking at the layers of peanut butter cups and peanuts drizzled with chocolate and caramel. She dug her spoon in sideways, breaking through the crust before sinking through layers of more peanut butter and chocolate. 

“Never had peanut butter pie before?”

Alex shook her head, the weight of her spoon pulling it down before she tried the mouthful she had collected. With Alex’s small noise of surprise, Astra smiled, digging out her own bite before making a show of rolling her eyes, relishing the flavor. 

“So good.”

“Rich.” Alex provided, taking another bite.

“Word you’re looking for is decadent.” Astra offered before working the whipped silk of peanut butter cream around her spoon, making sure to get enough chocolate and surrounding pieces before devouring it. 

Alex was in the midst of taking a sip of her coffee only to find herself stopping midway as Astra enjoyed her next bite. She had plenty of experience with another person’s passion involving food given how much her sister enjoyed it and the woman in front of her was no exception. 

There was an authenticity to the act, especially when one enjoyed it so thoroughly. Astra was unguarded, for those few moments her primal brain had taken over all other function and Alex couldn’t help but stare. 

Astra spooned another bite, holding it aloft with a knowing smile. “I’m not eating the rest of this by myself.”

Alex eyed the spoon then the other woman who cocked an eyebrow at her as she licked her lips clean. She took the offered bite a second after giving a small shake of her head as Astra chuckled. 

“Thank God the casinos are so large,” Alex said, covering her mouth before spooning another bite for herself. Astra merely hummed, cleaning her spoon with another bite of her own. They continued to eat in silence, save the occasional murmur of enjoyment on Astra’s behalf until Alex sat back unable to eat anymore.

“Can I ask you something?” 

Astra glanced up and Alex swore she might actually lick the pie plate. 

“Okay.”

“Why d'you come looking for me?”

Astra drew in a slow breath, washing the last bite down with a hearty sip of coffee. 

“I’m good at it.”

Alex tipped her head eyeing the woman. “Not an answer.” 

“I told you before, I carry the lion’s share of the blame for it. Your boss had nowhere to start, beyond asking Olivia, and I was still there so.”

“Cat asked you to look for me?”

Astra shook her head. “No one asked. Your boss was upset, Olivia showed up shortly thereafter, so I made a few calls and now here we are.”

Alex let out a breath, puffing her cheeks as her mind wandered towards the conversation she knew was waiting for bed not only with Cat but Kara and Lucy. 

“Thank you.”

Astra shrugged turning her empty mug over so it wouldn’t get refilled before standing. Her hand already reaching for her wallet. “I better get you back there. As reluctant as you probably are to do so, if we keep talking you’re going to think I’m a nice person.”

Alex watched Astra get up, tossing a couple hundred dollars on the table. 

“I know you’re not a nice person.” 

Astra gave her a wry smile, gesturing for her to lead the way before grabbing a waiting bag on the counter and following Alex out. She offered the bag to their driver before telling him where to go just as she slipped into the limo behind Alex. 

As they rounded the corner Alex could see the whole of the strip, realizing they weren’t too far from their destination. It was a wonder anyone ever slept in a place like this with all the lights and sounds and people. From her current vantage, it all held a larger than life glamorized bright light quality that promised wonder and adventure with an undercurrent of thrill and risk drawing one into the depths of it all. 

Alex drew in a deep breath, setting her head against the window as they continued along the strip. Astra studied her openly, watching the lines of worry and apprehension settling in again.

“Listen,” Astra began, as Alex picked her head up to look at her. “When we get back to Rao if you don’t want to talk just or need a space to be alone in just come down to Krypton.”

Alex nodded, already feeling the apprehension building in her stomach. 

“Just breathe, you’ll be fine until you’re not.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Your sister is easy, it’s your boss that’s the wild card.” 

Alex rubbed her face. “I said some pretty rough things.”

“She’s heard worse.”

“Not about Kara.” 

Astra stretched out over the rear seat again, leaning her head back against the window. “Did you mean it?”

“What?” 

“What you said to her.” 

Alex sighed, reviewing the things she had said to Cat at the time. “Yes.” 

“Would you say it again?”

“If she hurt my sister, yes.” 

Astra gave a shrug. “Then you’re fine.” 

“You always this confident?” 

Astra chuckled, looking over at the other woman. “I have a sister too.” 

The limo slowed to a stop and the driver got out, moving around to the door and holding it open. Alex moved first, crossing the limo before turning back only to see Astra was still stretched out in the seat. 

“Aren’t you-” The shake of Astra’s head stilled Alex’s words. “Oh.” 

“Don’t sound so disappointed.”

“I’m not,” Alex said, turning to go before appearing back in the doorway. “One last question?” 

Astra lifted her head from the window before raising a brow. 

“What’s your name?” Alex watched Astra’s chest rise with the question. “You know mine and asking for The General sounds so-” 

“Astra.” 


	16. Chapter 16

Kara turned over in her bed, dropping a pillow down against her waist as she stared at the ceiling. Her mind refused to shut up, even with Alex’s assurances she was all right and that they would talk. At the very least, Kara assumed that meant Alex was staying around although that would also be up to Cat.

After Lucy left, Kara had done little else but think. Running over everything Lucy had revealed on top of what had supposedly happened. Not having been there didn’t help matters as she was reliant solely on Lucy’s account. Which hadn’t been very forthcoming and only clarified that Alex and Lucy had confused two different women for the same person and Alex had defended Kara against Cat and one of those women. Or what she thought one of those women and Cat were doing.

As confusing as it still was, what Kara had gathered was Alex said something to Cat about Kara enough to make her feel the need to leave for the betterment of everyone. Without knowing exactly what was said,  had only turned Kara’s stomach into knots the more she thought about it.

The fact neither her sister nor Cat were talking to her only made it worse. She heaved out a sigh with a grunt tossing her pillow aside as she pulled herself out of bed, hearing a small knock at her door right after.

“Who is it?”

“Lucy.”

Kara felt her heart sink a little with the dejected tone of the other woman before making her way through her suite and opening the door.

“Hey Sunshine,” Lucy wavered before catching herself on the frame. Kara looked her over, noting the half empty glass in her hand and the overly relaxed posture of her body.

“I just, I just saw Alex come up. Thought you’d wanna know.”

Kara moved past Lucy then only to be tugged back before grabbing Lucy’s smaller frame to keep her from falling over.

“Wee... oh no wait no sorry.” Lucy righted herself, pushing back hard enough for Kara to grab at her again. “Hey thank you, really thank you you’re always so nice and conslid-consorid...conslither-”

“Considerate?”

“Yes!” Lucy set her glass down on a nearby table grabbing for the wall. “So hey, hey, Alex’s back but she’s so tired so she said breakfast?”

Kara let out a small breath, understanding Alex’s need for space and with a handful of Lucy it was probably for the best.

“Okay.”

“Great. Okay yessss. I’mma go tell her now.” Lucy turned almost smacking into the wall before Kara grabbed her.

“No you don’t.” Kara hugged Lucy to her, gently steering her back towards the bedroom. “You’re gonna lay down a minute and I will get you some water”

“That’s what I like about you Kar, you’re so helpful and you really care you know?” Lucy hung on to Kara until they dropped her onto the bed, letting herself fall back with a giggle.

“I totally see it now.”

“See what Luce?” Kara nudged Lucy’s shoes off, pushing her legs up until they were on the bed with her.

“Why Alex got so mad. Cause she’s right, I mean if you wanna have sex with Olivia, Cat should just step aside, ‘specially if she’s not gonna try first.”

Kara head shot up before she scrambled up and over Lucy who was occupied with pulling her shirt free of her pants.

“What?!”

“Shhhh shhshh. Don’t get loud. Cat told me.” Lucy halted, looking up at Kara hovering over her. “You really are kinda hot you know. When you get all red without your glasses.”

“Lucy.”

Lucy reached up and held Kara’s face as if trying to keep her from doubling up. “No listen, shh wait she, Cat, she’s- I mean she’s got it, she really does.”

“Got what?” Kara pulled her head free as Lucy let her go in favor of undoing her shirt until Kara stopped her. “Lucy what does Cat have?”

“What doesn’t she have?” Lucy giggled pointing at Kara and making an odd gesture before pushing up on her elbows and Kara drew back further so they wouldn’t knock heads.

“I know, I know.” Lucy tugged at Kara’s shirt. “She doesn’t have you.” Lucy laughed again as she fell back while Kara sat back on her heels.

Lucy blew raspberries with her tongue, unable to whistle. “Meow meow.”

“Lucy you’re not making sense.”

Lucy grabbed for Kara’s pillow, pulling it to her as she curled around it, her clothes forgotten.

“Kitty Cat liiiiikes you, she wants to kiiiiss you…” Lucy dissolved into another fit of giggles snuggling into her pillow before humming.

Kara’s heart hammered in her chest, wondering how much truth to Lucy’s drunken revelation was actually there. Alex wouldn’t have betrayed her, even with the miniscule amount of information Kara had given her about her own feelings towards Cat.

Surely Lucy was just exaggerating, confusing whatever had happened earlier with-

“She wants to maaaarry you.” Lucy mumbled and Kara nearly fell off the bed.

“Lucy... hey... Luce,” Kara crawled back over, shaking the woman gently.

“Oh, don’t. I don’t wanna ride this one.”

“Lucy what did Alex say?”

“Breakfast.” Lucy dug in deeper into the pillow, her body going slack.

“No. Before with Cat.”

“She told the siren’s sister to leave her alone, or I’d throw her in the pool again.”

“Why would she do that? Lucy, Lucy wake up why would Alex do that?”

Lucy pushed at her, wrapping around the pillow completely. “They were on a victory date I think or something or what. Alex wouldn’t get mad for no reason not about you, not like Cat. So had to be a date. Oh yeah cause I cancelled her other lunch thing yes date.”

Lucy sent another round of noises into the air. “Cat’s sooooo jealous. Alex too cause of the siren’s sister.”

“Who is the siren?”

“Great ass.” Lucy hummed again, hugging her pillow. “Her boobs are nice too.”

Kara looked mortified both for herself and Lucy and whoever this siren and her sister were. She ran a hand over her face looking back at Lucy who was now snoring.

 

**\------**

 

Cat sat in the mostly deserted bar, her drink untouched, phone out on the bar-top lost in thought. The tender behind her was excused, their relief saying they’d cover their break seeing how things had quieted down from the day.

Now it was mostly the after dark players and one of the last rounds of one of the twenty-four-hour tournaments.

“Get you something else?”

Cat looked up raising a brow at the woman behind the bar.

“You haven’t touched it and it’s probably watered down.”

Cat studied her for a moment, idly wondering how Alex and Lucy had confused the two women. Then again Cat had spent a good chunk of time opposite Astra, scrutinizing her every nuance.

“So you do more than sing.”

“Gotta pull the weight.” Alura smiled lightly giving a small shrug.

“Not punches though.”

Alura looked confused while Cat nudged her drink forward.

“Not sure what you mean.”

“The little ruse you and your sister have going on.”

Alura straightened with Cat’s discarded beverage, dumping the contents before dropping the glass in a nearby sink.

“What’ll you have?”

“Water.”

Alura slid a cover back, grabbing a bottle before wiping it down and setting it on the bar.

“It’s not entirely purposeful.” Alura admitted. “It’s business.”

“Until now.”

Alura let out a deep exhale, wiping down the bar before tossing the towel aside.

“You could put it that way. Most people let it go after they figure it out.”

“My people aren’t most people.” Cat warned, taking the cap off her water before taking a sip. “While I can see the novelty, why perpetuate it?”

“Old habits die hard?”

Cat rose an eyebrow at her, waiting for the woman to expand upon that.

Alura bent forward, folding her arms across the bar before leaning on her forearms. “My sister and I, only have each other. It’s a survival thing, I’m not saying it’s always right but-”

“It keeps you both from connecting with anyone.” Cat allowed, flipping over her phone before looking up at the woman once more. “Breaking a basic trust before it’s ever established will do that. Convenient really.”

“Maybe it is, maybe we like it that way.”

“You always so ready to defend it? Explain it away as business as usual? Seems you know there’s a fatal flaw in all of it.”

“You know nothing about me.”

“Not beyond what you and your sister have provided. Doesn’t mean I don’t recognize what you’re both doing.”

“And what is it you think we’re doing?”

“Self preservation. Whatever you lost, it was significant enough to lead you to believe you’re damaged; not worth anyone’s genuine attention and those that might show it. You’d never act on it because you believe your damage will ultimately become theirs. Whatever interest someone might have in you, you only see it as them finding you intriguing on the surface and not for you as a person. The problem is, aside from the intrigue you’re not very inviting. You’re withdrawn, she’s rude, you’re defensive, she’s sullen and you’re both purposefully vague.”

Alura listened carefully wondering if the woman was actually referring to her or her own self.

“You want someone who looks beyond all that, but the only reason anyone would attempt to try is because you’re intriguing. Ironic isn’t it?”

**\-------**

Alex tossed her other shoe across the room before pushing her pants the rest of the way off with her feet. Forgoing her PJs for her shirt and boxer briefs as she slid into bed and under the covers.

She was about to set her alarm when a notifier appeared across the top.

_“You make it okay?”_

Alex glanced at the number not recognizing it or the area code.

 _“You have the wrong number.”_ Alex started to put her phone down when it vibrated again.

_“I doubt that, Brave One.”_

Alex sat up a little looking at the message before firing off another message.

_“I didn’t give you my number.”_

_“I found you like a needle in a haystack, you think your cell number would be hard to get?”_

_“You could have just asked.”_

_“And lose the element of surprise? Never.”_

Alex drew in a deep breath, squaring herself down into a comfortable position.

_“Is it so hard?”_

_“Wouldn’t want to give the wrong impression.”_

Alex rolled her eyes. _“Too late.”_

_“You made it then?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Get a stern talking to?”_

Alex shook her head with a smirk. _“Opted for sleep then breakfast first. So far so good but I haven’t seen Cat yet.”_

_“She’s still at the bar. You’re fine.”_

_“How do you know?”_

_“I have my ways.”_

_“Like getting my number?”_

_“That was easy.”_

Alex made a face. “Not as easy if you’d have just asked.” She murmured to herself, chewing on her bottom lip a bit as she tapped against her phone.

_“Does that diner deliver?”_

_“No, it’s a hole in the wall diner. Why?”_

_“Want to get another pie?”_ Alex held her breath, her thumb hovering over the send button before she tapped the icon. The rapid fire conversation ground to a halt and Alex questioned if she should have even sent it.

Her phone dimmed and she let out a short puff of air letting her phone drop against her stomach with another sigh. Internally chastising herself while her brain supplied feedback of earlier in the evening. Flickers of memory drifted into her mind, recalling the press Astra’s body against her back and the wrap of her hand around Alex’s throat.

She knew in after thought she could have broken free at any time and yet she hadn’t. She had pushed right back, almost as if-

The vibration of her phone pulled her back to the now as she turned it upright and slid the lock screen away.

_“Right now?”_

Alex couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her mouth. _“Sunday?”_ She was being presumptuous, given how it was only just Friday or would be technically when she woke up. Assuming Cat didn’t send her home.

_“Victory dinner then?”_

Alex felt her heart flutter in her chest, that wasn’t a no. _“Something like that.”_

_“You’re buying.”_

Alex grinned. _“You’re on.”_

_“Sunday then. Get some sleep. You’re gonna need it.”_

Alex chuckled sending off a final text telling Astra goodnight before setting her phone aside on the nightstand.  


	17. Chapter 17

Cat took a slow sip of her coffee, letting its warmth and flavor soothe her. She had found the pot hot and ready when she finally stepped out of her room somewhat ready for the day. Three days in and she was already itching to go home. Back to her routine, with her standard mornings and CatCo business as usual.

Instead, she had eleven more days to contend with and any manner of variables that would challenge her patience. If she hadn’t already bought in to two other tournaments alongside the celebrity game, she might have just packed them all up and readied her plane.

She took another sip, leaning her hip against the counter as she looked over her itinerary on her phone waiting for Kara to emerge. Thankful, despite everything, that the woman had seen to it to make her coffee. There was an odd domesticity to that, and how any time Cat had tried it just never tasted the same. This all just played further into Alex’s point, but Cat would be damned if she didn’t enjoy this _one_ thing.

She had already pushed back a meeting with the office by an hour hoping to catch Alex as well and settle whatever any lingering doubts as to their intended purpose here was. She couldn’t fault the woman’s efforts. Kara was her sister after all and Cat’s behavior, especially over the past couple of days was hardly becoming regarding the other woman.

Cat refused to let her brain ride off on a tangent about the less than veiled implications Alex’s words had throw out. Instead, she looked at the time then up toward Kara’s room.

“Keira!?” The use of her office name would hopefully curtail any argument or comment involving anyone else. It wasn’t personal it was business, and the tone needed to be set if they were going to get through this afternoon.

“Not so damn loud.” Lucy groaned emerging from Kara’s suite. To say she was disheveled was putting it mildly, the fact she had no pants on didn’t help matters either.

Cat straightened, knuckles tightening around the handle of her cup as she watched Lucy shuffle out in a half undone shirt and underwear as if she were in her own home.

Lucy ran a hand over her face. Her tongue was heavy and felt covered in shag carpet. Her body felt sluggish and tight and she had a monster of a headache. Wanting nothing more than to go back to bed. The scent of freshly brewed coffee had beckoned her awake although she was second guessing that decision with the sunlight streaming into the common area.

Cat stepped out of her way, her jaw working mercilessly as she tried to find the words she wanted to convey when a slip of paper pinned to Lucy’s shirt caught her attention. Lucy was already fumbling with a cup when Cat jerked the note free.

“Watch the claws.” Lucy grimaced at her own voice, rummaging around the small coffee bar for some kind of headache reliever.

 

_“Didn’t have the heart to wake you. At breakfast with Alex. Thanks for last night. - Kara.”_

_P.S. “Tell Cat we’ll meet her downstairs if we’re not back by nine.”_

 

Cat looked back at Lucy, her mind instantly noting she should consider one of those boot camp workout weekends before she crumpled the note and tossed it Lucy’s way.

“Tell those two to take the day for themselves and yourself for that matter. Few hundred miles out of the city and you’re all useless.” Cat set her mug down none too kindly, making her way towards the communal office before sending a text on her phone saying the morning CatCo meeting was still on regular time and anyone who was late, risked being fired.

Cat sat down, dragging the mock issue to her while powering up her laptop while her brain went off the rails. First with Olivia, then Lucy before narrowing in on Kara. For someone who outwardly appeared so prudish she sure had a way of making the rounds.

Lucy leaned forward, rubbing her forehead and shielding her eyes as she drank half her coffee down as if her life depended on it. After another minute or two her brain caught up to Cat’s comments. She reached over and uncrumpled the note the woman had thrown, not finding anything in its contents to warrant that kind of response.

She thought back to last night, trying to remember what happened after Alex had shown back up. She had intended on telling Kara but only after another couple of drinks. Her body gave an involuntary shudder and with it she glanced over herself only to knock over her coffee.

“The hell are my pants..?” Lucy looked around before grabbing the counter for balance. She threw a few napkins down over the spill only to leave it as she shuffled towards her room.

 

**\-------**

 

Kara reached across the table, having had enough of Alex merely picking at her food.

“You wanna talk about it yet?”

Alex let out a sigh, giving Kara’s hand a squeeze. She had been trying to find the right words all morning.

“Does it make it easier if I told you Lucy filled me in a little?”

“Not really. Makes it worse actually.”

“I know you said something to Cat, I just… I need to know so I can help fix it for you and me I guess.”

Alex set down her fork, her breakfast forgotten as she covered Kara’s hand with her other one.

“In my defense, I thought Cat was being spiteful. I know it’s not any of my business or my place but after watching her the night before and then the Lucy thing, I just couldn’t stop myself.”

Kara squeezed Alex’s hands firmly, her heart already running away with her and what that might mean. “Just tell me,” she breathed with the utmost patience, letting Alex take her time to gather her thoughts.

“It started, first day, after I met this woman at one of the blackjack tables.”

Whatever Kara had been expecting that wasn’t it. She tipped her head at Alex but kept quiet, rubbing her thumb along her sister’s knuckles.

“I can’t even really explain it, she started to play, I won. Then, I started to leave, and she said something about staying clear of her poker tables if I could during the tournament. Then she gave me this VIP card, said it was for the whole casino.”

Alex rubbed at her neck after Kara eased her hold on Alex’s hands.

“So when you and Olivia went out, I checked out this bar. Cat would be there anyway, so it was like recon and the woman was there again. Then things get a little confusing.”

“Is this the siren thing?”

“Siren?”

“Lucy said something about the siren’s sister but it made no sense so I thought maybe it was part of the restaurant?”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh quietly as it hit her. Lucy didn’t know the woman’s name, not unlike Alex with Astra until just last night. Of course Lucy would make up a nickname and a befitting one at that. She shook her head after a minute and pulled in a deep breath.

“Sort of? The woman who gave me the card, she apparently has a twin. Who sings, that is the woman Lucy met. Only in Vegas right?”

Kara gave Alex an odd look. “But you didn’t meet her?”

Alex shook her head. “No, I met her sister. I saw her, thinking she was who gave me the card when she came on stage and sang for the restaurant.”

Kara’s brow furrowed as she tried to follow. “This place is crazy.”

“Oh it gets better, or worse I guess. After a while Cat left, I followed. When I got downstairs, I literally ran into the singer but I didn’t know it was her.”

“Okay?”

“I thought she was the first one I met. So I asked her out for a drink.”

Kara sat up a little at that. “Wait what?”

“I asked her out.”

Kara’s lips quirked. “And?”

“And… she said rain check, something about an order or whatever for the bar.”

“So how does this involve Lucy and Cat and me now?”

“I’m getting there. So then we had the whole pool thing with Lucy and Cat right?”

Kara nodded.

“Ok well, I think Lucy ran into the woman I met and Lucy being Lucy did something bold-”

“Beyond asking a perfect stranger out for a drink?”

Alex threw Kara a look who was grinning despite the comment. “Yeah, enough to get upset enough to say what she said about Cat I guess and not mean it? I dunno, the point is that’s what I’m guessing, and it didn’t go well because it wasn’t the sister she actually met.”

“I’m going to need a flowchart aren’t I?”

“Probably. So then, you went downstairs after Cat left.”

“Right, after Cat was being weird.”

Alex rose an eyebrow at Kara. “She got weird because of Olivia and you.” That sobered Kara up but Alex pushed right through. “I have a feeling that’s why she was playing the way she was too at the tournament.” Alex took a sip of her water then, shifting in her seat.

“I’m not going to like this am I?”

“Probably not, but you want to know.”

Kara nodded and held her breath waiting for Alex to continue.

“After you left to meet up with Cat, I went to get dressed and that same woman, the one I met, showed up.”

“No.”

“Yeah, not to see me, to see Lucy. I mean I didn’t know she had a sister, much less a twin, and she gave Lucy this stupidly expensive box of scotch and was touching her face and I just figured Lucy kind of won or something? I dunno I just, I tried to do the right thing, I gave her the VIP card and just stepped aside you know?”

“Alex.” Kara tone was heartfelt even if Alex shrugged it off.

“After we got back from lunch, you took off to handle whatever Cat had you do, as usual, and I went to go find her.”

Kara nodded again as Alex rearranged things on the table.

“I went to her table and the woman I first met came over with drinks and put her arm around Cat like they were close friends or something.” Alex looked up at Kara. “Zero personal space.” Kara frowned and Alex looked down at her glass, turning it between her fingers.

“That look right there, on your face, that’s why I lost it. I mean there was more to it but the thought that this woman who I didn’t know and had met only twice before was actually… making moves on Cat after just having led, or so I thought, Lucy on, and Cat was agreeing to it because of you and Olivia-”

“Alex there is no me and Olivia. I didn’t even really want to go to dinner with her. I mean I did but later I didn’t. Then I thought ‘this person is a friend of Cat’s, she’s important cause Cat doesn’t have many of those’ and she could have come up with anything to tell Olivia no but she didn’t and-”

“Kara-Kara-Kara.” Alex rushed, grabbing her sister's hand again to make her stop spiralling. “Breathe.”

Kara did as Alex told her. Her mind down shifting gears to a slower speed after another minute.

“Listen, I know that, and I know you and what little you have hinted at with how you feel about… well about Cat but I really don’t think Cat does. I have no idea what those two maybe said to each other after or even what kind of person Olivia is but Cat does, and when it comes to you?” Alex gave a low whistle, causing Kara to frown. “Cat gets kind of-”

“What?”

“Jealous?” Alex chanced a look up at her sister before squeezing her hands to keep Kara near. “Look I’m just guessing and I might be wrong. I know what that’s like to have someone manipulate you and do spiteful things and then knowing about your feelings for her-”

“Alex… you didn’t.”

“No, no, I didn’t I swear I said nothing about you. I just, sort of…”

“Just sort of what?”

Alex puffed out a breath. “Threatened Cat and then I told that woman to stay away from everyone-”

“Oh my God, Alex!”

“Lucy heard, and then she got upset and I realized what I did and how I screwed this whole trip up for myself and you and I just wanted to get away.”

“So you left.”

Alex nodded. “Initially, I was going to head home, save everyone the trouble and just talk to you after. My phone died and then I just wanted to sit and think for a minute and there’s hardly anywhere quiet in this crazy city so I asked other casinos where to go.”

“If your phone died how d'you text me?”

“Well, originally I left a message for you at another casino to be delivered.”

“Yeah I got that, we almost went there after you but Cat told Lucy and me not to.”

“Huh, interesting.”

“What? Why?”

“Well that woman, the one I met, found me. Didn’t tell me how either.”

“Cat called Olivia, and they went down to the lobby. Made Lucy and me stay in the suite in case you came back. When you say Cat’s upset or jealous of Olivia because of me. It doesn’t make sense she would be the first person Cat would go to. Cat doesn’t work that way, unless she has to.” Kara’s words slowed near the end as a switch seemed to flip in her brain.

“What?” Alex sat forward. “Kara?”

“You’re my sister.”

“Last time I checked.”

Kara shook her head. “No, I mean you’re my sister.”

“Okay, yes, we’ve established this.”

“Cat made Lucy take over my job. Told me to focus on you. After a few hours, she called Olivia.”

Alex sat back with a small shake of her head, finally catching up to what Kara was implying. “Damn…”

“What?”

“Nothing, just…” Alex didn’t want to admit the spark of disappointment that revelation caused regarding Astra. “Cat’s full of more surprises than I thought I guess.”

“I could’ve told you that.” Kara mumbled causing Alex to look up at her again. Kara was studying the table intently, working through what Alex had told her but Alex knew her sister wasn’t telling her something.

“Kara?” Her sister didn’t move, merely adjusted her glasses before dropping her hands in her lap. “Kara what?”

“Lucy said something last night.” Kara swallowed, not looking up. “Do… do you think Cat thinks Olivia and I…”

“Kara just say it.”

Kara closed her eyes her voice pushing forward in a rush. “Does Cat think Olivia and I slept together?”

“What?!” Alex let out an unguarded laugh realizing too late that was the last thing to do given Kara expression.

“Oh… wow. Shit Kar.” Alex leaned closer then. “Did Cat ask-”

“No. No, thank God no.”

“Then why-”

“Lucy was drunk when she told me you were back and she just kind of kept talking.”

“So Lucy thinks you and Olivia-”

“No.” Kara let out a sigh, shifting in her seat. “She just said if that’s what would happen Cat should step aside since she hadn’t really made her own effort?”

Alex let out another incredulous breath of a laugh and was about to comment more on it until she saw Kara continue to fidget.

“Kara…?” Her sister didn’t answer but the pink along her throat told Alex enough. “Kara… do, do you want to sleep with Cat?”

Kara chewed on her bottom lip a bit, searching the table as she asked herself that same question. Truth be told, she hadn’t really thought beyond-

“I dunno.”

Alex sat back looking at her sister. “You don’t know? Kara that’s a little more than having a crush on your boss.”

Kara sighed looking over at Alex who tried to look apologetic and failed. “I don’t though, know I mean. I… I haven’t really sat and thought about it-”

“Come on.”

“I’m serious Alex, I don’t just sit and fantasize about things. I do but not, just…” Alex raised an eyebrow at her sister who made a face before tossing a napkin at her. “You’re not helping, you’re supposed to help.”

“Not without a substantial amount of teasing first.”

“Alex.”

“Ok. Ok. I’m sorry I just… really you’ve never?” Alex made indistinct gestures with her hands before Kara rolled her eyes.

“Not never. I just, don’t think about that every time? The one time I did I was asleep, so that doesn’t-”

“Oh, that counts.” Alex teased only to have Kara retreat a little further. “Sorry.” Alex cleared her throat, leaning in again over the table. “Ok, so what have you really thought about?”

Kara eyed her sister, unsure if she was being serious or would spin off into another round of teasing.

“I’m serious, I’ll be serious no more teasing I promise... mostly.”

Kara shook her head, fingers knotting up with each other over and over. “Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to wake up to her.”

Alex’s eyebrow shot up towards her hairline with that one, only to drop back down as her brow furrowed. “Isn’t that like after-”

“Yes, I guess, maybe not I dunno. You asked, and that’s one of the things.”

“ _One_ of the things? So there’s more.”

“I think about kissing her all the time.” Kara admitted on a breath, feeling the tension in her chest ease a little. “All. The time.”

Alex couldn’t help but stare at her sister, giving a small shake of her head after another minute between them. “You think about making out with Cat all the time and waking up to her?”

Kara let out another deep breath, adjusting her glasses a little rougher than she intended. “It’s stupid and immature and-”

“It’s incredibly sweet.” Alex stopped her, waiting until Kara chanced a look up at her. “Thoughtful. Considerate in a weird way, I mean you’re thinking about Cat on this whole other level Kar. I’ll be honest, when you first kind of told me you had this crush on her I figured it was all cliche power dynamic boss secretary-”

“Alex!”

“Wait, hear me out. What I’m saying is, most people who have desires or fantasies about other people, especially their bosses it’s not like that. The fact you don’t immediately veer off into some hyper-sexual fantasy about Cat but instead think about mornings after and making out with her and I’m sure similar things… Kara, are you in love with her?”

“Now I know you’re just messing with me Alex, thanks a lot. Honestly? I don’t even know her not-”

“I’m not messing with you I swear and you know Cat better than anyone.”

“As her assistant.”

Alex shook her head. “I bet she never took any other assistant to Vegas for two weeks, or hired her sister to come along on the same trip or practically pissed a circle around you when anyone who’s not her wants to lavish attention on you.”

“Oh please, Alex, Cat does not lavish-”

“Give it time.”

“What?”

“I don’t think Cat believes you slept with anyone, least of all Olivia, I think she has just as many feelings about you as you do her and she has absolutely no idea what to do with them. Then here comes Olivia, we’re in her house, this is her CatCo while Cat’s just on the outside looking in. Because here, Olivia can do anything, not like Cat. Cat sneezes funny, and it’s on the cover of some tabloid.”

What the hell are you talking about Alex?”

“Cat doesn’t know what to do with you, with her feelings or whatever about you or the feelings that people like Olivia are spawning in her.”

Kara sighed, leaning forward enough to set her head in her hands. “I think I’m getting a headache.”

This was not how any of this was supposed to happen. In fact, nothing was supposed to happen beyond Cat getting free press for agreeing to the celebrity tournament and subsequent sister tournaments. This was not supposed to be an all involved emotional evaluation of how she felt or saw Cat and vice versa on a personal level.

Alex started to say something more only to cut herself off and feign reaching for her water as Lucy pulled over a chair and sat down with a thump and quiet clatter of her plate from the small breakfast buffet. She was changed and showered and wearing sunglasses despite being indoors and under low lighting.

“Thought you’d be asleep.” Kara muttered, rubbing at her temples.

“Coffee, food…” Lucy took a bite out of a cinnamon roll and let out a muffled praise.

“Where’s Cat?” Alex offered, as Kara glared at her, even if her sister had left a note saying they’d all meet up.

“Meeting, said we all have the day off.” Lucy shoved the rest of the roll in her mouth, already reaching for the next.

“What?” Kara straightened and Alex made a small ‘calm down’ motion with her hand.

“She found your note and I guess it didn’t sit well? Although really all you did was go off on your own, I don’t see why she called us all useless.”

Alex frowned as did Kara before the sisters looked over at Lucy who was just about to take another bite but stopped with the two sets of eyes on her.

“What?”

“What else did you say?” Alex asked.

“Nothing.”

“What d'you do?” Kara asked.

“I woke up, that’s it.”

“So you woke up, and she was in a bad mood?”

Lucy shrugged. “I guess? I mean I woke up, walked out of Kara’s room, thanks by the way for letting me crash. Got some coffee, read your note, looked for my pants, got showered and dressed and then came down to find you two.”

“Back up.” Alex started, holding a hand up to stop Kara from saying anything. “Looked for your pants?”

Lucy nodded after a full swallow of coffee. “Yeah, woke up, no pants.”

Kara sent a pointed look Alex’s way who continued.

“Was this before or after Cat read the note?”

“Before, sheesh. This one pinned it to my shirt,” Lucy pointed to Kara. “Cat snatched it right off then said we were all useless and to take the day off.”

“Oh my god.” Kara muttered, letting her face fall into her hands before shaking her head.

“What?” Lucy looked over then at Alex who was caught between sympathy and amusement. “What?!”

“She’s going to think I’ve slept with everyone.” Kara said against the pressure of her hands.

“Oh c’mon it’s not... It’s not -that- bad-”

“Who d'you sleep with?!” Lucy asked with an edge of excitement despite her hangover only to have it drain away when Kara cut her eyes at her through the slats of her fingers. “Just a question…”

Alex shook her head, glancing heavenward for a moment. “You, I’m gonna guess, if Cat’s…” Alex’s lips quirked as she glanced towards Kara. “Pissy this morning.”

“Uh, I woulda remembered.”

“Gee thanks.” Kara groaned, hiding her eyes again behind her hands.

“No, I’m just- not that, I mean maybe another, just. Look! The only thing I remember was going to tell you Alex was back.”

“After which you promptly passed out in my bed, after half undressing yourself. I slept on the couch in my suite cause you were gone.”

“Okay so why-oh…” Lucy let out a little gasp, remembering Cat’s stiff posture and sudden snappy edge. “Oh…”

“We’re never coming here again.” Alex deadpanned as Kara folded her arms and laid her head down on them while Lucy tried to comfort her.


	18. Chapter 18

By the time Cat finished up with CatCo, it was mid-afternoon. Her morning was shot and while she wasn’t required to take on other meetings, she had found a good workflow that preoccupied her mind enough to keep going. Now she was in her suite, going over the various arrangements she wanted to maintain her current state of being too busy to think.

There had been a few hiccups in her day with none of the others around but she was more than capable of handling herself despite it. She confirmed her reservations for dinner and requested her tickets for one of the shows Kara had reserved when they first arrived. Not only would it keep her busy, but it would also keep her out of this particular casino on the off-chance those twins, Olivia or her trio stuck around.

With an off thought, she almost contemplated a nap. Given how the past few days had been it felt almost welcomed. It would also be an excuse not to grace everyone with her presence should they return to their rooms. She set her phone aside, stretching languidly with a few pops along her spine before letting out a deep breath.

Cat changed easily enough, opting to be comfortable, and instead of a nap settled for a relaxing stint of yoga as opposed to wrecking her sleep cycle any more than she already had. With a practiced ease she laid out the mat she had packed before settling in to a gradual round of stretches to loosen the tension along her body. She took a few minutes to settle her mind, pushing all thoughts of Kara and Vegas out as she centered herself and her breathing before settling into her first warm-up pose.

Downstairs on the lower floor of Rao, Alex came bouncing by, nudging Kara where she sat in front of a lower end slot machine on the first level, Lucy was right beside her nursing her umpteenth bottle of water poking away at her own machine.

“Dinner’s covered,” Alex clicked a few vouchers against Kara’s machine watching her eyes light up just a little.

“Tournament of Kings!?”

Alex grinned before nodding. “And yes you can dress up if you want, they’re specialty seating tickets so we’ll be up with the court.”

“The court?” Lucy questioned, reaching over to look over what Alex had in her hands. “What is this?”

“Think Renfaire meets King Arthur’s Court a pinch of dinner theatre with a dash of dress up and for us, free drinks”

“Oh, geeze.” Lucy looked over the voucher which depicted a jousting match.

“What? Haven’t you ever been to a Renfaire before?”

“I was a military brat, closest I got were war games and new weapons demos.”

Kara and Alex exchanged looks before turning back to Lucy, speaking in unison. “You’re going.”

Lucy looked a little taken aback, eyeing the depictions on each ticket of swordsmanship, a full court table, and horses. “You got four tickets?”

Kara looked at Alex who gave a shrug.

“Seemed wrong not to. I know she intended it as a kind of punishment I guess or reflection to give us the day but she hasn’t texted me to go home, or you.” Alex nodded towards Lucy.

“Besides you’re military,” Kara added. “There’s a whole portion on combat and an equestrian thing, and you’ll get to be a princess if you want.”

Lucy still seemed apprehensive, it felt more along the lines someone far younger would enjoy. “What’ll you guys be?”

“Knight,” Kara said without hesitation  
“Assassin.”

“They didn’t have those then." Lucy admonished before looking over the tickets again. “What if I want to be a Knight or something?”

“You can,” Kara assured quickly. “You can be anything you want, given what they have costume wise. C’mon Luce it’ll be fun. I promise I’ll shout louder than you so you won’t feel silly if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“What if Cat comes?”

“So she comes.” Alex offered. “She’d probably fight to be a Queen or-”

“Alex…” Kara warned.

“What? I think it’d be fantastic if she came. If she did, as much as she’d swear to hate it, she won't be harping on us and she might even enjoy some of it. You never know.”

Kara drew in a deep breath, already knowing she’d have to be the one to broach the subject with the woman. “C’mon Luce, it’ll be fun and hey what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right? So I won’t tell anyone if you get all excited and have some fun playing pretend.”

“Me neither, but I might use it later for blackmail.” Kara and Lucy both looked at her sharply. “Kidding, I’m kidding. So you in or what?”

Lucy hummed, looking at the tickets a minute before nodding. “I’m in, but Kara’s inviting Cat.”

“Oh, for sure.” Alex agreed while Kara rolled her eyes grabbing for the tickets.

“Gimme those.”

“So we have about an hour. The show starts at six but we get in early to pick out stuff to wear and see our seats and everything.”

“C’mon let’s go then,” Lucy said, abandoning her water and heading for the elevators with Kara and Alex in tow.

***

When they arrived at the room the three of them split off, both Alex and Lucy thankful their suites were the farthest from Cat. Kara had doubled back for a minute before they got on the elevator, checking on something with the front desk before grabbing something from the nearby cafe. Now, she crossed the open common space, listening intently for Cat. Not hearing her on the phone and seeing her door opened a little she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before heading towards the woman’s room.

Cat had just pushed up into one of her final pose sets when she heard the soft knock. As much as she didn’t want to see any of them the effort being made was something to admire and as such she told whoever it was to come in.

Kara stepped inside, a small bag in hand and Cat’s ticket in the other only to stop dead in her tracks as she watched Cat’s leg slowly extend up towards the ceiling. The woman was flat on her shoulders, poised on her upper arms, hands pushing at her hips and body bent in a breathtaking arc. She folded one leg back at the knee, the top of her foot held by one hand above her waist while she stretched the other up and pointed towards the ceiling.

“Holy God.”

“I can’t hear you from there Kiera.”

Kara cleared her throat softly, praying her neck didn’t flush as she rounded the furniture, giving it a wide berth so she didn’t run into it directly. “How did you know it was-”

“You‘re the only one who would knock first.”  Cat clarified as she pushed her hips a little higher.

“I have something for you Ca-Miss Grant.” It was a rough transition, rougher than she would have liked but Kara had only realized the woman had used her work name after she was already talking.

Cat forced out a slow breath, keeping her eyes to the ceiling as she stretched just a little further. “Peace offering from one of you?”

Kara frowned, any other feeling she might have been swimming in draining away with Cat’s terse tone. “Not exactly.”

Cat felt her muscles tighten with Kara’s dejected tone and concentrated on breathing versus the unpleasant feelings it produced in the pit of her stomach.  “If Alexandra is worried, you can tell her to stop. We all have our moments, some clearly more than others.”

“Oh, okay.” Kara chewed on her bottom lip, stepping close enough to set the small bag on a nearby table before she reluctantly laid Cat’s ticket beside it. Cat could see her in her periphery as that sickening feeling doubled. Whatever mirth Kara had brought with her for Cat was crushed like a bug under the heel of a boot. Her shoulders had fallen and her gaze refused to lift from where it rested on the small table.

“I checked with the front desk, they said you didn’t have any lunch so I brought you something.”

“You should stop doing that.”

Kara had started to leave only to waver with Cat’s words before looking back at her. “It… it’s my job.”

“It’s not. So stop.”

Kara clenched her jaw, turning back completely before stepping into Cat’s direct space. “I can understand being upset with Lucy, and Alex and some of that being deflected to me because she’s my sister but I haven’t actually done anything to wrong you despite whatever you think I have. You haven’t eaten and you haven’t left this suite. If this is some subtle way to push me to find another job, you can stop. I’m more than capable of putting in a notice.”

Cat slowly lowered her hips to the floor as Kara remained where she was.

“Alex wanted to include you tonight but I’ll find an excuse for her, and Lucy and myself. I’ve gotten fantastic at it. I brought you that because I was worried about you.” Kara swallowed thickly as Cat sat up, bracing her arms on her knees and never taking her eyes off the other woman. “I would say I’m sorry but I’m not. I will say thank you for letting us have the day. I just wish you’d maybe taken it off too.”

Cat watched as Kara turned on her heel and left the room, closing Cat’s door behind herself with enough force to make Cat wince. She let out a deep sigh, all the tension she had released in her body tightening back up again. She pushed herself to a stand slowly working her way over to the small table. Her eyes caught the ticket set next to the bag with a sad smile to follow. The reminder of no food set her stomach off and with a bemused lilt to her expression, she fingered the bag open and glanced inside.

Her brow furrowed when she was met with a nondescript white box she tore the paper apart around before breaking the seal and flipping the lid. A solitary cupcake greeted her, not unlike the ones she indulged in once every few months; or so she thought initially. As she studied it closer, she felt her heart sink even further. What she thought was icing were actually egg whites, soft and fluffy and still warm, wrapped around what looked like some kind of flaxseed bread with bits of spinach and chips of tomatoes and a small dollop of brie.

Kara crossed into her room in rush, changing out of her nicer clothes in favor of jeans and a t-shirt as anything else felt restrictive or too hot. As she passed her mirror she paused, catching her reflection or more the reflection of the stones in her ears that made her eyes pop. She unscrewed the backs on a rush, tucking the earrings into their box before putting in her usual gold studs before grabbing her jacket and quickly heading back out.

Alex came to attention first before nudging Lucy who looked up to see Kara rubbing at her face as she crossed the room towards them.

“Hey? You okay?”

Kara nodded, shrugging into her jacket as the elevator announced itself. “I just wanna go, have fun and forget a little okay?”

Lucy nodded while Alex looked past Kara to see Cat’s shadow near her own door.

“Whatever you say Kar, sisters’ night out.”

“But I’m not-”

“You are.” Kara and Alex both interrupted.

“Honorary for sure,” Alex added with a nudge as Lucy hugged Kara a little closer for support. A second later and the elevator opened and Alex made a broad sweeping gesture.

“Onward my ladies! Our table awaits!”

Kara gave a half-hearted smile as Lucy laughed, the three of them piling into the elevator.

“Hey are those different earrings?”

“Shut up, Lucy.”

“Okay sorry, damn. You two are worse than Lois and Laurel.”

 

**\-------**

 

Alura climbed out from behind the bar with a few cheers and shouts, giving a slow bow before retreating into the VIP area of Krypton. She thanked Matt who brought her a bottle of water before she rounded a table and collapsed beside her sister with a huff.

“You’re early.”

“Needed a break before the big push. Friday night and all.”

“You going to have enough energy there to do your show?” Astra asked gently, snuffing out her cigar for her sister’s benefit.

“Yeah, although I’m not sure my heart’s in it tonight.”

“Someone on your mind?”

“Someone on yours?”

Astra sent off another text before setting her phone down. “Asked you first.”

Alura crinkled her nose, leaning back and shouldering against Astra. “Yes, but not who you’re thinking.”

“Something happen?” Astra’s phone buzzed and Alura looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ve barely used that thing and now it’s like it’s attached.”

“Doesn’t answer my question.”

“Leslie’s quitting after the tournaments. Says she met someone, and she wants to start over somewhere.”

Astra nodded. “Good for her, but that’s not who’s on your mind.”

“No, and the one you’re thinking is, isn’t.”

“Oh, really?”

Alura shook her head before sliding further down, setting her head on Astra’s shoulder. Astra felt Alura’s dis-ease almost instantly as if it were her own, bringing her arm up and around her sister’s side to hug her closer.

“What’s up?”

“Do you think we’re so used to hiding that we’ve just accepted that’s how it is and that we’re still doing it?”

Astra looked out over the growing crowd, the majority making the way into Kandor versus staying within Krypton. “Probably. Is this because of the other day?”

Alura let out a small sigh, her daughter’s birthday had drummed up more than its fair share of feelings and everything else since then hadn’t helped.

“Yes, and no. I know that plays some part, but it’s more than just that. When was the last time we actually went anywhere?”

Astra drew in a deep breath, knowing without question the last place they had been that wasn’t somewhere within an hour of the strip was a courthouse in Metropolis almost a decade ago.

“Are you saying you want to quit all this?”

“No, we built this. It’s ours, yours and mine.”

“Do you regret not trying harder with-”

“No. I mean a part of me does, yes, but Kara was eighteen by the time that was all over. I notified the system that I was interested and willing to meet her. They couldn't even tell me what agency she was taken to. I did everything I could have beyond hiring private investigators and that's not how I wanted to track her down, you know this. I gave her up when she was barely six. Twelve years is more than two lifetimes for a child, nevermind little Kalel.”

Astra smirked, it was still so amusing to her how his parents had failed to notice the typo in his birth certificate even now.

“She grew up. I don't like it, but I accept it. For all I know, whatever agency or care system she went through told her about my willingness to reconnect and she decided she didn’t want me to be a part of her life.”

“You can’t think like that Alura.”

“I know, but I do sometimes. Not about that so much as the whole living your life part. That was one thing I am most proud of, as hard as it was, Kara and Kalel were allowed to live their lives however they saw fit despite everything. Not like us." Alura tucked her hair behind her ear. "Then, once it was over we just settled into our places here. Built this little haven sure but we’re not exactly living.”

Astra couldn’t fault her, not one bit but thinking about it too long always made her want to drown herself in a bottle or something equally absurd like an attempt to punch the moon.

“Can I ask what brought this all on? Outside of her birthday?”

Alura let out a dark sigh. “I haven’t been laid in years.”

Astra laughed, loud and full. Hard enough to shake both of them as she turned to look at her sibling. “Seriously?!”

“Says the one with a phone for a hand since yesterday. Admit it, you haven’t exactly gone above and beyond to connect with anyone outside of a poker table, until very recently.”

Astra grinned. “I admit nothing.”

“Yeah well, it’s never been hard for you crawling into bed or corner booth has it?”

“Are you calling me a whore? I‘m just asking for clarification so I can add it to my list of titles. It’s an honorable profession, especially where we are.”

“The Bunny Ranch doesn’t count Astra, that’s their job.”

Astra chuckled before giving a small shrug. “I’ll admit, those times, few as they were thank you, never really held any weight or longevity. But what do I know, look who I married.”

“Technically, technically married. In paper only. You shipped out right after the ceremony.” Alura pointed out. 

“Yeah yeah.” Astra sighed, looking at Alura. “Point is, in answer to your question, yes, I think we’ve hidden away. It's a side effect of adapting ourselves for survival after so long. Then we built this place, in part for that same reason and we have our little family and they come and they go-”

“And we’re still here.”

Astra hummed, leaning back into the booth as she contemplated her next words carefully. “It is… nice, I guess to have some attention I suppose.”

“That’s not full of manipulation or exploitation you mean?”

Astra nodded, feeling as if they were getting a little ahead of themselves. “Your little Spitfire show back up?”

“Her name is Lucy and thanks to you, no.” Alura sighed, looking out over Krypton again. “Thanks to me too I guess.”

“Yeah, figures we’d be a pair of walking disasters when someone really came looking.”

“If they even are. We meet people all the time who aren’t from here that are worthy of a head turn-”

“Not like that,” Astra commented absently, causing Alura to look at her sister more directly.

“What’re you thinking?”

“Don’t you know?”

Alura smirked softly. “Been a while since either of us has attempted to set things straight with more effort than the offering of free drinks and a photo or something.” Astra gave a slow set of nods as her phone buzzed again. “You shouldn’t keep her waiting you know. At least she’s willing to talk to you.”

“I have no doubt that little Spitfire is willing, she’s just trying to make sense of everything.”

Alura studied her sister for a long moment, she always seemed so unphased. “You’re always so sure, aren’t you?”

“No disappointment otherwise.”

Alura chuckled, nudging her sister before giving her a hug. “I’m going to go get ready. You sticking around or do you have somewhere else to be?”

“I’m free as a bird. Maybe I’ll come watch, freak people out and all.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Yes, but you love me anyway.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this gives a little more insight into the twins and their seeming lack of effort to find Alura's daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence - nothing major and it's all pretend for the dinner show anyway.

“-THE DRAGON KNIGHT!”

Dramatic music filled the arena, smoke and manufactured fog filled the air as strobes flickered and pillars of fire erupted in a sequence. From beneath where the three were seated along with a scant few other special ticket holders, a shower of sparks buzzed about like fireflies as a giant of a man in equally imposing armor burst forth from the tunnel. 

His horse was a hulk of a thing, thundering about the dirt-covered floor at full speed while the crowd booed and jeered. His helm was exactly his namesake, maw open and eyes glowing red. He rounded along the arena floor as more fire erupted behind him. 

Kara shouted just as loud as she promised, with Alex and Lucy following suit. While the King rose from his throne and pointed his sword a few feet away from them on a higher dais. 

“Seize him!” His voice boomed over the speakers as the noise of the crowd shifted to encouraging cheers as the knights of the round table rode out in formation from beneath the King. 

He instantly dispatched two knights, tumbling from their horses into the dirt and rolling to the outside. Others converged on the Dragon Knight, their weapons sparking with every hit. 

Someone pumped thunder over the speakers, rolling through the arena with a flash of strobe-like lightning until they knocked the Dragon knight from his horse. 

The group of warriors fought across the entire arena as the evil knight struck them all down before reclaiming his seat on his horse and riding to the center of the arena in front of the King. He pointed his sword to more boos as other audience members shouted for their knights to get up. 

“Your Kingdom is mine!” He shouted in maniacal glee. “Your knights have failed for I cannot be killed!” 

The events of their story had played out that the dragon knight had an enchanted sword and with it, they could not best him unless disarmed. 

“I will not forfeit my Kingdom to the likes of you! The people will rise against you!” He gestured to the audience, forcing the majority of them to stand up including the three just off the main dais in defiance. 

The knights around the arena floor rose as well, fueling the crowd with encouragement to get louder. 

“I cannot defeat you as you stand and you are too cowardly to lie down the sword,” the King shouted. “So you force my hand!”

Thunder rolled again through the arena as the lights dimmed to nothing but the torches around the floor. More fog filled the floor as a soft blue light pooled put from beneath the dais. The Dragon knight feigned being afraid, his horse rearing up to further the illusion just as a parade of white horses tore out from beneath the dais. 

The knights dispersed unseen as riderless horses surrounded the dragon knight until a pair burst forth and a woman bounced up onto their backs. She held tight to the reigns, rounding the arena one foot steady set between the shoulder blades of each horse. 

The crowd roared as she passed at full speed before slowing her horses and dropping between them, feet hovering above the ground as she held onto their necks as she approached the Dragon Knight. 

“Morganna!” He cried, his horse backing up in fear despite the six riderless horses still circled around him. 

“It was my magic that crafted that sword, and my magic alone shall break it!”

She dropped to the ground, the twin steeds rearing up thereafter as she shouted a few commands. The two took off around the arena again in separate arcs, before she whistled high and raised both hands. 

The music dropped into softer notes, still ominous but full of string instruments and low drums like a heartbeat. The circle of horses rose up on her command, pawing at the air before walking in a round on their back legs. The dragon knight turned and twisted his horse waiting for the group to drop back down before he pretended to break through them and into the thicker fog beneath the dais.

All eyes fell to the woman playing Morganna as other horse wranglers drifted onto the floor to control the additional horses as a chorus of feminine voices joined in with the rest of the arrangement, completely enchanting the audience. One of the wranglers drew up a pair of horses reigned together one behind the other, leading them in a wide circle. 

Morganna moved towards the circling horses, waiting for the second pass before she grabbed at the lead horse and let it take her off her feet. Instead of a saddle, there was a heavy shroud with handles that she used to pull herself up and into a stand as she quickened the horses' pace. The group went around again before she backflipped and landed on the second horse near its rear. Her arms were out and when she was sure of her balance, she widened her stance and straightened as the crowd cheered.  

The horses slowed enough to allow the lead horse to be unclipped and drawn aside as Morganna dropped onto the second horse in a standard riding position, affirming her grip on the handle near the nape of its neck before holding an arm aloft to signal the others on the floor. The crowd cheered again as she urged the horse along the area from the center, only to drop off one side and using their joint momentum hit the ground and bounced right back up. 

The horse lowered its head with a short command before she rounded a leg over his neck and fell off the other side again, pushing back up after hitting the ground. This time her legs rounded over the rear of the horse until she laid out across the horses back in a pushup position. She adjusted her grip, crossing one arm over the back of the horse to the opposite handle as she continued around the area. When the horse hit stride, she flipped herself over and pushed up as the crowd cheered.  

She crossed her ankles to hold her balance, her back against the horse’s neck riding backward as she waved to the crowd in passing. In the center of the area were more horses with other handlers, putting on displays of prowess and control. She rocked forward, set astride the horse still in reverse, she gave another command and the horse slowed as she twisted until she was facing the crowd with both legs on one side. 

She found the broad stirrup beneath the shroud, setting her heels into it before pushing to a stand and leaning back just enough to stay standing as the horse cut inside. She held both arms up and out wide, maintaining her balance as she appeared to float alongside the animal. A wrangler directed the horse easily with his slower pace, allowing Morgana to jump down on the next pass much to the delight of the crowd. 

The woman stepped her way to the center of the arena under a single spotlight as the other complement of horses moved off the floor. Thunder rumbled again and with the flash of another round of lightning the underside of the dais lit up with a brilliant white light as more fog and smoke filled the arena.

The music shifted again, mystical and enchanting, whispered words filling the ears as the silhouette of another horse shadowed the woman at the center. Gasps went up along with the excited chatter of voices as recognition set in. 

With another burst of light, a massive black gypsy stallion trotted out topped off with an equally impressive horn. Morganna sounded with another command as the horse drew near, only to extend one leg out and fold the other so it was bowing before her. She approached the animal carefully, playing up the mysticism of a unicorn in their midst. 

She caressed the animal gently, before coming around and bowing low before it herself as the animal straightened and moved forward to nudge her. She gave a wide smile, wrapping her arms around the unicorn’s neck before relaying another command. As the music swelled the beast moved, Morganna hugging high on its neck as he carried her across the arena floor. 

The crowd cheered and whistled as the animal picked up the pace enough for her to drop her legs and push off the ground, rounding over his shoulders and onto his back in a single motion. Again the arena cheered as an array of lights followed the two across the floor until they stopped in the center again. 

She made expansive gestures with her arms as if she were casting a spell while the animal sidestepped in one direction before turning in a short series of circles only to sidestep in the opposite. As Morganna wove her arms and hands the horse seemed to dance along with her, the pair of them enchanting the audience with every turn. 

There was another roll of thunder as she feigned surprise, grabbing for the unicorn’s mane and the short reigns beneath. There was a burst of fire as the arena turned red and the unicorn reared up, pawing at the air while Morganna held on. The Dragon Knight emerged again at full charge, bearing down on her. She shouted a command and her horse literally jumped aside as drums filled the space. 

Morganna turned her steed, throwing her arm out towards the knight with a shower of sparks to follow, his helmet falling aside. The knight turned to charge her again, as the motions repeated and more of his armor fell away as if by magic. The two wove and moved around one another, each swing of the knight’s sword appearing to barely miss as Morganna rode off to one side or literally ran alongside her animal in broad leaps while hanging onto his mane to dodge blows before bouncing back onto the beast’s back. 

The final showdown had them at opposite ends of the arena before the both of them shouted valiantly and charged at one another. Both horses kicked up dirt and swirled the fog. With the final pass, Morganna fell back against her horse dramatically as the knight fell from his own to the ground while the audience cheered and drummed on tables.

The unicorn turned as a spotlight fell on his rider who remained prone along his back, the hilt of the dragon knights sword gleaming prominently where Morganna appeared to have been run through. The unicorn bowed again, allowing Morganna to slide off and onto the ground lifelessly. The crowd was silent until the loudspeakers played the maniacal laughter of the Dragon Knight who rose from the ground. With his action, the crowd began to boo and call him out all over again while the unicorn pawed roughly at the ground. 

The knight held his arms wide, still laughing as he turned his back just as the animal took charge and the crowd shifted, suddenly cheering the animal on. At the last moment the man turned, grabbing for the animal around the hidden harness and he jumped off the ground to make a show of being hauled up before pushing off and away as the animal disappeared down the tunnel and the lights dropped. 

The trumpet of horns broke the silence announcing the knights of the round table as they slowly trotted into the arena with full flags and fanfare. The King moved up the center as the knights took positions along the arena. Two of them dropping off their mounts at opposite ends, one rushed towards the Dragon Knight while the other to Morganna. 

The knight was lifted and set aside the back of a horse and led off the arena floor as the King declared the kingdom safe once more while the remaining knights dismounted. There was a shout which pulled the actors' attention where they all moved towards the center as they carried over Morganna. They laid her down in the center of the arena on a small slab, the dragon’s sword still prominently displayed. The King stepped over, making a show of remorse as they pulled the sword free while Morganna remained lifeless. The surrounding knights knelt down as the King relayed her bravery to the crowd as the surrounding actors helped her change under the guise of paying tribute before more gasps sounded.

Through the haze of fog, the unicorn emerged once more, trotting to the center of the ring and the surrounding precession. The King moved aside, before the animal lowered onto its front knees, his horn pressing against Morganna’s prone form. Strobes went off along the arena once more and another burst of thunder before all lights came up full. The beast rearing up again with the newly revived Morganna astride its back. 

The crowd erupted as all the knights rose and raised their swords in the air as she took off in a wide arc along the outside of the arena with nearly everyone on their feet cheering her on. She cut back to center, digging in as she gave another command jumpstarting the horse who charged ahead at full speed headed for the tunnel. 

The King laid praises to the kingdom, finalizing his monologue as all the knights returned to their horses upon being named and commended for their bravery. The entire group doing one final circle as the King closed out their tale and the knights disappeared down the tunnel. 

Their narrator came back over the speakers inciting the crowd to applaud the actors as he named their characters for a curtain call. The Dragon Knight received a mix of cheers and boos before the arena cheered boisterously as Morganna reappeared to give her bow astride her unicorn who took his own one final time before the seating lights came up and the actors retreated to the tunnel one final time. 

“Holy shit that was awesome!” Lucy shouted as Kara grinned while Alex chuckled. 

“I told you! I mean the fighting can be a little staged but what do you expect, this isn’t game of thrones here.” Kara stated as she adjusted her cuirass. 

One of the serfs appeared beside them offering them then. “Ladies and Gentle knight, I do hope you enjoyed our show. You have been invited by the royal court to see behind the veil if you wish.”

It was part of the package Alex had gotten them, the backstage visit which was short but still worth it. They could take pictures and meet those that didn’t go back out into the waiting area to meet up with other guests first.

“After you.” Kara gestured for Lucy and Alex to proceed after their server.

“Thank you both for convincing me that was great!” 

Kara glanced at Alex who shook her head, wondering what other things Lucy had missed out on when she was just a kid. 

“What’re sisters for, even honorary ones.”

The serf told them to watch their steps as they were lead down a small side tunnel before the greater expanse of the backstage area opened up to them. It was almost as big as the arena, lined with temporary staging paddocks and various sections for weapons, armor and everything else that made up the show. 

Lucy flitted about from place to place while Alex narrowed in on their weapons and armor areas and Kara navigated toward the paddocks. 

“You look like you belong here.” 

Kara turned to the voice behind her l. “Sorry, just on the backstage tour. If I’m not-”

“You’re fine.” The woman stated, picking herself up as she studied Kara who remained back from the horses as someone brushed them down. “Wanna see them?”

“Can I?”  

“Sure,” the woman motioned for Kara to follow as she led her into the paddocks, giving a wave to one of the handlers before moving around him and the horse he was tending to. She grabbed a brush then tossing it to Kara who caught it despite no warning before she unclipped another horse and pulled him forward. 

“Should recognize this guy.” The woman hooked his bridle in either side keeping the stallion steady as she unclipped his show harness and gently pulled the horn and neck harness from him. 

“He’s so big,” Kara said, looking up at the gypsy vanner stallion who had been the showcase near the end. 

“He’s a big teddy bear is what he is.” The woman patted him down, checking his legs for injury or debris.  

“What’s his name.”

“Agamemnon but we just call him Aggie.”

The woman beckoned Kara closer. “Take the brush, and just follow along the contours of his hair.”

Kara slid her hand into the start of the large brush, letting the horse sniff her out along with the brush before he nudged her and raised his head. Kara smile blossomed as she ran the brush across his neck, following the pattern of his hair. 

“See, teddy bear.” 

Cat lingered in a far corner, thanking the man who brought her down and assuring him she would be fine. After Kara’s little outburst and the look Alex had thrown her way when the three women left their suite Cat hadn’t been able to keep any of them off her mind, least of all Kara. 

She had caught the last of the show, having wandered in on the hope she might be able to mend the fences a little bit. Otherwise, the rest of their stint in Vegas would be misery personified. She caught sight of Lucy talking to a couple of gentlemen she recognized as knight players before Alex drew their attention testing out one of the prop swords with the help of some of the stunt coordinators. 

As her gaze rounded the backstage area she narrowed in on Kara and felt her heart jump in her chest. She was working her way alongside one of the horses, fully concentrated on the task. That much wasn’t surprising, Kara was capable of anything when she put her mind to it. What struck Cat stupid was her outfit and the surreal juxtaposition of it all in her mind. She was suited up like one of the knights, in high polished silver with gold accents and what looked like chain-mail underneath. 

No doubt it was costume armor, most likely plastic or fiberglass with aluminum to give some measure of authenticity and were she without her glasses it would have been absolutely perfect. That single element rooted Kara in the present while Cat’s mind painted images of her riding that very horse she was tending at full charge, sword held aloft riding hard into battle. 

It was such an odd turn for her mind she didn’t see the remaining actors when they entered from the main room. Having visited the rest of the patrons for photo ops and signatures. She thought she heard her name and when three heads lifted towards her with the sound, she knew it wasn’t just another figment of her imagination. 

One of the actors broke out into a full run, holding their skirts up high so as not to trip, further pulling attention towards their intended target. 

“Cat?” The woman came to an abrupt stop in front of her and all hope of staying hidden until just the right moment went out the window with it. Although once Cat’s mind registered who it was that recognized her she couldn’t care less.

“Aunt Kit, what’re you doing here?”

Alex excused herself from the stuntmen, coming to stand beside Lucy who had turned with the name call. The pair of them watching as the woman wrapped Cat up fiercely after saying something else they couldn’t hear. What surprised them more was the affectionate recognition on Cat’s behalf. From shock to outright elation they watched as Cat hugged the woman to her as if her life depended on it. 

Lucy’s jaw dropped; the two women had barely stood back from each other, arms still tangled up when the younger surged forward in her excitement and appeared to kiss Cat before being wrapped up again. Cat gave a bemused laugh as the woman kissed her cheek before pulling her into another full-bodied hug.

“Oh my god, what’re you even doing here?!” 

“I was invited to the world’s celebrity poker game.” 

“No, not Vegas here, here here.”

“I… was supposed to come with friends... of mine but work-” 

“Oh, so you didn’t see the show?” 

“I did… the end,” Cat smiled genuinely, reaching up to touch the woman’s cheek. “You were amazing.” 

“Can you stay? I still need to get changed but-” 

“Isn’t there a second show?” 

“Yes, we trade roles I’m first tonight and Sunday.” 

“I would love to.”

There was a squeal of a sound, coupled with another hug that nearly took Cat off her feet, causing some other players to pay more attention. 

“Before anything I want you to meet someone, then I can change and you can find your friends and we’ll go get dinner or drinks or something.” 

Cat was pulled forward gently, drawn towards the paddocks on the other woman’s arm. Her attention lifted finding no evidence of Alex, Lucy or Kara which caused her expression to falter. She came out of it soon enough, missing her own introduction before offering a small smile to the woman who secured another horse where Kara had been before stepping over. 

“Aunt Kitty this is Sam, my fiance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many liberties taken with story as well as the backstage area.   
> The above is a hyper-fantasized amalgimation of Medieval Times, Tournament of Kings and Arabian Knights dinner shows. 
> 
> :)


	20. Chapter 20

Cat gently stroked the nose of the large stallion as Sam finished up around the stables.

“Have you worked here long?” Cat idled, as Aggie nudged her as if to say he did not give her permission to stop petting him.

“A few years now, might not be the most glamorous,” Sam used a damp rag to wipe down her hands and brush some of the dirt from her clothes and face. “But the horses don’t complain and few people can say they get to be a queen four nights out of the week.”

“Queen?”

“Oh sorry, besides this I also play Queen Guinevere.”

Cat smirked, gently scratching at the underside of the horse's jaw as he pushed into her touch.

“Okay, Aunt Kit. Are we meeting up with your friends or?”

Cat stiffened slightly, the motions along Aggie’s head slowing. “I think I missed the window.” Cat lied, knowing that when she never saw Lucy, Alex or Kara again in the time she’d been waiting that they had most likely decided on the farthest place they could occupy without her. “I’ve got room service. They’ve probably already eaten or started by now and-”

“Nonsense,” Sam interjected, casting her fiance a knowing glance. She knew an excuse when she heard one. “We’ve got real food, without all the casino fanfare and besides Ruby’ll be thrilled to have us home before the usual time.”

“It’s fine, really, I wouldn’t want to-”

“You’re not imposing and you’re not putting us out. Lord knows when or if you’ll even come back here with your job and everything.”

Cat looked over at her niece watching her eyes flare with her vehemence on the matter only to temper as she rounded out her words. Cat dusted off her hands easily while Sam looked between the two women.

“Please, Aunt Cat?”

The woman let out a slow breath giving a small shake of her head before looking over at Sam. “She’s had the look done since she was seven.”

Sam grinned. “Trust me, I’m not immune.”

“So that means you’ll come?”

Cat gave a mock sigh. “Yes, Evangelena that means I’ll come.”

Sam winced with a chuckle while Lena let her aunt’s agreement override the use of her full name. “Ok, that even I can’t get away with.”

“It’s a learned skill,” Cat revealed while Lena reached over and hugged her again.

 

**\-------**

 

“Should we really be jumping to conclusions here? Our track record isn’t exactly what I’d call a winning streak.” Lucy questioned, glancing over at Alex while they waited for their food. She felt it was as good a time as any seeing how Kara had excused herself to the bathroom.

“You saw what I saw, those two clearly knew each other… intimately.”

“We don’t know that, not for sure.”

“You work with her, besides Kara how many people does Cat allow to invade her personal space? Better yet, how many people do you know that Cat would allow to hug her and even kiss-”

“Ok to be fair we couldn’t see where or even if that woman actually kissed Cat.”

“It wasn’t a handshake.”

“Well, no, but she did show up. That has to count for something, right?”

“Unless she showed up knowing who the woman who played Morganna was. Turned Kara’s invite down because she knew she’d have to explain it after.”

“Then why show up at all?”

“Maybe she thought we’d already left or something. Or she’s trying to prove a point? I mean I get the misunderstanding with Astra but-”

“Okay, stop a second. One, I know Cat can be abrasive but she’s very calculated and there’s always a reason.”

“Kara-”

“Two,” Lucy pushed, glaring at Alex. “Kara is important to Cat, regardless of what they are beyond CatCo. Can she be vindictive, calloused, outright mean? Absolutely. Not like with whatever you’re trying to imply there, isn’t what’s going on.”

Alex sat back, letting out a deep breath and glancing down at the napkin in her hands.

“Cat knew that woman. I saw it. It was just as shocking but only because of how willing she was to allow the contact. Not because of Kara or some attempt to make her jealous or whatever.”

“You don’t know that. She could be an ex or-”

“Ok, Cat’s history of exes is legendary so unless she’s one where they mutually and amicably agreed to end it, we don’t know.”

“Why’re you defending her?” Alex glanced up then.

“It is my job,” Lucy smirked faintly at Alex’s annoyed expression with her reply. “Why are you so defensive of Kara with Cat… beyond being her sister?”

“Personal experience.” Alex allowed before clearing her throat as she saw Kara approaching.

Kara slid into the booth beside Lucy, settling against the worn out cushions just as the waitress brought their order.

“Works every time,” Kara said half-heartedly

“Speaking of, where did you find this place?” Lucy questioned, taking in the old diner. 

“Recommended when I was out yesterday.”

“Here you go ladies, three peanut butter pies.”

“This is a heart attack.” Lucy offered, eyeing her plate.

“Worth it, trust me.”

“I didn’t even know you could make these.” Kara forked a small bite and should have enjoyed everything it offered but instead it came off bland and unsatisfying.

 

**\-------**

 

“We’re home!” Lena stated as Sam nudged open the door and stepped out of the way. Lena set her bag down on the small bench. “Four... three… two... one...”

Ruby appeared on the upper landing overlooking the common space and front door area. “You’re early!”

Cat raised an eyebrow at the young girl, no more than ten were she to guess, that appeared only for her to disappear as the sound of someone bounding down the stairs followed. After a few seconds, Ruby rushed in, body-hugging Sam before giving Lena her due.

For whatever reason Cat hadn’t been expecting a kid so much as a dog or cat or something.

“Ruby this is-”

“Cat Grant.” All three women looked at her surprised. “CatCo magazine, she was just on the Today show a couple weeks ago.”

Ruby looked between the three women before her eyes widened. “Are you doing a Vegas issue? With all the shows or something? Are you guys gonna be in an article or on the cover or-”

“Slow down there, kiddo,” Lena chuckled, hugging Ruby to her side. “My aunt’s just here for dinner.”

Ruby’s eyes got even wider. “Your aunt is Cat Grant?!”

“I am,” Cat answered as Ruby seemed to realize herself.

“So you’re gonna be my aunt too?”

Lena and Sam looked at each other before Lena glanced to Cat with a soundless apology. Cat smirked, tipping her head as she eyed Ruby before leaning a little closer to her.

“Something like that.”

“Oh man, no one’s gonna believe it! I’m gonna be related to Cat Grant!”

“Ruby,” Sam warned as Cat gave the woman a knowing look.

“Seeing as I’m new here and there’s plenty to catch up on now,” Cat began. “How bout Miss Ruby here gives me the tour so you two can get settled and determine dinner?”

“I dunno,” Sam said gently, looking to Lena.

“Please?” Ruby asked looking between Lena and Sam.

“All right but, just the fifty cent tour. Cat’s only here for a bit and none of us have eaten yet.”

Cat smiled gently, watching the exchange before holding her hand out. Ruby took it easily, leading her away almost instantly. Lena and Sam looked on, as Sam came up behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“How long has it been?”

Lena leaned back into the other woman, rubbing her hands along Sam’s forearms. “Bout as long as Ruby’s been around.”

“That doesn’t worry you about your moth-”

Lena actually laughed, soft and sweet before turning in Sam’s arms. “Not a bit. Cat didn’t even talk to Lillian back then.” Lena nuzzled into Sam’s frame placing a tender kiss just below her bottom lip. “They had a falling out way before.”

Sam frowned at Lena’s expression, searching over her features. “Do I wanna know?”

“It had something to do with Cat’s son and my father.” Lena let out a deep breath. “Mistaken identity and at the end of it, Lillian still had her son and Cat…”

“God that’s… awful.”

Lena gave a slow nod. “I showed up shortly after and I dunno we just kind of took, although I’m sure that’s the last thing Cat expected or wanted but.” Lena gave a shrug. “It worked. Until Lillian-”

“She sent you across the world just to spite her sister?”

“I’m sure there’s more to it but it wouldn’t surprise me if it was the only reason.” Lena reached up gently, caressing Sam’s features. “Sure you still want to do this? Not too late to back out.”

Sam grinned. “You said yes, I’m not backing out unless you need more time. Then we take time.”

“Haven’t scared you off?”

“Not even a little,” Sam whispered, nudging Lena’s features with her nose. “Not even if Lillian showed up on our doorstep tomorrow.”

“All right killer, that’s pushing it.”

Sam grinned, stealing a kiss just as Cat and Ruby came back around the corner.

“Mom, you’re supposed to be making dinner.” Ruby scolded as she led Cat up the stairs.

Lena rolled her eyes with a laugh. “She’s going, we’re going…”

“Cat says chop chop,” Lena and Sam both looked up the stairs. “Tour’s almost over.”

“That’s your daughter,” Sam said with a straight face.

“I didn’t raise her,” Lena teased as Sam walked her back towards the kitchen.

 

**\-------**

 

Astra leaned back in her booth, listening as Alura entertained the dinner crowd within Kandor, looking at her phone. Her head tipped to the side as a picture came through before a smile broke over her features.

She shook her head, sending a teasing comment in reply before something obscured her view. At first, she thought it was the wait staff, only to realize they employed no one within that height range.

Astra set her phone down when the woman cleared her throat before taking her time to get more comfortable and look up.

“Can I help you?”

“Much to my dismay, I think you can.”

Astra rose an eyebrow at the woman, looking her over without restraint before gesturing to the booth. “Care to sit? Or do you prefer to look down at everyone as much as your tone implies?”

The woman eyed Astra before slowly taking a seat near the edge of the booth before turning enough to face the woman properly. Astra stared through her, the woman’s entire energy level was enough to make Astra want to pry her own collar away from her throat from being stifled.

“Your service record would denote you know how to find people.”

Astra bristled her focus pulling back to the woman across from her properly. “Not exactly the best way to start a conversation.”

“Perhaps not, but it gets your attention.”

“That feels like a threat. Then again, that may just be you, everything you’ve said seems to have that underlying implication.”

“If I were threatening you, you would know.”

“Approaching me as if you know me and throwing words like ‘service record’ around aren’t exactly welcomed sentiments,” Astra said, never once blinking as the other woman observed her. “I’ll give you a small benefit, your intel is outdated. I’m retired and I’m not a bounty hunter.”

“I can pay you.”

Astra laughed quietly. “What makes you think I need the money?” Astra shook her head and grabbed her phone, sliding towards the opposite end of the booth. “If you’ll excuse me-”

“I’m looking for my daughter.” The woman rushed, causing Astra to still.

“I know she’s here, in Vegas.” The woman opened her purse, sliding over an envelope. Astra caught it easily, seeing the woman’s name, feeling her blood turn to ice.

Astra slid the thing back looking over at the other woman who merely squared her shoulders.

“I know you’re the last person I would think to ask, but you’re the only person who got results.”

“I don’t do that-“

“You owe me. You owe my family.”

Astra straightened back slightly, eyeing the woman across from her. “I don’t owe you anything.”

“Your husband does.”

“Ex-husband,” Astra shifted her jaw, her hand tightening around her phone enough to turn her knuckles white. “Again, your information is rather lacking. Perhaps that’s why it’s been so difficult for you to locate your daughter.”

The woman looked genuinely struck for a split second, gathering her letter and tucking it back away. She wasn’t very good at this, had never been and was beginning to understand that she might never be.

“I had thought being straight forward-“

“Straight forward?” Astra stood, looking down at the other woman. “Straight forward would have been asking for help to find your daughter with a picture or a kind request, not a demand veiled in threats. I’m wondering if she even wants to be found, all things considered.”

The other woman looked up at Astra, her features impassive as she took a moment to breathe and count in her head.

“She’s all that’s left.”

Astra ground her teeth, working the muscles of her jaw visibly with the woman’s softer tone.

“My husband is dead.” Given the woman’s intonation with that statement, she didn’t seem too upset about that fact. “His son is serving life in an eight by eight. She has a legacy-“

“Some legacies are meant to be broken. I’m sorry, but I can’t help you.”

“Perhaps I asked the wrong sister.” The woman challenged, almost as if she couldn’t help it.

“Stay away from my sister,” Astra warned roughly, stepping closer. “My family has paid enough for the sins of someone else’s past. I would think you of all people could understand that. Enjoy the rest of your time here, cause it’s the only time you’ll get.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening.... Slowly but surely expect updates every Friday. For now here's an early start to this run again for the week. 
> 
> I hope to so this with all WIPs until they're all cleared out and completed 
> 
> Superspecial thanks to @chupeydupey for beta and motivation your insight into my mistakes is invaluable, as well as @findoutwhatilove for letting me throw ideas at the wall while they analyze and @sapphicfoxx for letting me ramble on GD, MJY & other bits for this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Where we last left our story: 
> 
> Despite not joining the trio for the dinner show at the Excalibur, Cat eventually showed up anyway, ending up backstage in search of Lucy, Alex, and Kara. Instead, she was immediately greeted by her niece, Lena, who she hasn't seen in years. Their familiarity with one another from far away sparks a myriad of misunderstandings in Lucy, Alex, and Kara who leave before finding out who Lena actually is. 
> 
> Cat decides to join Lena and her fiance Sam for dinner at their house while Alex, Lucy, and Kara wind up in 'Astra's diner' to talk everything over. Back at Krypton, Astra was approached by none other than Lillian Luthor attempting to hire her as a sort of bounty hunter, searching for her daughter.

 

 

 

 

Alex sat up as her phone went off, she checked the time and given the hour didn’t expect anyone but Kara or maybe, at the very least, Cat to message her. When saw it was neither of the two she sat up further and fired off a reply. 

With the next reply Alex was up in an instant, pulling on her jeans and grabbing her boots. 

Kara paced about her room, glancing at the clock again and then her phone. She certainly wasn’t Cat’s keeper, but the woman hadn’t checked in at the desk, nor had she returned from wherever she made off to. Then again, this was the city that never sleeps and far be it from her to judge Cat if she wanted to be out when she could rarely afford the time back in National City. 

A soft knock at her door caught her attention and Kara made her way over, pulling the door open quickly. She tried  to hide her disappointment, but given Lucy’s slightly crestfallen expression she knew she hadn’t succeeded. 

“If it’s any consolation, I come bearing gifts?”

Kara smirked, stepping aside to let Lucy in, as she set down a mess of snacks and other things along the table in Kara’s living area. 

“Not really up for drinking right now Luce.”

“Neither am I, it’s sparkling cider.”

Kara shut her door, moving over to the couch before plopping down onto it with a huff. 

“Clearly I am just in time.” Lucy offered, pouring two cups of cider before bouncing onto the couch beside Kara. “Want to talk about it?”

“Yes and no.” Kara allowed, turning her cup over in her hands. 

“I know she’s not back yet.” Lucy started, taking a sip of her drink. “Have you texted her?”

“No, Cat can do whoever she wants.”

Lucy nearly spit her drink at the other woman and Kara let out a groan with her slip. 

“Just kill me now.” Kara whined, leaning back into the cushions and letting her head fall back over the edge. 

“No fun in that.” 

“Gee thanks.”

“Do you really think Cat is out just fucking around?”

“Lucy!”

“No really Kara,” Lucy pulled her legs up onto the couch, setting her side against the back of it so she could prop herself up on her arm while still looking at Kara. “You know her best out of all of us. Do you really think-“

“No.”

“No, okay,” Lucy gestured with her free hand. “So then let’s say she knew that woman who played Morgana-“

“Her name is Evangelena,” Kara glanced over at Lucy when she didn’t continue, seeing the odd look on her face, realizing all too late what her friend might be thinking. “It said so in the program.”

“Okay....” Lucy’s voice was cautious as she eyed Kara carefully. Cat wasn’t the only one with resources at her fingertips.

“Evangelena O’thul.”

Lucy rose an even higher brow. “That’s a mouthful.” 

Kara made a face as Lucy took another sip. 

“Ok, the name doesn’t ring any bells here, that’s not one I’d forget. So if she’s from Cat’s past or whatever I haven’t seen anything on her. Even from the emails that one guy hacked.”

“I know-“

Before Kara could finish Alex entered the room, only to stop short. “Oh, hey, starting early or?”

“It’s cider.” Lucy stated before leaning against the couch back. “You heard from Cat?”

“Not yet., I sent her a message that it would be nice to have a time frame or location if she wants me to continue to do my job, but that was just after midnight.”

Kara sighed before laying her head back on the couch. 

“Okay so… where are you off to?”

“Can’t sleep, thought I’d play a few rounds, maybe uh, keep a lookout for Cat on the player floor?”

Lucy wasn’t buying it but let it go for now, while Kara had no response. “Don’t go wandering too far, for y’know, reasons.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at Lucy who nodded at Kara before Alex gave a small nod. “I have my phone and it’s fully charged. If I see her, I’ll let you both know.”

“Thanks, but it’s okay.” Kara offered, swallowing her drink in one go. “Cat’s an adult, I’m a big girl, and this is Vegas. Anything goes, right?”

Alex felt guilty, watching Kara then glancing to Lucy. “You want us both to stay? Keep you company until-“

“I’m going to bed. You two can do whatever you want.”

“Kara, really it-“

Kara turned looked at her sister then Lucy. “Look, I appreciate it, I really do. Maybe this is what I get for not saying something to Olivia or whatever.”

“Kara this isn’t a matter of what you deserve or not because you made a choice, a choice Cat went right along and agreed to.” Lucy stated, picking herself up off the couch. “You deserve a lot of really good things and really good people in your life. I mean you’ve got Alex and me so that’s a pretty hefty start.”

The corner of Kara’s lips quirked at that. 

“Listen, Cat knows a lot of people and not all of those people are known people if you get my meaning. She may have been a former employee, or someone’s kid or something we don’t know. All we do know, is that Cat knew her enough to go backstage for her. If, she wasn’t going backstage for you.” Lucy pointed out as Kara rolled her eyes.

“Maybe she wants to hire her or something, or get permission for whatever she’s going to run in the magazine for this. But it’s like you said, and you know Cat, she’s not off fucking around. She does all things for a reason, except when it comes to you.”

Kara frowned a bit at that, glancing to Alex who gave a bit of a nod before she looked back at Lucy. 

“After all the crazy in this place I think going to bed is a good option, assuming you’re not going to lay there and toss about. I’ve got some other papers and legal crap to deal with that I’ve been putting off. Alex has her phone and Cat will be back, okay?”

Kara huffed out a sigh, giving a nod. “You’re right. I’m just overthinking everything with this place and all the confusion.” Kara was already formulating a plan to get Cat away from everything if even for just a moment to talk. 

“Maybe next time convince her to go for something in Hawaii.” 

Kara rolled her eyes, “Good night you two, don’t get crazy, we still have another week here to contend with.”

 

*******

 

“Okay now, really, where are you going?”

Alex looked up from putting on her shoes, giving Lucy an odd look. “Player floor like I said.”

“Yeah, did you forget I had two older sisters, both of whom liked to sneak out?”

“I’m not sneaking out, I said exactly where I was going.”

“At two in the morning.”

“It’s Vegas and feels like one.”

“Oh, cause that makes the difference, the time jump.” Lucy studied Alex carefully straightening up a bit as realization dawned. 

“You’re not going after Cat are you?”

“What? No, I mean I would but I have no idea where she is. I could try to track down her phone or go find Olivia but she’s got better shit to do.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes a bit. “So what are you doing?”

Alex shifted her jaw, cutting Lucy a look before letting out a sigh. She didn’t mean anything by her inquiry, given all the crazy as Lucy had so aptly put it, the genuine cause for concern wasn’t unfounded. 

“Astra texted me.” 

Lucy gave Alex a whole other look with that admission. “Alex…”

“Don’t Alex me, this is different.”

“Different? Really, two am and that Amazon texts you, oh yes this must be different than it looks.”

“Says the one smitten with a siren of her own.”

Lucy looked struck and Alex let out another sigh and an apology. 

“I’m sorry, that was rude,” Alex added before shrugging into her jacket a little more until it sat right. “We were supposed to meet up later anyway, but I think something’s happened. I really am going down to the player floor and I’m not going to go home with her or anything like Cat.”

“Alex.”

“Sorry not sorry.” Alex puffed out a breath, she knew she was being hard on Cat. Then again Kara was her sister. “Honestly, the way we’ve talked, even though it hasn’t been much, it really is different. I got maybe three texts from her, all one word. I’m just going to go down there and see what’s up, maybe run into Cat and drag her ass back up here and that’s it. I promise.”

Lucy nodded, making her way to a nearby table where her things were already set out from earlier. “I’ll let you know if Kara comes out, or Cat comes up.”

Alex let out a dark sigh. “Would you rather I stayed?”

Lucy almost said yes. She hadn’t heard from Astra’s sister, didn’t even have her number beyond the bar, Kara was a wreck over Cat and Cat was well-

“It’s fine Alex, we spent all day together, tomorrow’s going to be a trial I can already feel it.”

“I was hoping it wouldn’t be, but I feel it too.” Alex said looking towards Kara’s room then Cat’s. “Those two have got to figure this shit out.”

Lucy made an amused noise, scanning over one of the license forms for CatCo’s logo and likenesses. “Should lock them in a room together.” 

Alex looked over at Lucy then, who slowly looked over at her before Alex thumbed towards the door. “I’m... gonna go…”

“Right… I’ll uh, text you or whatever if either of them show up.”

“Right. Okay then.”

 

**\-------**

 

Alex made her way across the main floor, trying to keep her pace even and calm. There were fewer people on the floor given the hour, enough to notice if she suddenly took to speed walking. The gnawing feeling that something was genuinely wrong had only doubled as she rode down the elevator to the player floor. Her only other text had been to let Astra know she was almost there. This time she had only gotten a single letter in reply. 

She edged her way past a few patrons, coming up to the bar as one of the backup tenders leaned over to meet her. 

“What can I get you?”

“The General.”

The bartender actually laughed but when Alex didn’t share in the amusement, they straightened up. 

“Two seconds.” 

Alex nodded, watching the upper bar as the tender sent a bar back down to the lower bar. After a few more minutes Alex caught sight of the bar back pointing Alex out to security before they waved her through. 

“What’s with you and boss lady?” The bar back shouted over the music as they pushed through the throng of club goers. 

“What do you mean?”

“Mom and Dad don’t exactly wave random people through. Especially guests. Not unless they’re looking for a job or something. We know you aren’t,” the bar back stated with a hint of warning as a few other Krypton employees tracked them across the floor. 

“Let’s just say I owe them a favor.”

The bar back didn’t look convinced but trudged on anyway until they were near the edge of the lower bar. Alura had just finished pouring a line of shots when she caught sight of Alex. Passing her spot over to the backup tender as she made her way over. 

“I’m glad you came, sorry if I woke you up.”

Alex frowned looking at Alura like she had two heads. “Woke me up?”

Alura nodded, pulling Astra’s phone from her pocket as if that explained everything. 

Alex eyed her for a minute, leaning in only so that she could be heard. “What kind of game are you playing at?”

“No games.” Alura pushed the phone into Alex’s hand. “Astra won’t talk to me, which means it’s either something about me or about something she blames herself for. You’re the first number she’s kept in that thing beyond mine, maybe she’ll talk to you.”

Alex looked at the phone then back to Alura. “Has something happened?”

“I don’t know. Like I said, she won’t talk to me or anyone else, thought I might try something different.” Alura studied Alex closely before taking a breath, she was risking a lot with this but the earlier conversation with her sister had started the turning of gears Alura hadn’t toyed with in ages. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, no judgement I swear.  It’s not exactly an ideal situation.”

Alex looked over the crowds, scanning the back tables in particular, before looking back at Alura. “Where is she?”

Alura smirked faintly, her initial apprehension smoothing out. “In the reserve cellar. It’s at the back and through the door there, see it?”

Alex followed Alura’s directive before giving a nod. 

“Just tell security I sent you.”

Alex reached for a napkin, pulling a pen from a jacket pocket before scribbling a number across the panel. “One condition.”

“What?”

“Lucy is my friend, practically a sister, so either let her down or figure it out yeah?” Alex offered the napkin up to the other woman who took the offered panel with a touch of reluctance. “I mean it.”

Alura gave a nod, the understanding between them easily read before Alex slipped away and out of sight. Alura looked down at the napkin in her grasp, scanning over the digits and committing them to memory before stuffing the thing into her pocket. 

 

*******

 

Astra tossed another set of books aside, her phone no where in sight before she kicked at a chair. The sounds of Krypton rose a bit, carrying down the concrete walls to where she was and she let out another sigh. 

She set her hands wide on the table, bracing herself for Alura’s push and pull to get her to open up about what was bothering her. Usually Astra could shrug it off, but someone the likes of Lillian Luthor showing up with her damnedable request and genuine intention beneath a mess of bullshit made that next to impossible right now. It brought up so many memories, so much guilt.  The fact that it was her nieces birthday didn’t help matters either. 

“Alura, I’m not in the mood, so whatever you’re going to say right now can it please just wait until morn...ing?”

Astra turned to address her sister head on finding Alexandra in her place. The other woman immediately set her on a different kind of edge as she watched her ease into the much quieter space, while Krypton’s pulse drummed away beyond concrete and steel doors. 

“Hi.” 

Astra straightened, looking Alex over., She half expected her to be hiding Alura behind her as she took a step closer. 

“What’re you doing here?”

Alex swallowed thickly, seeing the tension and irritation pulling at Astra’s frame. She stepped forward slowly, offering Astra her phone. “Seems you left this, somewhere.”

Astra rose a high brow, stepping close enough to take the phone as she looked at the other woman cautiously. “And you came by it how?”

“Honestly.  The text messages, not so much.”

Astra drew in a deep breath, her ire flaring again. “Damn it Alura.”

“I think she meant well?” Alex tried, forcing Astra’s inner tirade to come up short. “Even if you had sent them, I’d still be here.” 

Astra let her eyes level on Alex’s with that confession. Her body language easily informing Astra of the truth behind her words. “I’m fine. Thank you for my phone.”

“I know you are,” Alex allowed as Astra tipped her head at the implication of her tone. “But are you alright?”

Astra eyed her for a long moment, the kick start to her chest with that little comment not going unnoticed. She drew in a slow breath, taking a step or two back as Alex wavered forward but didn’t close in on her space. 

“I’m fine.” Astra repeated.

“Which means not really.”

Astra flexed her jaw, wondering how wanting to be alone and not could occupy her brain at the same time. 

“Try me.” Alex offered, watching Astra start to move again, slowly cutting the space between them with a scrape of her boots. Alex knew all too well that particular trick, walking out the words before voicing them. 

Astra turned on a dime, moving back across the room in the other direction, her mind swirling back and forth between the past and now. “I used to be a scout…”

Alex set herself on the edge of a table, making sure to stay relatively still as Astra continued. 

“I was good at it, got promoted for it.” Astra turned again. “When I was given an order,” Astra made a sharp gesture, cutting the air with her hand. “I was like a dog with a bone.”

The reality of that truth made it all the worse when it came to considering how she had yet to find her niece. Then again, that was mostly because of Alura’s order not to; once more, following orders to the letter. 

“Someone approached me in the club tonight, like I was some big game hunter and they wanted me to guide them to the lion’s den.”

Alex rose a high brow as Astra almost spit the words out. Watching the agitation spread across her body as she continued to pace. 

“You said no for a reason,” Astra spun on her then but Alex remained calm and still. “But that’s not the reason why you’re upset now.” Alex was guessing but the sudden drop in Astra’s shoulders told her she wasn’t wrong. 

“I didn’t start out like this.” Astra started after another moment. “Never aspired to be what I am now.”

Alex watched her carefully as Astra wavered closer, still pacing. 

“I had a military career, my sister had a life, a family…” Astra stopped in front of Alex. “The woman that approached me tonight, she’s partly responsible for taking that away. Or her husband was.”

Alex drew in a slow breath, never breaking eye contact as she gradually stood. Astra was shaking with rage or something else Alex couldn’t pinpoint.  She knew firsthand what Astra might do to her on instinct if she approached this wrong. She stepped closer, her hands visible and non-threatening. 

Astra straightened slightly, eyes burning with emotion as she refused to look away. Her hands clenched into fists with Alex’s first touch, each breath growing louder until she was hauled forward. Astra fought for only a second, the unfamiliar feeling of Alex’s arms around her startling her.

“It’s okay,” Alex whispered as Astra relaxed enough to allow Alex to pull her in. Astra dragged in a shuddering breath, hands twisting around Alex’s jacket harshly. “Just breathe.” 

  



	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning language and angst

Cat crossed the threshold of their suite, heels hooked in her fingers as she walked across the floor in stocking feet. All the lights were out, save for the foyer and a table lamp nearby. While it was early, she had braced herself for the trio that had left her behind. Expecting at the very least that they’d all be awake by now. 

She heard a small snort of a sound, broken up by a useless string of words and slowly crossed the room. Her eyes landing on Lucy slumped over a table surrounded by all manner of CatCo legalese. Cat set her heels on the table, studying Lucy for a moment before looking towards Alex’s room and then Kara’s. 

When no lights came up or doors opened, she drew in a deeper breath, assuming they must have all been asleep. Cat eased down until she was eye level with the smaller woman before gently rubbing along her shoulder. 

“Lane…”

Lucy stirred, murmuring about wanting to hear another song before Cat rubbed a little firmer. 

“Luce, wake up.” 

Lucy shot up in an instant, her hair a mess, eyes still closed and Cat had to grab the table not to fall on her ass because of it. Cat swore under her breath before straightening and Lucy tried to look around with the use of one squinted eye. 

“Been at this all night?”

Lucy nodded, wavering slightly until Cat righted her with a gentle nudge. 

“I gave you the day… that included the subsequent night.”

“Waimow reeh you.” 

Cat tipped her head curiously, grabbing for Lucy again as she started to fall backward. “Try again.”

“Waiting up for you,” Lucy uttered, closing her eyes again before pitching her features up to look at Cat. Her one good eye-opening a little further after the motion. “I’ll make coffee…”

Cat shook her head, stepping aside as she held onto Lucy’s arm. “I have a better idea, why don’t you go make your bed?”

Lucy moved all on her own, leaning gently into Cat, her steps as disjointed as a baby giraffe. “Okay.”

“Okay, you know how to do it, right?”

Lucy nodded as she shuffled to her room, Cat still holding on as they navigated through Lucy’s suite to the bedroom. 

“Gonna tuck everyone in Kitty, Kitty Kat?”

Cat held her tongue, helping Lucy into her bed after the haphazard drag of her covers were drawn aside. 

“Just you.” Cat offered, pulling the sheets up as Lucy wrapped herself around a pillow, already halfway to unconsciousness. For whatever reason Cat pulled the covers tighter, moving Lucy’s hair from her face.

“Should tuck in Karabear.” Lucy nuzzled in giving up a noisy yawn before burrowing down further. 

“I don’t think... she would like that very much,” Cat whispered, unsure how to actually take that comment in.

Lucy giggled around another yawn. “She missed you so much. Y’ should try, she would let you cuddle.” 

Cat straightened back with that as Lucy started to snore. Half wishing she had just left the woman to the table to drool on herself. 

As Cat made her way back to the main common space, she took a moment to linger just beyond Kara’s door. She should have called or texted, said something to the effect she was alright. But she hadn’t, and neither had Kara nor Alex or Lucy for that matter. Not that she could blame any of them, really. If her behavior over the past few days was any indicator. 

Her hand was poised to knock, only to fall away as she turned and gathered her things before making her way into her suite. 

 

*******

 

Kara stretched awake, her night had been fitful at best and as she checked her phone, she saw no additional texts or messages from Cat. She dropped her phone to her chest, letting out a sigh as she looked at the ceiling. A part of her wondered if she shouldn’t just go back home. Cat’s schedule was set and the casino could easily do Kara’s job, even if it was spread out over three people. Hell, Olivia might even offer to. 

She stretched again, pulling herself out of bed before making her way into the bathroom as she started the shower. Newly dressed and brushing her teeth, Kara was just finishing up when the clock on her nightstand caught her attention, her heart suddenly jumping into her throat as she realized the time. Wondering why it hadn’t registered with her when she first got up as she nearly chucked her toothbrush across the room. 

Kara grabbed for her phone on her way back through, still not seeing anything from Cat, her sister or Lucy, only to swear under her breath as she realized she hadn’t verified Cat’s tournament for this morning. Kara ran back into her room, grabbing Cat’s itinerary, leafing through to the buy-in sheet and penalties, thumbing through her phone to find the handler’s number. 

Today was a larger tournament, higher buy-in, higher penalty. Which meant with having already committed, if Cat was a no-show her buy-in would be forfeit along and a penalty applied to her following tournaments. She was immediately put on hold before getting in a word, glancing to the clock on the wall before tossing the itinerary on the table with a slap. 

A part of her wondered why she bothered. Cat had plenty of money to cover, not to mention she knew full well what her actual commitments were for this entire trip. As if Kara hadn’t set reminders and laid everything else out with absolute precision for the other woman. Keeping tabs on Cat’s whereabouts after hours, with mythological brunettes from ancient times didn’t exactly fall under her job description either.  

Kara straightened when the music stopped only to be told to hold a little longer before the recording started again. She put the thing on speaker, fingers moving across her screen as she found Alex’s number sending off a text as to why she had let her sleep in and sending a second to Lucy relaying the same thing when the elevator chimed. 

“Finally,” Kara said aloud, figuring Lucy and Alex must’ve gone to get food. She took her phone off speaker as she started towards the foyer. 

“Where the hell have you been!?” Only to come up short with the distinctive crack of stiletto heels on tile. 

Cat breezed through the elevator, dressed to the nines as usual with an edgier flare as Kara followed her with her gaze. Her dress was skin tight, flanked by zippers both front and back. Kara swallowed hard at the sight, curling her fingers into her palm to keep from reaching out and just-

Kara’s tone made Cat stop abruptly, stopping on a dime with a scrape of a sound before pinning her with a look. Cat took Kara’s figure in, her ears catching the barest hint of music. Eyes flicking to her phone then back up to the woman as she waited. 

Kara’s brain caught up to her, the words replaying themselves in her mind as she sucked in a sharp gasp as the music ended on her phone and a man was talking in her ear requesting information. 

“Cat!”

The woman raised a high brow watching Kara flounder, her softer expression having fallen completely with Kara’s initial greeting. 

“Grant… I was calling to verify player status.”

Lucy appeared from her room, hearing Kara’s outburst before slowing to a stop at the tension that slapped her in the face as she read the room. Kara hung up the phone after another second as Cat shifted her jaw, her mood turning further. 

“Player status is fine.” Cat pushed out with a controlled tone as she looked Kara over, eyes narrowing faintly at her brazen behavior. “Although I wasn’t aware you were required to know my whereabouts from minute to minute.”

Kara moved closer, thinking better of it too late as Cat squared up. 

“When-“

“Did I get here?” Cat finished for Kara her irritation showing in her posture. “Early.” Cat shifted her weight to one leg, hands rounding back over her hips behind herself. “I came up, redirected Lucy to bed, assumed you and Alexandra had already made it that far and then went about my day.”

“Shouldn’t you be on the player floor?” Lucy chimed in, trying to take some of the brunt off Kara as Cat looked over at her sharply. 

“I lost.” Cat stated plainly, watching half the fight drain out of the both of them. 

Kara tensed at the tone that escaped, knowing it probably hadn’t been pretty. “Why are you here now?” 

Cat rounded on her slowly, knowing Kara had been the reason for her distraction, fueled by Lucy’s earlier comment that she hadn’t been able to shake. 

“Beyond the fact that this is my room, there’s still plenty to do, so I figured I would come up and work if that’s alright with you.”

Cat realized her mistake as soon as her tone rounded out her words, watching as they seemed to manifest physically against Kara’s frame. Before she could say anything more the elevator chimed causing both women to look over at the main foyer. 

Alex shuffled in, looking half rested and a little stiff coming to a stop as she looked at the others in front of her.

“The prodigal sister returns.” Cat said tersely before looking back to Kara. Alex frowned, stepping further inside as she looked Cat over. 

“The representatives of Royal Dragon are here, I want a bottle for the magazine. Losing a million dollars in spectacular fashion has its perks, apparently. Although I’m not sure if it’s pity, or the fact I didn’t make a complete ass out of myself. They’ll be calling you shortly.” 

Lucy shifted slightly, glancing at Alex before giving her a shrug to convey she had no idea why the hell Cat was one note shy of uber-bitch right now. 

“Reserve dinner at Kandor, Lane I want you there. Alexandra I need recon from you and Kara-“

Lucy’s phone cut through the air like a knife, turning all eyes on her as she glanced at the phone before answering it. 

“This is-“

“Hey stranger.”

Lucy felt her heart stop as dulcet tones smoothed against her ear. Instantly sparking the image of Alura in her mind, bent over her bar, lips quirked on a small smile, grey eyes slowly tracking-

“He... hello…” The line was silent for a moment as Cat leveled her with a glare. 

“Now not a good time?”

“Actually yes, thank you for following up, our experience at Kandor was so great we need another reservation.” Lucy knew her voice sounded hollow, the truth behind her lie carrying just enough weight to ease Cat’s stare. 

Cat let Lucy go, as the woman hurried back into her room. “At least someone is on point this morning.” 

Kara glanced away, avoiding both Cat and Alex as she counted to ten in her head. 

“Afternoon.” Alex corrected sharply, gaze leveled at Cat as she neared her sister. 

“I stand corrected.” Cat allowed, taking a step back. “I have a meeting in the office, just so we’re all clear on where I am. If I could get something to eat…”

“I’m on it.” Kara uttered, glancing Cat’s way as she nodded before stepping off towards the office area. 

Alex waited until the door was shut before saddling up to Kara. “What the fuck was that?”

“She doesn’t need me.” Kara whispered under her breath. 

“What? What’re you talking about Kara? What happened?”

Kara shook her head then, trying to clear her mind before looking at Alex. “I thought she was you.” 

Alex moved away in a rush as Alex started after her. “Kara.” Her sister didn’t slow, waving Alex off as she disappeared into her room. “Kara!”

“I have work to do Alex!” 

Alex stood in the middle of the common room as Kara disappeared into her suite. She let out a dark sigh, eyes cutting to her left, and the woman poised on the edge of her seat at the table just beyond the glass. 

“Alex, don’t” Lucy warned, having reappeared just as Kara had vacated the room. 

“Shut it Lane.” 

“Alex-“

The woman moved towards the office, Cat’s attention shifting to her until Lucy grabbed Alex by the arm turning her around forcibly. Alex followed through with the momentum, her fist colliding with the surround of Lucy’s hand with a resounding crack. Lucy held Alex tightly, knuckles white and arm shaking. 

“The hell do you keep defending her for Lane? Huh?”

“Let it go Alex.” Lucy cautioned again, ignoring the movement behind Alex’s shoulder. 

“You know just as much as I do. Kara didn’t do anything but worry all night wondering where the Queen bitch was,”  Alex pulled her arm back and Lucy let her go roughly. She felt guilty for causing even more problems, knowing the only reason Cat had snapped at Kara was because Alex hadn’t been where she should have been when Kara needed her to be. “Now she’s getting her ass chewed out and you’re playing knight in shining armor.”

Alex’s temper flared, only now noticing Lucy looking past her. Alex straightened slowly and turned to glance over her shoulder, internally screaming at herself at the sight of Cat standing just outside her office. 

“Goddamn-“

“Are you finished?” Cat questioned with a sharp tone. At least Alexandra had sense enough to look apologetic, even if she didn’t voice it. 

“Cat-“

“Are. You. Finished?”

Alex gave a small nod as Lucy held her breath. 

“Kara!”

Lucy jumped slightly, her and Alex both looking towards Kara’s suite as she came out in a flourish. 

Kara’s face was flush, eyes red around the edges as she adjusted her glasses. “I have your reservations for six, thanks to Lucy, the art department meeting was moved to four, and-“

Kara looked up 

“Have you eaten?”

Kara shook her head. 

“Good. Wallet, phone, room key and leave work here.” 

Kara looked at Alex and Lucy before stepping forward while Cat gathered her things and crossed the foyer without a second glance. 

“Are they-“

“Nope.” Cat stated with a finality that made Kara’s head hurt while Cat called the elevator. 

 

**\-------**

 

Alura sat at her desk, glasses perched on the end of her nose, running over sales figures and stock reserves, already finalizing a double order. The door to the office opened as Astra breezed in, provoking Alura to look up. 

Astra looked worn down but less brooding than the night before. While her mood seemed improved, Alura knew better. Astra was an expert compartmentalizer, until she wasn’t. Right now was iffy at best, that much was evident although Alura guessed she was the only one who could actually see it. 

Others would chalk up her sister’s wearied upbeat state to either a late night at the tables, a hangover or a one-night stand. To be honest, Alura wasn’t quite sure if any of those elements played a factor but wouldn’t put it past Astra to have indulged in a combination of the three. She just hoped one option hadn’t been utilized in the reserve cellar. 

“Late night?”

“Early morning.” 

Alura hummed, marking through her ledger and making up the difference in stock needed across her order sheet. 

Astra collapsed onto the weathered couch nearby, toeing off her boots before pulling her legs up to the furniture with her. 

“Need a booster? I can get one of the girls to make you the usual.”

Astra made a face, giving a shake of her head. “No thank you, I think I need real food.” 

Alura smirked, marking one option off her list. At least Astra wasn’t hungover. “That greasy spoon of yours is not real food. Call down to the kitchen, they’re on prep, Maxima could get you taken care of before they open.”

“She’s got enough to do with the increased business. Speaking of…” Astra leaned over, nudging one of the books her way. “How are we doing?”

“We’ll make the year in two more nights by the look of it. Olivia’ll be happy.” 

Astra hmphed with a smirk. “As much trouble as it is, at least there’s a payoff.”

“There wasn’t trouble until-” 

“Don’t go there.” Astra sing-songed, leafing through the paperwork and running numbers in her head. “You’ll lose.” 

“How do you figure? Your middle name is trouble.”

“I” Astra emphasized the word, again sing-songing it out a bit for effect. “Didn’t start anything.” 

“I certainly did not start-“

“You met Spitfire first.” Astra said without looking up. 

Alura raised a high brow, looking at her sister over the rim of her glasses. “Excuse you?”

“How else would Alexandra be so confused upon seeing you?”

“Because she met you first.”

Astra shook her head, tossing the ledger back before leaning closer. “Nope, pretty sure Spitfire clocked you first.”

“Either way, what does it even-“ Alura’s phone cut her off her eyes glancing down to it before Astra swiped it up. 

“Astra.” Alura warned starting to rise

“Oh, speak of the devil.”

“Astra don’t.” Alura started to move around the desk as Astra got up from the couch and backed away. She thumbed over the answer button and ducked back around the desk. 

“Hello?” Astra dropped her voice by an octave and Alura moved around the other end to try and swipe the phone. 

“Astra stop.”

Astra moved aside, spinning around out of reach again. “No, I’m fine, just out of breath thinking of you.” 

“Damn it Astra give me the phone!” Alura leaned over the desk, grabbed her sister by the waistband of her pants and pulling. 

“Nothing, nothing, Astra’s just being an ass.” Astra grabbed for the nearby filing cabinet, yanking herself forward and pulling herself free. “Wouldn’t mind seeing yours.” 

“Astra!” 

Astra put her hand over the receiver, twisting out of the way as Alura rounded the desk again. “Tonight?” Even that question brought Alura up short. 

Astra moved farther from her sister with the slight pause. “Oh, yes… -after- dinner. Wouldn’t miss it.” 

Astra hung up the call as soon as Alura grabbed it, already calling after Lucy to no avail. She glared at the ended call before looking at Astra only to punch her square in the shoulder. 

“What the fuck Astra!?”

“Ow! Damn, that really hurt.” Astra moved her arm around, kneading at the offended spot. 

“I hope you bruise. I can’t even call her back now thanks to you.” 

“Maybe that’ll learn ya.” Astra teased before Alura shoved at her. 

“The hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What? I figured you’d be flattered, I mean there was no resistance there.”

Alura collapsed back into her chair, looking at her phone, her mind spinning in every way possible. “Shut up.” 

Astra looked struck at the blatant statement. “Uhm… hold on now this is no different than you using mine to get Alexan-“

“You wouldn’t talk to me!” Alura said, keeping her gaze locked with her sister’s. She wasn’t sure if the feeling of being disconnected from her twin was worse, or what Astra had just done involving Lucy in some twisted vein of self-destructive humor.

“When I texted Alexandra, I didn’t make lewd comments and act like a hormonal teenager. I kept it short and simple. For you. I thought maybe despite your drummed up bravado, that someone had actually broken through that ice-covered wall of steel you hide behind.” 

Astra started to speak, halted by Alura’s hand as she raised it to silence her.

“What you just did Astra…” Alura shut her books, turning to put them back in the vault before tossing her glasses on her desk. 

“Seriously, it was just a little harmless-“

“No, no it’s not harmless. Toying with someone’s emotions isn’t harmless. I’m not like you, I don’t just fuck around for a fuck’s sake.” Alura regretted the words before she could stop them, already feeling the hurt they caused her sister to say them. 

Astra looked as if Alura had hit her again, her mouth parted, ready to say something but no words formed beyond the stone in her throat. 

“Pretending you don’t care, or that you’re not worthy of things so no one else should be either isn’t harmless.” 

Alura huffed out a breath, rubbing at the bridge of her nose before shaking her head a bit with an incredulous expression. “What’s really ironic, is that I wouldn’t have even bothered with Lucy if it wasn’t for that little chat of encouragement from you.”

Astra frowned a bit, trying to remember. 

“I guess that was just supposed to be a flight of fancy too. A “what if” daydream not an actual thing to stop and consider.”

“Alura-“

“No, it’s fine. You do whatever you want, but maybe next time leave me and mine out of it okay?”

“Where are you going?” Astra asked as Alura moved around her desk and instead of heading to their little mini bar grabbed for the office door. 

“To fix it, if I can, if Lucy will let me. As much as it fucking terrifies me Astra, I’m willing to give it a chance.  Instead of convincing myself otherwise like you.”

Astra actually flinched with the slamming of the door, swearing aloud before turning over a chair. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking Thursdays are for Poker ;)

The elevator ride was uneventful, beyond the tension that seemed to build in the small space the further the car descended. Kara remained just behind Cat, watching the tension build in her shoulders and across her body with a glance before looking back ahead of herself. Noticing their reflections were mirrored back at them, Kara swallowed thickly when she saw Cat’s looking right at her. 

The elevator chimed and Kara waited until Cat was a few steps ahead of her before following. Keeping behind her until Cat just abruptly stopped nearly causing Kara to run into her. 

“Get out from behind me,” Cat said with a terse tone, waiting for Kara to do so before walking again. Kara glanced over at the other woman, noting how she slowed enough to keep them side by side until Kara got the hint. 

Surer footed the pair moved far more quickly. They weaved through the throng of people milling about Rao’s main level until it began to thin out as they rounded another corridor. Cat led them down the wide hall, her pace slowing as they came upon a mosaic of cut glass and a hostess stand. 

Kara eyed the name of the place, having seen it listed on the room service placard in her room while Cat addressed the hostess. 

“A more private section will do fine.” Was the last she heard Cat say before she stepped behind the woman, following the hostess in single file until the restaurant opened up. The main room elegantly combined Tiffany blue drapes, dark wood, and commissioned artwork, which would have been fine enough except they didn’t stop. Instead, the two were guided down a set of stairs towards a private seating area that took Kara’s breath away the moment they got to the lower level. 

Blue steel beams created a beautiful arch that made the lower space appear open to the air. White linens covered every table, and the same Tiffany blue outlined every chair and even the silverware laid out. The breathtaking part of it was the reflection pool just beyond the private tables. Fountains spewed like geysers far enough to not wet patrons while providing a beautiful backdrop as if they were at the base of a waterfall. The water was back-lit and the pool itself tinged a matching blue that gave one the sense of living, fluid flames. 

The hostess set them at a table near the center, their view unobstructed as the water danced about. 

“Your server will be with you momentarily, may I start you off with anything?”

“Mimosa,” she nodded to Kara, “Bellini for me and some waters,” Cat answered as she took a seat while Kara did the same, less gracefully. 

Once the woman left Kara finally tore her attention away from the water to look at Cat. Who was still looking right at her, which made Kara shift nervously before adjusting her silverware. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Kara looked up sharply, nearly knocking a fork off the table in the process. 

“I… why are you-“

“For sniping at you back in the room, and for provoking the other two.”

Kara licked her lips absently before taking a breath. “It wasn’t… if I hadn’t yelled at you-“

“You thought I was your sister. If I had waited a few moments before reacting I might have gotten that first hand instead of by way of a shovel.”

Kara frowned, raising a brow at the comment. 

“Your sister…” Cat drew in a deep breath, finally seeming to relax a bit. “Is very protective of you.” 

Kara closed her eyes on a wince, her stomach dropping out a bit as she could only imagine what Alex had said. Especially given that it wasn’t the first time this trip alone. 

“Cat, I’m so-“

“You should thank her for that,” Cat interjected as Kara opened her eyes back up to her, whatever apology she had to offer dying on her lips. “I’m sure it’s problematic, but she comes by it honestly. As much bravado as she slings around, it’s rooted in how much she cares about you.”

Kara had no idea what to say, one minute she was ready to throttle her sister and the next Cat was basically singing her praises. Cat searched over Kara’s features in their joint silence, fingertips edging a napkin into place. 

 _‘Now or never’_ Cat thought. 

“There’s... something else I need to apologize for.”

Kara studied Cat’s posture, the slight fidget of a napkin, the stiff line of her back and the push of her shoulders towards the floor trying to force her body to relax. 

“You don’t,” Kara offered quietly. Watching Cat as she pulled in a visibly deep breath. “I don’t want you to if-“

“I need to explain myself, and before I do, it requires an apology, Kara.”

“For what?” Kara’s voice was a whisper, wanting the answer to whatever Cat felt so obligated to provide her. 

“My behavior-“

“Afternoon ladies, welcome to Argo, my name is Kajz...” Cat tensed visibly and Kara knocked her silverware off the table with the sudden intrusion. 

Seeming to recognize his misstep the waiter set their drinks down carefully before gathering Kara’s utensils. “I can come back…”

Cat shook her head, the tension in her shoulders easing. “It’s all right, we’ll take your late brunch starter and if we could have a look at the menus?”

The man set a menu in front of either of them and Kara shook her head while she was hidden behind it, already knowing whatever moment Cat had found was now gone. She let out a deep breath, hiding her sigh as she looked over the menu not even sure she would be able to eat while their waiter stepped away. 

After another moment Cat’s fingers curled over the edge, drawing the thing down much to Kara’s surprise. The woman looking at her now was definitely not her boss, nor was she the agitated woman from earlier. 

“I want you, to take tonight off to enjoy yourself, however you want. If it’s here, charge it to the room, if it’s not, do as you see fit to make it happen.”

“Cat, I… we’ve been over this I don’t feel right about it, not-“

“Kara…” The menu forgotten, Cat reached over and surrounded Kara’s hand with her own. “I’m not very good at these things and you’re next to impossible to…” Cat huffed out a breath, giving Kara’s hand a squeeze. “I don’t know what else to try and give you.” 

“Give... give me? You’ve already- I don’t understand. Why would you need to give me any... thing…?” Kara straightened as Cat’s hold on her hand tightened just enough to keep her rooted to the spot. The intention written into Cat’s words finally dawning on her. 

Her birthday. Her real birthday. That’s what this was about, maybe not all of it but enough. Kara swallowed hard, her eyes burning with unbidden tears that threatened to fall with the gentle pressure of Cat’s thumb against the back of her hand. 

Cat’s hand collapsed in on itself as Kara pulled away and stood, with Cat quick to follow. 

“Kara wait, please, I’m sorry- if, if I overstepped or got too personal. I didn’t mean-“

Cat’s words died in her throat, her body tensing up almost painfully. Hands dug into Kara’s shirt on instinct before rounding over her shoulders. Trembling lips tugged against her own, coaxing a soft whine from her chest as she gradually eased into Kara’s hold. With her next heartbeat, Cat stepped into Kara’s space, kissing her back roughly before she gave a gentle push and they broke apart. 

Kara was breathing heavily, a tear already running down her face before she stepped back and out of Cat’s grasp completely. 

“Kara…” Cat’s voice was hard and deep, her chest tightening painfully. “We…”

“Can’t.” Kara stepped back again as Cat advanced. “I know… I know. I’m-“

“Don’t apologize please.” Cat breathed.

“I have to go.”

“No, you need to eat we- I wasn’t going to say-” Cat tried to formulate a coherent sentence between her thoughts and her body’s responses. “Look, it’s alr-“

“It’s not,” Kara interrupted, wiping at her face. “I needed to… I wanted so many times… but I’m still your assistant and we can’t, but I had to-“

“Kara.” Cat tried as Kara continued to back up. “Just come sit back down. We should really talk about this. I-“

“Thank you, for bringing me here. I-I should go finalize your itinerary, make sure everything is set for your dinner meeting.”

Kara turned before Cat could respond, even as Cat crossed the dining floor further, Kara was up the stairs and out of sight. 

Kara hurried through the main floor, nearly knocking a waiter over. She apologized profusely before making her way out of Argo, getting turned around again as she collided with another solid form. Strong hands fit around her arms, keeping Kara from ending up on the ground as a few others huddled around asking if she, or more the woman she had collided with were okay. 

“I’m so sorry-” 

“It’s quite alright.” 

Olivia’s warmer tones settled over Kara as they righted her, taking inventory of herself before looking up at the other woman. Olivia raised a high eyebrow at her, glancing towards Argo as if expecting whatever had jettisoned the younger woman out of the restaurant to come rounding the entrance. 

“The question is: are you?” 

“Am I?” Kara looked so lost, caught between a flux of emotions that were making it impossible to think clearly. She should be headed towards the room, but then she’d have to explain things to Lucy and Alex, or at least fight against their inquisition after the way she and Cat had left. She couldn’t head back inside, not after kissing Cat, and certainly not after the whole body encompassing awareness of Cat kissing her back. Kara was like a deer in headlights just watching the truck barrel closer.

“Kara, are you okay?”

“No, I… I mean I need-“

“To take a breath and come with me.”

“I should get back to- but Cat…”

“Will understand. I’m not even sure you could make it back there in one piece.” Olivia looked at her assistant then. “Alice, make sure my office is prepped and move my one o’clock.”

Kara felt the world swim around her, Olivia’s hand keeping her steady at her back as her mind raced in a thousand different directions at once. 

“Kara?” Olivia glanced at her assistant, nodding at her to continue onward before giving Kara a small nudge. “Kara, did you hear me?”

Kara blinked, the sounds of their surroundings having collapsed in on her making it nearly impossible to hear all of a sudden. “What?”

“Do I need to call Cat-“

“No, no...just she- I… no she has business and I have the day off and-“

“Take a breath and come with me, you’ll be okay in a few moments once you get your bearings.”

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh it's fanfic Friday why not

Cat settled on to a barstool with a heavy sigh. The darker interior set off the main lobby almost made it feel like she was in a cave. Which at the moment felt oddly apropos considering. 

She glanced at her watch, noting the time before toying with the corner of a napkin. Knowing the food she had ordered for Kara and herself had been sent up to the room for the other two to enjoy by now. Her phone hadn’t buzzed beyond the auto-reminders added to her itinerary no doubt from Kara, which practically made her fingers itch with the need to text the woman. 

Cat had no idea if she had gone back to the room or taken her suggestion and taken the day off for herself or anything beyond leaving the restaurant. She let out another sigh, fingertips absently toying with her mouth. Her eyes closed for a brief moment, the velvety weight of Kara’s lips on hers still registering across her nerves. 

She sensed movement just ahead of her, her hand falling away to the bar top as a napkin was spun her way and a drink set out in front of her. 

“I didn’t order-“ 

The tender gave her a small smile before redirecting her attention to the opposite end of the bar. “Compliments of the lady.”

Alura raised her own glass as Cat turned her attention on her before taking a sip. Cat turned back to the tender before giving a small thank you and leaving a small tip for the man. 

Cat eyed the beverage, turning it around in her glass before taking a sip. Her insides were instantly warmed as a burst of flavors crossed her palette, allowing her to forget everything within the past few days, even if for just a second. The warmth continued to spread across her chest before burning through her nerves, only to finish out with a gentle weight that smoothed out into nothing. 

She pulled in a deep breath, her chest aching from the depths of it as the band there seemed to finally loosen. She looked to her right again just as Alura sat down, leaving a seat between them. 

“You looked like you could use that,” Alura said with a knowing tone, her gaze flicking to the mouth of the small lounge before she took another sip of her own drink. 

Cat followed her gaze, not seeing anything of importance before looking the other woman over. “Wasn’t aware I was so easy to read.”

“You’re not,” Alura offered, setting her drink down before turning to Cat. “One, I’m a bartender, we’re supposed to anticipate a customer’s needs. Two, I cheated. You ordered that after you won your tournament the other day.”

Cat smirked faintly, taking another smaller sip of her drink once more. “Savvy and brazen. Not a bad pair of qualities to have when used correctly.”

“Hate to think what using them incorrectly would look like.”

“A desperate attempt to drop a one-liner and hoping I find the savvy charming enough, along with the knowledge that you run one of the businesses here to overlook the intention of asking me up to a room.”

Alura nearly choked on her next sip. Her hand covered her mouth so she didn’t spray the bar, or Cat, as the woman chuckled quietly to herself. 

“I take back every nice thought I had about you.” Alura cleared her throat after another moment. “You are full of yourself.”

“Oh, you read The Planet? How quaint.”

“Yes, because I have time to read various publications in this place at my leisure.” Alura offered sarcastically as she shook her head, observing the other woman. Something about her seemed all too familiar but she couldn’t place it. 

“Oh I dunno, you find time enough to be two places at once with that sister of yours. I would think with that elaborate ruse you would have plenty of time for recreational activities”

The amusement of the moment slipped away on Cat’s comment. Alura’s thoughts drifted back to Lucy again and the fact she had no idea what to do. It didn’t help that the woman beside her was Lucy’s boss, or something, and that the dinner she was dreading was theirs. 

Cat glanced over, having expected a retort by now. The little harmless jabs at conversation giving her a renewed energy to face the rest of the day. Alura’s posture had shifted and her expression was almost melancholic, which made Cat force out a breath as a prelude of yet another apology for herself today. 

“Something I said?” Cat offered with a gentler tone, as Alura seemed to realize she had telegraphed her sudden shift in mood so openly. 

Alura let out a deep sigh, tapping her glass for another before looking expectantly at Cat who declined another round for now. “Yes, and no.” 

“Care to elaborate?” Cat didn’t know why she offered, beyond the hope it would put her own problems into the back of her mind for now. Alura eyed her for a moment before thanking the tender when he brought her another drink. 

“You don’t exactly strike me as the type to offer a shoulder to cry on, at least not to a practical stranger.” 

“I never agreed to a wet shoulder,” Cat clarified with a hint of mirth. “An outside perspective. A word of advice you won’t heed.” Cat gave a small shrug, finishing her drink as she turned towards Alura. “I’m practically a stranger who’s maybe just feeling generous.”

Alura drew in a deep breath, sitting back in her seat as she turned her glass about. “At first, the little ruse was second nature, almost a survivalist kind of thing. Strange place, strange people. It got better, more elaborate as you say. Transitioning from this survival instinct to a secret little joke that was harmless.”

Cat rose a slight eyebrow, watching Alura take a sip of her drink. Her shoulders tense, fingers constantly fidgeting with something to the point that it almost reminded her of Kara. “I know I offered, but I have a sneaking suspicion as to what you might be about to say and I want to give you an out all things considered.”

Alura gave a small smile as her initial reply, cutting her eyes over to Cat before looking back at her glass. 

“I am not that kind of person. Have never been that kind of person. My sister on the other hand...” Alura let the rest of her statement go unspoken. 

“This _is_ the city of sin last I checked.”

“And I am certainly not one without it.” Alura let out another sigh, finishing her drinking with a grimace. “I can’t even really explain this, without sounding like a cliche or completely absurd.”

“Try me.” 

Alura looked over at the other woman and her deadpan tone, raising a high eyebrow of her own. She lingered on the other woman’s gaze for a long moment, drawing in a deep breath before leaning in. 

“You know that feeling, it almost makes you sick but in a good way. Like a roller coaster or skydiving?” Cat gave a small nod. “One minute everything is fine and then out of nowhere-“

“Wham-O.”

Alura eyed Cat for a second, the pair sharing a knowing look before Alura continued. “Except what no one bothers to tell you is that it’s not subtle, nor is it simple. It’s not even convenient, but the timing must be right somewhere otherwise-“

“Why would you be made aware of it?” 

“Exactly. It’s ridiculous, and gets even more so when you start weighing out all these things against it, trying to rationalize why now, or why them.”

“Is it genuine or is it because of what you are, not who you are? What you have or don’t. How could you possibly offer them anything worthy enough when there’s so much baggage you’re dragging behind you?” Cat finished yet again. 

“When if you step back and start looking at all the knots and tangles, how the hell is it even going to work?” Alura gestured with her hands. “Do you try? Just go with it and hope for the best? Or do you talk yourself out of it and listen to that ugly little voice inside yourself that you’re just lonely and old and they’d be better off? That you’d be better off never knowing.”

Cat finished her drink with her own wince. “That only works, if they don’t do something else besides just show up at ten-fifteen in the morning ready and eager.”

Alura looked over at Cat again as she seemed to catch up to herself. “Want that second drink now?”

“Hell yes, I’m buying.”

 

**\-------**

Olivia took another bite of her lunch, thankful that Kara had agreed to eat with her. Kara, despite a bit of nudging, was halfway through her own meal and looking far better than when they had run into one another. 

Kara had been relatively quiet. Any questions Olivia had for her had been answered with one-word responses that conveyed just enough to spark even more worry in the casino owner. 

Now in the quiet of her office, the initial discombobulation she felt in the younger woman had seemed to ease. Even if the sadness driving it hadn’t. 

“You want to talk about it?” Olivia questioned not looking up from her desk or the paperwork in front of her. 

Kara stopped mid-chew, taking a sip of her beverage before swallowing what was left of her burger. She took another sip, drawing her answer out as she mulled it over in her head. A part of her wanted to ignore it, to pretend nothing had happened; which was about as futile as putting toothpaste back into the tube. 

The greater issue was that it had happened, and there was no ignoring the fact Cat had kissed her back. It would be different if she hadn’t, if the little push Cat had given hadn’t been so reluctant. If the pull of her hands at Kara’s shoulders hadn’t been so eager, the pressure of her tongue-

“Kara?”

Kara pulled in a deep breath, leaning back into her chair, fingers toying with her wrapper before she looked over at Olivia. 

“I… want something I can’t have.”

Olivia rose an eyebrow at her, setting down her pen in favor of giving Kara her full attention. “Something or someone?”

Kara looked up sharply at that, working her jaw visibly before looking back at the empty food wrappings in front of her. 

“Can’t it be both?” She admitted after another series of moments between them.

“It can, although something is often a little more achievable than someone.” Olivia pulled off her glasses, tossing them onto the desk before leaning all the way back into her chair. “It also sounds exceedingly complicated for someone like you.”

“Someone like me? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Olivia knitted her hands across her abdomen with a smirk. “It’s as if you’re twenty-something going on fifty here. I think I know what you want, but you’ve let too much of this,” Olivia tapped at her temple. “Get in the way of this.” 

Kara looked over again as Olivia gestured to her heart, giving a deep exhale as her initial response. “It’s not that simple.”

“Yes, it is, at the core of it. You either have genuine feelings for this person, or you don’t. I’d say you do and have for a lot longer than you’re willing to admit.”

“There’s just so much that could go so wrong.” 

Olivia nodded a bit. “True, but you have to wonder if it is worth the trouble of not knowing? Turning your back on it and always wishing you had done something else, something more.”

Kara frowned a bit, looking Olivia over. She wasn’t just offering insight; she was speaking from experience. 

“Circumstances change, jobs change, everything changes. It’s one of those universal things. I’m not saying you’ll come out of it all sunshine and roses, but it beats always wondering what if. Trust me. You don’t want to be where I am still going over that.”

Kara tipped her head, taking in the slight changes in Olivia’s demeanor. “What happened?”

Olivia’s smile broadened, having expected the question. She sat forward, pulling herself up from her chair as she made her way over to her bar. “I didn’t try hard enough.”

Olivia pulled two bottles of water from the mini-fridge, making her way over to Kara, before sitting down across from her and offering her the bottle. “Convinced myself that the choices being made for me were the right ones. I let myself believe that they were inevitable and that my someone would be happy and my something would be better off because I couldn’t offer them what someone else could.”

Olivia took a long drink from her water and Kara wondered if she wished it was something harder. “One of my biggest regrets.” She confessed looking at Kara. “The irony of it is how that part of my life seems to show back up at the most unexpected times, even now.”

Kara had a sinking feeling with Olivia’s confession. Her stomach twisted in knots at one more complication. Her apprehension must have shown, given how Olivia reached over to her, placing a hand on her arm before giving a gentle squeeze. 

“It’s not Cat, although she is a reminder of that point in my life. A better point, she and I are very much like sisters so don’t let that pretty head of yours start running off with itself again, okay?”

 

**\-------**

Astra tossed another set of chips at the table making her call, not even bothering to look at her cards again. Her current posturing already causing a stir amidst the regulars and her own employees. She was on a run, enough to pull the attention of the pit boss and the floor manager. 

Essentially Astra played for the house, giving enough back to it over the course of time, but right now she was taking it and other players with her. 

“We’ve got a runner.” The pit boss announced over his comms as the floor manager looked on. “Should we cool the table?”

“ _Not yet, she’s pulling in a decent amount but so are we with the ones she’s taking out. Not to mention the thrill-seekers looking to set her down a peg. Damn tournaments bring them in droves.”_

“Should I call in extra security? The last time this happened she ended up with a black eye.” 

“ _It’s handled, for now, her own employees are circling the table. You and I both know they’ll be right there if someone gets antsy.”_

“Understood.” The pit boss flagged the dealer, letting them know through a few subtle signals that they were okay to continue. 

Astra took a slow drag from her cigar, filling the table with smoke a second after, much to the ire of a few other players. 

“All in.” 

A round of gasps went up as one of the rising tournament players threw in his pot. This wasn’t on the circuit which meant he was playing with his own money and sacrificing his own ego. 

The remaining players tossed in their cards, bowing out before the bet came back around to Astra. She rolled her cigar in her fingers, dipping one end into her drink before taking another bourbon-infused draw from it. 

“Sure you wanna do that?” Astra threw out, watching as the man eased off on his enthusiasm of putting in his chips. “I’ll give you the out,” she looked at the dealer then. “Right Joan? His hands are still on his chips, he can fold.”

The dealer glanced between them then the pit boss who gave a curt nod before looking to the challenger. “It’s allowed, if you don’t-“

The challenger pulled his hands up, his answer given while Astra shook her head. 

The table already showed a nine, a two and a pair of Jack’s, both players waiting on the final card. 

Astra knew she had the high hand. She could feel it in her bones, even if just glancing at her cards once. She glanced over at the man, waiting for the turn of his cards with his all in call. 

The challenger looked right at her, turning over two nines. He grinned widely, with Astra’s near defeated look, as the crowd clapped for his hand and apparent victory. The dealer dealt the final card, revealing a two. Those who were well versed in the game made a small echo of sound as they watched the probability of the challenger’s win drop to zero. 

“You might want to stick to those online tables my friend.” Astra offered as she turned over her cards one by one; revealing a jack and an ace of matching suit and thus giving her the winning hand. 

The crowd erupted at the display before a shout went out over the table as the man lunged across it grabbing Astra’s shirt front. 

One of Krypton’s employees was already grabbing for the man’s shoulders as security moved in, but not before Astra grabbed his wrist. She twisted hard before yanking forward, sending the man into the table as chips sprawled everywhere. She bent his arm at an odd angle as she stood, forcing a painful shout from him as the room went silent. 

Security grabbed the man in the next second, as the floor manager grabbed Astra by the arms pulling her back behind a wall of security. He turned her around forcibly, pulling her attention and her anger before giving her a firm shake. 

“It’s over, you’re done. At least for the rest of the day General.”

Astra didn’t put up much more of a fight, watching security haul the man off the floor and out of sight. She put her hands up in surrender after that looking at the floor manager as if he were nothing but air. 

“My earnings to the house.” She offered causing the man to heft a dark sigh at her before letting her go. 

“You’re still barred, unless Olivia says otherwise. Got me?”

Astra nodded, adjusting her shirt with a rough tug, her gaze leveling across the room on the imposing figure near the far wall. “Understood.” 

Lillian looked on at the commotion, having intended on approaching Astra again despite her earlier warning, until that little display brought her up short. Their gazes locked for a long moment, before Lillian backed away and quietly made herself scarce.

  



	25. Chapter 25

Alex looked at herself in the mirror, knowing she had to look a little less rough and tumble if she was going to shadow Cat and Lucy during their dinner meeting. 

Leather pants sat low on her hips, her button-up shirt fitted enough to give her the proper shape without being conforming. She left it untucked, the tunic length falling past her waist and hiding anything she might carry in her pockets.

This wasn’t some casual jaunt into Kandor with a VIP card and one of the owner’s eye on her. This was business, and she was supposed to go in early, scout a table and keep watch. Any other information she had gathered on the associates from Dragon Spirits had been given to Lucy to vet further and then relayed to Cat. 

Despite that, she wasn’t giving up her boots or her leather jacket and Cat would just have to contend with it. 

Alex grabbed her phone, sending off another round of texts to her sister.  She hoped Kara was having a good day off and told her they would be headed to Kandor shortly if she wanted to join in any way. 

Kara’s response was short but not enough to send up any more red flags than she already had. Cat had shown back up a couple of hours after leaving, retreating to her room initially before finishing out her day in the office. 

Everything seemed fine, Cat’s tempered mood and Kara’s assurance via text that she was making the most of the opportunity granted to her only furthered that idea. Alex still couldn’t help the nagging sense that it was all just a little too neat and tidy for her liking.

Across their suite, Lucy was putting the finishing touches of her makeup on before she stepped back to look herself over. 

Lucy stood in four-inch heels, giving her the height she lacked naturally, black pencil skirt hugging her curves with a sheer bodice and fitted sleeves completing the ensemble. She shrugged into a tailored blazer before fixing her hair and grabbing her purse. 

Cat sat in front of her vanity in her underwear, robe settled around her waist as she stared at herself in the mirror sans makeup. She turned her features this way and that, before letting out a deep breath and reaching for her makeup. 

Her final reminder for the evening still glaring up at her from her phone on the counter. She wished Kara would come knocking at her door. Cat looked back at her reflection then, her motions on autopilot as she finished getting ready. 

Lucy sat in a lounger waiting patiently, checking her watch before glancing towards Cat’s room. A movement to her left caught her attention before she let out a low whistle as Alex crossed the common space. 

“Damn, is it a genetic thing?”

Alex frowned, coming to a stop as she checked herself before looking back at Lucy. “What?”

“Cleaning up.” 

Alex made a face, throwing Lucy a look for good measure. “Says the one who’s practically naked under that jacket.”

“I am not.” Lucy defended, adjusting her jacket. “I’m wearing a bra at least, something half the women here seem to be without.”

“Yes, well, at least you’re showing them some California class. Emphasis on the ass part.”

“Oh shut up,” Lucy lobbed a pillow at the other woman who caught it easily. “You’re the lookout, I’m the distraction and Cat’s the closer.”

“You make it sound so secret spy novel. This is corporate, not clandestine.”

“Business is business, be it an exclusive deal or rocket launchers. These guys are no joke, and of course, the bottle Cat wants to feature is a few million dollars. That’s some heavy-hitting no matter how you look at it.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “It’s a bottle of vodka, not the crown jewels. I will never understand the useless expenditure of that much money and effort geared towards the less than one percent.”

Lucy gave a shrug. “And yet you’re working for one.”

“Somewhat reluctantly.” Alex corrected, it was hard to really see Cat as part of that arena. Or at least it had been up until their trip here. Alex wasn’t going to lie, Cat was more than generous in payment and expectation and she didn’t act like the supposed billionaire she was. 

“What’re you still doing here?” Cat’s voice cut across the room pulling Lucy and Alex’s attention. 

Lucy stood on instinct, looking Cat over and wondering why they never saw her like this at work. Just as her brain supplied that there would be more HR reports and lawsuits because of it than she could handle. Alex swallowed thickly, looking Cat over before averting her gaze. 

“I was just going.” Alex nearly ran into a wall, moving around it at the last second before calling the elevator with a few rapid button pushes. 

Cat rose a brow at the woman before turning her attention to Lucy. Eyes running over her frame and attire before lifting her gaze back up. “You look like you’re going to take one of them home.”

Lucy tipped her head as she made another visible run down of Cat’s own attire. “Says the woman who’s practically telegraphing-“

“If you want to retain any hope of coming along with me, you won’t finish that sentence.”

Lucy humphed out a sound, buttoning up her jacket as Cat grabbed her own thin coat and a few other items. She checked her phone one last time, sending off a text to Kara before she could stop herself. 

**\-------**

Alex leaned back into her seat as she watched the two women and the associates from Dragon Spirits. Dinner was exceptional and conversation easy, although the half empty bottle of their company’s vodka probably didn’t hurt matters. 

By all appearances it seemed as if Cat would get her exclusivity deal, or at the very least some mutual exchange. Part of Alex wondered why Cat had even wanted her to come along. 

Given their table and the limited access anyone would have to it, especially with one of Kandor’s waitstaff lingering just a few feet away to carry out the table’s every need, her role in it all seemed pointless. Then again, perhaps it was just a means of misdirection or a kind of comeuppance for her earlier remarks. Whatever the reason, Alex was bored to say the least. 

She kept her eye out, but she had already finished her own meal and despite the offer, Alex had declined anything beyond water and soda. 

“Never trust a woman who doesn’t drink, especially in Vegas.” 

Alex straightened at the voice just beside her, turning her gaze from Cat’s table to Astra as she leaned into the table. “That’s not the quote.”

Astra smirked before gesturing to a chair as Alex nodded. “It’s an adaptation.”

Alex looked Astra over as she slid into her seat and made herself comfortable. Pulling the attention of someone nearby before she raised her glass and flashed a smile. 

“So much for my low profile.” Alex commented. 

“Oh is that what you call it?” Astra said, looking back at her. “Few pointers, maybe stick to the bar instead of dining alone. It makes other customers waiting on tables pay undue attention before alerting Management.”

“Don’t exactly have a line of people to join me here.”

“Well, you have me now so that makes up for it.”

Alex shook her head with a small smile, catching the edge of Cat’s look towards her. “Shit…”

“Don’t worry about her. It just legitimizes whatever you’re doing, especially when I go over there in a moment “

“Oh don’t-“

“It’s required, they have one of the highest table tickets in the place right now. I get to offer them additional perks so they spend more money.”

“Oh…”

“Don’t look so disappointed, I’ll be back.”

“I wasn’t-I mean I... uh... ok.”

Alex watched as Astra pulled herself up and made her way over to Cat’s table. Everyone came to attention, most of all Lucy who sent a look Alex’s way. Alex shrugged a shoulder with a small headshake trying to convey it wasn’t her idea before Lucy’s attention was pulled back. 

“Ladies, Gentlemen, so nice to see you enjoying the pleasures of another kind of table.” 

“General, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Lucy started as Cat gestured to the woman. 

“Gentlemen this is-“

“A most formidable opponent,” one associate stated, looking Astra over contemptuously. 

“Yes, we ran into each other a little earlier, before that fantastic display of how not to lose your temper at a poker table.” Astra stated, knowing at least one of the men had been at the table when she had been pulled away earlier. 

“Your reputation precedes you.” The other man stated, eyeing her carefully. 

“Which is partly why I’m here. To apologize for my unbecoming behavior earlier and to extend a courtesy from the co-owner who will be performing as a bonus tonight, shortly.” 

Cat rose a high brow, wondering what in the world the woman had done while the rest of the table looked on in muted anticipation. 

A set of VIP cards were set on the table in front of the Dragon Spirit associates.

“Feel free to use these at your leisure, they cover Krypton and Kandor along with a vast majority of Rao’s finest,” Astra looked at Cat then. “Of course, your dinner this evening along with your tab will be on the house. The staff is at your disposal and should you require any additional pleasures, we’re at your service.”

The dining hall began to dim as the music shifted to the piano being unveiled on stage. 

“Do enjoy the show.” Astra snapped her fingers and two of the waitstaff on reserve showed, ready to take any order that might be forthcoming. “Oh, and I recommend the Kuàilè de huǒyàn, it’s one of our signature desserts.”

Both men looked impressed while Cat and Lucy looked a bit put out. Astra leaned closer to Lucy then, her voice low enough so only she could hear. 

“Any last-minute requests, Spitfire?”

Lucy felt her chest flush, looking back up at Astra, the subtle differences between her and Alura seeming to expand instantly as if to make them two separate people despite being twins. 

“You’re blocking the view.” Lucy stated with an edge of irritation as the sounds of Alura’s introduction came over the restaurant. 

Astra merely smirked before straightening away. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

 

***

 

Kara looked at her phone for the umpteenth time in the last hour, running Cat’s message over in her head again alongside the memory of having kissed her in the middle of Argo. As far as places went, it had been breathtaking; the situation less so.

She drew in a deep breath just as the elevator announced itself, opening up to their suite. She crossed the threshold easily, making her way across the common space towards the outer pool area. 

The city below was at full tilt, lights and extravagances on brilliant display. Kara had seen nothing like it. Vegas was a city that never slept. Fortunes were won and lost on the whim of luck. Decadence befitting the most elite of individuals who had  more money than she could make in a year were offered so she wouldn’t have a care in the world. It was inundated with celebrities and once in a lifetime opportunities… all so Kara might have something else to look back on beyond the void of her childhood memories, especially around this time of year. 

Kara should have seen it, should have figured it out before now. Cat had been invited to this event more than a handful of times and never once accepted. Not until it fell on Kara’s actual birthday. The one she rarely ever even put down on paper unless required legally. The earrings were one thing, even Cat’s offer tonight resonated with a wholly separate meaning by comparison to this new knowledge. 

That had been what was so overwhelming earlier, not that kissing Cat hadn’t been. That was a reactionary side effect, a means of expressing her gratitude beyond words until the reality of everything collapsed in on her all at once. Kara could never say thank you enough. Could never convey how magnanimous Cat’s gesture really was. Even if Kara didn’t have the feelings she did for Cat, it was the kind of gift that made one want to spend a lifetime trying to convey just how much it had touched them. 

Because Kara did have feelings for Cat that went beyond a simple crush or misplaced affections, it made it even more difficult to accept the gesture. Just like it had been to accept the money Cat had offered all of them equally when they first arrived. 

Kara didn’t want that. Which in all honesty was a bit naïve when one stepped back enough to remember who Cat was. The means and methods with which she navigated life were not anything to be considered normal or expected. Which only made it harder as Kara thought about it longer. 

What could she possibly offer Cat that she didn’t already have or couldn’t get on her own? 

Kara couldn’t even hope to carry out something like this. Even Alex had told her to just go with it all, but what would happen after when they all returned back home? She could always try her hand at the tables. She was good at math, maybe if luck were on her side she could make a handful, but for what? 

They weren’t equals by any means beyond both being women. If one took into account Cat’s motherhood, even that left them on a separate footing. That was how everyone else would always see things.

Truth be told Kara couldn’t care less, at least when it came to those specific differences between her and Cat. Money, influence, power, anyone could wield them and Cat wielded them well, but that was not what made the woman. It was a part of her, but not the whole of her. The question was how much did Cat care, and what kind of risks would she be willing to take despite it all? For Kara, she had to wonder if she could bear the weight of those risks taken on Cat’s behalf. 

Kara took in a slow deep breath, thoughts swirling back and forth like a pendulum. Whatever Cat’s intention, the simple act of putting this all together had fundamentally changed everything. Knowingly or unknowingly it was going to be difficult to swallow the adage of _what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Kuàilè de huǒyàn - Fires of Pleasure in traditional Chinese (Cantonese)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Starry Eyed Video Games - Laura Benanti ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vRKCibGrZc)

Alura took a deep breath while the patrons within Kandor applauded her. Midway through her set she had caught sight of Lucy and her entourage and had been wavering back and forth on her last song ever since. As she crossed the stage to take a small sip of water she leaned towards her pianist murmuring just out of mic range before looking towards the VIP section. 

“This last one I’m going to leave you with tonight,” Alura glanced across the room, feeling her heart hammering against her ribs. “Is a bit of a risk, and a little out of the ordinary given the usual set." Astra squared herself center stage, turning her attention directly to the woman on the upper levels. 

"Here's to taking risks."

The piano started easily, drifting through the restaurant and echoing beautifully off the walls. Alex looked from the stage back towards Cat's table, seeing the two associates from Dragon Spirits take their leave. 

Cat remained standing as the opening tones of Alura's song drifted through the room. 

 

" _ Take me in and I'll throw out my heart and get a new one…" _

 

Cat looked at her phone, her earlier message showing it had been read but remained un-replied to on Kara's behalf. She looked around, surrounded by decadence and lavish trappings, all of it seeming tarnished and cold. It felt disingenuous  and lacking, much like Cat felt now. Kara had inadvertently driven those feelings home with her protests towards what Cat had thought were genuine tokens of her affection.   
  
Her mind replayed  her earlier moment with Kara at Argo with aching clarity. This hadn’t been her plan, then again none of what she actually had intended seemed to want to come to fruition. All she had wanted was to give Kara a good memory, something that might shine a little light in the darkness around this time of year. 

She knew it was the woman’s actual birthday the day they arrived. Even if Cat didn’t know the whole reason for her not to celebrate it, opting for another day entirely. She could guess, assuming Kara’s second birthday was when she had been adopted but even still, Cat’s honest intention had been to get Kara away from National City, allow her to enjoy Vegas with her sister and Lucy and even if she mixed a little business in there it wasn’t supposed to get so complicated. 

Between Olivia and Lena and the twins and the tournament and then that kiss. Cat shoved at the feelings that threatened to rise up in her as her sense memory reminded her of the taste of Kara’s lips, the harder grip of her fingers tangled in her hair while her heart pounded against her ribs at the recall.  

Money, influence, power, what were they if the person who wielded them was hollow? Her intentions had been sound, but her execution had lacked a certain quality that Cat wasn't even aware she was conveying. Kara didn't want extravagances, as much as Cat was willing to provide them. Grand gestures that despite coming from her heart were still tainted by her position. Professionally and personally. 

That's why it had been so hard for Cat to convey her feelings and her intentions. She had attempted to come up with something that suited the other woman, but had gone about it all wrong. It all lacked a simple honesty Cat had yet to embrace, while Kara managed it so effortlessly. It was why she has gotten so jealous with Olivia, while still stepping aside for what she thought Kara wanted. 

Her mind swirled with all the little gestures and sentiments Kara had laid bare to her. Not a single one requiring or involving money or influence and with it, she felt her heart sink. Cat quietly excused herself, holding a hand up to Alex who had risen and started towards her. The woman only served as another reminder as to how much Cat had screwed this all up. Kara would have been just as content, happy, maybe even out with her right now if Cat had just kept everything simple and open and honest. 

Alex watched Cat go, her brow furrowing as she eased over to Lucy and Cat’s vacated seat, taking up residence while Alura continued below them. 

Across the restaurant, Astra stood just inside the mouth of one of the staff alcoves, her sister’s voice permeating the air while Astra looked across the floor to Alexandra as she settled beside Lucy. 

 

_ “Tell me all the things you wanna do, I hear that you like the bad girls, Honey, is that true?” _

 

Alex made some comments that Lucy merely nodded to, her entire body relaying how enraptured she was with Alura and her performance. Astra shifted slightly, a sliver of guilt digging between her ribs as she watched and listened before flicking her gaze back to Alex. Alura’s earlier words circled in her mind again, along with the notion that her sister had been right about everything. 

Her mind shifted to the night before, hidden away in the reserve cellar, waking up wrapped around Alex’s body and equally surrounded by the other woman in turn. That had been a first in longer than Astra had been willing to admit, as had her willingness to allow someone to see her so vulnerable and exposed beforehand. 

Instead of pushing away or waking the other woman up, Astra had allowed herself that moment. It was the first time in a long time she had allowed herself to feel that kind of connection. One that wasn’t based on her bravado and station within the casino or on someone else trying to stroke her ego to further their own.  

Instead, Astra had thanked whatever God's still listened and held on tighter; claiming Alex for herself despite how momentarily fleeting it might be. 

That had all been thanks to Alura.

As she watched both Alex and Lucy at the table that sharp bite of guilt expanded further. Had Alura behaved over the phone with Alex like Astra had with Lucy, that never would have happened and Astra wouldn’t even be acknowledging the things she was feeling now towards either woman across from her. 

With a resolute breath, Astra pushed off the wall, straightening her shirt and squaring her shoulders as she made her way across the floor. Alex’s attention shifted to her after a moment, provoking the corner of Astra's mouth to lift briefly before the weight of what she was doing claimed it. 

"Care to join?" Alex offered, her own smile falling with the somber expression and shake of Astra's head. 

"I need to talk to Lucy for a minute." 

The woman in question had been ignoring the both of them, lost in whatever confession or risk Alura was taking right now. Every word felt like it was directed at her, the emotive cadence of Alura's voice driving each syllable home like they were the only two people in the room. Until Astra's voice broke the charade. 

"Can it wait-"

"No."

Lucy pulled her gaze from Alura with the finite tone, looking over at Astra. She found herself struck by the differences between the two siblings. How she could have ever gotten them confused was a foreign concept to her now. 

"Please, it's important." Astra tried again, waiting for Lucy who looked back at Alura before rising from the table. 

Alex stayed where she was, watching the two women step away, closer to the balcony edge. She glanced at Alura who despite herself wasn't hiding anything in her expression. Her gaze was leveled on her sister and Lucy above her. 

Apparently the woman had taken Alex's warning last night about Lucy to heart. She had expected a phone call, but a serenade of this caliber was definitely a sign. 

"What's so important-"

"It was me."

Lucy glanced to Alura then back to Astra. "What?"

Astra drew in a deep breath, her sister's voice lifting across the space. "On the phone, earlier, that was me. My sister was the one on the background, she didn't have anything to do with it and I'm sor-"

The resounding slap pulled Alex to her feet, as the wait staff nearby started over until Astra held up her hand. Astra shifted her jaw, her face on fire from the impact as she slowly opened her eyes to the seething woman in front of her. 

Lucy swore she heard Alura’s voice waver. 

 

_ "Next thing, we're touching... And everybody knows…" _

 

She should have guessed, should have known this was still some elaborate ruse to be played. Even if Astra had said Alura had no part in it, she hadn't corrected the situation either. Instead she had only made Lucy fall harder with what she was doing now. Siren indeed. It was amazing how Lucy hadn't thrown herself from the balcony and at the singing woman's feet by now considering. 

"I didn't intend-"

"I don't care what you intended. Fuck you and your games."

"Lucy!" Alex interrupted, pulling both Astra and Lucy's attention before the latter stepped into Astra's space despite how much she towered over the smaller woman. 

"I should lay you out right here," Lucy growled as Astra remained silent. "I won't, because Alex is my friend. For some reason she likes you, but I swear if you fuck her over like you have your sister, because you think this is some kind of game…"

Lucy backed off, her warning clear. Alex tried to talk to her only to get brushed past. Alex looked at Astra who merely shook her head.

"Go, I'm fine."

Alex hesitated, looking after Lucy as she grabbed her things from the table before looking back at Astra. Alex felt her chest cave with Astra's expression, wanting nothing more than to reach out and-

"Alexandra, go." 

Cheers and whistles went up all around the restaurant as Alura finished. Patrons moved to stand with their applause while Alex turned to chase after Lucy. Astra let out a heavy breath, turning to look at the stage, seeing her sister searching over the balcony until the two caught each other's gaze. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wasted Time - Cloves ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plIlqObzqLw)

Alura took a deep breath, her shoulders falling at the sight of Lucy at the bar, and not her bar. Albeit a part of her was relieved Lucy was even still around enough to be found. It had taken nearly two hours just to locate her once Astra had relayed what she had done for the sake of making things right. Which Astra wouldn’t have had to do if Alura had just spoken up sooner. If the two of them hadn’t gotten so complacent with their little identity games they’d never have ended up in this kind of tangle. 

Usually, when she and her sister amused themselves with people who couldn’t tell them apart despite their differences, it was settled with a drink or a free meal and a good laugh once the reality of it all had settled in. Of course, Lucy would be different, like she had been from the very beginning. The kind of different Alura found herself drawn to for reasons far beyond anything she could explain. 

With a renewed sense of determination, Alura straightened her shoulders and made her way into the Five Guilds. She threw a faint nod towards one of her boys while mouthing her gratitude for having noticed Lucy at this bar, before he slipped away and out of sight. 

Alura held up two fingers and gestured to Lucy’s drink towards the bartender as she eased down on the seat beside the other woman. She refrained from speaking, even when she caught the tension of Lucy's posture beside her. With a slight glance upward, Alura noted the consistent throb of muscle along Lucy’s jaw knowing she was clenching and unclenching her teeth because of her. 

“I said I was sorry,” Alura tried after another long stretch of silence. She had sent a text to Lucy the instant Astra had found her to let her know why Lucy hadn’t waited around after her show.

“No. No, you didn’t, your evil twin did.” Lucy drew in an audible breath, really wishing she hadn’t taken Alex's advice to just drink water and resorted to her first choice of scotch; or the entire bottle of it at the rate this was all going. 

“I didn’t, nor do I believe my sister thought you would react so-” 

“So what? Personally?” Lucy allowed, glancing towards Alura before picking up her water and taking a heavy swallow of the iced liquid. “Did she even tell you all that was said?” 

Alura looked confused for a moment, her sister had only told her that Lucy had gotten upset while Astra apologized and stormed off. “That she let you know the truth and that she apologized-” 

“I really thought she was you.” Lucy shifted her jaw visibly. Astra would leave Lucy's threat out of it all. Were Lucy thinking straight, that should have been enough to make her run off and write both women out of her mind. Part of it had genuinely been that, the rest had collapsed in on her when she registered the full weight of Alura’s gesture in the middle of Kandor. “I wouldn’t have said... or agreed on anything if I had known it wasn’t you.” 

“I didn’t know how to tell you before,” Alura reached over, hand wrapping around Lucy’s forearm. "I thought after my show we could-” Lucy’s arm pulled away abruptly as she turned to face Alura. 

“Please,” Lucy‘s raised voice drew the attention of people nearby. Provoking a few of the casino’s plainclothes security personnel to start towards them. Alura looked up with their movement and shook her head, making the two men fall back to where they had been while still keeping an eye on the two women. 

“Don’t touch me right now I…” Lucy lowered her voice, trying to draw in a deep breath the ground herself. “It’s too much.” 

Alura turned to the smaller woman, bending down slightly, so that they were eye level. 

“I’m sorry, I, I don’t know what to do or say to fix it.” Her tone was sincere, but it was difficult to get through the other woman’s defenses. Alura could tell Lucy was working something out in her mind, fighting against whatever torrent of thoughts were rolling over in her mind. 

“Just... don’t ask or stay or worry about it. Just go back to your bar and your sister and your boys and girls and your life.” Lucy said, not looking at the other woman, her hands shaking slightly as Alura refused to go away. 

With Lucy’s finite tone but refusal to meet her eyes, Alura realized there was something far greater at work here than a simple game of who’s who or the embarrassment of whatever she had said to Astra. Alura’s expression softened as she scooted closer, a voice in the back of her mind swearing she heard Lucy whimper with her nearness. 

“Lucy, please what-”

Alura’s voice was cut off, her balance thrown, and she distinctly heard a whistle and some other heckle of a shout before her hands were against Lucy’s on either side of her head. She opened her mouth on a gasp with the slightest pressure of Lucy’s tongue. Closing her mouth around it before the other woman’s lips tugged gently at her own. When they broke apart Alura looked as if a brick had hit her, while Lucy continued to hold on to her. 

“I told you not to ask.”

Alura swallowed visibly, licking her bottom lip to savor the taste still on her mouth. 

“I won’t ask again,” She whispered, searching Lucy’s features before leaning forward in order to kiss her back properly. 

***

Alex made her way across the player floor, following one of the cocktail waitresses from Krypton who had steered her towards Astra's whereabouts. 

"She's not supposed to be playing, but Olivia gave her the okay if she behaves." Leslie's tone was controlled at best, knowing her boss was already on a tear and had been ever since she had emerged from Kandor an hour ago.

Alex watched those around the designated table, knowing that probably wouldn’t be the case, as another player visibly tossed their cards on the table while Astra claimed the chips. Alex took a deep breath, thanking Leslie for pointing the woman out, before making her way over. She watched as the disgruntled player removed themselves from the table, pushing through the small gathering of onlookers. Alex shouldered her way through the gap and took the man’s seat. 

“New player, lady joins the table. The buy-in is five thousand.” 

Astra stared across the table directly at Alex, as others around the table noticed a shift in the air. Without hesitation, Alex set the buy-in amount on the table in cash.

The dealer counted the money before pushing it down into the exchange slot. She passed Alex her stack of chips as the onlookers murmured amongst themselves. The growing tension amidst the observing pit crew seeming to ease at something stated over their comms with Alex's arrival.

Astra studied Alex carefully, the other woman's gaze never wavering from her even as the dealer began to ready the next hand. 

“I seem to recall an earlier agreement." Astra deadpanned while Alex checked the cards she was dealt before looking at Astra to open. 

"It was a suggestion." Alex corrected waiting for those at the table to bid before the dealer laid out the first three cards. 

Astra didn't look at the trio of cards set out and neither did Alex as the pair continued to stare at one another. Causing even more murmurs to filter around them from the crowd. Astra made her next bet, raising the stakes at the table as one player folded while the others matched her. 

"Why are you even here?" Astra asked, her voice wavering slightly. She hadn't expected Alex to come looking for her like this. She had expected a kind of protective righteousness on Lucy's behalf. Assuming in the hour or two since they had seen one another, that Alex had gotten an earful from Spitfire. Astra had thought there would be some kind of fight. She expected an exchange of words and ill-mannered sentiments that Astra would willingly take the brunt of, before simply walking away to lick her wounds.

"Because you are." 

Alex raised the bet, casting another player out as Astra called and the dealer laid down another card. Neither woman looked down at the table, and the settling calm that fit itself around Alex's shoulders made Astra's heart beat faster against her ribs.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Astra questioned, laying out her next bet as the third player folded, leaving the two women against one another. Alex drew in a slow deep breath, watching Astra's body tense at the sight. 

Alex knew she had one more chance to convey why she was here, gaze lowering to the minute tapping of Astra's fingertips against her own cards. Alex looked directly at Astra then, lifting her hands around the perimeter of her chips. 

"I'm all in." 

***

Cat turned off the main light of the common room leaving the bulk of their suite dimly lit, save for the brilliance of the foyer just beyond the elevator. Lucy was undoubtedly still at Kandor, either with Alex or those twins. Most likely all four women were enjoying themselves and whatever Vegas had to offer them now that work, for tonight at least, was over with. 

She guessed neither woman would be back anytime soon. She glanced towards Kara's room, assuming the lack of light through her open door, meant that she wouldn't be back soon either, if at all. 

Cat's intention of shining a little light amidst the gloom of this time of year for the woman had backfired badly. The stark reality was that Kara was quite possibly already on a plane back to National City; set on forgetting everything that had happened. Truth be told, were their positions reversed, Cat might actually have done the same. 

Of course she was basing this off the text she had gotten from Olivia, asking if Kara was alright. Olivia had asked if Cat was alright and if there was anything else either of them needed from her. It had set Cat on another edge of disappointment and, dare she say, jealousy all over again. Why wouldn't Kara have gone to Olivia after what had happened at Argo? Going to Lucy or Alex would have been too much, too tense. If Kara had, Cat would no doubt be biting back responses to Alex coming to the defense of her sister because of Cat yet again. 

Cat crossed the main floor, pushing into her room before tossing her outer jacket across the room. 

Kara barely moved when she heard the strike of stiletto heels across the marbled foyer, knowing instantly Cat had returned to the room. What she hadn't expected was for Cat to show up alone. Having figured Cat would have drug Alex and Lucy back, intent on sending them to find her. 

Kara held her breath as Cat stalled across the dimly lit common room, her heart aching at the sight of the woman stopping just outside Kara's room crestfallen. She watched as Cat wavered closer still, before convincing herself otherwise only to barrel towards her own room with a slam of the door. 

Thunder rumbled just above as Kara slowly stood from one of the deck chairs beside the pool. Making out Cat's silhouette through the curtains of her room as she hurled her jacket across it. 

Kara flinched with the silent impact, her heart racing as she neared the window. She watched Cat's figure as she wrapped her arms around herself for a long moment. Kara wanted nothing more than to be right behind her, to wrap Cat up and do whatever Cat would allow her to in order to make her understand. 

Kara didn't want the reigning Queen of All Media and her celebrity status or gross expenditures of money. She had that already, had had it for years with being her assistant. 

Kara just wanted Cat. The self made woman from some nothing borough of Metropolis, who taught her sister poker and tucked Lucy into bed. The woman who wanted to make Kara's life a little brighter, knowing this time of year was rough but not the reason why. The woman who could think of nothing else but to accept the tournament invitation as a means to try to do just that. 

Kara would have been content with dinner and those earrings. The idea that Cat wasn't and was still trying to figure out how to navigate this all as much as Kara, in her own way, made her chest tighten even more. She looked down at her phone, reading over Cat's text for the hundredth time before she made her way back inside.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Make it Rain - Shoshana Bean ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4vUh9Yi-kU)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Cat let out a deep sigh, turning from where she had been pacing in order to pour herself a drink. She upended a bottle gracelessly in the hope that if she drank enough she might actually pass out instead of lying awake thinking about Kara. 

Cat reached for the full glass of scotch, ready to down the whole thing until she heard a knock at her door. Her jaw shifted as she turned towards the sound, fingers just brushing the mouth of the glass. A part of her told her to ignore it while another made the choice for her.

“It’s open.” 

Instead of an answer, the knock sounded again. Her glass forgotten, Cat made her way to the door, drawing it open only to find Kara standing there. Her figure illuminated in the low light by a vein of lightning from outside. Kara breathed hard and heavy, determination laid across her shoulders as she looked at Cat who waited for only a second or two before starting to take a step back to let the other woman in. 

Kara stepped into her space, pushing the door from her grasp with one hand as the other slid under the edge of her suit jacket. Hand twisting the fabric around, she pulled Cat to her before pushing it over her shoulder as they collided. 

Cat grabbed at Kara’s sides, twisting her shirt in her hands as their mouths met hungrily. Kara bent down to her, stepping forward as Cat drew her further into her room. Lips tugged and pulled as broken gasps passed between them until Cat broke away with a small push against Kara’s body. 

“Kara… we can’t... you’re still my assist-” 

Kara pulled Cat’s suit jacket the rest of the way off with a rough tug, halting Cat’s voice with the action before throwing it aside. “I’ll transfer...” She promised, threading her fingers into Cat’s hair, guiding her head back as she lavished kisses along her throat. “Maybe quit...” Kara husked, tasting Cat’s sigh as she let her head fall back, Kara’s body arching towards her. “Or we can let what happens here stay here…”

Cat let out a whine of protest, not at the attention of Kara’s mouth so much as her statements. Hand still holding Kara at bay, Cat wanted none of those things, could hear Kara’s own reluctance in her confession of them no matter how promising as they might seem in certain aspects. With the gentle push of Kara’s body, Cat let her hold on the woman slip. 

 

*******

 

Astra led the way down the short set of stairs, while Alex followed after her easily, towards the reserve cellar. They hadn't spoken a word since Astra had folded her hand at the table; much to the surprise of everyone watching them at the time. 

Alex set her back to the wall, a habit from her line of work and past experiences. No one could flank you with your back to a wall. That and she could see the emergency exit and entry from the top of the stairs, covering any and all points of entry. 

She waited with bated breath for Astra to lash out at her, to start some kind of pointless argument away from prying ears to warn her off further, before walking away.

Before Alex could say anything, Astra wavered closer and pressed Alex back against the wall. Their lips met easily as Astra's hands swirled into her hair and across the nape of her neck. Alex's hands grabbed for what they could find, grasping at Astra's forearms before falling away in uncertainty.

Alex made some kind of whine of a sound as Astra's eyes opened and she froze before pulling back. Astra was already apologizing with a whisper, chastising herself while Alex looked at her. Her back was flat and rigid against the stone, her hands drifting between them on the verge of reciprocation before Astra was just gone. 

“I’m so sorry...” Astra’s voice was even quieter, the falseness of her statement easily heard in her tone, head shaking back and forth as she internally chastised herself. “I shouldn't have-” 

Alex grabbed Astra's head and pulled her in as if breathing for the first time. Astra's arms wrapped under her own, behind her back and around the woman's shoulders pressing Alex bodily back into the wall as she kissed her again. 

Astra pressed herself against Alex's body, feeling the urgent clutch of the other woman's hands around her shoulders pulling her closer. She grabbed Alex’s features, shoulders bowing forward, and pulled Alex to her enough to deepen the kiss before falling into her and colliding with the wall. 

Quiet little whimpers echoed from Alex’s lips as Astra broke away from her mouth and nipped at her jawline. She swept her tongue against warm skin before placing an open-mouthed kiss against the racing pulse along Alex's throat. Alex's hips rolled forward. She pulled a soft gasp from Astra's lips between them before the turn of Alex's head found Astra’s mouth again, silencing her.

 

*******

 

As the elevator doors opened, Alura nearly tripped inside as Lucy pushed her back into it. Given her height and the hold Lucy had on her face, her balance was pitched forward, keeping her from ending up on the ground. Her back thudded into the wall and Lucy’s mouth was on hers again. Connected by a kiss, Alura’s hands fit themselves around Lucy’s ribs as her arms stretched back pushing her coat to the floor.  

Lucy’s hands slid along the sides of her neck. She pulled Alura closer as she rolled her body into the other woman, before having a thought and twisting away. Alura leaned after her in chase as Lucy turned and hit a random floor button only to have Alura smack her hand against the panel as the elevator jerked to a stop between floors. Lucy returned to her, the muscles in her jaw stretching as Alura attempted to devour her. 

Fingers bent and tugged, Lucy pried apart Alura’s belt and the fly of her slacks while the other woman’s fingers were busy popping open each button of Lucy’s shirt. Lucy’s fingers dug into the jut of Alura’s hip bone, rubbing at the warm skin there while Alura’s hands smoothed across her stomach, flexing at her sides as she turned them around and shoved Lucy into the corner with a thud. 

Alura’s hand pushed at Lucy’s arm, sending it over her head before she pinned the second one up there and held the woman by the wrists. Her free hand clawed down Lucy’s side, rounding over her hip as Alura bent down. She hooked her thumb under the hem of Lucy’s skirt as she stretched it out and pulled up, fitting her body between Lucy’s legs. 

 

*******

 

Kara wrapped her arms around Cat's thighs, pulling her up from the floor and against her body with a low sound of surprise. Cat's arms surrounded her shoulders, hugging herself to the other woman as Kara kissed her breathless. 

Kara walked her back slowly, navigating them across Cat's suite blindly and into the bedroom. Rain pounded against the windows, the city lights a haze of color that filled the room with muted tones set against the occasional spark of lightning. 

Cat pulled at Kara's shirt, stripping it off her as they broke apart reluctantly. She left it between them as she shrugged out of the button up with a shake of her arms before wrapping herself around Kara again. 

She felt weightless for countless seconds. Kara's arm across her back, her legs held tight around Kara's waist, as the other woman knelt onto the bed and gradually laid Cat out beneath her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. Cat's hands were at her waist, pulling at her belt before Kara grabbed for Cat's wrists, pulling her touch away. 

Cat fought for only a moment. She had convinced herself if this was all fast and furious that she could come away with a clear conscience built on lies about this being just a one-time thing. Kara stayed up on her knees, waiting until Cat stopped struggling, before slowly drawing Cat's arms up and over her head as she bent over her. 

Kara brushed her nose against Cat's features, tasting her lips again before slowly dragging her fingers down the length of Cat's arms. Cat's body bowed up, her head falling back as Kara mouthed at her throat. Kara worked her kisses lower as her hands skimmed across Cat's ribs and beyond, dragging the line of clothes at her waist down.

 

*******

 

Alex slid her hands across supple curves and worn leather, breaking past the outer barrier to slot her fingers between Astra's ribs and pull her closer. She felt pressure against her calf as Astra's hands rounded over her chest, kneading firmly and down towards her midsection. Guiding her body in the opposite direction. 

The pair stumbled slightly, Alex's stance widening as Astra dipped down and fit her thigh between Alex's legs. She felt the wrap of fingers vice around a wrist, pushing her hand lower as Alex arched her waist away from the wall. The constant caress of Astra's lips and tongue against her mouth was intoxicating, distracting her until she felt the cooler length of Astra's fingers curling around the searing heat of her body.

Alex let out a sharp gasp of a sound, eyes opening wide as her weight settled against Astra's thigh while the woman's fingers coaxed through the rush of wetness between Alex's legs. Astra never broke away, even when her eyes opened and the haze of Alex's features so near refused to focus. Alex gave a small nod, a broken yes emptied against Astra's mouth before the woman moved again. 

Astra pushed up, pinning Alex back against the wall as she teased and swirled a pair of fingers within the shallows of Alex's entrance. With the roll of Alex's hips down she stretched their lengths upward with a sharp vocalized exhale of breath from the other woman. Alex let out a higher-pitched whine with her next inhale, the sound pulling a lower hum of a groan from Astra.

Alex tugged on Astra's bottom lip, using their kiss to muffle herself as she felt Astra moving within her. Their bodies rubbing together with a delicious friction on each slow thrust that Astra made. The plunge of her fingers ended with a rough whimper of noise from Alex's throat over and over again. Alex rolled her hips in tight, stuttering circles as wave after wave of pressure and arousal built up against her lower spine and rippled across her hips before plunging after each retreat of Astra's fingers. 

 

*******

 

Poised on one foot, Lucy felt Alura pull her other leg up. Fingers kneading over the lace covering around her ass and dragging down the underside of her thigh. Urging the limb higher before Alura pressed herself against the wet heat she found there.

Alura mouthed her way across Lucy’s throat as everything seemed to fade into slow motion, the other woman’s hips grinding towards her with a delirious pressure as she let out a wanton sigh. Lucy’s head thumped into the wall as Alura let go of her wrists.  

Lucy clung to her shoulders, palming her arms as if they were a lifeline. as Alura rolled her body into her in a wave of motion, until Lucy’s leg was pushed down and Alura spun her around, pressing her against the elevator wall with a nudge of her hips as Lucy’s hands slapped into the glass casing of the ad along the back wall. 

Alura wrapped an arm around Lucy’s body, low along her hips, bending her into the seat of her legs as she rocked her hips forward against the woman’s ass causing Lucy to gasp as her head to fall forward. Lucy braced herself on the wall and the handrail, digging her hips back against the other woman as Alura’s mouth rounded over her shoulder with searing kisses. 

“Tell me to stop,” Alura spoke around a mouthful of skin, causing Lucy to gasp loudly before she grunted and pushed against the wall, thrusting herself against the other woman defiantly. 

“No.” She husked, legs spread wide as she felt the solid shelf of Alura’s thigh fit between them bouncing up into her body before Lucy reached back with one hand, grabbing for Alura’s hip to pull her closer on another groan, clawing into the start of her back as the taller woman nearly took her off her feet with another thrust. 

“Tell me you forgive me?” Alura said quieter around a wince of a sound followed by a groan of effort as she clung to the other woman, feeling the humidity seeping through her pant leg. 

"Tell me your name…" Lucy begged as Alura's lips brushed her ear. 

"Alura."

Lucy pushed against the wall once more, bowing her back and adjusting the angle of her hips until she ground herself against the bend of Alura’s leg near her hip. “Yes, God yes. Alura, I forgive you.” 

 

*******

 

Cat gasped and whined, her body coming alive with each open-mouthed kiss and the gentle caress of Kara's hands against her skin. In a matter of moments, Kara had stripped her bare, leaving her exposed and vulnerable. Fire burned behind her eyes as her nerves arced with another vein of lightning just outside. 

Kara sucked at her skin, pulling at it firmly before letting it go with a soft pop of a sound. Her tongue mapping contours of muscle and bone, committing every inch of the woman to sense memory.

Her hands kneaded along Cat's thighs, urging them apart as fingertips whirled and teased across heated skin. Her own knees widened as she ushered Cat’s legs higher along the bed, her mouth leaving trails of fire that turned to ice with every exhale, slowly working herself lower and lower. 

"Kara… you don't-"

"I want you," her voice was low a murmur against the slight round of Cat's body, just below the line of her hips. Hands fit around her sides possessively, mouth chasing after the quivering dips and tremors of Cat's abdomen. Kara's tongue painted small symbols across Cat's skin, dipping into the recesses of her navel and forcing the woman's body up off the bed with another soft cry. 

Kara nipped at the round of Cat's skin, nose brushing across the thin white scar she found before she peppered it with heartfelt kisses that made Cat nearly sob against another intake of air. 

"You're so beautiful Cat…" Kara soothed the trembling quake of Cat's body, tasting and nipping at her skin, hands pawing at her body as if Kara couldn't get enough. 

Hands smoothed across the plains of Cat's torso, rounding over the pliant curves of her breasts with a tender kneading pressure that drew another groan up from Cat's throat. Fingertips closed around swollen pink buds, rolling them around gently before surrounding her again with a firm pressure. 

Cat threaded her hand into Kara's hair, tugging gently as waves of emotion fueled by her arousal tore through her and swirled violently around her hips. 

"Kara..."

The woman nipped at the jut of her hip, shoulder nudging Cat's thighs apart as she slid off the bed and drug Cat down along with her. Legs were draped over Kara's shoulders, mouth dragging across the trembling line of Cat's inner thigh as Kara breathed out her name like a prayer. 

"Please Cat," Kara begged, moving to her other thigh, licking at a spot that made Cat gasp and writhe in her grasp, legs urging Kara closer. "Please let me love you." 

 

*******

 

Astra's gaze fluttered, eyes half-lidded as she watched after Alex's features as they contorted and fought to register every sensation bombarding her nerves. Astra pressed their bodies together as Alex’s hands tangled into her hair. She broke away from their kiss, leaving small nips and kisses across Alex’s jaw as the other woman panted and whined against her ear in a heated rush. 

Alex widened her stance further as Astra’s body dipped lower, applying the pressure of her own thigh on every upward thrust. Astra let out a breathless moan as Alex lifted one of her legs enough to brace her foot against the wall, leaving them both panting as Astra straddled the offered shelf, rubbing herself against the hardened round of muscle. 

Everything quickened as if the two of them were catching up with time. Astra marked the side of Alex’s throat as the other woman let out audible sounds of her arousal with every upward thrust of Astra’s fingers. Alex pushed and fought for more while Astra answered by driving her harder against the wall. A wanton series of ‘yeah’s burned across Alex’s ear, sending those waves of electricity higher and higher across her spine. 

Alex swore her heart was going to beat right out of her chest, mouth falling open as she struggled to breathe. Astra hissed against her skin, her legs closing tight around Alex’s thigh as she ground against her body. Her fingers curled with her next thrust as velvety walls pulled her in deeper before locking around her in ever-tightening waves. Alex’s head tipped back, thudding into the wall as she sucked in air through the clench of her teeth before huffing out her exhales against Astra’s mouth in time with the shockwave barreling through her body.

 

*******

 

There was a small whimper of a sound against Lucy’s ear as if she couldn’t believe the other woman’s words, nosing the side of the woman’s neck. Lucy straightened as much as she could, perched on the balls of her feet, nearly seated on the other woman’s lap as she reached over her shoulder and tangled her fingers in Alura’s hair while turning her own features to try to look at her.   

Their gazes locked given their angle, Lucy’s hips still moving in small backward circles while Alura rocked up against her with gentle accompanying shudders to her movements. Lucy’s eyes fell to her mouth, tightening her fist in Alura’s hair to pull her closer as she kissed her until the pair of them couldn’t breathe.  

“I really mean that,” Lucy husked, refusing to look away.

The other woman huffed out a breath through her nose, eyes glassy with Lucy’s undeniable affirmation as she nodded, leaning in to kiss the other woman again until her jaw fell slack and she sucked in a disbelieving breath on the back of a whimper. Lucy had grabbed her wrist, pulling the limb down under her skirt then back up, pushing past the thin layer of cotton before curling Alura’s fingers against her soaked skin.   

Lucy’s voice came to her in broken breaths as Alura moved, fingertips teasing letters and figures in her wetness, coating the digits before cupping around her sex and pulling upward. Lucy let out a loud groan, falling forward again, braced on the handrails as she felt Alura push her way inside. 

Alura’s hips rocked against Lucy’s ass, slow and deep as she plunged her fingers in and out of the smaller woman along to the same rhythm, her thigh pushing up and between Lucy’s legs for added pressure.  

“More,” Lucy pleaded, pushing up on one arm as she continued to dip and grind against Alura letting out another broken moan when she obliged. Lucy bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the plunge of Alura's fingers stretch her further. Alura’s breath was hot on her shoulder, tongue tasting her skin as she held the both of them up, her muscles screaming at her as she pushed past the burn in favor of getting this beautiful woman in her grasp to come undone. 

 

*******

**  
** Cat clung to Kara's hand, fingers threading tightly with tears burning in her eyes as her vision wavered. Her hips jumped and rolled at every breath, every touch of Kara's mouth against her skin until she thought she would combust. Tears fell freely down the sides of her face on a gasp as her body turned and moved against the caress of Kara’s skin. 

Kara's free hand rubbed all along her body, mapping every contour, kneading at every curve giving up offering after offering of devotion through whispered sentiments and open-mouthed kisses. Cat's scent filled her senses, making her almost light-headed as she sucked in another breath only to blow cool air over searing wet skin. 

Cat let out a low moan, her lungs filling to capacity with her next breath. She felt worshiped and adored, the pluck of Kara's fingers undoing all the knots threaded around her heart with every glancing touch. Kara’s mouth felt as sharp and bright as the lightning outside, words as soothing as the rain pelting the windows and streaking shadows across the walls. 

"God, Kara, please, show me… just show me how-"

Cat's breath caught in her throat on a high note as Kara's tongue pressed against her, teasing through soaked skin before swirling around the almost painfully throbbing bundle of nerves just above the shallows. Kara groaned against her, fingers flexing right against their joined grasp as she lapped and nudged that swollen ridge with the edge of her tongue. 

 

*******

 

Astra kissed Alex breathlessly, her own richer groans reverberating through her chest as trembling lips sought to keep hold of Alex’s own while the other woman’s body shook with fading tremors. Alex’s leg fell away along with any strength she had left to hold it up as Astra’s weight pressed into her, hips rubbing against each other firmly with her hand still caught between them. Alex let out a burst of an exhale, her insides clenching hard enough to force Astra free. Astra swallowed the sound Alex made in response as her lips closed around Alex’s own once more, her body holding the other woman upright against the wall. 

Their mouths barely broke apart, lips caressing one another around gradually calming breaths until Alex’s body finally eased the lock of her muscles. When she opened her eyes again, she found Astra looking back at her through the veil of her lashes in awe, blue eyes so dilated as to appear fathomless. Alex’s grip slowly easing from around Astra’s biceps as the two just stared at one another. 

Astra kissed her between another breath, slow and languid and easy before she broke away enough to let her breathe deeper once more. Alex’s eyes fluttered as she gradually settled back into her body while Astra bit into her bottom lip, a bit content with just watching until another kiss pulled at her mouth. Alex tugged at Astra’s bottom lip, tasting its fullness with the edge of her tongue before letting her head fall back against the wall again. 

“Are you okay?” Astra whispered, half afraid if she said anything this would all force her into wakefulness alone in her own bed. 

Alex hummed on the edge of a laugh, barely nodding as she shifted her hips drawing up a soft whimper from Astra in response. Alex’s hands smoothed around Astra’s sides, kneading gently at her curves. 

“Take me to your place...” 

Astra pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in a failed attempt to suppress a smile before drawing Alex forward and away from the wall. 

 

*******

 

“God, Lucy...” Alura pressed her forehead against the back of her neck, feeling them both stumble a little forward as Lucy straightened back up again, arm bending behind herself to grab at Alura’s shoulder. Lucy’s other arm bent between them, fingers clawing over Alura’s abdomen as she fought through the cloth barriers weighing heavily between them.

“Oh, my god.” Lucy groaned, head falling back on Alura’s shoulder not only with the press of the heel of Alura’s hand against the throbbing bundle between her legs but the sticky wetness her own fingertips swirled themselves through. 

Her foot was up against the wall then, high heel scratching the wood panel, opening herself up further as she adjusted her angle before Alura slid deeper inside and pulled her closer. 

Alura let go of her waist, pushing them further towards the wall as she grabbed the handrail for leverage, her whine laden breaths washing over Lucy’s back as the sound grew louder and louder in time with their thrusts. 

Lucy was the first one to come, clutching at Alura’s hair from behind her as she rolled her hips up and around until her motions became disjointed and controlled by the corkscrew of Alura’s fingers inside her as her body seized and shook. Her eyes slammed shut, bottom lip released with a loud groan followed by tiny little stutters of moans when Alura didn’t stop. Trying to concentrate, she curled her fingers up, feeling the firm wall of muscle there and stroking against it.

“P-please... Alur-Alura...” Lucy cut herself off with clenched teeth her second orgasm slammed into her, her voice almost pained as she let it out. Her body curled against the other woman, a smile pulling at the edge of her mouth when she felt Alura vice around her fingers. Alura came much more quietly, whimpers transitioning into soft cries until she pulled in a deep breath and went silent. Nothing more than a deep muffled exhale passed between them as she bucked her hips up and held them still with the lock of her muscles. Alura folded around Lucy’s body, pulling her closer as her chin fit over the top of the other woman's head and nuzzled down as liquid fire poured itself through her body.

Lucy rolled her body back with every little aftershock, purposefully flexing herself around Alura’s fingers as she felt the throb of the woman’s heartbeat surrounding her own. The pair carefully eased apart after a few breathless moments, Alura’s arms wrapping around Lucy’s waist from behind while Lucy folded her arms over the other woman’s own around her. Both feet on the ground again, she pushed back into the other woman until they were flush, rubbing her body in small, undulating waves as she let her head thump back into her chest. 

Alura was still breathing heavily, sending Lucy’s hair out in small bursts. She let go for only a second, fumbling with her employee card, sending the elevator into motion again. She turned them both, leaning back against the wall and refusing to let Lucy go as they stared at each other and their reflections in the elevator door.  

 

*******

 

Kara pulled Cat down further as she pushed up higher on her knees from the floor, arms wrapping around Cat's thighs from underneath as she lifted Cat up higher. Cat begged and pleaded, unable to string together any coherent sentence as wave after wave cascaded through her body before crashing against the next. Cat clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling herself at the firm tug of Kara's lips around swollen skin. 

“I can’t hear you…” Kara husked, hands wrapping around Cat’s hips to keep her from jumping up off the bed too hard. Soft cries echoed into the room as Cat’s arms spread wide, grabbing at the bed as she pushed herself up, head falling back again with a louder moan as Kara breathed over her. Her legs clenched hard, desperately trying to draw Kara closer, insides clenching furiously around nothing, working her muscles to the point of exhaustion as her hips dipped and rolled incessantly. 

Cat felt the tell-tale signs that she was about to come, muscles seizing on every pulse-wave of sensation, throttling her ability to breathe. Each breath was shallower than the one before it, knuckles white against the sheets as Kara teased and licked at her skin, purposefully evading where Cat needed her, wanted her the most. 

“What have you done to me…” Cat whimpered, tiny spasms clinging to her nerves with every motion, the hollow tremors of her orgasm bounced across her nerves, her chest caving with the sensation as a hand came up over her face, hiding her features away. Kara had barely gotten started and she was already lost. 

Kara whispered against her thigh, praising every little tremor, marveling at Cat’s body as it fluttered and seized. She shifted her hold carefully, pushing one of Cat’s legs from her shoulder and back onto the bed, opening her up with a low groan bordering on a growl. She waited with the utmost patience as Cat’s body writhed and jumped until the ebb and flow of her orgasm began to subside. 

“Not nearly enough…” 

Cat sucked in a sharp breath, her shoulders pressing hard into the mattress as Kara’s fingers weaved through wet skin, twirling around slowly before spreading her fingers wide. Cat swore loudly, the words lost to another rumble of thunder as Kara’s tongue lashed out at her swirling in firm circles against the quivering shallows of her before pressing herself inside. 

 

*******

 

Alex leaned over Astra on the bed from behind, mouth finding Astra’s own with a whimper and a moan. She fanned her hand low between the line of Astra’s hips, pulling her back with a gentle pressure. Astra’s mouth tugged and pulled at her own, tongue lashing out desperately as she tightened her fingers within Alex’s hair to keep her close. 

Astra felt the nudge of Alex’s knees against her calves, urging her legs further apart as the hand at the line of her hips dropped low and around between them. She let out a soft gasp against Alex’s mouth as fingers trailed through the shallows of her aching folds. Eyes closed tight, features waxing through variables of emotion and physical sensation until her lungs were seized with the blunt round of the object bound to Alex’s waist. 

“Alex… Alex…” Astra panted and begged the woman’s name against her own lips, opening herself wider with a series of nods of encouragement when she felt the thick waves of pressure washing out with the slight push of Alex’s hips towards her. Astra pushed off the bed with her hand, rising high on her knees as Alex pressed against her back. Their mouths broke apart with the new angle, although Astra refused to let go, arm bent back behind her as she kneaded and razed her nails across the back of Alex’s neck. 

Alex kissed the curve of her shoulder, biting at the muscle between there and her neck as she slowly rolled her hips forward, arm wrapped firmly around Astra’s waist as she held her still. Alex rolled her hips in slow, undulating thrusts, working the length of the strap-on against the throbbing tension of Astra’s inner walls. Astra swore to the stars, clinging to any part of Alex she could as she felt her length push deeper inside. She rolled her hips back, spreading her knees wide as she settled into the shelf of Alex’s lap with a low groan. 

 

*******

 

“I’m not staying on this floor-”

“I am,” Alura said, looking at the other woman through her lashes as her head thudded into the wall. “Unless you don’t-” 

“I want to.” 

Alura made small nods, glancing at the glowing button Lucy had pressed before, turning her eyes back to the woman wrapped up in her arms. When the doors opened, they were alone, thankfully, and Alura made short work of the halls across the residential floor, knowing there weren’t many rooms up here at all before using her casino badge to unlock her own.   

Lucy caught her once the door opened, hands sliding up Alura’s neck and into the depths of her hair. She pushed up on her toes and kissed Alura deeply, bending the woman to her and pushing her inside the room until the door clicked shut behind them, gently pulling on Alura further as she settled back down flat-footed and out of her heels before breaking their kiss. 

“I’ve never done this before.” She whispered, causing Alura to look shocked. 

“Could have fooled me.” 

Lucy couldn’t help but laugh, pushing up so Alura could straighten a bit more as she set her arms along her shoulders. “I meant this, I don’t, I like organized, properly planned-” 

Alura cut her off, pulling the words right out of her throat as she wrapped her arms around Lucy’s waist and pulled her along until she could sit on the bed, making Lucy the taller of them, even if only by a couple of inches. 

“Just because I live in the city of sin doesn’t mean I do this either,” Alura said, pushing Lucy’s shirt off her completely as the woman stepped up between her knees, bowing her body closer as she threaded her fingers through Alura’s hair. 

“Are you married?” Alura shook her head, “involved?” This time she nodded. “Oh.” 

“With you, right now.” She corrected, causing Lucy to smile genuinely as Alura’s hands traced up her sides and across her back. “We don’t have to figure this out this very moment.” She pulled Lucy closer, turning her features down, mouthing the skin between Lucy’s breasts before pressing the flat of her tongue against the side of one of those full curves, sucking the skin into her mouth before tipping away again. “Unless you need to...”

Lucy shook her head, fingers tangling in Alura’s hair as she pulled her back against her chest again. “I need you to do that again,” Lucy husked while Alura sent a round of skin-muffled laughs up to her ears before Lucy let out a sharp gasp when Alura’s hands kneaded at her thighs and her hands fit itself around her ass possessively. 

  
*******

 

Cat nearly sat up, grabbing for Kara’s hair again as she propped herself on her other arm, every stroke, every twirl, every lance of Kara’s tongue making her shudder and cry out. Every exhale ended on a new note, her insides turning to molten wax until she fell back with a raw groan of a sound when Kara’s mouth fit around her completely and her tongue moved in and out of her on the vibrations of Kara’s own pleasure. 

Kara pushed at Cat’s legs again, holding one leg down to the side as the other was raised higher and higher until Cat’s foot was poised against her shoulder. She pushed hard against her, rocking her body against the mattress, mouth wide as she pushed her tongue further and further, curling the end of it up against a rougher ridge that made Cat cry out all over again. 

Cat felt Kara in every part of her, working up through her body from the inside out. Dancing across her spine, washing out along her nerves, before pulling at her heart with a gentle suck of a sound that made her whole body start to shake. She felt every hum, every noise, every grateful sound as Kara emptied them into her. 

Kara languished in the taste of the other woman coating her skin, her body shuddering at the undulating vice of Cat’s walls around her tongue, heart aching at the anguished sounds reaching her ears. She hummed the words running over and over again in her head, sending Cat into another fit of motion and sound. 

Kara reached down with her own hand, forcing her way past the barrier of her only remaining clothes, fingers gliding through her own wetness as she swirled them around her swollen skin, emptying another heady groan into Cat’s body before mimicking the motions of her fingers with her tongue. 

 

*******

 

“Are you okay?” Alex husked, pressing soft kisses against Astra’s neck behind her ear. 

Astra nodded over and over, pressing her weight back against Alex’s body, forcing her deeper still. “Don’t move Alexandra, not yet...not yet.” 

Alex nodded against her skin, pressing more kisses against her shoulder before moving inwards, tongue fitting over the small juts of bone along the back of her neck before nipping at the base. Her hands roamed over Astra’s torso, fingers mapping every contour as nails left small red trails in her wake. Astra shook and writhed in her grasp, fighting against herself and the overwhelming feeling of Alex permeating her every sense. She wrapped an arm behind herself, grasping for Alex’s back as she pulled on her and leaned back at the same time. 

Alex rolled her hips up in a sharp burst, causing Astra to cry out and rock back against her on the momentum of it. Astra followed her next motion, lifting her hips as Alex drew her own back before driving herself up and into Astra with a soft grunt of effort. 

“Gods yes, my Brave One.” Astra sucked in a breath on a hiss with Alex’s next thrust as the woman circled her hips tightly against her ass. “Fuck me until I’m yours and no one else’s, Alexandra.” 

Alex pushed at her then, forcing Astra on her hands before grabbing at her hips and yanking her back with a resounding smack of their bodies colliding. Astra let out a laugh of a sound, tangled in a moan of satisfaction as she stretched her body out further, hands wrapping around the end of the bed. Alex moved against her with slow driving strokes as Astra drew her knees up further, completely submitting to the woman behind her. 

Astra couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. She was raw and stripped bare, completely filled with everything that was one Alexandra Danvers., Sheshe clawed at the other woman, not even recognizing the sounds coming from her own throat while her insides caught fire. Pain, pleasure, lust, love; all of it crashed together until it was only recognizable as pure unadulterated Alexandra. 

 

*******

 

Lucy huffed out a breath, on her back, her hips already moving again in small circles against Alura’s hand and the sudden vice of the other woman's body around Lucy's fingers inside her. “I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you…” 

“You’re not done, are you…” Alura licked her lips, biting down on the bottom swell as she pushed against Lucy’s fingers with another purposeful squeeze of her inner muscles, watching Lucy’s eyes nearly roll back into her head with a moan. Alura shifted her position to sit up, legs going wide as Lucy's fingers went deeper before Alura held herself tight around those slender lengths with no intention of letting go. Lucy gave a small whine of loss at the gradual sensation of Alura’s fingers slipping free of her, hips chasing after Alura's fading touch in rough little bursts. 

“I’m sorry, I... it takes…” 

Alura kissed her silent as she moved, pulling Lucy up while easing herself around Lucy’s body. Her hands fanned out over Lucy's lower back before she pulled herself flush against the other with a grunt on both their parts. Lucy’s body caved at the surround of Alura’s larger frame, gripping her firmly with her free arm as she felt wet heat painted across her skin with their new position. 

“You won’t hurt me…” Alura assured, staring at Lucy, limbs wrapped around her body, hips moving in slow downward circles against the broadening width of Lucy’s fingers buried inside her. “You could never hurt me...” Alura soothed, nipping at Lucy’s mouth as she hugged herself against the other woman, gradually increasing the pace of her hips in time to the flutter of her inner muscles. Lucy started to close her eyes, arm caught between them, her spine growing rigid as the heat around her hips began to focus towards the woman grinding against her lap. 

“Don’t look away…” Alura begged on a whisper, holding Lucy’s head in her hands as she rolled and pushed herself down against the other woman, clenching possessively at the stretch of her fingers driven by Lucy's hips as they bucked up against her. “Please…” 

Lucy forced her eyes open, her free arm wrapping low around Alura’s waist as the other woman rolled against her, refusing to look away. She leaned back just a little further, balanced precariously, her wrist burning from the angle. 

Alura kissed her then, tongue invading her mouth with a flutter of her lashes as she licked and teased the smooth muscle against the contours she found there. Her hips were in constant motion, rolling and pushing against Lucy’s body, heels digging into her curves, arms wrapped completely around her almost to the point of suffocating her. Velvety smooth walls, searing hot and soaking wet, surrounded Lucy’s fingers all over again, undulating around their lengths in ever-increasing waves as she felt herself being drug towards the edge all over again. 

 

*******

 

Kara gasped against Cat’s skin, her own fingers thrusting in and out of herself at a feverish pace. She felt heavy and lightheaded, the finesse she had started with all but lost in favor of broad, hungry strokes and disjointed thrusts of her tongue. Her knees spread wider against the floor, the sharp angle of her wrist ignored as she ground herself against her own hand, stretching her fingers deeper and deeper. 

Cat sat up with a silent cry, legs closing hard around Kara’s head as her body seized to the point of snapping. She caught the faint sounds of Kara’s own struggle, felt the unyielding drive of her arm as Kara’s hips ground forward in sharp bursts against her own hand, trying desperately to hold out just a little longer once Cat realized what Kara was trying to do. Kara’s tongue fluttered inside her, her broken groans vibrating against her mercilessly. 

Cat’s jaw went slack, her body bowing hard and pulling her down over the other woman. Kara’s body jerked against her sharply as little moans were stifled against her, driving her to the brink before hurling her over it without warning when she felt Kara’s body cave between her thighs before locking up. Kara’s legs closed hard around her hand as she cried out loudly against Cat's inner thigh. Her whole body quaking as lightning burned across her insides. Walls viced around her fingers hard enough to make them numb as Cat’s voice sounded in her ear, pleading with her to let her see. 

The pressure of Cat’s legs relaxed, her body still trembling uncontrollably as Kara fell back on her heels, breathing hard and rough, her body spasming in unforgiving waves, hand buried inside her jeans while her hips continued to bounce and shake. Cat watched Kara prostrate herself in front of her, head back, the fading waves of Kara's orgasm visible with every abrupt pull of the muscles along her torso. The muscles along her forearm still moved in a tight line as if she were trying to draw the sensation out further. 

Kara’s eyes were barely open, leveled on Cat as the woman watched her ride out the last few waves of pleasure. Kara pushed her fingers deeper into herself, letting out a low moan as her hips jerked sharply and Cat’s eyes flared at the display. No ounce of the woman she knew as her obedient assistant remained in front of her, only the raw, exposed, creature that was Kara. Another offering at Cat’s altar; open, willing and completely in love. 

Cat had no idea how she moved, legs rounding off Kara's shoulders as she slid off the bed and onto the floor in front of the other woman who continued to watch her as she tried to catch her breath and her bearings. Cat glanced down between them, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth on the motion of her tongue before she looked back up. Kara's skin was flush with beads of sweat pulling at her brow, lips glazed over from where they had been against her seconds before. 

Cat’s fingers trailed down Kara's forearm, pulling her jeans further apart before skimming her touch along Kara’s wrist. Kara gasped aloud when Cat followed the contour of her knuckles in the right space, fingertips gingerly stroking around Kara’s buried fingers. Cat leaned closer, placing faint kisses along Kara’s jaw before nipping gently at her ear. 

“Easy…” Cat whispered, gently working at Kara’s hand intent on drawing it free until there was enough room to rub the tip of a finger along wet, quivering skin. Kara’s eyes widened with a whimper, her hips rolling forward towards Cat’s touch before Kara sucked in a sharp gasp. Cat caught her bottom lip with her teeth, tasting herself on Kara's mouth as she worried the swell with a firm bite and tugged her hold away; Kara's fingers slipping free as Cat curled her own inside. 

“I’ve got you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter by far and for good reason... I couldn't break this up
> 
> Also cause I'm a dolt SUPERSPECIAL THANKS to @sultry cause you're awesome and managed to skirt my weird tenses into place  
> @findout for all my double spaced  
> @chupster being an amazing beta even when insanely busy af   
> 😍🤩💪


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now despite #thirstday this fic will update regularly on Fridays :) 
> 
> Here's your Friday starting update. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucy slowly stretched awake, her body sore in all the right places filling her with an inappropriately amused satisfaction. The further she stretched, the more her sleep idled mind finally registered a heavier weight settled against her side. She drew in a slow breath, unsure if Alura was even awake as she chanced a look down.

Alura offered her a lazy smile, pressing a kiss against her skin before drawing her leg over Lucy's frame, arms fitting around the smaller woman's body as she hugged herself closer and nuzzled in.

"Morning…" Alura breathed across Lucy's collarbones, snuggling further down against her chest and shoulder as she gazed out the nearby window and the breaking dawn across the sky. With the dawn came new opportunities and a renewed sense of herself and things she wanted. Alura trailed her hand up slowly, across the flat panels of muscles outlined across Lucy's abdomen. Provoking Lucy to gasp as her palm intentionally grazed over the naked curve of her breast only to smooth out over the vibrating plain above her heart.

"Good morning," Lucy said with a sleep roughened tone that made Alura sigh. Fingers curled lazily into the depths of Alura's hair, sweeping the sweat fashioned waves aside before she pressed a kiss against the crown of the woman's head. Alura's fingertips moved in slow circles across her collarbone, sending waves of ever-increasing warmth out along her nerves with each heartbeat.

Lucy was afraid to say much more, half-convinced she was merely dreaming. She lingered in the silence, drawing on the rhythm of Alura's breathing and motion of her fingers. Nearly lulled back to sleep as a result despite the tension pulling at her shoulders.

Alura seemed to sense the apprehension in her body, the arm wrapped underneath her flexing around Lucy’s waist, drawing Alura even closer. She shifted easily until they were both comfortable again. Alura’s larger frame practically surrounding Lucy’s own as she nuzzled into her with the whole of her body.

“I don’t have any answers,” Alura whispered, finishing her sentence with another languid kiss against Lucy’s bare skin before looking up at her. “Except that, I don’t regret a second of it.”

The tension in Lucy’s body melted away with Alura’s kiss, her chest swelling with the woman's words as she looked down, still toying with Alura's hair as they looked at one another. “Neither do I.”

Alura pushed up with a slow intention, just enough to snag Lucy’s lips with her own, fingertips lifting to Lucy’s jaw tenderly as she deepened the kiss. Lucy pulled on a deep breath through her nose, the supine strokes of Alura's tongue swirling her insides into a thousand knots all over again.

Alura hummed into their kiss, sending a wave of shudders through the both of them. Lucy tugged gently on her hair, fingers kneading along Alura's scalp as she pulled her closer and chased after that invasive muscle teasing in and out of her mouth until both women had to break apart for oxygen.

"Can I keep you?" Alura's voice was so small, so uncertain that Lucy swore she almost imagined the question. She hadn't thought much beyond kissing Alura again, nevermind anything substantial or long term. Which wasn't to say she didn't want it, just that it was unexpected to find herself so immediately open to it.

Alura searched over her features, clearly worried she had said too much. Sex was easy to excuse, especially given their situation, but this was more than just sex. If Alura was honest with herself, she had already known from the moment she saw the woman at her bar that she was already smitten.

It was something she only ever read in torrid romance novels or overheard in drunken exchanges from people at the bar. She had convinced herself she would never find it or really much of anything with anyone ever again.

Until now.

Lucy licked her lips slowly, staring right back at the woman laying everything out to her with no more than a look. Realizing she had already made up her mind before they had ever gotten here.

Alura's brow furrowed slightly, trembling fingers reaching up to brush away tears threatening to fall even further down Lucy's face. "What did I do?"

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing…" she rasped, clearing her throat as she let out a faint laugh of disbelief. "Everything… I don't know I just… this, this doesn't happen to me. This never happens to me."

Alura pushed up further as Lucy wrapped around her completely, burying her face into the side of Alura's neck as she clung to her for all she was worth.

"I think you already had me at “Cupcake”."

Alura's laugh was just as melodic as Lucy hoped as it sounded against her ear. She felt the gentle pressure of Alura's features, nudging her back before the woman's lips found hers again.

*******

Alex turned over slowly, her body screaming at her in protest and exuberance. She was sore and bruised and could feel the sharp bite of Astra's lovemaking as the sheets drug across her naked skin.

She reached over hungrily, fingers curling around the vacancy beside her, forcing her eyes open. She pulled in a deeper breath, coming into wakefulness abruptly as she pushed up amidst the tangle of sheets and comforter.

The room was quiet, a lamp across the room the only light source as she looked around.

"Astra?" Alex tried, straining to hear any other noise within the woman's suite. When a few more minutes went by with no response she slid to the opposite edge of the bed, dragging the bed clothes with her as she called out again.

Nothing.

Alex felt her heart sink as she pushed to a stand, grabbing up her clothes and pulling them on roughly. With a renewed urgency Alex made her way through the suite, checking the next room along with the kitchen and bathrooms. Finding no one, she made for the balcony, pushing aside the curtains with a wince as the sun blurred her vision. Again finding the space outside empty.

With a dark sigh Alex turned back to the bedroom. The bed was a wreck, neighboring side tables vacant as a result of her and Astra's enthusiasm. She noted a body shaped indent in the wall, already talking herself out of making it worse as she grabbed her boots and yanked them on.

She should have expected this, there had been enough hints that this was something Astra did with an almost preternatural frequency. Alex was only here for a few more days, it wasn't like she lived here or that they worked together or would even see one another again.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

It actually hurt worse when her mind played back all the things Astra had said. Things Alex had thought were genuine, that she was different. That maybe this was something more than a one night tryst.

Alex shrugged into her jacket, her senses filled with Astra infused all over her. Her back burned from the welts the woman had left on her, insides throbbing from where she had left her mark on her heart. No doubt she looked thoroughly fucked as her heart quivered with the notion that she had been fucked over.

She ran her fingers through her hair, praying she could make it back to her room before anyone saw her. Alex made her way out, casting one last look back into the suite before closing the door, never once having seen the note Astra had left buried under the pile of sheets where it had fallen.

 

Astra grinned for the umpteenth time as she leaned over the breakfast counter of the diner waiting on her order.

Their order.

Astra was never one to be rude, but any time she had someone in her room by morning she usually fed them via room service then saw them out.

She had no intention of carrying out that practice this morning, in fact she had no intention at all beyond waking up and hoping to find Alex still there with her. While part of that had come to fruition, the part where Olivia had sent a staffer to her room to handle something for Krypton hadn't been.

Astra had woken up face down, half hanging over the bed, her body more alive than she had felt in ages. She had pushed up slowly, seeing Alex dead asleep on her back beside her. Astra had laid there for the longest time, watching Alex sleep before a little bit of sinspiration drifted through her mind.

As carefully as she could she had slipped free of the bed, searching through the already opened drawer in the adjacent room. Already her insides were melting at the idea of having Alex for breakfast in bed as she tightened her harness and adjusted the emerald and black colored attachment until it was comfortable.

Just as she was about to step back into the bedroom to wake Alex up there was a quiet knock at the door followed by the call of her name at the request of Olivia. Barely hiding herself behind the door the messenger had relayed the situation and Astra had cursed whatever entity in the universe had decided to stall her breakfast.

She had gotten dressed quick enough, not bothering to remove the strap-on beyond loosening it to make wearing it more comfortable. Wrapping it with a blindfold from that same drawer and adjusting it enough to tuck against her leg without chafing. Given the urgency of the message, Alura must've been up all night talking to Lucy or trying to, which was why she wasn’t there for the shipment arrival for Krypton's stocks.

There was a part of Astra that wanted to tell Olivia just to handle it, to crawl back into the bed with Alex and kiss all the evidence of their night broadcast along Alex's body in half-hearted apology while making up for it in spades.

Instead, Astra had written a note, setting it in the space she had vacated in case Alex woke up while she was gone. Asking that she stay put unless duty called and then to just send her a text and Astra would find her as soon as she was free again.

Astra had placed a soft kiss against the bite mark she had left on the Alex's shoulder before slipping out. Even now as she waited for their food, her body practically sang to her with praises in Alexandra's name. Teasing across her nerves and pulling at her insides as she allowed the sensations to consume her.

"Make sure there's two slices of peanut butter pie in there please."

"Y'know love, most people ask for the muffins or cinnamon rolls."

Astra smiled again, laying more than double the amount that was due for her order. "I know, this one's a special request."

"Must be a real special someone." The waitress pointed out, pulling Astra's collar a little higher over the bite mark near the base of her throat where it met her shoulder. "Leaves a hefty calling card."

Astra grinned wider, her face warming at the realization before she cleared her throat, absently adjusting the hard length along her inseam and grabbed her food. "Special doesn't even do her justice."

*******

Kara wrapped her arms around her legs, the sun warm on her back as she rested her cheek against her knee, eyes leveled on the woman sprawled naked and asleep on the bed in front of her.

She couldn't remember a time seeing Cat so content, so secure in the world that she actually allowed herself a moment like this. Which spoke volumes to Kara on a level that filled her with an odd sense of pride, tempered by her own insecurities.

Promises had been made, about her job, her future, none of which included Cat in her life on a consistent basis. There was still plenty they needed to talk about. Kara was already afraid of the repercussions of quitting or working somewhere else in CatCo. That fear was fueled further by the possibility that this might never go beyond Vegas.

And not for any ill-intended reason.

This trip alone was scandalous enough, the rumors around the office had seen to that before they even left. But now, now there was no turning back from those rumors that had always been veiled in some manner of truth. Something like this would go far beyond the rumor mill within CatCo's walls. Kara had plenty to lose, but Cat had ten times more by comparison. Her position, her company, maybe even her son.

It would be one thing if they had met here, had never been involved with one another at work in any capacity and could navigate their mutual feelings through distance and gradual discovery. Two strangers coming together and somehow making it work.

This was different, they would always be different. Even going back to National City, if nothing changed there would still be last night looming in the back of their minds. Tempting her at every turn, burrowing into every thought, every action leaving Kara stuck between a rock and a hard place until she broke free of it and they wound up like this all over again; only somewhere with CatCo's walls and not some Vegas hotel room.

Kara wasn't sure she could follow through with what she promised or if she could accept the alternative and leave everything behind in this city. What she was sure of was that she was in love with the woman laid out ahead of her and had been for longer than she could make sense of.

Kara studied Cat's figure, reaching over just enough to pull the covers down further and exposed the full line of Cat's back without waking her. A part of her wanted nothing more than to reach over and trail her fingers down the lean ribbons of muscle until Cat stirred and she could make love to her all over again. While another told her once would have to be enough. Otherwise she might not recover when it all ended.

Kara didn't want just once. She wanted Cat imprinted on every part of herself, especially if this was all going to remain in this cursed city of sin and go no further. They still had a few more days to contend with, but Kara refused to wait or step aside for fear Cat would start to pull away before hand. Kara sneered at that inner voice, shoving it aside. She was determined to experience all that she could if it was all she was ever going to get away from National City and CatCo and everything else that complicated everything beyond just her and Cat

She swallowed roughly against the stones building in her throat, uncurling from her place as she slowly made her way back to the other woman. Kara set her hands on either side of Cat's body, hearing the deeper breath of the other woman as she slowly came awake. Her mouth was hot and open against the back of Cat's neck, sucking at her skin gently until a low groan of a sound rose up to meet her.

Cat pushed up slowly, feeling Kara's naked body rub against her own in the next moment. The bed pressed down around her with Kara’s weight as a strong arm wrapped low at her waist, pulling her up. Kara’s breath seared against her ear, bidding her good morning with a wanton murmur. Cat reached behind herself on instinct, hand tangling in Kara’s hair in order to pull her around enough to kiss her.

Kara felt Cat’s jaw go slack, a sharp gasp of a sound breaking between them until Cat let out another low groan. Cat’s hand clawed at her forearm, another whimper passing between them amidst sleep glazed encouragements as Kara dipped her fingers into the shallows between Cat’s thighs. Cat’s eyes widened, her grip on Kara’s hair tightening as she refused to let her go, wanting to see everything in her expression like this.

Kara pressed her forehead against Cat’s, biting at her own lip as she teased her fingers in deeper. Cat huffed against her, hips rolling in small circles as she pawed and tugged Kara closer before Cat pulled at Kara’s forearm. Her body caved as Kara’s touch slipped free, twisting herself around so that she could kiss Kara fully.

Cat easily recognized the abandon behind Kara’s actions, not only in the other woman but herself as well. Intentions driven by desperation and passion fueled by raw emotion and insecurity.

Kara had given her so many outs, from quitting to relocating to leaving everything right here. The last thing she wanted was for Kara to quit, or relegate herself elsewhere within CatCo. Then there was the third option, which proved to be the most viable in one way but also the most heart wrenching in another.

Cat had plenty to risk, as did Kara, perhaps more so by comparison. Kara was just starting out, building her life, her career, something as scandalous as this or having to make excuses as to why Kara would even quit CatCo could ruin that. Which meant if Kara really wanted it, they would leave whatever this was here.

Cat didn't want to leave any of this, any part of Kara or her own feelings behind. Pretending to go about business as usual at CatCo like it never happened while always knowing it had. Going about day after day under the guise of boss and assistant while longing to relive every touch, every kiss, every moment like this until it would be too much to ignore.

But she would, reluctantly but willingly for Kara.

Cat’s arms wrapped around Kara’s shoulders possessively, hands tangling into her hair like an anchor as Cat was laid back against the bed, her hips already lifting up in search of Kara’s own. Fingers clawed into the sheets on either side of her body, Kara’s weight lifting on her hands and knees enough for Cat’s leg to fit between them. Cat bit at Kara's bottom lip, drawing a whimper out of both of them as Kara drove her hips down into her.

Cat held on firmly, pulling her body from the bed on the strength of Kara’s shoulders, urging Kara on with every sound, every word as Kara drove her harder against the bed with every thrust. Hands dug into Kara's skin, Cat's voice muffled against her shoulder, body begging for release while her mind cried out for more.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause reasons

Cat sat poised as ever in her seat in a corner booth within _The Five Guilds_. Her nearly untouched glass still sweating on the tabletop in front of her as she continued to track the woman across the din of casino noise and smoke surrounding her.

Cat knew something was off but didn't know what. One of the reasons she even cared was due in part to Kara, and because she liked the woman's sister in spite of herself. She was headstrong and cocky, a challenge to be sure but Cat could read between the walls Alex put up so easy. Knowing, should she actually make the effort to ask, that Alex would say she was alright and not to worry, let it go.

Except she wasn't.

In a way it was frustrating, in another Cat felt somewhat responsible though she wasn't one hundred percent sure why. There were inklings of things for sure when it came to the woman she continued to watch, but she refused to put too much merit into them beyond seeing a familiarity in Alex's posture to her own countless times before now.

Cat's eyes narrowed faintly, gaze drifting to the bubble around the other woman, as oblivious as Alex seemed to those ogling her. Leaning over to their compatriots to nod or point and comment while the other woman remained lost in her own world. Which at present was anything but her usual disposition, and that's perhaps what bugged Cat the most; how exposed and vulnerable Alex was despite the intention to the contrary.

Of course, only a handful of people would rightly notice. Strangers and random businessmen were just as oblivious to the woman's mood as she was, or at least her blatant projection of it. With a slow inward breath, Cat turned her gaze to the nearest waitress, flagging her down with a single-digit before murmuring her request. The waitress gone to fulfill it in the next second, Cat slid her glass closer, finishing off a good portion of it in one swallow before easing up and out of the booth.

She straightened her clothes, skirting around a ruckus of alleged gentlemen who were focused on her intended target. With an ease befitting her namesake she was behind Alex, her posture further reflecting her mood. Hunched forward, shoulders in, hair obscuring her features as she stared down into what Cat knew was a bottomless pit of a glass.

In a rare display, Cat stepped forward, fingertips barely dusting the other woman's shoulder so as not to startle her, she saw the turn of head and felt the recognition when the woman relaxed before Cat walked her hand around the curve only to secure the length of her arm across Alex's collarbones.

Cat's hand squeezed the woman's opposite shoulder from where she had started, pulling Alex in enough to be felt but not enough to stifle her, chin barely pressing against the back of her head as she felt the warmth of the other woman's hand curling around her forearm. Cat barely got to a count of three in her head before she felt the firm squeeze in returned gesture.

“I'm around if you need anything.” She allowed, unsure why she was being so openly charitable but guessed it had something to do with Kara and the fact Alex was her sister.

“I... appreciate that Cat.” The reply was quiet, and with another flex of the woman's fingers, Cat knew if she lingered very much longer it could be disastrous.

Cat nodded against the back of the woman's head with a note of finality, letting her touch slip away. “Try switching to water Alexandra. I know it's five o'clock somewhere but it'll keep your mind clearer in a place like this, even with all that training of yours.”

Alex felt the corner of her mouth lift slightly, her untouched bourbon still turning in her fingers along the bar top before she gave a small nod.

Cat pressed another squeeze to her shoulder before slipping away, looking up only after she'd turned to find Kara standing not too far ahead of her looking right at her. She rose a brow in question before Kara shook her head in reply. Cat walked right up to her without hesitation, watching Kara straighten with her close proximity.

“Something on your mind?”

Kara swallowed, looking over Cat's shoulder only to nod her chin up slightly before looking back to the other woman a few inches from her. “Another misunderstanding?”

Cat turned enough to look over her shoulder at Alex who had straightened somewhat and was replacing her bourbon with the water Cat had ordered her prior before looking back to Kara. “Not with me.”

Kara started to move and Cat set a hand against her stomach stopping her dead in her tracks.

“And she knows to ask if she needs help,” Cat added, her fingers uncurling from their place until her hand was flat, the edge of her mouth lifting ever so slightly at the pull of Kara’s muscles in response to her touch. “Sometimes people need to figure things out on their own, even when they're related to you. Alexandra knows we're around and, if we have to, we can intervene.”

Kara swallowed visibly, the minute swirl of Cat’s fingers against her abdomen making her shudder. It had barely been a few hours since they had forced themselves out of bed and gotten ready for the day and already she wanted to pull Cat back into it and hide away.

Kara had assumed as she was getting out of the shower when Cat texted her that she would be down in the lobby bar waiting for Kara, that they were back to ‘normal’. Their night and morning already pushed aside in favor of disentangling from one another to their roles as they had been outlined before.

Now she was wondering when Cat had allowed herself the comfort of being so open to any kind of public display of affection while praying it didn’t suddenly stop.

“She knows we have her back.” Cat felt her chest tighten when Kara sucked in a sharp breath of surprise. Just as her fingertips broke past the barrier of her shirt and grazed across bare skin. “Right now I'm hungry,” Cat managed to keep her features impassive even if Kara didn't “For food, darling. I don't want to be under those lights, trying to focus on my hand while my stomach organizes a protest.”

Kara took one more look over Cat's shoulder, her caring nature getting the better of her which only caused Cat's lips to quirk with a ghost of a smile. “I should go check on her even if she isn't answering my texts.”

Cat caught movement out of her periphery, turning her head enough to follow the individual. The pressure of Kara's initial forward momentum halting against her palm. Watching as Astra's entire body responded when the woman caught sight of Alex at the bar.

“I don't think you're the right person to try and fix it for her to be honest.” She looked back up to Kara then, letting her hand slowly slip away before brushing past the woman.

Kara watched some woman she didn't recognize approach Alex. She was tall and imposing despite the defeat written across her shoulders. Try as she might Kara couldn't make her out in the dim lights, the dark curtain of her hair further obscuring her features. As Alex straightened with the woman's approach, Kara gradually understood what Cat had meant with her statement.

Cat had already started walking, calling for Kara from a few steps away before the other woman reluctantly moved to get in step with her. Not before casting another look back at her sister who turned fully to regard the woman now at her side.

*******

"I've been looking for you," Astra started as Alex looked her over before turning away again. "You haven't answered my texts or calls-"

"Gee I can't imagine why." Alex's voice was gruff in her sarcasm and her mood sour.

"Funny thing that, neither can I." Astra leaned into the next seat, setting her arm on the bar as she nudged Alex's drink away from her.

"I'll just bet." Alex let out a breath of a sound between a laugh and a curse before shaking her head. "I thought you weren't playing games anymore. Guess I was wrong about that too. Serves me right I guess."

"Alex-"

"No, no it's fine. It's fitting. You win some you lose some, especially in Vegas, right?"

"Alex I'm not playing a game here."

The surrounding patrons grew quiet when the splash of water hit Astra square in the face and sprayed around her while Alex pushed away from the bar before slapping a hundred dollar bill on the surface for the trouble.

"Could've fooled me."

Alex was grabbed by the arm in the next second, her body whirled around until her back was against the bar and Astra in front of her blocking any hope of an exit.

Astra's face was dripping wet, hair clinging to her skin, the front of her shirt soaked through. Determination set in her features as she pushed against Alex's frame where she tried to break free.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Astra, I swear to God-"

"Go ahead I do it quite often."

"Move, damn it."

"Not until you talk to me, Alexandra. This isn't a game, not for me. Not with you."

Alex cut her eyes up sharply at the woman, hands wrapped fiercely around Astra's biceps. On the brink of crying or screaming bloody murder.

"Please don't, don't do this Astra…"

"Do what Alexandra? Talk to me, tell me what it is I've done here so I can fix it or explain it or some-"

"There's nothing to explain!" The bar grew quiet, the surrounding patrons trying not to look while be refusing to look away in turn. "We fucked and that's it. I just misunderstood the rest, not your fault."

Astra let out a wry laugh, her jaw shifting visibly as she felt Alex's grip tighten on her arms with the intention of getting her to move aside.

"Now we've talked, so move."

"No."

"For fuck's sake Astra, move!"

"No. You talked, I listened, now you listen. There's a difference between making love to someone and fucking them." Astra drove her point home by thrusting her hips and Alex with them into the bar with a resounding thud. "I know I did plenty of both last night."

Alex's grip on her arms went slack as did the fight straining at the muscles in her body with Astra's confession. The pressure of Astra's body and something else against her thigh catching up to her alongside that admission, filling her mind with flashing images of their night together.

"I won't put words into your mouth or thoughts or feelings or intentions or whatever you want to call it, but I sure as hell will admit to my own. Especially right now, right here, with you Alexandra. I've played enough games to fill lifetimes. So when I tell you I am not playing a game with you, I mean it."

Alex swallowed hard, the intensity of truth in Astra's statement ignoring a fire behind those grey eyes. Suddenly she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, almost literally, and prayed she could keep it together enough not to let Astra see her cry.

"You weren't there. I woke up and you were gone. Just gone." Alex's voice was so quiet Astra swore she almost didn't hear it. Her heart aching and her mind brimming with regret at how callus she had been. At how much she wished she had just woken the woman up or ignored Olivia's beckoning call altogether.

Astra let out a heavy sigh moving one of her hands from the bar edge in order to wipe at her face before looking at Alex again. Her expression hardened, the emotions driving her slipping into a stoicism that made Alex still completely.

"Alura didn't show up for this morning's shipment and Olivia sent someone to get me. I didn't want to leave, and I certainly didn't want to wake you up." Astra studied Alex's features carefully as her words registered with a gradual realization. "I even left you a note…"

Astra failed to mention how she had finished with that task in record time, enough to chance getting breakfast from the diner by way of one of Rao's company cars. The second she had stepped back into the casino she had been called back to Krypton much to her chagrin. Seeing Alex and her reaction to Astra now kept her silent on that front. It was a moot exposition given how Alex was reacting to her now.

Alex felt her heart sink for an entirely different reason as she stared at the other woman who slowly stepped back from her. Astra's eyes brimming with another apology Alex felt she didn't deserve as the woman squared her shoulders and looked as if she were falling into line.

Alex's gaze dropped between them and with her questioning look Astra let out another rough exhale through her nose as she squared herself, hands moving behind her back so that she was 'at ease'. 'So much for keeping silent.' She thought.

"I… had plans for you," Astra stated, adjusting her waistline with a small shift of her hips and a fleeting pull along her inseam.

Alex felt her heart drum against her chest with that confession as well. Although coupled with the veiled dejection of Astra's features, the would-be excitement she would otherwise be feeling was overshadowed by her own ruefulness. Her gaze tracked across Astra's figure, the vague outline of Astra's intended wake up call against her thigh stirring her unexpected arousal along Alex's insides through muddled emotions.

“Wh... why are you still wearing-”

Astra glanced down with the woman’s abrupt silence, following Alex’s gaze for a half-second before looking back up at her. Suddenly figuring she had gotten this all horribly, selfishly wrong along with her initial plan of having Alex for breakfast. “I haven’t really had a chance to stop since I left this morning.”

Alex never would have thought with how she found herself in this bar initially, that now she would wish it had been a one night stand. That the feelings she had whirling inside her towards Astra weren't so intense where waking up alone wouldn't have triggered so many of her insecurities and provoked her to respond like this.

Alex wished she could have just relished in having a one night stand with someone like Astra and this misunderstanding would never have been one so, ultimately, when Astra found her again, it would be a pleasant unexpected surprise in a growing line of them and not-

"I didn't mean to hurt you, repulse you or make you feel anything other than wanted." Astra swallowed thickly before quietly clearing her throat and stepping back further. She knew Alex was trouble the instant she had laid eyes on her. She just hadn't known what kind of trouble or how much Astra wanted it in her life until now.

Alex was far from repulsed, her fixation lingering on the sheer level of want Astra did have for her. How that desire had manifested into something like this. Something she herself would never consider outside of a private intimate setting. Much less continue onward with her day loud and proud and more than ready to carry out the kind of things Astra had clearly intended for her at a moment's notice the instant she found Alex again.

Alex moved forward to say something, to stop Astra from stepping away more before someone called for the other woman at the entrance to the bar. Astra held up a hand to the individual with the pull of her attention before looking back at Alex.

"Maybe, if it's not asking too much, you could call Spitf... Lucy? Not that I want to ruin anyone else's day but there are some things Alura knows that I didn't take the time to get from her before now with Krypton and we need her."

**\-------**

Alura roughed up the towel until Lucy made a grab for the one around the other woman's waist, coming out from underneath more disheveled than she has gone in.

Lucy pulled the other woman to her, their bodies still damp from their shower as she caught Alura's mouth and smothered the laugh permeating the air. Alura let out a deep groan, her body bowing towards Lucy's smaller frame as she fanned her hands across Lucy's lower back and pulled her in.

Lucy broke away with a gasp, the towel forgotten in favor of Alura's naked body rubbing deliciously against her own. "Keep this up and we'll be right back in bed."

"Promises promises." Alura hummed, dipping down to kiss Lucy breathless. Lucy let out a surprised whine at the firm pressure of Alura's hands around her ass, pulling her up onto the balls of her feet until she pushed away with a breathless laugh.

"Oh my God, you have to stop."

Alura made the kind of face that instantly alerted Lucy she was in even more trouble. Her eyebrow arched sharply as she gradually started towards the smaller woman.

"Or what?"

Lucy backed up slowly, while her mind argued she let this sexy, naked woman have whatever she wanted without protest.

"Or you can call my boss and explain why I'm not where I should be."

Alura took a moment to consider that, the underlying nag that she had her own responsibilities she had been shoving aside for the first time in forever reading up in her. "Well, damn."

That was the truth of it though. They had their own lives, hell Lucy lived in another state. Although the drive from Vegas to anywhere California wasn't so bad, the flights were even better. Her brain halted on a dime with that swirl of a thought and Lucy must have seen the shift as her mirthful expression waned.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, stepping closer as she offered Alura back her towel albeit reluctantly.

Alura shook her head, leaning down to Lucy, tugging her closer by that towel before kissing the woman with a wholly separate intent. Lucy let out a soft whine, drawing close enough to set her hands along Alura's hips. Kissing the woman back with an equal fervor that brought both of them up for air after a few heady moments.

"Now who needs to stop?" Alura whispered, nosing Lucy's features before kissing her forehead as she straightened and rewrapped a towel around herself. "We should get dressed, I think we've held off the day as much as possible."

Lucy nodded, her hands drifting away to allow Alura to close her towel before she was lead out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

Alura moved through her room easily, opening up the nearby closet as she plucked through a few things before tossing them back towards the bed.

Lucy was already gathering her clothes, wondering if Alura had a way for her to at least freshen them up before she slid back into them. As much as she didn't want to, of course she hadn't exactly intended on staying the night or anything that had happened either but it would have to do.

"Oh no, leave those Cupcake, I'll take care of them for you."

"Uhm, I don't exactly have a change of clothes."

Alura turned from her place in her closet, nodding towards the bed. "Yes you do. The shirt might be off but those pants should fit, they don't fit me anymore."

Lucy stood at the foot of the bed, looking from Alura to the clothing she had set out, her heart skipping a beat at the thought. Even in her prior and more involved relationships she hadn't ever gone home in her lover’s clothes. She might have stolen a t-shirt or two but not-

"If that's alright?"

Lucy nodded, her dress and shirt forgotten as she gathered the slim set pair of black jeans. They were worn in all the right places and as Lucy stepped into them, while the waist was a little looser, it just meant they hung lower than she would have worn a pair of her own.

Alura hid her smile as she turned back to the closet, picking out her own clothes for the day. "Sorry I don't have any underwear," but she wasn't. "Figured you were savvy enough to improvise."

Lucy nearly swooned, her brain saying she could always try before she put her own bra back on and pulled on Alura's shirt. The fit was off, the neckline slipping down one shoulder and exposing her collarbones but it would work.

Alura moved aside, tossing her towel at Lucy with a small laugh before making a show of pulling on a lace pair of underwear. The shape straining around her curves as she smoothed out the waistband.

Lucy felt her throat run dry as Alura stood, the lace hipster style lingerie turning her insides around as the woman pulled down the matching fitted camisole.

"See something you like?"

The first words Alura had ever spoken to her hit Lucy square in the chest as they were repeated in this new setting, sending a flush across her chest and up her throat.

"That's a big yes " Alura supplied as Lucy averted her gaze.

Within a few seconds Alura was in front of her, gently returning Lucy's features back to her.

"You don't have to hide that from me." Alura assured as Lucy looked up at her slowly. "I… haven't been looked at like that in a long time, not with any genuine intention behind it." Alura bent down to her again, their height difference stirring her arousal in ways she hadn't known she had a thing for as she brushed her lips chastely across Lucy's own. "I love the way you look at me Lucy. Please don't hide it?"

Lucy gave a small nod, tipping her features down to place another kiss against Alura's palm, provoking the woman to shudder from the contact.

"We’re never going to get out of here." Alura husked as she slid her hand around Lucy's features and into her hair, pulling the woman to her for yet another deep kiss.

After another half an hour largely filled with kisses and touches and promises and half-hearted apologies Lucy was finally at the door, Alura hanging on the open edge as Lucy turned back to her after having stepped into the hallway.

"God you look good enough to eat," Alura breathed, pulling Lucy to her for one more taste. Lucy's hands curled around the loops of her pants, tugging Alura into her with another unspoken promise as she kissed her back.

"Can I find you later? After-"

"If I don't find you first."

"Promises promises."

"Oh you little-"

Before Alura could follow through with another kiss and just agree to call Cat and let her know her employee was needed elsewhere Lucy's phone went off, stopping both women in their tracks. Lucy gave a dark sigh before fishing her phone out and frowning at the caller ID.

"It's not Cat." Lucy answered while Alura straightened, concern slowly creeping into her expression.

"Alex?"

With the name Alura straightened, if Alex was calling and Astra hadn't shown up banging through her door that didn't exactly read well. Then again she could be pleasantly surprised.

"Slow down and start over. What happened?"

'So much for that', Alura thought as she watched a myriad of emotions cross Lucy's features before the woman was looking up at her again.

"I'll let her know, yes she's right here, I'll take care of it Alex just… it'll be okay, I promise."

Alura didn't like the sound of that, already on edge as Lucy hung up the phone.

"Alex is a mess, something about Astra having to deal with Krypton?"

Alura swore and Lucy winced as the woman ducked back inside her room in a flourish.

"Tell me we didn't fuck something up." Lucy asked, moving back inside as Alura scrambles for her things.

"I'm not sure. I forgot Leslie was off this morning, which means she didn't handle the shipment for the bar and the front desk must've gone looking for Astra."

"Why not you?"

Alura held up her phone, dead and as useless as a paperweight.

"Oh shit."

"C'mon, if Alex is a mess, I'm sure Astra's gone and done something without really thinking and it's my fault."

"Our fault, you're not alone in this."

Lucy followed Alura out, walking with her down the hall as they hurried towards the elevator.

"What’re you doing?" Alura asked when Lucy didn't wait for the next elevator to take her elsewhere.

Lucy stepped closer, pushing Alura back into the corner of the elevator with a small sound of surprise. “You’re stuck with me, we did this together, we’ll fix it together.”


	31. Chapter 31

Kara watched as Cat laid down another bet, glancing at her hand again before making a point to look up at Kara. Her usual impassive concentration nudged aside in favor of subtle smiles and the occasional wink. Which Cat gave her once more as the dealer laid out the final card.

The man diagonally across from Cat followed her gaze with a bit of a sneer over his shoulder before looking back to the table, already knowing he’d lost. That was the third hand already with the woman across from him and he figured now was as good a time as any to point out Cat’s flaw.

The dealer secured the chips at the center of the table before verifying the count and sending them towards Cat.

“Of course the lady wins,” he said loud enough for the others around their table to hear. “She’s being signaled.”

The other players looked around uncomfortably while the dealer stilled any further action at the table.

“Sir, that is a very serious accusation-“

“I’m not accusing, I’m telling. This one here’s been working with that one there.” The man pointed to Kara who had been turned away, looking at the elevators for her sister on the chance she would show until the commotion around Cat’s table pulled her back.

“Just because you don’t know how to play the game doesn’t mean you need to be a sore loser,” Cat stated calmly, looking directly at the man while she toyed with one of her chips.

“That’s four hands you’ve won out of six so far, seems a bit high if you ask me.”

“No one is asking you.” Cat supplied as the tension at the table doubled. “I’ve been here all week. Matter of fact, I was invited and I haven’t seen you until today.”

“Don’t put this back on me, you and your little blonde spy there are the ones cheating.”

“Sir, I will ask you to sit down,” the dealer cautioned. No security had drawn closer, even the pit boss was nowhere in sight as the man glared at Cat. The attention of half the room drawing towards him and Cat.

“Not until she gives me back my chips.”

Kara wanted to move, wanted to step forward and shove the man back down into his seat but the instant Cat looked at her and gave her yet another wink she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do.

“There she goes again! Probably warning off anyone else she’s working with.”

 

*******

 

Alura and Lucy stepped out from the elevator, nearly running smack into Alex in her own haste to get into an elevator.

“Hey whoa slow down,” Alura stated, her hand on Alex’s arm to steady her.

As Alex looked at her, she immediately thought of Astra. Taking a better look at Alura now she wondered how the hell she could have ever gotten them mixed up before now. Alura was soft and sweet, tactile and wore her emotions on her sleeve. Her frame slim and her touch almost featherlight and none of it like Astra. It was an odd bombardment and only made Alex want to find Astra that much more.

“Jesus Alex, you look like-”

“I know what I look like Luce,” Alex said with an exasperated tone as Alura eased her hand from around Alex’s arm.

“And sound just as pleasant.”

Alex was just about to say something along the lines of telling both women to go to hell, undeserved or not when her phone buzzed. She pulled it from her pocket, thinking maybe it was Astra before she swore aloud.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I’m not doing my fucking job,” Alex said, sending Kara back that she was on her way. “Cat’s in trouble.”

Lucy straightened with that information. “What? How?”

“Player floor.” Alex moved past both of them, hitting the button for the tournament floor only to find Alura and Lucy right in the elevator with her.

“Don’t give me that look, ” Lucy stated, glancing at Alura. “Look I know we’ve made a mess of things here and not intentionally but-“

“We’re going to set this right.” Alura finished looking at Alex, her tone genuine. “Cat is a VIP here for one, two, depending on the kind of trouble she’s in, having someone like me as additional backup isn’t going to hurt.”

“Wouldn’t Astra be up there?” Lucy looked at Alex. “You could text her, let her know-“

“I think that would be best coming from her sister rather than me right now.”

Alura noted Alex’s terse tone, the way her body bristled and her expression darkened. “My phone is dead.”

Alex let out another dark sigh, cursing the universe for a split second. “Not meant to be then. She’s busy anyway.” ‘Besides,’ she thought, ‘knocking someone down or out at this point would do wonders for her mood, even if it were only for a second.’

Lucy glanced at Alura, who gave a small shake of her head as they rode up to the designated floor.

 

*******

 

Astra glanced up with a tap on her shoulder, one of the waitstaff directing her towards a table nearby.

“Isn’t that Olivia’s friend?”

Astra leaned back a bit, seeing Cat sitting at a poker table while some man was up and making a scene around her. She also noticed the lack of response from security despite the man’s threats and growing volume.

“Call down and have someone notify her, now.”

Astra set her inventory book aside, edging around the bar as she slowly made her way over. She caught sight of the pit boss across the far side of the casino. A few security guards in plain clothes were positioned throughout as well but remained oblivious to the situation. Astra’s eyes narrowed, wondering if this was some kind of payback or something due to Olivia and Cat having a falling out.

The man gestured again towards someone Astra couldn’t see her heart racing as she thought maybe Alex was just out of view. She was Cat’s security after all. It wouldn’t be so far fetched to find her nearby.

What she failed to notice was another patron making their way through those focused on Cat’s table, pilfering chips from other distracted patrons.

Cat straightened back in her seat, letting the man throw his tantrum until he pointed at Kara again and called her a cheater’s whore. Without thinking she reacted, tossing a thousand-dollar chip squarely at the man’s head.

Everything stopped then, save for the slow turn of the man towards Cat once more.

“Don’t talk to her that way,” Cat nearly growled out the words, silencing any additional response as she threw another chip at him.

Kara looked stunned, not so much at the name-calling as Cat’s response to it.

“You’re not worthy enough to even look at her, much less talk to her.” Cat tossed another chip at him. This one he smacked away, only to look back at Kara again.

“What’d she promise you, sweetheart? By the look of it, not enough to get by.”

Cat stood as Kara moved right into the man’s space enough to almost press their foreheads together.

“Nothing the likes of someone like you would ever understand, now step back!”

The man looked as if he’d been sucker-punched, not having expected Kara to move at all, much less be close enough to bite his nose off. She was bigger than he initially sized her up to be, knowing that the redhead was Cat’s personal security not this one.

The man made to grab at her, but Kara flung his arm aside, fist poised to strike before his body was whipped around. A resounding crack followed along with a few shouts as Astra punched him before Alura scrambled to get hold of her sister from behind and pull her back with Lucy’s help.

Alex moved past both of them, drawing Kara aside and closer to Cat as security flooded in from all sides. Kara placed herself between Cat and the rest of the room, hand reaching back until Cat grabbed it and pulled Kara closer. Just beyond their table, a woman shouted as security hauled her up and over just as the man stopped struggling.

Astra allowed Alura to pull her further back just as Olivia stepped to the table. Already relaying instructions to the dealer who, aided by the pit boss, began counting out four equal sets of chips before setting each stack in front of the players at Cat’s table.

“My thanks to Miss Grant, and others here. On behalf of the Rao, I hope you’ll accept this as an apology and thank you for helping us root out this man and his associate.” Security pulled the two individuals along, drawing them away from the floor and behind one of the security doors against the far wall. “It seems they’ve been running a racket for the past couple of days, but we couldn’t secure his partner.” Olivia caught sight of someone else across the room, her shoulders squaring as she thanked those involved, setting the room at ease before excusing herself.

From afar, Lillian watched Cat and the younger woman she was drawn to, eyes narrowing as it all seemed to come together. Of course, Cat would be responsible for Lena’s disappearance. Not to mention the capacity she had to help hide her daughter without ever needing to step foot in Vegas.

She should have known, it should have been the first thing she considered. Cat was a brilliant strategist; they both were, but Lillian hadn’t expected her sister to play such a long game and come out on top, regardless.

A part of her seethed at the idea that Cat had taken Lena from her, hidden her away like some kind of twisted recompense for what had happened to Adam so long ago. Lillian swallowed thickly, feeling even more betrayed even if she and her sister hadn’t spoken since the day Adam had died. The last words Lillian could even recall Cat speaking to her was how it should have been Lex. That it was supposed to be Lex, not Adam.

Lillian still blamed herself, Cat hadn’t been wrong at the time and both boys were under Lillian’s care when those that Lionel had betrayed came looking for their compensation. One did not undermine the mob and expect to come out unscathed, and yet her husband had and, inadvertently, her sister had paid the price.

Kara turned to Cat, looking her over before the woman assured she was all right while apologizing in the same breath that she hadn’t warned Kara beforehand.

“I needed it to be genuine. I know you, Kara, you wouldn’t have been able to just let him do whatever he was going to without giving yourself away.”

The name pulled the twins’ attention, both already having started to move closer to the table. Lucy moved on instinct but Astra was already there, holding her sister up as her legs suddenly refused to hold her up any longer.

The sudden movement pulled everyone’s attention, as Lucy was already asking what was wrong. Tears fell across Alura’s face, her knuckles white where she held onto her sister, eyes fixed on Kara.

“Kara...?” Alura’s voice was shattered into a thousand pieces, the woman’s name choked from her throat as she just stared. Astra’s brow furrowed, looking from her sister finally to the woman looking at the both of them equally confused when realization slammed into her chest like a wrecking ball.

Alex looked from the twins to her sister, edging a little closer while Lucy looked just as confused as the rest.

“Little one?”

Those words caused Kara’s grip on Cat’s hand to tighten almost painfully. Broken memories rising to the surface on a tidal wave. That voice, those words, echoing like some great Angelus bell. She remembered the explosion, her mother had set her down just before it to get something from the steps nearby and in the next second, she was on the ground, ears ringing and fire everywhere. She remembered being picked up by the woman standing across from her now, the phantom features that had always eluded her coming into perfect focus. It was Alura that was holding her tiny three-year-old self so tightly she couldn’t breathe, as she repeated the sentiment over and over to her.

“Kara?” Cat cautioned as blue eyes turned to her, Kara’s face streaked with tears.

Kara’s back pressed against the neighboring table, Cat’s hand slipping from her grasp as her body moved all on its own. She couldn’t breathe, her body going numb as her memories came into unrelentingly perfect focus. Her mother wasn’t dead, she had an aunt, Lucy and Alex had been pining after-

Kara took off across the floor, Cat quick to follow but not fast enough as Kara rushed into an elevator and disappeared. Before she knew it she was moving again, past people and across the pavement, nearly getting hit by a cab as she stepped past the valet area.

She didn’t stop when people called out at her, her body already set on its own path with no hope to stop it. She was across the street by some miracle, running down the sidewalk and rounding a corner only to slam into the solid form of some other person.

Kara nearly hit the ground, caught up in a tangle with some other woman before they were righted with a grunt of effort.

“Oh my God!” Another woman held onto both of them, as Kara struggled to breathe and apologize.

“Are you all right?” Sam held onto Kara, as Lena held onto both of them. The blonde was a mess of emotion and panic as the other two women tried to calm her down.

As soon as Kara laid eyes on the woman asking her questions, she felt her heartbreak all over again.

“Maybe we should call your Aunt?” Sam suggested as Kara’s legs seemed to go out from under her again.

“Kara, right?” Lena tried, both women kneeling down as they lowered Kara to the sidewalk against the railing.

Kara looked confused, how the hell did this woman know her name and why was she being so nice?

“I’m calling Cat.”

“No!”

Both Sam and Lena startled with Kara’s vehemence, looking at one another before turning their focus back to Kara.

“Listen, I don’t know what’s happened, but I have a pretty good feeling Aunt Kitty’s going to want to know where you are especially like this-“

Kara huffed out another breath, the words hitting her and finally registering. “Aunt?”

“I think she hit her head,” Sam said honestly, looking Kara over for injury before waving onlookers off.

“Yes, my Aunt Cat. Cat Grant, you’re Kara, right? You were at the show-“

“Cat’s your aunt?”

Lena was starting to think Sam was right. “Yes.”

“Your - _aunt_ \- aunt?”

“Maybe we should call 9-1-1?” Sam offered as Kara shook her head before starting to laugh. “Okay…”

Sam looked at Lena, who shrugged before taking hold of Kara’s hand. “Kara did… did something happen with you and-“

“Cat Grant is your fucking aunt?!”

Lena leaned back again with the hysterics of Kara’s tone before looking at Sam. “Yes…?”

Kara leaned her head back, unable to stop the laughter or tears that continued as everything slowly fell into perfect, undeniable clarity. Leaving her feeling even more foolish for it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause General Danvers week is here I'm posting a chapter for every day of the event 
> 
> Enjoy

Astra thundered down the hall at full stride, radiating with an intensity that could peel paint off the walls. Alura was curled up in her arms, hardly even aware they had left the player floor beyond the now deafening silence of their surroundings, while Lucy rushed ahead and opened Alura’s suite. 

“Wait outside,” Astra ordered, and thankfully Lucy complied, casting a look towards the both of them before she pulled the door closed with a hard clack of the lock. 

Astra crossed Alura’s suite in a few steps, setting one knee on the bed. She eased Alura onto it before carefully disentangling herself and crouching down along the edge of the bed where her sister sat. She eased off her heels before looking back up at the woman, finding a blank stare. Her hands lifted to Alura’s face, pulling her attention as she smoothed the wetness she found there away. 

“Luna…” Astra tried, evoking her childhood nickname as a means to snap her out of her state.

Alura stared ahead of her, looking right through her sister, her mind still reeling from everything that had transpired in such a short frame of time. Her sister’s next words were muffled behind the thunderous beating of her heart in her ears. 

“Alura!” Astra shook her sister gently, watching the glassy vacancy in Alura’s gaze siphon clear as she blinked before looking at her for the first time since Kara had left. 

“What?”

“Do you want me to go get her?” Astra’s words held no room for doubt. If Alura said yes, Astra would tear apart the city and bring her niece right here. 

Alura swallowed thickly, trembling fingers knotting around her stomach, twisting the fabric of her shirt as she searched her sister’s gaze. Her mind running a thousand miles a second as she wondered how the woman had obtained the scar near her temple? Why weren’t her eyes as red and swollen? Was Kara still in the lobby? Did Alura look like her sister did when she was angry, ready to murder the next thing that moved? Where was Lucy? Why was it so quiet?

“Alura answer me.” Astra’s tone was firm but tender all the same. Fingers kneading against Alura’s head to keep her focus. Grey eyes turned back to her and with another few blinks and tears Alura pulled in a shallow breath. 

“Answer what?”

“Do you, want me, to go get _her_?”

 _Her_ , Astra was referring to her daughter, not Olivia or Lucy or anyone else. 

Kara.

 _Her_ Kara. 

Lost and found and now lost again in a whole new way. As if the universe hadn’t already dealt her a dead man’s hand before now. Astra’s hands smoothed away from her face, plucking at her fingers where they were knotted about until their hands were joined, their grip set into a vice. 

“You can’t,” Alura finally uttered, sniffling roughly before choking a bit. Astra shifted onto her knees, looking up at her sibling. 

“I will,” Astra promised, as her sister flexed her hands around Astra’s before prying one away. 

“You can’t,” Alura said with a resolute tone. Her hand swept across Astra’s face, thumb rubbing across the curve of her cheekbone. “No matter how much I want you to.”

Astra pushed up in a flourish, already turning for the door. She was going to go back down there, scour through security footage and-

Alura grabbed her by the arm hard enough to leave marks on her skin. Fingers digging in deeper when she felt Astra’s resistance. Her arm was outstretched behind her, already set into motion at bringing Kara back. 

“Ra, please…” Alura hadn’t called her sister that in ages, one of the few nicknames they kept for one another that actually held more weight than any others. “You have to let her go.” 

Astra turned enough to look at her sister from over her shoulder, eyes burning with pent up emotion. Her body wound tighter than a steel trap. “She’s here… she’s right here Alura… I can do something about it this time.” 

Alura dragged in a rough breath, the swell of her emotions threatening to overtake her again as she watched her own sister struggle. “So are her friends… her family-“

“You’re her family!” Astra shouted, her voice breaking along the edges. “She has to know, we can’t just-“

“We can.” Alura tugged gently, forcing Astra back a step. “She has to want it, Astra. She’s been forced to endure so much already… I can’t…” Alura let out a breath to try to calm herself. “We can’t do that to her again.”

Astra looked away, staring at the door ahead of her as Alura’s fingers struggled to hold on to her. It felt harder and harder to breathe, the anchor of her sister’s hold rooting her to the spot against her own wants. She pulled in a deep breath; her head falling back a bit with the weight of it. 

The pair stood like that for countless moments until Astra turned her hand over, grabbing at Alura’s own arm before pulling her over as she wrapped her older sister up. 

Alura clung to her sister fiercely, ducking her head down and breathing her in. Astra surrounded the other woman, pulling her in tight enough to nearly break her ribs. Her mind swirled with a maelstrom of thoughts and memories, doubling over with a myriad of complications and swelling apprehension. 

Astra cursed herself as her mind wavered towards Alexandra for a fleeting moment until a small sound from her sibling stole her attention. 

“Astra…?”

The woman pulled in a deep breath, building more walls around walls inside her mind as she tried to will everything back into their little boxes. Astra gave a faint hum of a reply and relaxed her hold when Alura shifted. Alura’s hands rounded her sides as she ushered the two of them apart at the waist before looking between them. 

“I’m flattered but… what the hell are you wearing?” 

Astra glanced down, her eyes closing again with a sigh at the outline along her thigh. The odd looks and questioning stares thrown her way as she had carried Alura made even more sense now. 

“Alexandra,” Astra whispered, refusing to look up even when she opened her eyes again. 

Alura felt her heart seize in her chest almost painfully, her thoughts touching on Lucy before they rounded back to how both mentioned women were integral parts to Kara’s life. 

“So you and-“

Astra made a soft noise of acknowledgment, looking up at Alura. 

“Spitfire is waiting just outside.” 

Alura gave a shake of her head before letting her weight carry her forward, their foreheads gently thumping together. 

“Are we damned or-“

Astra huffed out a wry laugh, shaking her head slowly against Alura’s own. 

“I am,” Astra clarified, pulling in a deep breath. “You’re just stubborn-“

The sound of Lucy’s raised voice just beyond the door pulled both women apart. As two sets of eyes leveled on the frame, Astra moved first, her sister right behind as the woman wiped her face while Astra grabbed the handle. 

“I don’t care who the hell sent you, now is not the time!” Lucy growled as Astra opened the door finding Matt standing just opposite Lucy. 

“What’s going on?” 

Matt stepped back, while Lucy threatened to follow until a hand settled on her shoulder. 

The man took a look at the three before his attention was pulled by Astra, still in the doorway behind Alura and Lucy. 

“Cel… Miss Dion is back. She’s asking for one of you. Something about Kandor and wanting to hold some kind of thing there.” 

Lucy reached up and threaded her fingers through Alura’s, squeezing firmly. 

“How long has she been there?” Alura asked with a tiresome tone. 

“Bout ten minutes after-“

“I’ll take care of it,” Astra said, giving her sister’s shoulder a firm squeeze. 

“Astra it’s-“

“My responsibility too. You’ve got enough going on.” 

“Astra-“

“Lucy take her back inside,” Astra shouldered past the two, her mind already made up. “Please.”

Lucy wasn’t sure if that last part was to her or Alura. She glanced back at the other woman, tightening her grip as Alura rubbed her other hand across her face again. “Is that all right?”

Alura pulled in a slow breath, marveling at how Lucy seemed so unphased about everything around her. “You don’t have to-“

“I want to.” 

Alura bit at her bottom lip then, turned her features aside as her emotions welled up all over again before giving a curt nod. 

“Call me if either of you need anything.” Astra made Lucy promise she would with a look before the woman pulled Matt along and down the hall. 

Lucy turned slowly, the rigidity of her frame relaxing once the other two rounded the corner. Alura was shaking her head, a ragged breath drawn into her body. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

Lucy stepped closer with Alura’s whisper, turning her features with a finger at Alura’s trembling chin. 

“There is nothing to be sorry for.” Lucy searched Alura’s features, her heart breaking at the sight as Alura wavered closer. “Let’s get you inside, okay?”

Alura nodded, a quiet sob breaking through as she allowed Lucy to wrap her up along her side and guide her back into her room. 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again expect a chapter everyday this week to coinside with General Danvers Week

"Did you know?!" Cat practically shouted into the phone with righteous indignation that made Alex cringe. 

They were just inside the Five Guilds, having followed Kara after making sure Alura was taken care of when she collapsed again. In truth, it was Astra who had taken care of her while the rest of them seemed too slow or in shock to react. Even now Alex marveled at the visual in her head of Astra hauling her sister up into her arms like she was nothing, before making her way towards the elevators. Lucy had followed, or more run point, calling back at Alex and Cat to keep her updated as she cleared a path for the twins. 

Instinctually, Alex had wanted to take off in a rush after Kara, but had gathered enough will power somewhere along the way to stick with Cat. Despite the woman's outward calm rationality, Alex knew Cat was barely keeping it together. It had been nearly an hour with no sign of Kara. Nothing from the front desk, or security, or even the attendants in the parking lot beyond seeing her run down the main strip. 

Alex deserved as much, having done the same thing for far less. Her earlier disappearing act seemed like a petty temper tantrum by comparison. Trivial beyond letting off steam. Kara was genuinely upset, beyond logic. She was wandering about in a city that never slept, filled with plenty of people looking to take advantage. 

It wasn't that Kara wasn't capable, but how capable could one be when discovering your once thought dead mother, and aunt, who just so happened to be her twin, are alive and thriving. 

"I swear to God Olivia-"

Alex glanced at Cat as she paced back and forth, phone at her ear, other patrons looking on as Alex checked her own phone again. No response, no missed calls, no voicemails. Nothing from her sister that would clue Alex in about Kara’s whereabouts or wellbeing. 

"Make something happen damn it,” Cat nearly flung her phone as she hung up the call, her knuckles white from where she held onto it and continued to pace. Alex studied Cat openly, the tension pulling at her body and the fact she couldn’t seem to sit still. Alex swore if Cat could will Kara’s whereabouts into her own brain by sheer determination she might actually do so with her next turn. 

When they first arrived, and even before it, she had her doubts about Cat and her sister’s attraction to the woman. Not that Cat wasn’t attractive. Alex would be lying if she said she didn’t see that part of Cat, but Kara saw something else entirely. All Cat had shown Alex was some minute flickers of mutual attraction in her sister, that were glossed over in her celebutante persona ninety percent of the time. 

Until this week, teaching her how to play poker was one thing, the earrings for Kara another. It was an odd juxtaposition that only got more confusing between Cat’s boisterous self-assuredness that only seemed to waver when Kara was near. Slowly the veil Cat kept around herself had been drawn away as they spent more time in each other’s presence; even more so with the time Cat spent away from Kara. She wasn’t just some rich bitch invested in a pretty young thing for her own ego. Cat just wasn’t all that good at navigating meaningful relationships. At least that’s how she read to Alex. 

Cat was genuinely concerned. Not because Kara was her assistant and she would be further inconvenienced without the woman around, but because she actually cared. Alex recognized the traits she herself felt swirling around inside her chest concerning Kara, and Astra oddly enough, that Cat exuded in waves as she continued to pace. 

There was something else, something deeper beneath the surface driving Cat further; a kind of panic Alex read in the tension pulling at the woman’s shoulders. With her next turn, Alex felt almost preternaturally Cat was going to pin her down with a question, a look, a statement, something even before the thought occurred to the other woman. 

Cat swallowed hard, her mind racing. Olivia was doing what she could, Rao’s security were already going over every frame of camera footage from when Kara had bolted from the player floor. Other casinos were put on notice on Olivia’s word while Cat was told to sit tight. Kara hadn’t answered her first three calls, or her text messages and Cat wondered if the woman had left it in her room in her haste to meet Cat where she stood now. 

She felt plenty of eyes on her but the only ones that really registered belonged to Kara’s sister, who Cat swore was in a kind of state of shock given her stoic presence. Cat saw her check her phone with the same level of success Cat herself had experienced. If they were back in National City she’d have had a bead on Kara with the snap of her fingers. 

Instead, she was at Olivia’s mercy, as well as Kara’s. If Kara didn’t want to be found right now, as understandable as that might seem, she wouldn’t be. At the same time, she was in as equally unfamiliar territory as Cat was. Given her state of mind that was far more dangerous than if they were back home. 

Home. 

The word struck her so oddly, wondering when it had become synonymous with Kara along with how this was the absolute worst moment to discover that. Her attention shifted abruptly to Alex as her pacing drew to a standstill. 

Alex lifted her gaze slowly, sitting back a bit from the intensity of the other woman across from her as she stared right at her. She swallowed visibly as Cat’s weight shifted and her arms crossed over her chest tightly. 

“What is it?” Alex managed, watching her words seem to strike Cat despite how quiet they seemed to Alex’s own ears. 

“Does Kara know?” 

“Know?” 

“About you and Lucy and-” Cat made a wavering gesture with her hand.

Alex shifted her jaw, turning her gaze aside as she considered that. Alex had slept with Astra, while Kara didn’t even know the woman existed. “Oh my god.” 

Cat tipped her head as she observed Alex and whatever revelation had struck her now. 

Alex looked back up at Cat. Granted her own attraction to Astra was difficult enough to reconcile, but it seemed like nothing in comparison to Lucy. Astra might look like Kara’s mother, with subtle differences, but she certainly wasn’t- 

“As if she needed more to contend with,” Cat uttered, looking to her phone again. 

“Then why bring it up?” Alex shot back, pulling Cat’s focus. 

“Someone is going to have to tell her, above and beyond everything else. It’s hard enough when one discovers their parents are actually flawed human beings, it’s entirely another-” 

“Someone like you?” 

Cat tipped her head at Alex, giving her a pointed stare. “Do you want to be the one to break  _ that _ to her?” 

“I know what you’re doing,” Alex allowed as Cat seemed to square up. “It’s not going to work.” 

“Oh really? Do tell.” 

“You’re lashing out, pushing and prodding because you don’t know what else to do. Because you feel the way you do.” 

“Now you’re going to tell me how I feel? That’s-” 

“You feel like I do. Like Lucy does. That someone you care about deeply, maybe even irrationally so beyond yourself is hurting. The difference is, you’re the only one out of all of us that might actually get the opportunity to do something about it Cat.” Alex watched the hard line of Cat’s shoulders falter with her words. 

“I’m fucked, it’s practically my motto, and Lucy isn’t too far off, maybe more so but I also know I would do anything for Kara right now. Because of that, I’m sitting here with you, instead of running around this town shouting at the top of my lungs looking for her.” 

Cat frowned, trying to piece together Alex’s intended meaning. 

“It’s the first thing she would ask about, beyond herself, maybe even irrationally so,” Alex repeated herself to further her point. “She would ask if you were alright."

Cat felt the fire in her scatter, fizzling out with Alex's words, knowing she was right. She drew in a deep breath as her phone rang and Alex stood up on instinct when Cat answered. 

"Kara?"

_ "Aunt Kitty." _

"Lena?" Alex tensed and Cat threw her a look to try and calm her down before turning her focus to the phone. "Why-"

" _ Kara's asking for you. Just you." _

Cat winced right along with Alex at that, watching Kara's sister bite something back with a firm press of her lips together. 

"What do you mean Kara's asking for me? Where is she? Where are you?"

Alex noted the slight rise in panic in Cat's voice as she stepped closer, confusion etched on her brow. 

" _ She ran into me outside the Excalibur, literally. We were going to call you but she insisted- _ "

"It's ok, are you there now?" Cat strained to hear the voices just beyond, recognizing one as Kara's and the other- "Sam is with you?" 

" _ She doesn't want to go back to Rao. Something about her mother and…" _ Lena hesitated as Kara sounded off again in the background. " _ She keeps talking about wrecking Alex's life and saying Adam is her fault? How does she know about him, Cat?" _

Alex straightened away when Cat glanced over at her sudden nearness, her heart aching at the idea that Kara was taking on so much responsibility for things far beyond her control. Alex's mind searched for the name Adam, unable to find the reference as she pretended not to eavesdrop further. 

"That's not… just tell me where you are."

" _ We're just inside the Venetian, Kara won't sit still and now she keeps asking for you to apologize but-" _

"I'll be right there if you leave just text me okay?"

" _ Okay, I love you Aunt Kitty, I dunno why I feel I need to tell you that but whatever happened to her…" _

"I know. Just... try to keep her calm and don't tell her I'm coming if you think she’ll bolt." 

" _ Okay _ ."

"And Lena? I love you too, just sit tight."

Alex looked up at Cat, unsure if she should be angry or grateful. 

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice," Cat stated, turning towards the exit, intent on getting a car from the lobby only to stop when Alex stayed put.

"Alexandra."

"Catherine."

Cat shifted her jaw and stepped back into the bar and right into Alex's space. "Whatever you're thinking about me and  _ my niece,  _ you need to shovel it _." _

Alex felt her anger siphon out of her in a rush, replaced with a whole new chilling sense of dread. 

"You're not the only ones with secrets. Now you can either help me or stand there, your choice."

 

***

 

 

Lucy filtered her hands through Alura's hair, the woman silent and still on top of her. The pair of them wrapped around one another, not unlike earlier. Lucy was half propped on pillows and the headboard, Alura's longer frame coiled up and fastened against her side. Head resting against her chest as she stared blankly out the window. 

The two hadn't said a word since Astra left, navigating to where they were now as if it were some kind of second nature. It was as palpable as it was unexpected, especially considering either woman's relationship to Kara. 

Lucy still wasn’t sure how to feel about that just yet, or even acknowledge it beyond some kind of phantom thing. Lingering just outside the periphery. She had no idea what to even say or do beyond what she already had. 

Alura laid impossibly still, her body numb and her mind quick to follow as she listened to Lucy's heartbeat gently drumming against her ear. Despite its comfort, she couldn't will herself to relax into the sound and let her exhaustion take root. No matter how much she wished she could just pass out and wake up to find that she had been dreaming, she couldn’t. 

Maybe not all of it. It was striking how much she didn't want to take the parts involving Lucy away. She longed for another means and method to have found her daughter after so long, but at the same time really only had herself to blame for that. 

Alura couldn't remember how many times Astra had offered to find Kara. How many arguments the two of them had had over the subject after they were free of government protection. How each time Alura had told her no, that she had gone as far as she felt was fair to Kara after so long apart. That if it was meant to be it would happen. Now she realized she should have been more specific. That the universe was a fickle and unrelenting thing and had the oddest sense of timing among other things. 

Kara was beautiful, more than Alura had expected and yet not. Even in those fleeting moments of recognition, Alura knew her daughter was strong and good and if Lucy was any indicator, was surrounded by an incredible circle of family and friends. 

Alura could have never given her that. Not with the way she and Astra had needed to survive until the sins of their past were atoned for. Little did she know how many other sins she would be guilty of after the fact. 

Lucy shifted above her, and Alura's eyes closed as she felt the other woman rub her chin down against the crown of her head. The soothing motion of her hand never wavering. It made Alura's heart hurt all the more. Here Lucy was, her friends in obvious distress, more likely than not confused as hell and yet she remained here. 

"You shouldn't be here," Alura winced internally at the ragged sound of her own voice. Her heart aching all over again as Lucy reaffirmed her hold around her and nuzzled in further. 

"Maybe not, but I want to be."

"You should be-"

"Cat has Kara." Lucy felt Alura stiffen with the mention, placing a soft kiss into Alura's hair in response. "Out of any of us, she's the only one Kara might actually listen to."

Alura snuffed out a breath of a sound that might have been a laugh if there were any mirth in it to be had. 

"And I'm fairly certain being older sisters, Alex and Astra have plenty to compare and contrast right now to help each other." 

Alura closed her eyes with that, her body feeling heavy as she started to move. She needed to see Lucy, to read her expression as she spoke to fully register the truth Lucy was trying to convey. 

Lucy relaxed her hold easily, watching as Alura put her hands on either side of her and pushed up enough to look at her. Her makeup had rubbed off, eyes bloodshot and puffy from where she had been crying. Her gaze was almost fearful as it lifted, searching over Lucy's features for some kind of regret or apprehension. 

Lucy had none to offer. It wasn't an ideal situation by any means. The universe was funny that way sometimes. Lucy could relate, and right now she refused to let doubt or fear work its way into her heart. 

Alura studied Lucy carefully, her mind wondering how she could possibly be so accepting and adaptable, already having acclimated to the circumstances surrounding all of them. Or at least that's how it appeared. She also felt her chest tighten involuntarily at the affection and genuine concern leveled at her, feeling inadequate and undeserving of any of it. 

"How do you do that?" Alura whispered, watching Lucy's brow quirk inquisitively. 

Lucy reached up, curling Alura's hair from her face, tucking errant strands behind her ear before caressing her features tenderly. "Do what?"

"That." Alura leaned her face into Lucy's hand, turning enough to place a faint kiss against Lucy's thumb. 

Lucy pulled in a deep breath, not quite sure of the answer herself. "It's a learned skill." 

Alura's brow furrowed, a tear slipping down her cheek at the thought of what could have possibly forced Lucy to learn that. 

"Hey…" Lucy whispered, thumb rubbing across Alura's skin, brushing the tear away. "It's alright, no need to focus on that. This is about you right now."

Alura moved forward, her lips closing around Lucy's. Trembling against the firm pressure she applied before she pulled away. "I don't want to give you up."

Lucy felt her eyes burn with the whispered confession, her fingertips smoothing across Alura's lips. "Me either…"

Alura searched over Lucy's features, her eyes glassy all over again. 

"It may not be up to us," Lucy whispered, brushing away Alura's tears. "I don't regret it, not any of it, but it's a lot easier for me to step outside of it all than you right now. I'm not going to make you choose, and I am not going to fight it. I am going to tell you, Alura you're one of the best things I've ever accidentally found and despite everything right now, that's mine to keep. I could wish from here to eternity that I had found you under different circumstances, but it's not going to change it." 

Alura swallowed thickly, reaching up for Lucy's hand before drawing her closer, guiding the woman's arm around herself. 

Lucy wrapped her up, drawing her in before laying back on the bed as Alura covered her over like a blanket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Lucy & Alura ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9d5Co2wui4)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again another chapter for General Danvers Week - ironic this one falls on the fluff/angst days 
> 
> warning a little rough and a lot angsty

"What?!" Astra shouted at the knock on her door only to find Alex standing in the open doorway. Astra was stunned for a moment, she had been on a kind of autopilot ever since- "I'm sorry I thought…" 

Astra swallowed visibly, looking Alex over, the harshness of her tone easing a bit. "Shouldn't you be-"

"Leslie said you were here… I… I can come back another time." 

“Alexandra...”

Alex halted in her retreat, coming back inside just a little further. Astra was seated on the edge of a counter along the sidewall in her office, ill-used as it was, setting the forms for Krypton aside. 

"What're you doing-"

"I needed to know something," Alex held on to the door like a lifeline, having asked herself the same question Astra had a hundred times over. Even before everything with Kara had come to light. 

Astra drew in a sobering breath, arms crossing over her chest. "I'd say you know plenty, far more than I ever did." 

That stung a little but Alex easily understood it. "Maybe, maybe not, but there's plenty of things I don't that you do. So I'd say we're even on that front."

"Touche…" Astra uttered glancing down at her boots. "Why aren't you-"

"Cat… is." Alex let the rest of her explanation and Kara fall away. She had texted Kara again, trying to relay that none of this was her fault, that it wasn't anybody's fault. That it was all just a very fucked up situation and how she wouldn't trade Kara as her sister for the world. 

"Her niece found… uh, yeah,” Alex cleared her throat a bit. “Seems you're not the only one with hidden relatives…"

Astra glanced up abruptly at that, studying Alex carefully. "But why are you _here?_ "

Alex let out a slow breath, rubbing at the back of her neck. There were a thousand reasons why she shouldn't be, and a thousand more why she should. She tried to find the words, her throat closing in on itself as she searched the space between them. 

Astra watched her flounder, knowing all too well the kinds of things that might be running through the other woman's mind at light speed. Alex was looking for a tether, for that connection that both of them had felt so strongly before now. Trying to rationalize that it wasn't just some moment or mistake and that it was real. She needed to believe her feelings were valid and equally returned. 

Astra only knew that because she was trying to ignore the pull of it as Alex lingered across from her. Astra was good at that. Good at compartmentalizing and detaching, viewing things as just an order, just a want, just sex, all transactional. Without emotion or anything complex and deeper than the surface. 

"I…wanted…" Alex let out a breath, the tension on her body giving way. "I should go, in case they… Olivia wanted updates and Cat-"

Until now. 

“Come here…” 

Alex was already half out the door, until she wasn't anymore with the sound of Astra's voice behind her. Her hand rested on the door handle as she closed it ahead of herself before turning to look over at Astra from where she sat. 

Astra remained perfectly still, knowing with those two words that she was most likely condemning herself and Alex right along with her. If she moved or said anything now she might startle her away and that was the last thing Astra wanted. 

Alex searched Astra's features, her statuesque presence drawing her in closer. She was half-convinced Astra wasn't even breathing, as grey eyes lifted to her with another step.

The two stared at one another for the longest time, barely breathing as the weight between them grew heavier. 

“You can be kind of frightening, you know?” Alex whispered, unsure what to do with her hands beyond tugging at the edge of her shirt.

“Can I?” Astra remained still and unnervingly calm as she looked at Alex without waver while the woman drew close enough to touch.

Alex nodded, “In a good way.” 

“Alexandra, why are you here?” 

Alex licked her lips absently, heart racing in her chest. "You said you had plans…?"

Astra tipped her head at the other woman, watching her carefully as her chest felt impossibly tight. After everything that had been revealed, all the complex entanglements with-

"I… want to know, before everything comes crashing in on me... before I really start to think about what's happened. Maybe it's wrong, maybe this is all some big fuck you from the universe and I'm going to burn in hell for it after-"

"Are… are you sure-?" Astra was circling the same drain, desperate for something, anything else to occupy her thoughts.

Alex nodded, fingers curling at her sides as she wavered closer. She wanted to shut the world out, to have something to hold onto, to remember, to justify why all of this was happening. She hadn't realized she had moved closer, close enough to invade Astra's space. 

Alex could feel the tension brimming underneath the surface of Astra's skin. The pressure of the world imploding on both of them, and the want to stave the end of the world off for just a few more moments with just the two of them before-

“Do you really want me to show you?” Astra's voice was restrained at best, fighting her own demons from her past and her present. Alex's request turned her world upside down all over again. She saw the jump in Alex's neck with every beat of her heart, the strain of muscles along her chest with every breath. Both women teetered on the edge of some kind of abyss.

"Yes…" Alex nearly choked on the word, watching Astra's chest cave in response to her whispered plea. "Please, Astra."

Astra stood upright in Alex’s space, leaving no room between them. Alex started to lean in to kiss the other woman only to find Astra bending down out of reach. 

Without hesitation Astra grabbed Alex low around her waist and beneath one of her legs, hauling her up bodily. Alex’s legs went around her sides on instinct, their bodies colliding roughly as the woman was saddled against Astra’s frame. She wrapped her arms beneath Alex’s legs firmly, walking her across the small space within two strides.

Alex’s hands settled on Astra’s shoulders, looking down at her with awe and wanton apprehension as she felt muscles and solid structure moving between her thighs with a purposeful intention. Astra never wavered, leveling her gaze on Alex’s own, laying everything bare as she stopped only when her knees hit her own desk. 

Astra’s arm aligned with Alex's spine, hand cradling her head as she laid her out over her desk ignoring everything on top of it. She looked away only to lay open-mouthed kisses across Alex's throat before nipping at the cords of muscle along her neck. 

Alex gasped softly, her body bowing up as Astra's weight pushed her back down. Hands clawed at her shirt, pulling it apart, sending buttons flying. Nails burned down her sides, sweeping inward before Astra grabbed at Alex's belt and lifted her hips up by the object. Astra pulled Alex into her, rocking her hips forward as Alex reached above herself for anything to hold onto. 

Astra rubbed herself against the stretch of Alex's jeans, unhooking her belt before prying her zipper apart. Cool air rushed over Alex's skin, another whimper bitten back as she arched her hips up. Astra pulled at her jeans, yanking them down her thighs before stepping onto the bridge they made between Alex's limbs to get them the rest of the way down. 

Alex was already trembling and light-headed, slammed back to Earth with the stuttering slap of Astra's belt as she pulled it off herself before adjusting the harness around her hips. Another moan slipped past Alex's lips. The heady weight of what she had felt earlier, when Astra lifted her, rubbed against her intimately. She swore through clenched teeth as Astra thrust her hips against her, her breath stolen right out of her lungs with the added pressure.

Alex heard a drawer scrape open, followed by a clatter of noise as Astra rummaged around. When she looked back at the woman she had a square of plastic between her teeth, tearing the edge easily before her hips pulled away. Alex let out another broken whine of a sound as her underwear was pulled down, exposing her. 

Astra teased her fingertips through wet skin as Alex's body bowed up again, her head falling back against the desk with a thud. Astra drew shallow figures through silken folds, up and around and over and down until her fingers were soaked. Her hand dropped to the desk near Alex's head, while the other guided the head of her strapon into just the right spot before she thrust hard and deep into the other woman. 

Alex's jaw went slack, her outcry silent as Astra drove into her, hands pushing at the wall to drive her against the other woman before a raw, guttural noise broke past her lips. Astra's mouth was on her throat again, tongue lashing at her skin as she whispered how good Alex felt. How wet and beautiful she was and how much she loved seeing her like this. 

Alex clawed at Astra's back, legs lifting to vice around her hips as the woman rocked up into her again with another full-bodied thrust. The desk banging against the wall as Alex let out another cry for more. 

Astra moved slow and hard, an arm fitting around Alex's waist so she could pull her in with every driving push of her body. Alex clung to her like her life depended on it, answering every impact with another moan or cry until her throat was raw from it. Astra rounded her hips in wide circles, each withdraw meeting more resistance until she could barely move beyond tight, unrelenting jabs. 

Each one drove the desk and Alex forward until they could go no further. She quickened her rhythm then. Deep, shallow bursts of pressure struck hard against Alex's insides until her whole body was on fire. 

"That's it _my_ Brave One…" Astra husked, her hand flattening on the wall as she leaned down and looked at the other woman, their lips brushing against one another with each unrelenting thrust. "Please," Astra begged, "please come for me, Alexandra."

Alex let out another primal groan that wavered with Astra's rhythm. Broken and raw, she pushed and fought to draw Astra closer as wave after wave of pain made pleasure coursed through her. Her voice broke all over again, heralding her orgasm seconds before her body seized and pulled impossibly taut. 

Astra drove her hips into the other woman even faster, throttling the sounds out of her with each possessive thrust until Alex was absolutely silent. "Yes baby, yes, let go… I've got you, just let go." 

Alex's body burned through her first orgasm like it was nothing, Astra's words throwing her right into the next without remorse as she felt the woman drive hard enough against her to lift her body from the desk. 

Astra bit down against her own bottom lip, quaking spasms dragging her along as she let out her own broken shout as she came hard and rough. Alex’s body throbbed mercilessly around her, sending pulses of electricity to arc and burn across her nerves. 

In an instant Alex anchored her hands into her hair, hauling Astra to her as she devoured the sounds spilling out of Astra's throat. Astra's hips jumped and spasmed, forcing broken whimpers from Alex until Astra felt her chest seize with Alex's next sound. 

Alex's lips were trembling along with her body, fingers digging into the other woman's scalp as wetness coated Astra's cheeks. Astra huffed roughly, drawing back enough before sucking in a sharp breath. 

"Alexandra… I... did I hurt you?" Astra barely moved, feeling Alex's body struggling to control itself as her fingers clung desperately to her, features caught somewhere between lost and found. Tears cut pathways across her skin, filtering into her hair as contained sobs threatened to break free. 

"Alex... Alex breathe, just breathe baby. I'm so sorry, I-"

Alex rose up to meet her then, cutting off her apology with the force of her tongue before she fisted her hands around Astra's hair and urged her hips up against her with a jarring thrust. 

Astra wrapped the woman up instantly, holding her close as she pulled her from the desk and hastily made her way to the nearest, most forgiving surface. Alex practically cooed against her when her knees found the sofa cushions and her body went slack against Astra's own. Refusing to break their kiss until Astra begged for air. 

"You didn't…" Alex uttered, her voice wobbling while Astra placed kisses anywhere she could lay them. Each one bearing its own apology. "I swear, Astra my God… I... I... never, I…" 

Alex buried herself in the other woman, her body and mind completely overwhelmed as Astra surrounded her. 

"I think I'm falling for you too…" Astra breathed, all four limbs cradling the woman in her lap as the pair held on to one another for everything they were worth. 


	35. Chapter 35

Cat fired off a text to Lena as she told the driver to pull ahead and wait for her before she stepped out of the car. Just as she crossed the threshold Lena was at her arm, giving her aunt a hug before drawing back. 

"Thank God." Lena offered, as she guided Cat around. "She's not far and we wanted to bring her back to Rao but every time we mentioned it she-"

"Started to panic." 

"Yes, exactly. Aunt Cat, what happened?"

Cat barely caught sight of Kara as they rounded a corner. Sam was by her side rubbing small circles along her back where Kara was leaned over. Cat felt her heart break at the sight, a little voice in the back of her mind telling her this was all her fault. 

"What has Kara said?"

"Nothing that makes sense. Her mother being alive, something about an aunt and then it was all about her sister and Adam."

Cat gave a nod, knowing this wasn't hers to tell but Lena needed something to ease her mind before this got even more complicated. "Kara was... adopted, after her parents died when she was younger." 

Lena looked over at Kara again, some of her nonsense beginning to slip into place. If anybody could relate it would be Lena, having experienced a similar upheaval, only she had been about seven at the time. 

"They weren't dead, were they?" Lena asked with more statement than question. 

"Her mother wasn't. She's been here, with her twin sister the whole time."

Lena straightened and looked back to Cat sharply. "Twin… as in _the_ twins? From Krypton?"

Cat looked right back at Lena with equal confusion. "How did-?"

"Olivia. When she… when I came here, my first job was with them. It was how I met Sam and pulled the job at Excalibur."

Cat swore under her breath. 

"Fucking Christ… she's Alura's daughter." Lena breathed, shock evident on her face as she looked back at Kara. "She has a picture of her on her desk. Alura always throws herself into work and Astra goes on a mean winning streak around-"

"Now." Cat finished, wondering what kind of joke the universe was playing at. "Kara's birthday was a few days ago."

"My God. I never… she didn't… Cat that's awful." Lena studied Kara carefully, thinking about when she arrived in Vegas years ago. Alura always seemed so sad, like something was missing but she never would have thought- "Alura wouldn't have abandoned her. She's notorious for taking in strays." 

Cat looked back at Kara as she started to straighten again while Lena looked back at her aunt, her brow furrowing. 

"What?" Cat questioned seeing Lena's face go pale. "Evangelena, what is it?"

"Lionel." Even Cat stiffened with the name. "His… the people he…"

"How do you know that?"

"Mother told me, the last time I came home on leave from school. It's why I graduated early and never went back home."

Cat let out a rough breath, a part of her having hoped Lena would never make the connection between her biological father and the death of her cousin. 

At the time, Cat had been aware of Non, or more those he was associated with. Being an investigative journalist at the time it was hard not to. The Campodonico family had already taken care of the prosecutor that had pieced things together about their organization. Cat just hadn't bothered to pay much attention, not that anyone could blame her. 

She had already been in the midst of a messy divorce, which quickly transitioned to grieving her son, disassociating from her immediate family and having a complete meltdown. A lot of that time in her life was still a blur, the rest just seemed vacant whenever she had tried to remember. Though now she understood why Alura, and her sibling, seemed familiar. 

"I'm sor-"

"Don't," Cat warned, turning her eyes to Lena once more. Her attempt at an apology for the sins of her father rooting Cat into the present. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

"Aunt Kitty…"

Cat shook her head, wiping at her eyes briefly before setting her hands on Lena's shoulders to pull her focus. "You are not responsible for the sins of your parents. Kara isn't either. Neither of you could have known."

Lena swallowed thickly, searching over her aunt's features, finding no hatred or doubt waiting for her in those eyes. "How would Kara even-"

"She only knows about Adam because I was hacked about a year ago," Cat assured. "Whatever details Kara thinks she's put together-"

The other woman finally looked over, as if she had actually heard her name despite the distance between her and Cat. Cat drew in a deep breath when their eyes locked, watching a myriad of emotions run through Kara's body as she tried to stand with a little help from Sam in order to face Cat properly. 

"She protected me, and his memory from the world when it happened." Seems the universe is set on Cat paying that forward given everything that was unraveling now. Cat offered a tight smile to Lena, cupping the side of her face to try and soothe her apprehension. "Thank you, for protecting her for me." 

Lena gave a nod, pulling in a sharp breath as she fought to contain her own emotions.

Kara wavered a step closer as Lena let go of her Aunt after a firm hug between them. Cat closed the distance from where she stood and where Kara now pulled away from Sam. The other woman lingering nearby just in case Kara lost the strength of her legs again. Although with Cat's approach Kara actually seemed to grow stronger. 

Kara rubbed at her face roughly with one hand, glasses in her opposite hand as she stared red-eyed at Cat. Cat studied her for a moment, giving a small shake of her head as Kara tried to make herself presentable even now. Cat held up a hand as she drew closer, allowing Kara to register its nearness before Cat dared to touch her. 

"Kara… it's alright, I'm here..." Cat breathed, fingertips tracing along Kara's jaw. In the next second Kara surged forward, arms wrapping around Cat's body as she hugged the life out of her. Cat barely wavered, even in heels as Kara's weight threatened to pitch her backward. Her arms fastened around Kara's body, drawing her in and holding her close as Cat whispered soothing words into her hair. 

Sam moved over to Lena, taking her hand before looking back at the other two women. Lena squeezed back fiercely, before tucking into Sam's side. The two speaking volumes without words as Lena turned her features aside and into Sam's neck. 

Cat placed a kiss against Kara's temple, feeling the other woman move against her before the barest waver of Kara's lips brushed against her own. Cat breathed Kara in, fingertips gentle along the line of Kara's jaw as she kissed her back tenderly before breaking away. She set their foreheads together, eyes searching through Kara's own. 

"I've got you." 

Kara caved with the words, curling against Cat's body as the woman surrounded her once more. Cat turned enough to look at Sam and Lena mouthing they would be alright. 

Sam gave a nod, looking at her fiance who whispered quietly that they should go before the two slowly made their way out. 

Kara held on to Cat, head held down, focused on Cat's heartbeat and the hum of her voice as Cat pressed her chin down against Kara's head gently. 

"Tell me where you want to go," Cat asked, the world around them ignored. 

"Home," Kara said against Cat's skin, her arms tightening further around the other woman. "But we can't." 

Cat had been on the verge of granting that request before Kara continued and now remained silent as she felt Kara take a deep, shuddering breath. "Kara…"

“No…” Kara shook her head, pulling back to look at Cat. "No, it might be what I want, but all that means is that I'm running away. I'm not going to run from this Cat, I just… I need a minute to, to breathe. I-I-"

"Kara." Cat smoothed her hands up the woman's back, kneading at the tension threatening to tear the woman's muscles in two. "Kara look at me." 

Cat waited until Kara did so, still feeling as if the woman might bolt from her arms at any second. "You don't have to figure this out right this second. You've got to slow down, to think-"

"I don't want to think right now Cat. I just, I want all of it to stop.. for just one minute so-so-so I can get my bearings. All these thoughts and questions and memories I didn't even know I had.” Kara pushed every word, fighting against the stress response of her body. “Uh-until…"

“Kara… Kara,” Cat eased her hold enough to draw Kara's face into her hands, keeping their eyes locked. "Tell me what to do."

Kara searched Cat's eyes for a long drawn out moment, trembling fingers covering Cat's hands. "Can you make it stop?” Kara searched through Cat’s eyes. “Please... just for a little bit, I don't care how or where… but I can't go back there, not yet it's... it's too much and I just... I want to scream." 

Cat flexed her fingers around Kara's features as she spoke the last bit through clenched teeth. Cat knew that feeling intimately and wanted nothing more than to help the woman struggling to keep herself together in her hands right now. "I have a car waiting, we won't go back until you're ready, if at all if that's what you decide."

Kara nodded, fingers tightening around Cat's hands. 

"And if you want to scream, shout, cry, curse the heavens and try to bring them down, then that's what we're going to do, okay?"

Kara swallowed hard, feeling the truth of Cat's words wash over her like a healing salve. 

"Okay."

Kara leaned forward again, lips fitting against Cat's own. Cat whimpered against the emotions she felt with that gradually increasing weight, pulling Kara to her as she kissed her back. Wanting nothing more than to will all Kara's anguish away with it. 


	36. Chapter 36

Alura woke up with a start, sitting upright with a gasp covered in a sheen of cold sweat. Her eyes darted around the room, heart thundering in her ears as she slowly got her bearings. Fingers clung to the sheets, as she found herself alone and felt the immediate sense of loss because of it. A noise just beyond her bedroom pulled her attention before Lucy came around the frame, a pair of mugs in her hands. Her expression fell from quiet consideration to visible concern, she crossed the room in a hurry, setting the mugs down before grabbing at Alura’s hand as the woman reached out to her. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lucy kneed up onto the bed as Alura wrapped her arms around the other woman’s torso and hugged her tightly. Lucy’s hands filtered through Alura’s hair, drawing the damp strands away from the side of her face as she looked down at her. 

Lucy was high on her knees and still Alura nearly reached above the midline of her chest. Her hands smoothed through the woman's hair and along her shoulders as Alura squeezed a little tighter. 

"Alura… do you need me to call-"

"No."

Lucy nodded unseen, unsure of what to say or do beyond what she already had. "You fell asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake you." 

Alura nodded against Lucy's body, pulling in a slow breath to calm her frazzled nerves. The memories from her past that had been the catalyst for her current predicament faded into the back of her mind. 

"It's ok…" Alura finally said as Lucy nudged her arms enough to lower onto her heels. Lucy tenderly caressed Alura's face as she pushed back errant strands of her hair. "Bad dream."

"Bad dream or bad memories?" 

Alura looked up at Lucy abruptly, her eyes still red and a little puffy. 

"I recognize the signs…" Lucy explained, lowering further onto the bed as Alura finally let her go. "You've dealt with them longer but they're there."

"Signs?"

"Trauma, stress… I'm still a combat veteran you know." 

Alura shook her head, chalk it up to the two of them not actually talking about themselves beyond a certain level. "I didn't… but that explains a lot." 

Lucy hummed with a small smile, the soothing touches of her fingers gently pulled away and into Alura's grasp. 

"I think Astra said something but I don't remember right now." 

Lucy nodded, giving Alura's hands a firm squeeze. "Good to know it's not so obvious I suppose." 

Alura searched over Lucy's features, Astra wore her rank on her sleeve sometimes, enough to leave no question that she was former military. With Lucy it was so fleeting and given her stature, such an odd juxtaposition to consider that the very idea seemed foreign to Alura. 

"You… you're not still-"

"Active? No, much to my father's dismay. I didn't re-enlist after my term was up and transitioned out." 

"Oh…" 

Lucy smirked, studying the woman in front of her. "Don't sound so disappointed. I did my time, served my country. I'm proud of that but… I needed to leave."

"Was it too much or… Jesus listen to me I'm sorry I don't mean to pry. It's just-"

"My father is a general, and I realized a little too late that my serving was really his wish-fulfillment, not mine. I just wanted to make him proud I guess."

Alura's brow furrowed at that as she nodded towards the headboard before the two of them moved to get more comfortable. "How could he not be proud of-"

"That is a very long and detail-oriented subject that stems from three daughters and no son." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. I really don't mind. It's taken me a bit but," Lucy shrugged, "I get it now."

"Get what?" 

"The expectations of others I guess. Sins of the parents and all that."

Alura grew quiet then and Lucy winced a bit as she ran back her words. "Now who's sorry?"

Alura shook her head, bringing Lucy's hand to her and placing soft kisses across her knuckles. "Don't be. It's not like it isn't true." 

Alura took in a deep breath, stretched out beside Lucy with her back against the pillows and headboard. Lucy studied her carefully, not sure what to offer on the subject. 

"I never wanted this, any of it for Kara."

Lucy gave a small nod, glancing to her hand for a minute where it was tangled up in Alura's own. That was a whole other level of consideration Lucy hadn't really touched on with herself yet. This would be far easier if they were distant relatives, but this was Kara's mother. 

That certainly wasn't a scenario she ever imagined herself being in. Then again most women in Alura's position weren't running a bar and lounge in the middle of a high rise Vegas casino either. Not that they shouldn't be, just… why did it have to be Kara's mother? Her long lost, thought dead, mother. 

Lucy was aware enough of some of Kara's past history. Being friends and work associates with both her and Alex had provided that much to her. What little Kara had shared was that she was adopted, having been orphaned at a very young age. A part of Lucy wondered why, given Alura's initial reaction to seeing Kara, she hadn't searched or reached out or something. 

"I can feel you thinking," Alura murmured, turning Lucy's hand over in her own. 

It was Lucy's turn to pull in a deep breath then, flexing her fingers around the other woman's hold. "I bet."

"But I can't read your mind."

Lucy nodded again, her cheeks puffing out a bit with her exhale. "Not sure even I want to, to be honest."

Alura hummed, drawing Lucy's hand up again to kiss the back of it before gradually letting her go. "And if I do?"

Lucy shifted her jaw a bit, hazarding a sidelined look at the woman beside her. "I… don't…" Lucy sighed at herself, giving a shake of her head. "Kara's my friend, and I know I don't know you, but it doesn't seem like you'd just-"

"Abandon her?" 

Lucy looked over at Alura more directly then, not daring to give voice to her answer as she nodded instead. 

Alura let out her own haggard exhale, letting her head fall back against the headboard. Her eyes searching the space in front of her as if she could will the right answers to her. 

"I had Kara when I was very young... got married because that's what two people who messed up did and continued right on in law school."

Lucy glanced over at that, her brow arching high while she listened as Alura spoke. Perhaps they had more in common than Lucy realized. 

"I don't recommend it honestly. If I hadn't been so determined I think I might have taken a few years off and waited." Alura pulled in another breath, wondering how different her life would've been had she not been so focused on a career. "My… husband at the time was already working in a lab, made his own hours, so…" Alura have a shrug, leaving the rest up to Lucy to filter through. 

"I always wanted to be a judge and figured the help there couldn't hurt in the long run. Especially when Kara was still so little." Alura rubbed at Lucy's fingers, closing her eyes briefly. 

"Problem was, I was also royally ambitious, to my own detriment. Ever heard of the Campodonico crime family?" 

Lucy nodded, it was a warning case. The kind you were told about in law school like a cautionary urban legend to make you aware of your choices and their consequences, especially as a lawyer. 

"That was me…" Alura admitted letting out another sigh. "One of their... enforcers was married to Astra. She asked me to look into something when her commanding officer reprimanded her for some financial error concerning her allowed family payments."

Alura made a slow rounding gesture. "One thing lead to another and the next thing I know, I'm running co-counsel against Non, and other related Campodonico members." 

Lucy tightened her hold on Alura’s hand then; pulling the woman's attention. Alura gave her a small, sad smile before looking down between them once more to their joined hands. 

"Like anyone at that age I thought I was above it. That I was untouchable because I was one of the good guys." 

"You were one of the prosecutors from the car bombings." 

Alura nodded slowly. 

"The DA, witnesses… hell even a few-"

"Of their own family members. Trust me I remember."

"I...I'm sorry I-"

"It's alright." Alura worked her jaw a bit, trying to push those memories down from the forefront of her mind. "Kara was with me when it happened. We were all going out to celebrate her birthday."

"Jesus…"

Alura closed her eyes again, memories of flame and smoke pulling at her mind. 

"I gave her and my nephews up to U.S. Marshals within a week. Astra was pulled from overseas and listed as MIA." Alura swallowed thickly. "After a year we were brought here. Despite the obvious, it's a really good place to hide. Olivia was the only person willing to even go along with it all."

Lucy searched her memory, running over cases and anything she could recall from the X family. "The Campodonico's, they went down ten years ago." 

Alura nodded again, opening her eyes and staring straight ahead. "Kara was eighteen by that time."

Alura rubbed at her face, giving a small shake of her head. "It was fourteen years. I knew she had a life and another family. Astra and I," Alura searched the space ahead of her again. "We were different people. Had different lives, all we knew how to do was hide. There's not like an instruction manual on how to go back to your life before. The government does what they can, but you're of no use anymore so they just let you go so to speak. I mean it was still two more years before the whole of that family was either arrested or worse. I wasn't about to bring her into that, or this really."

Lucy turned slightly looking at Alura, wanting nothing more than to reach out and just hug her until some of what she was feeling went away. 

"It took us years to even get our real names back." That was another element she and Astra shared. No matter what, the two of them refused to call each other by their government provided identities, much to the chagrin of their marshal complement. 

"I can't even imagine."

"Even I can't half the time," Alura admitted looking over at Lucy then. "Once we were sure, despite Astra wanting to just go and find her and her cousins, I tried to do the right thing. I got the information from the marshal assigned to us, paid thousands of dollars to track down foster care facilities and get copies of records. So many agencies changed names or didn't exist until finally I found the agency that had dealt with Kara." 

Lucy watched her carefully, hanging on her every word. 

"And again I did what I was supposed to. I didn't know what Kara had been told or if she was even named Kara anymore, but I followed up with the agency. Wrote one of those finder letters. Where they try to confirm if that person is also looking for you."

Lucy felt her heart sink a little at that. "Kara wasn't looking, was she?"

Alura shook her head. "The agency contacted me about six months later, there was no inquiry from Kara's end so…" Alura shrugged a shoulder, letting her words fade away. 

Lucy scooted closer, tracing her fingertips along Alura's jaw. "She didn't know, she couldn't have. Kara's not that kind of person. I've heard her talk about her… about you. Fleeting and a little sad, but she has. She thought you were dead, no reason to inquire. Even Alex told me she had nothing when Kara came to live with her, not even a picture."

Alura closed her eyes at that, her emotions welling up inside her again. She had been holding out so much hope before now, only to realize Kara hadn't been given any. Lucy pulled her close, wrapping her arms around Alura tightly, tucking her head beneath her chin as the woman shuddered with another deeply emotional breath.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's try that again with ACTUAL Friday... lol I somehow forgot Halloween was Thursday

Alex slowly opened her eyes, as her body gradually worked itself awake. The finer points of her synapses fired along her body in a wave, immediately making her aware that she was not alone. 

Astra was warm beneath her, the weight of the other woman's arm resting against her ribs as the limb crossed over her back. Fingertips moved in small rounds of motion, smoothing along the edge of her hip idly. 

Alex pulled in a slow breath, deep and almost painful as the air stretched her lungs before she let out her exhale in a warm rush over Astra's skin. Her hand smoothed out completely, fingers spanning wide as she let the gentle drum of Astra's heart beat against her palm. 

Astra barely opened her eyes, watching Alex's hand move, a warm, velvety roll of sensation spreading out from Alex's touch throughout her body. Her mind fitfully trying to find another point of reference for something similar only to come up empty handed. 

"We're going to hell," Alex whispered, half afraid to move for fear she would actually wake up alone again. 

"Maybe," Astra's voice was a low purr, her dulcet tone suspending Alex somewhere between awake and asleep. "I can think of worse ways for the free ride."

Not like Astra hadn't traveled a few already. "This one is a nice reprieve from the usual."

Alex nuzzled against Astra’s chest, watching the play of their skin against one another. "You make it sound as if you were already there." 

Astra hummed quietly, reaching up with her other hand to still the one resting over her heart. 

Alex frowned slightly with the action, eyes running over the scars and calluses that lined Astra's fingers before she started to move. Astra's hold on her body eased, although Astra remained as she was even when Alex lifted up enough to look directly at her. 

"You're blaming yourself," Alex stated with an absolution that made Alura's nostrils flare on her next exhale. "Astra…"

Grey eyes leveled on Alex then, nearly forcing the other woman back a bit with their intensity. This was obviously a matter Astra had solidified in stone. 

"You can't possibly-"

"I can and I do." Astra's tone was firmer now, the quiet whisper of her tone replaced with an underlying command presence. 

"So that's it then? Hey everyone it's alright, Astra's the one to blame so go on about your lives secure in that fact. Nothing else to see here."

Astra shifted her jaw, and for a half second considered getting up. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Alex challenged, sitting up a little further as Astra continued to try and stare her down. "C'mon soldier, lay it out."

Astra made to move with that comment only to have Alex hook her leg around Astra's body and pull herself up so that she was sitting on top of her. 

"Alexandra," Astra warned, her hands already tight around Alex's hips as she pinned her down. 

"No Astra, I'm not going to let you do this. You don't get to shoulder the weight and skulk off because everyone else would be better for it. I think you've done enough of that for a few lifetimes." 

The world spun in an instant and Alex was on her back, without thinking her legs locked around Astra's waist, hands grappling for her arms refusing to let go. Astra managed to get one hand around Alex's wrist, pinning it high above her head for balance as Alex twisted her other behind her back and held her in place. 

"You have no idea Alexandra, none. When-"

"Then fucking tell me," Alex countered, tightening her grip as Astra stared down at her. "Because I'm not the only one who's going to ask but you're the only one who has the answers." 

Astra worked her jaw visibly, on the verge of twisting out and away or giving in and smothering Alex with kisses until neither of them could breathe. The sudden release of her wrist made the choice for her, as Alex reached up without falter to touch the side of her face. Thumb smoothing away the tears she didn't even know had begun to fall. 

"You're not protecting anybody by keeping all that in, and you can't change what's already happened." 

Astra scoured Alex's features, grey eyes widening as she suddenly let Alex go and pushed herself back and away until she was against the headboard. Alex sat up slowly, while Astra held a hand out warning her to keep back. 

Instead Alex drew herself up further, slowly moving closer until she could lace her fingers between Astra's own. Apologies fell from Astra's lips around the sudden break in her hardened exterior, a thousand cracks finally giving way behind the onslaught of pent up emotions and memories. 

Astra's gasp was Earth shattering, pulling on Alex's heartstrings as she moved closer still. Astra flexed her fingers and with that simple motion Alex crawled the rest of the way to her. Astra grabbed where she could, and Alex let her, drawing the other woman nearly into herself as her initial sobs robbed her of any coherency. 

Alex whispered against her skin, hands holding tight enough to bruise as she promised it would all be okay. 

"It's all my fault..." 

Alex closed her eyes against the broken words said against her chest as she wrapped them both up in the mess of sheets and blankets, hiding them away from the world. 

"I killed them… I killed them all."

"Astra, Astra breathe, you didn't… you couldn't-"

"I might as well have," Astra growled, rubbing her features against Alex's skin, trying to chase away the growing numbness in her body. "If I had never… if I had just been here… I could've stopped it." 

"Astra…" Alex breathed, finding the woman's face and pulling her up to look at her. "Sometimes, no matter how much we want to, how much we look back on the horribly defining things in our lives, there was no way to stop it. Trust me, I know." 

Astra shook her head roughly despite Alex's firm hold, eyes red and untamed as her emotions ruptured through her. "Alura's family… Cat's son… all of it… my husband…" Astra nearly choked on the words. "My husband caused all of it and I let it happen because I wasn't there."

Alex searched Astra's eyes, finding the disjointed truth of her words staring back at her through tears. She guided Astra back to her, surrounding her completely, her mind racing in a hundred different directions. The part about Alura she understood, the other mention of Cat and her son was completely new information. 

Information  Alex had little to no context for. She knew Cat had  _ a  _ son Carter, but a second son? One that would have been closer to her age now given the age Kara had been when all of this had supposedly been set into motion. Alex knew enough through her sister and her own digging into Cat that wasn't true, which could only mean...

"It's not your fault," Alex soothed, rocking Astra ever so slightly. "Your… your husband made his choices, you couldn't have prevented that." 

"I could have… I could have killed him before any of it…" 

"Don't say that Astra," Alex hushed, holding the woman closer. "There was nothing you could have done or you would have, and you've been trying to make up for it ever since."

Astra pulled in a deep breath, the sound stuttering across the spasms of her lungs. She knew Alex was right, there was no changing any of it. Even if she could have seen it, somehow managed to take leave and take care of her own husband and what he had been doing instead of passing it on to her sister to contend with, Alura and Kara might also be dead. 

She pulled in another breath, drawing herself back enough as her hands pushed at her face roughly, turning her skin red. 

"It's all so fucked up," Astra growled, while Alex gently pulled her hands away. 

"It's not ideal by any means, but it is what it is and you can either stand up and try and face it now or… you can choose to walk away." 

Astra looked at Alex then, rubbing at her cheek one last time before heaving out a dark sigh. "I can't do that, it'll… it would be too much for… for anyone."

Alex nodded gently, pushing Astra's hair back from her face. "Okay… then we'll figure it out."

"You don't have-"

"Aside from the fact that Kara is my sister, I do," Alex assured her, watching Astra carefully. "Cat is just as important for other reasons and so are you."

Astra gave a broken laugh, shaking her head a bit as she pulled Alex's hand to her and pressed a trembling kiss into her palm. 

"You should be running."

Alex smirked wryly, tipping Astra's chin up a bit. "I don't run and I don't quit. Doesn't mean I don't have moments to consider my options but-"

Astra shook her head, leaning in just a bit before catching herself. Alex refused to release her chin, brushing their noses together just within reach. Astra breathed her in, lips barely brushing before Alex closed the remaining distance. 

Astra's entire body caved with that simple gesture, a soft gasp of a breath breaking them apart before she chased after Alex's mouth. Alex pulled her close, kissing her back tenderly before pulling away. Her hands held Astra's face, foreheads barely touching as she closed her eyes and just drank the other woman in. 

Astra swallowed audibly, pressing their foreheads together firmly as she gave into the other woman's touch. "What do we do now?" 

Alex shook her head slightly, "I don't know yet, but we don't have to decide anything this second. Just... take a minute." 

Astra nodded, uncoiling herself enough to wrap around Alex as she finally felt the whirlwind of her mind slowing to a tolerable tangent of thought.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	38. Chapter 38

Cat squeezed her eyes tightly closed as she was flung into consciousness. Her head was already pounding and her body felt heavy. She knew she was dehydrated, the tacky, velcro-like feeling of her tongue against the roof of her mouth conveyed that much to her. She tested her hands first, wondering how even the tips of her fingers could be sore as she slowly flexed and moved various parts of her body wishing she had stayed asleep.

Cat tried to take a deeper breath. Her  lungs compressed under some kind of weight she didn’t register, which made it all the more difficult to get her bearings. She rubbed at the grit in her eyes, making a small sound of displeasure as she slowly blinked her vision into focus. She felt the weight against her shift, followed by a soft whine before a strong arm tightened around her waist and prevented her from moving any further.

Cat picked her head up all too fast, wincing at the starbursts of pain lancing through her skull. She reached over herself, hands finding the firm round of a bare shoulder while a nest of blonde was fanned out over her chest.

“Oh shit...” she whispered, her other hand coming up to her mouth to keep her from saying anything more aloud as she leaned to the side enough to try and gauge Kara's state while she used Cat as a full body pillow.

Kara was sound asleep despite her movements and Cat knew she couldn't move her off. She looked around the room, realizing almost instantly that they weren't in her or Kara's room or even their hotel.

With another tight squeeze of her eyes she opened them to the room again, lifting her head up slowly and praising whomever might be paying attention that neither of them were naked. There was plenty of skin to be had, namely on Kara's behalf but by the look of it that was due to the other woman getting hot at some point.

She still had pants on but the covers were bunched and thrown around them. Kara was in a tank top which was bunched up around her chest, leaving her back exposed and her front pressed against Cat's body.

Cat lifted a leg, feeling the pull of her skirt while her shoulders were still bound by the button up she wore. Although, given the rub of Kara's skin against hers, she questioned whether the buttons were intact.

She ran a hand over her face, wincing at herself as the haze of her memories shifted from globs of black vacancy into a broader clarity. They had driven out to the Hoover Dam, far enough away from the constant lights of the city and the hordes of people. Cat hadn't been lying when she promised Kara that if she wanted to scream she could.

Her other hand rubbed along the column of her throat with the rough edge that sprang to life with her next swallow. The two of them had shouted their lungs out until Kara couldn't anymore, much to the chagrin of actual tourists to the dam itself.

From there they had found somewhere to eat, some middle of the road off the highway stop kind of a thing their driver had suggested that Kara found charming and quaint, while Cat considered her life choices for a brief moment.

Kara wanted to forget what had brought them out to the more deserted parts of Nevada, even if just for one night  She wanted to have the full Vegas experience that co-workers lamented about and entire ad campaigns for the place were created for. To let loose, let go and let whatever happened happen so glutinously that the only option available would be to leave it behind. A true ‘what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, you had to be there’ kind of thing. One of Kara’s own making and not because she was a pawn of unforeseen circumstances.

Despite her initial misgivings, Cat went along with it. After everything that had come to light by that time, there were far worse things Kara could have wanted to do. It started in the limo, another pit stop at a liquor store and Cat sparing no expense despite the juvenile irresponsibility of it. Cat had sworn off drinking, stating one of them needed to be sober. Even if they were going to carry Kara’s intended plan out from the sanctity of the limo for the most part. Or so Cat hoped.

Cat remembered ordering food, and the usual small talk between food and someone half sober trying to forget. Until that small talk led to deep, existential conversation where Cat’s intention to stay sober had slipped through her fingers.

"Adam…" Cat whispered to herself, rubbing at her eyes and cursing her own existence. After that, her recall got a little more vague and the more she chased after them the more unfocused memories surfaced. They had found a hotel and settled in after a once around through the casino they would apparently call their own for the night. Kara didn’t have the heart to play anything beyond a few slot machines, and hadn’t done too terribly.

There were flickers of smoke filled rooms and an array of moving lights, Elvis and possibly even a nightclub which Cat would vehemently deny if it was brought up.

Cat swore aloud at herself again, the rest of the night dissolving into hazey snippets of broken memory that she couldn't piece together with any kind of certainty. Not yet anyway, and she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to push it given their positions now.

Another abrupt thought sucked the air right out of her lungs and with a practiced flex of muscle she felt her body almost collapse in relief. They hadn't had sex with each other, drunken and fumbling and regretble.

Or at least-

"Kara wake up." Cat's voice was rough and raw, edged with a kind of panic she had never wanted to feel. Kara murmured against her chest, her arms tightening around Cat further. "Kara Danvers, wake up!"

Kara scrambled awake only to go tumbling out of the bed onto her ass on the floor. She sat like that for a solid ten count before her legs stretched out ahead of her with another set of thumps, the bed pressed against her back, hands gripping at the plush fur rug beneath her.

"Oh God damn…" Kara groaned, hands coming up to her face to shield her eyes from the light, dim as it was through the blackout curtains. She felt as dry as the desert around them and her body let her know how displeased it was with having been treated so carelessly the night before.

"Are you alright?" Cat croaked, not moving beyond flinging her arm towards Kara. Fingers filtering into her hair as she gently grazed her nails against Kara's scalp.

Kara let out another groan, her head falling back into the sensation as it chased the intense throb of her headache away to a dull pulsing drum.

"No…" Kara uttered, letting her body sag against the bed, wishing she was still asleep. She rubbed at her eyes, wincing at the grit against them before rubbing her hand against the flat of her chest. "We're never coming here again."

Cat let out an uncharacteristic laugh of a sound, the motion of her fingers pulling her towards sleep once more until she sucked in a deep breath. "Kara?"

"Yes Cat?"

Cat licked her lips dryly, wondering if their room had a mini fridge or if she should just wobble into the shower and soak in as much water as she could.

"I need to know something."

Kara didn't like Cat's tone, still trying to come into parts of her body.

"Did… did I-" Cat swallowed hard, her mind racing a million miles an hour on empty. "Take advantage of you?"

Kara felt Cat's fingers still against her head, her brow furrowing as a result. She picked her head up enough to look at herself, taking in the state of her clothes and the buckle of her belt that was still fastened around her waist. That didn't mean much but it meant enough. Kara shifted on the floor, testing muscles and relying on the knowledge of her own body.

"No."

"Thank fuck," Cat's exhale was palpable enough to pull Kara around quickly despite the argument of her body to do so. Cat's hand retreated from the edge of the bed and Kara, surrounding her face as she let out a fuller breath and rubbed at her eyes roughly.

Kara pulled herself back up, stretching out beside Cat who tensed up beside her.

"I'm sorry," Cat whispered, unfettered emotion lacing her words. "I'm so sorry Kara."

"Cat…" Kara scooted closer, her hand gently pulling at Cat’s fingers until they fell away. Cat's eyes were red and lined with tears threatening to spill over. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Oh I have plenty, and to be ashamed of..." Cat argued, pulling in her first deep breath with a stutter. "But that… I…"

Kara pulled Cat’s hand to her, placing a soft kiss across her knuckles as the other woman fought to calm down.

"What if I had tried…" Kara offered up, feeling Cat's hand flex against her own.

Cat knew better.  Not that Kara wasn’t capable, but deep down Cat was convinced that out of the two of them if either had tried to initiate something, it would have been her.

"Not possible," Cat muttered, her hand falling away as she blinked bleary-eyed at the ceiling. Kara curled up beside her, pulling over the nest of sheet and comforter.

"I… I've thought about it." Kara confessed, thankful Cat couldn't see her face. She waited another series of heartbeats, expecting Cat to move or tell her to get out or-

"I think I already knew that," Cat whispered, swallowing hard. She would be lying if she said she had never noticed the way Kara looked at her sometimes in the office. How her gaze would linger along the line of her dress, or angle towards a well placed zipper or two.

The very idea Kara would find her attractive wasn't so far fetched, especially given their professional positions. However, the way Kara took the sight of her in sometimes surpassed that carnal, lustful want most others were so prone to. Not to mention how flustered or clumsy Kara would suddenly get if Cat caught her. Few times as those were.

Cat shifted slightly, urging Kara's head up just enough to get her arm underneath the woman before pulling her closer. "I've seen it… briefly, when you've looked at me in the office sometimes. Not so sure it's taking advantage if I willingly let you do it."

Kara worried her bottom lip with her teeth, unsure of what to say or even do as she let her mind drift on Cat's words. At times she had sworn Cat wore a particular dress or fitted pair of slacks just to tease her. Now she supposed she wasn't half wrong.

Cat tensed in sheer reflex as Kara's hand slid along her side before rounding out over the flat of her stomach. She regretted the reflex as she felt Kara start to pull away as a result.

"I'm ticklish," Cat breathed, pulling Kara closer again. After another moment Kara moved her hand again, smoothing her fingers higher until they rested against Cat's solar plexus.

Kara drew in a slow breath letting her body relax as Cat's fingers traced along her side idly. She licked her lips absently, closing her eyes as her heart raced. "I… I've always wondered…"

Cat arched an eyebrow as Kara spoke, her eyes half closing as she waited.

"How sturdy your desk was."

Cat's chest caved with the admittance, her throat growing warm while her body warned her that while it might get there, neither of them were in any condition to fully follow through with the indulgence.

Then again…

"Or what you'd look like underneath it on your knees."

Kara made a small whimper of a sound with Cat's own addition to that forbidden scenario. Her fingers flexing against Cat's body.

Cat reached over with her other hand, pressing it firmly against Kara's own where it rested. "But right now, as much as a part of me wants to go over those finer points with you about office etiquette… neither of us are in any condition."

Kara nuzzled into Cat with a faint groan, and Cat almost felt sorry for it.

Almost.

Cat let her eyes close, hovering on the verge of turning over or staying put. She moved enough to ease the few points her body made her aware of, hooking her foot around Kara’s leg before pulling it up. Kara turned a little further, scooting down so that she was resting along Cat’s shoulder, her leg curling high with Cat’s urging.

Cat pulled in a quick breath as the weight of Kara’s thigh surrounded her hips, reaching down until her hand smoothed across the side of the woman’s leg. “Do you want to check-”

“No.”

Cat turned her head, placing a firm kiss against Kara’s forehead as the other woman curled almost possessively around her in response. “Okay, darling…”

Kara nuzzled in, letting the sound of Cat’s heartbeat so close to her ear keep the outside world at bay a little longer. Cat felt her whole body give in to its exhaustion, the soft whisper of air with every one of Kara’s exhales pulling her towards sleep once more until she felt it.

The cold brush of metal against her skin, her eyes opened with a flare as she moved just enough to feel the pressure of the object again.

"Kara…?"

The other woman hummed, already half asleep again. Cat's hand slid from around Kara's thigh, drawing up along Cat's own torso until she caught Kara's hand against her solar plexus.

"What the hell is that?"

  
  
  
  



	39. Chapter 39

Alex shifted a bit on her feet as Astra stood behind her. They had navigated the back hallways designed for staff and security until they had managed to slip into the elevator leading to the penthouse suite. Alex had said she could go alone, that Astra could wait or she could meet up with her just as soon as they changed to go looking first for Alura and Lucy then Cat and Kara. 

Astra had wanted none of it, if they were going to do this, they were going to do it together. Although what Astra didn't say was that it was just as much for her own benefit as Alex's now. 

Alex glanced at her phone once more, making a note that while Lucy had said she was fine, Kara had yet to respond since asking for Cat the day before. Exhausted emotionally and physically, Alex and Astra had given in and somehow managed to sleep until the world determined they had been given enough of a chance to breathe before heading back into the fire. 

Alex wanted to change, knowing nothing Astra had would fit her and while the shower had helped she was still in clothes from two days ago. As the elevator chimed for the code Alex leaned forward, swiping her card, the tender pressure of Astra's hand, steady at her back provoking a myriad of responses in her. 

None of which would benefit anyone but the two of them right now. She leaned back against the other woman regardless, already working herself up to the possibility of running into Cat and Kara once they arrived. No doubt, depending on Kara's decisions, the two might have already skipped town back to National City. Even with the tournament Cat was originally invited to only a few hours away now. 

The rest she didn't want to think about, because it would mean having to leave. Alex wasn't sure she was ready for that emotional rollercoaster just yet. Best to deal with one thing at a time, which right now was changing clothes and finding her sister. 

Astra set her hands around Alex's hips, kneading at her gently as the woman leaned into her. Longing for more time, despite knowing she had wasted so much already. 

The elevator slowed to a stop, opening the doors to the foyer. Alex stepped out first, looking around cautiously before pointing out where her room was. Astra stepped out just behind her, shoulders square and every bit the intimidating soldier she could be. If they were going to run into Cat or Kara she wasn't about to do it by skulking around. 

"Do you want me to wait here?"

Alex held her hand, easily guiding her along before turning to look at her. "You don't have to, it'll be quick but they could come up at any moment if they're not already here. I don't want you to face them alone."

"It would be alright if I did, at least now, thanks to you." 

Alex drew herself close, her free hand touching Astra's face before a sound startled her. 

"That I didn't quite expect," Alura said as she uncurled herself from a chair across the common room to stand. 

"Fuck, you scared the shit out of me," Alex uttered, a hand smoothing over her midsection. 

"Kara? Cat?" Lucy's disembodied voice sounded elsewhere.

"Not exactly" Alura called out to Lucy who appeared from her own room buttoning up her shirt a second after.

"Alex!" 

Lucy rushed over to her, wrapping her up in a hug before Astra cleared her throat softly. "General… nice to see you too."

"Is it?"

"Yes." Lucy assured with a slight touch to the woman's forearm. "Have either of you heard from-"

"No," both women answers in unison before looking at one another. Alura raised an eyebrow while Lucy gave a slow nod. 

"Neither have we."

"I'm going to go change, then maybe we can find Olivia or?"

"Do you think it's wise to bring her in too?" Alura questioned, looking at the other three. 

"It's somewhere to start, assuming Cat and Kara haven't just flown home." Alex offered before breaking away from Astra. "Two minutes."

Astra nodded before looking over at her sister while Lucy looked between them, only to slowly step aside. 

The two women just stared at one another, speaking volumes without a word before Alura stepped closer and Astra pulled her over into a tight hug. 

Alura sucked in a deep breath, her arms wrapped under her sister's and around her shoulders as she hugged her closer. Astra bowed her head just enough to whisper soft words only they could hear before a rumble of sound echoed from Alex's room. 

Alex was back in the main room with a stumble, her shirt still bunched up around her chest and her belt flapping about where she had yet to fasten it. 

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, looking at the others as she thumbed the speaker on. 

" _ I'm better, okay is… relative right now."  _ Kara's voice was unmistakable and Alura straightened with the sound of it. Astra lingered regardless, her hand moving in small circles along her sisters back. Lucy stepped closer, eyeing Alex who tugged her shirt the rest of the way down. 

"Where are you?"

Cat's voice could be heard in the background, relaying her requirements for her seat at the tables tonight on her own phone. 

_ "Prepping for tonight, Cat uh… needed to take care of a few things before hand. I just wanted to call and let you know we were still breathing." _

"Are you both coming back here or-"

_ "No."  _ The finality of Kara's voice made Alura wince as Lucy nudged her other side before taking hold of her hand. " _ Not enough time apparently."  _

Astra glanced over at Alura giving her a reassuring half smile. 

"What about-"

" _Where's Lucy? Is she-"_

"I'm here." Lucy offered giving Alex an out. "We were all worried sick about you." 

Kara was silent for a long moment, causing the other four to look between each other before Kara let out a breath. " _ Listen, I… I know they're there." _

Alura and Astra both straightened, staring at the phone. 

" _ And maybe, when we're done tonight we can try-" _

"We can do whatever you want to Kara." Alura spoke as all eyes turned to her and Kara could be heard taking in a breath. 

"Even if…" Alura took in a deep breath of her own. "Even if that means you want both of us to stay away."

Again silence, heavy and building upon itself the longer it went on. 

_ "I think, there's been enough of that. Look, I can't promise anything. I honestly can't, but I want to talk to you, both of you, once everything settles down." _

"Okay." Alura whispered, squeezing Lucy's hand firmly to keep from passing out. 

"What do you want or need us to do Kara?" Alex asked, glancing at the others. 

" _ Your jobs." _ Cat answered before Kara muffled the phone a second. 

" _ Alex, Cat wants you to get a read on the floor, see what outlets are there and make sure to flag the interviewers for the step and repeat. Lucy, Cat needs the NDAs and rights forms sent out again, she made some adjustments? Oh and there's a VIP view box, she wants… all of you there and to add a Samantha Arias with her plus one."  _

The phone was muffled again, the hum of Cat's voice discernible but the actual words weren't clear. Kara responded, amidst another round of silence before the scuffing sound of the receiver blocked anything else out. 

_ "I spoke with Olivia,"  _ Cat's voice was clear and decisive. _ "Seeing as this is her casino and it's being hosted on the same floor as the bar owned by two of her favorite people. She wanted me to pass along that she expects full promotional layout from you two twins. Your staff apparently stepped up with that one."  _ Cat stated, her tone relaying that there was no room for argument. 

_ "No behind the bar, mic, or poker table. So you two might want to rethink your wardrobe choices. You've only got a few hours."  _

Astra glanced at her sister who looked just as off balance with that statement. 

_ "We have to go,"  _ Kara said _ , "I'll text you later."   _

With that the phone call ended while the four women just kind of looked around at one another. 

"How the hell does she know what we're even wearing?" Astra said after a few more seconds. 

"She doesn't, she just assumes." Lucy offered, "you get used to it."

"My ass, like I'm going to-"

"You're going to do what Olivia says, at least right now," Alura countered her sister's outburst. "Just because she used Cat to do it doesn't mean we can ignore it." 

Astra was about to say something more on the matter when the elevator chimed, pulling everyone's attention. As the doors opened Lucy took a genuine step back, pulling Alura's focus right along with it. 

"Here Kitty Kitty!" Lois called as she stepped through the foyer and into the common room before coming to a stop. "Oh… hello." 

Lucy swore under her breath while Alura turned towards the elevator. Astra was already stepping forward, unsure of who this woman was or how she even got up here, while Alex winced internally. 

Lois was about to say something more when she was nonchalantly bumped into. Sending her forward slightly with a very unlady like sound before the man who was the cause of her imbalance lunged for her and caught her just in time. 

"Gotcha Lois."

"Gee thanks, Clark."

"Oh my God…" Astra grabbed for the nearest chair as the man looked up at them while righting Lois. 

Lucy pulled herself around Alura, while Alex stepped closer to Astra asking what was wrong quietly. 

"Who?"

"My sister, Lois Lane, and her boyfriend Clark."

"He looks like Jor…" Alura whispered, clinging to Lucy. 

The man straightened slightly, adjusting his glasses as he looked across the room. Confusion etched on his features as he cocked his head to the side looking at the twins. 

"Kal…?" Astra whispered, looking at her own sister in the next second, waiting for the shock to hit. 

Lucy guided Alura into a chair when her legs failed to carry the taller woman forward, bringing everyone in little closer to make sure she was alright. Who was Kal and how did the two of them even get up here in Cat's suite and-

"I think I'm having a stroke," Alura warned. 

**\-------**

Kara let out a breath, puffing her cheeks out a bit as she paced. She knew this was important, and while initially it had been the original reason for coming out here, now it just felt like an inconvenience. They would be tied up in this for hours, from the mini-red carpet to the pomp and circumstance of a room full of famous celebrities before they all sat down to play poker for charity. 

The situation they were in was delicate enough without the surround of every major outlet clamoring to cover it and especially Cat. The whole thing just served to tie Kara up in even more knots than she was already in. 

There was, however, a small ounce of gratefulness to be had with all this. Kara didn't have to focus on everything else that had led them here. Although, that would come soon enough. 

Right now Kara was still waiting on Cat, wondering why she had allowed the other woman to convince Kara to wear what she was or look like she did. She had hoped to fade into the background of it all but Cat had been, for lack of a better phrase, very persuasive. 

With another turn Kara caught sight of herself again in the mirror, barely recognizing the woman that stood across from her. She was in a muted floral print suit grounded by the rich chocolate base of the fabric itself. The crisp white of her button up dress shirt with its French style collar and sleeves made her look taller than she already was. 

Her hair was down framing her face with a subtle wave and her makeup was soft, bordering on nude. With the exception of her mouth; the rich berry tone nearly as dark as her suit. Cat stepped out from behind her, Kara eyes lifting in the mirror to the other woman as her heart skipped a beat. 

Black satin accents over a thin velvet pant suit pulled Kara's eye. The vast expanse of Cat's upper body on display and utterly bare save for the delicate gold chain that swung like a pendulum down the length of Cat's torso where it disappeared beneath the single button of her jacket near her navel. Her hair was in waves which softened the more tailored cut of her suit, but only just. 

Kara looked back to the mirror as Cat stepped closer. "If you do anything more than breathe, we're not going to make it to the floor Cat." 

Cat's smile was slow, and genuine, as she stepped close enough to be felt with each breath Kara took. The heels she wore made them equal in height, allowing her to lean over Kara's shoulder in order to whisper in her ear. "Only the player floor, all others are up for consideration." 

Kara stared at their reflections for another moment. The playful glint in Cat's gaze doing her namesake justice. Kara turned her head, leaning aside just enough so that they didn't touch. For her own sake as much as Cat's. 

Cat watched Kara in the mirror for another second before turning her eyes towards the other woman. "I meant what I said earlier. We don't have to do any of this."

Kara's chest caved visibly with Cat's whisper, dark lips ever so close to claiming Cat's own. 

"Yes we do." Kara almost swore Cat looked disappointed with her response. "At least if you lose, you'll still have a consolation prize."

Cat straightened slightly, her playful, flirtatious demeanor shifting drastically. She edged around Kara's shoulder, keeping her focus before she reached up and caressed the woman's cheek. "You are not a consolation prize Kara. I might be in contrast, but you are nothing short of incredible. Don't ever think otherwise for one second."

Kara searched Cat's features as her throat tightened. She felt the prick along the back of her eyes before Cat leaned forward and placed a chaste but meaningful kiss against her lips. 

"Honestly, darling, are you sure about this? One word, one look and-"

Kara silenced Cat with her own tender kiss, breathing Cat in. Cat's hands were at her face, smoothing her touch along Kara's features. Kara reached up, covering Cat's hands with her own, squeezing gently. "As sure as you are about this."

Cat hummed with a small smile, tangling their fingers together and bringing them down between them. Kara's knuckles brushed across Cat's sternum, making idle little strokes against the line. "We… should get going. Fashionably late is a very small window before it's considered rude."

Kara's thumb rubbed against Cat's fingers, pulling the other woman's attention back. "You don't have to-"

"Maybe I want to. It's not how I would have done it, but any time before was so thought out and failed so miserably," Cat gave a small shrug, drawing Kara's hand up as she kissed her skin reverently. "Unless-"

Kara shook her head, drawing in a deep breath as she squared her shoulders. She was about to say something more when her phone buzzed, breaking their little moment apart. Kara gave a small sigh as Cat allowed her to check the device. The sudden shift in her expression had Cat stepping closer, concern written all over her features. 

"Kara?"

Kara swallowed hard, unable to formulate words as she turned her phone around so Cat could read the screen. 

_ "Lois Lane is here." _

  
  
  
  



	40. Chapter 40

If Kara thought the day before was a whirlwind, it was almost nothing by comparison to the machine of crazy she was in the middle of now. 

Flashbulbs and shouts added to the cacophony of the surrounding casino floor, which was crowded almost to capacity. The crowd included not only press and celebrities, but regular patrons as well. 

Olivia met them at the main entrance, having already made one round through the floor and set on her second with Cat. She was one of the featured celebrity invites after all. 

Luckily for them, that meant service elevators and hidden doorways, so that when Cat did finally emerge it had been almost as if by magic. Kara lingered close. Any moment she was nudged aside or drifted too far away for Cat's liking, the woman would appear and draw her in with a tug of her hand or a nudge against Kara's side. 

It was almost surreal. Kara felt as if she was watching the whole event through someone else's eyes. Questions were thrown her way, shouts for her to look over for a photo-op came one right after the other and neither Cat nor Olivia wavered in being seen or photographed with her. 

Cat handled the questions while Kara relayed Alex and Lucy's efforts in-between. 

Alex and Lucy were across the floor, already situated in the VIP area behind the ropes and the bulk of onlookers gathered. Having followed through with Cat's earlier suggestion to change, the pair looked the picture of belonging to Cat's entourage. 

Lucy with a black pinstripe dress, overlaid with sheer panels that hugged every curve and Alex with her more muted tones and leather jacket. 

"This is insane," Alex commented, taking a sip of her bottled water as she looked out over the crowds. 

"Would you rather be at home?"

Alex made a face, scanning the room once more. "Yes and no."

"Just be thankful we're on this side and not actually playing. The last time I had to be this  _ on  _ was a base visit from the President, and that was in full dress uniforms."

"Fun," Alex commented nudging Lucy's shoulder as she caught the twins across the room talking to a group of players for the tournament. "Like you said, could be worse."

Astra looked stoic as ever and distracted, her gaze shifting to a few spaces about the room and Alex swore it was to plan an escape route. Alura was a little more at ease but only by a slight margin. 

The pair were every bit themselves, while maintaining that uncanny similarity they had with being twins. Which instantly pulled a few more curious individuals towards them. 

Alura looked like she belonged in the Vegas lounges from its golden age. Evoking a sort of Ann Margaret quality with her shock red, off shoulder top and skin tight black pants that blended seamlessly into her heels. 

Astra cleaned up nicely, although her attire was more casino boss than renowned poker player. She was in a tailored suit, without the shirt while her jacket had no sleeves. 

Lucy watched as Astra straightened, her hand finding her sister’s arm as the pair turned enough to look at the red carpet. 

"Oh my God," Alex whispered as Lucy followed the twins gaze before nearly dropping her glass at the sight of Cat and Kara. 

"Lois is going to have a field day." 

"Not if Olivia's people have anything to do with it." Alex looked at the two women coming to the end of the step and repeat wondering where the hell the real Kara was. "Though, that seems like a very tall order right now." 

Kara grabbed for Cat's hand with a breathless curse, squeezing tightly as she felt eyes on her. Not like there hadn't been plenty up til now, but these were the ones that mattered. 

Cat came up short, drawing into Kara's side as more flashbulbs went off. "Is that your safe word?"

Kara looked at the woman stunned before Cat squeezed her hand back. 

"I've heard worse." When Kara didn't answer Cat eased her aside and out of the way of others coming into the VIP area. "I've done my due diligence, we can skip all of this-"

Kara shook her head, turning her eyes away from her mother and aunt who were still just staring at her. "No, I'm alright. I just, need water or something."

"I'd offer something stronger but I'm not sure we'd trap the same benefits as before." To emphasize her point Cat pulled Kara's hand up and kissed the back of it.

Flashbulbs went off everywhere to the point that Kara had to turn her back to them. Half blind she still looked at Cat as if she had lost her damn mind. 

"Cat… what are you… think about CatCo and the board, your reputation… I… I…"

"Need to breathe," Cat soothed, completely unphased by their surroundings or who was looking or what might be printed about them by the late evening runs. "Unless you need me to stop."

Kara wasn't sure how to respond. Her heart wanted to explode and her mind was screaming at her about consequences and scandal. "I… don't but-"

"Then I won't. I've stood idly by with you for longer than I care to admit. If I've discovered nothing else from being here, it's that not taking opportunities afforded to you have devastating results." 

Kara swallowed hard, blinking away the burn of her eyes a moment before letting out a slow breath. She had been waiting for some other shoe to drop, one more consequence that set her back just when she had gotten her bearings from the last one. 

The sudden vacancy of that expectation was an odd one to swallow and for a moment she let herself settle into it. Or more, settle into Cat and the confidence she seemed to exude despite the chaos surrounding them.

Kara sucked in a deeper breath, giving a small nod to Cat’s inquiring look before she let her shoulders relax and her hold on Cat's hand tighten. "I think I'm alright now." 

"Good," Cat offered, giving her a small wink. "Because while I can keep the masses contained, your sister and Lucy are another thing entirely." 

Kara looked confused before Cat nodded past her shoulder. Kara turned with the gesture, seeing her sister and Lucy holding back a bit despite the obvious want to approach her.

"Tell them whatever you want darling, no pressure, no judgement. I trust you," Cat's voice was warm against her ear, her body barely pressed against Kara's back as she gave her hand another squeeze. 

Kara took in another breath, casting a glance at Cat over her shoulder before leaning back just enough to place the barest of kisses against her cheek before her emboldened surge escaped her. 

Alex nearly choked on her water while Lucy ribbed her with an elbow. 

"I knew it!"

Kara slipped out of Cat's grasp, meeting  the other two women halfway. 

"Hey Kare-Bear, Cat looks good on you," Lucy teased before Alex nudged her. "Ow…"

"Seriously, you're practically in the stratosphere over it." 

Kara raised a high brow at the two, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she hid the growing flush of her cheeks with Lucy's enthusiasm. 

"Are you alright?" Alex asked, edging closer to her sister. "I know you, when you put your mind to it you're an expert at concealing things."

"I'm fine." 

"That's not good," Lucy warned with a slightly playful edge while Kara rolled her eyes. 

"I'm as good as I can be, I'm still hungover and on an adrenaline rush but I'm…" Kara glanced back at Cat who was talking to somebody else while still keeping an eye on her. "Better, like I said. After all this, I know I'm going to crash hard, fair warning." 

"We'll be there," Lucy piped up while Alex smirked. The words taken right out of her mouth. 

"Do you…" Alex started, her words lingering as Kara shook her head. 

"Not now, not yet. I need to be present here, so I'm just going to try and shuffle the rest of it in the back a bit."

"Not too far or you'll make yourself sick." Lucy offered causing Kara to laugh gently. 

"Aunt Kitty!"

Lena's shout pulled the trio's attention. While Kara gave a small nod towards Sam as she looked over, Lucy squared up beside her while Alex just watched the display. 

"I cannot believe-"

"That's her niece." Alex supplied, taking the wind right out of Lucy's sails. 

"Saywhutnow?"

Kara chuckled again, glancing at Alex with a thankful smile before looking back to Cat, Sam and Lena across from them. 

"Cat's niece, Lena, and her fiance Sam. Seems Vegas is the go to hiding spot for lost family members."

"Oh, damn… I… sorry Kar, I thought-"

Kara pulled Lucy into a side hug, before snagging Alex with her other arm for her own sense of comfort, however fleeting. "None of us knew.  Apparently neither did Cat until the other night when we left."

Lucy winced a bit at that. "Of course she didn't," Lucy swore quietly, already wondering if Cat had some kind of Christmas list or something she could pull from to make up for her asshatery. 

Alex studied the three, watching how tactile Lena and Cat were, before turning her head enough to catch sight of Alura and Astra on the outer edges of the VIP area. Both were trying to remain engaged in their conversations, and failing miserably as those around them glanced over curiously. 

"I take it back," Lucy said definitively, "A part of me does wish I was home or at the very least in my room."

"You don't want to meet them?" 

Before Lucy could answer she was practically run over by none other than her own sister. Lois had her recorder in hand while some mundane and invasive question was lobbed at Kara about Cat. 

"Lois…"

"Don't “Lois” me, baby sis. She's not bound by all that legal mumbo jumbo you tossed about to those of us trying to make a living here."

Lucy started to move forward, intent on grabbing her sister’s recorder and shoving it where the sun didn't shine. 

"Is there a problem… Lois?" Cat's voice struck Lucy dead still, and she swore the last syllable of her sister's name was hissed out. 

Lois at least had the decency to look a little shocked before putting on a smile for Kara just as she turned around. 

"Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, what would be so enticing as to bring you away from your high castle into a place like this? Dragging her little gaggle of misfits along?"

Lena and Sam were right behind Cat, nearly mirroring Lucy and Alex in their disdain for the reporter in that moment. 

Cat smiled in the way that made sharks tuck tail and swim away, before setting her hands on her hips, as she looked Lois over. 

"The City of Sin never needed a reason from me to venture into it," Cat edged closer, looking Lois up and down. "I was invited, unlike some people.” 

"I was invited…" 

"Actually uh Lois, I was-"

"Oh hush Clark."

Cat hummed in amusement, leaning around Lois to look at her sister. "You really are the brawn, beauty and brains of your family, aren't you?"

Lois's mouth dropped while Lena and Sam tried to school their expressions. Cat made some other comment that made Lois snap her jaw shut with an audible clack. 

Cat leveled her eyes at Lucy before giving a wink. "Your sister and I go back far enough that I'll deal with the fall out from that for weeks. If she takes it out on you let me know, because she has no right. You're mine, and CatCo defends its employees. Got me?" 

Lucy gave a quick series of nods while Alex backed up out of the way, as Cat came to stand in front of Kara. 

"Shall we Darling?" 

Even Lois turned with that one,  despite her hushed ranting at Clark, before Kara gave a small half smile and a nod. 

"Good, I think they're announcing the rules which means we need to get you all settled." 

Sure enough over a loudspeaker, Olivia was laying out the complexities of the tournament. Everyone was playing for charity and her promise was that Rao would match the top five winners. 

The complement of waitstaff from Krypton were in full tilt and dressed to the nines for the event, ensuring everyone had their drink orders and other vices to tide them over. 

Alura and Astra were given praise by Olivia with an accompanying round of applause from all those gathered. Camera's from new stations and other outlets were getting into position while the main crew made final adjustment to the surrounding camera booms and mic pacs all the dealers were wearing. 

Security was just as heavy, keeping the majority of people behind velvet lines while guiding VIP guests to the small section of risers with comfort seats and a dedicated bar. 

Kandor was supplying any food anyone might want although nothing could be served to a playing table even if most of it was horderves.  

As Cat moved to her table, Kara and the rest headed for the designated VIP watch area where a good half of the camera complement were set up. Surrounded by a variety of other celebrities and significant others belonging to those already taking their seats at the tables. 

Another declaration was made to start as the dealers shuffled cards and all decks were checked by floor staff to begin. 

There were no limits to the games in play, which made for faster play time and bold challenges across the tables. Those that were there for the sheer publicity factor were out quickly enough, moving on to enjoy the other elements Rao and Vegas had to offer. Others took their hands as seriously as any role or corporate endeavor they carried on with in their day to day life. 

Announcers walked the floor, while other professional players called the games from a soundproof booth across the way. Occasional jeers or shouts came from the onlooking crowd and even a few from the VIP area. 

Kara watched the table Cat was at closely, her faint smile impossible to hide as she watched Cat negotiate her way through each hand as if she were going over the mid-quarter budget. Lucy and Alex talked amidst themselves and occasionally with Lena and Sam. Making casual conversation or talking strategy that Kara occasionally added a him or nod to, while she kept her focus on Cat at the table. 

After the first break and a bit of shuffling of players to fill out tables where others had lost, Astra was called into the caller booth. Kara had noticed almost instantly as it was set directly across the floor from the VIP area, but acted as if her eyes were only on Cat. 

Lucy nudged Alex after a moment or two, but she barely acknowledged the motion after a glance at her sister. 

"I'm surprised Dad agreed to that," Lena offered, her hand linked with Sam's as they watched her aunt and other celebrities as they played on. 

"I know," Sam commented pulling Lucy's attention while Alex just watched Astra converse in the booth making small gestures and well within her element. 

"Am I missing something?" Lucy questioned, again nudging Alex's thigh to get her to eavesdrop as they talked. Lena looked over, giving a small smile of gratitude at Lucy's attempt at inclusion despite the icy welcoming stare from earlier. 

"Missing something?"

"Dad?"

Lena nodded forward, her gaze leveling on Astra in the booth as she mapped out whatever strategy and odds favored the table she and the other hosts for the event were discussing. "Astra…"

"You call Astra Dad?"

Sam chuckled as even Alex looked over with that while Lena grinned. 

"Yeah, sorry, old habits. The twins took me in a bit when I first got here a few years back. Had me work the floor. It was a little difficult for some of us to tell them apart sometimes, at least at first," Lena said with a genuine fondness at the memory, drawing even Kara's attention with it. 

"After a week, when I guess the rest of their staff knew I was going to stick around, they told me that was the best way to tell the difference." 

Lucy furrowed her brow while Alex looked back at Astra, as did Kara. "I'm confused."

Lena gestured loosely towards Alura who was also across the floor beside Olivia looking on. "Mom takes care of it and you. Dad…" Lena nodded towards Astra in the booth. "Handles it." 

Lucy’s eyebrow rose at the implication within Lena's tone, as Alex shifted uncontrollably and Kara glanced down a bit. Her jaw working slightly as she tried to ignore the monikers that her mother and Aunt were labeled with. 

It told her a lot, without any exposition while allowing the weight of it all to come crashing down around her shoulder again. Her hands curled against her thighs and Alex set a hand on her forearm as Kara took a slow inward breath. 

Lucy glanced over and the would be joyful expression Lena had been holding on to fell like a lead balloon. 

"Oh… oh Kara I'm sorry," Lena tried, as Sam squeezed her hand for support as the mood shifted. "I didn't… I-"

"It's alright," Kara said after a hard swallow, clearing her throat before squaring her shoulders a bit, burning a hole into Cat's shoulder. 

"No really, that was thoughtless of me and-"

"Have no reason to apologize," Kara offered genuinely, fighting back the rise of tears unbidden in her eyes. "It gives me a lot to think about, and more insight to… the both of them, than I realized I needed." Kara looked over at Lena then. "Thank you, I mean that." 

Lena was at a loss of what to do or say, while Alex and Lucy seemed to share the same brain for a moment. They were hit with a with a stark reality check illuminating how much more complicated this really was now that they were all together again. 

None of them noticed the late arrival, who had slowly edged their way through the outer crowd, until her tall frame was poised on the rope line a short distance from Cat's table.  

All except Sam. 

"Lena…" she cautioned, squeezing Lena's hand firmly and pulling her attention. "Is that…" 

No sooner had the words left Sam's mouth, than Astra stood up in the booth, a half second after Lillian moved. Sam didn't catch whatever it was Lillian said, pulling attention across the floor in a wave. Alex was up, but not before Kara.  She managed to clear the floor in a stride or two despite security's attempts to stop her.

Lillian had barely grabbed hold of Cat's shoulder, before security rushed ahead in a swarm. Camera's pivoted, as the noise level in the room started to rise with the commotion. Other players stood and moved back from the tables, while Kara grabbed the taller woman's arm and yanked her aside hard enough to throw her off balance mid-rant. Kara immediately put herself between Lillian and Cat, one arm wrapping protectively behind herself and around the smaller woman the instant she felt Cat's touch between her shoulders. The entirety of the room looked on in shock. 

"Get your hands off my wife!"

Lillian was hauled back and away in a blink, while Alura and Astra alongside Cat tried in earnest to stop the other security officers from hauling Kara off as well. 

Olivia's voice sounded over the speaker once more as all games were halted and live feeds cut to commercial breaks. Kara's outburst sent a wave of reporters covering the event into a frenzy with shouts and flashes of cameras. Kara put up no resistance as she was pulled back until Olivia's personal assistant redirected them and Kara to her. 

The others were held back by a line of security along with the rest of the VIP guest complement, as the surrounding crowd started to whistle and cause even more of a disruption. 

"Off the floor," was the assistant's only command. Cat followed through with the directive as she pulled on Kara's arm, while making her own demand.

"The rest of my people, I want them with us  _ now _ ." 

Olivia radioed for additional security once the main event hosts rushed out of the booth to try and calm the crowd once more, while Cat and Kara were escorted away. Olivia's assistant sent another pair of officers to get the others in Cat's entourage, including Lena and Sam, as the floor teetered on the brink of utter chaos. 

  
  
  



	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropping this one early for all those dealing with the holiday and those that aren't ;)

The security officer pushed open a side door, allowing the women entry. "Stay here please while we get the others." 

The moment the door closed behind him, Cat pushed Kara against the nearest wall, hands pulling at her suit jacket, as she kissed the other woman until she couldn't breathe. 

Kara broke away roughly, her hands set around Cat's waist, confusion written all over her face. 

"I... I... oh God… Cat I didn't mean- I- I did but Cat-"

"I don't care…" Cat breathed, searching out Kara's features, a hand smoothing across the side of her face. "I don't-"

Cat was backed up as Kara kissed her until they traded positions on the opposite wall. Cat's arm wrapped around her shoulders, drawing Kara in closer until the side door leading to the hall they were in opened again. 

Kara stepped back, but Cat still held onto her, watching the other four women pour in. Lena made a beeline for Cat while Alex tugged at her sister. 

Cat and Kara let go of one another reluctantly as Cat wrapped Lena in a tight hug. Sam and Lucy looked on while Alex drew Kara further into the hall. 

"What the hell was that out there?" 

"I don't know who that was, but they were after Cat-"

"You're lucky security didn't put you on the ground, but not that, that was kind of awesome, I mean the other thing Kara."

Lucy glanced at Sam who looked ready to spit nails from back near the mouth of the hall. "Are you alright?" 

Sam shifted her jaw as Lena hugged Cat tighter, while her aunt talked quietly against her ear. 

"I'm glad Olivia's people have her." 

The threat in Sam's voice did not go unnoticed by Lucy as she glanced at Kara and Alex who were gesticulating at one another, but were too hushed to hear. 

"Who was that anyway?"

"Lena's mother," Sam ground out, "Lillian Luthor."

Lucy straightened with that. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Sam, before looking at Cat and Lena. That could only mean-

"Holy shit!"

Everyone turned to look at Lucy then as her voice echoed down the tiled hall. Even Lena had to turn, just staring at the small woman looking apologetic and uncomfortable. 

Lena looked at Cat before looking to Sam then back to Lucy, before her body jerked with an involuntary sound. One that ricocheted from Lena to Sam and down the hall before Lena actually laughed. The sound echoed quietly, infecting the rest as a kind of tension breaker.

Until Cat's phone, nestled in one of Kara's pockets, began playing _Chopin's Funeral March_ pulling Cat's shoulders tight. Lucy's phone started buzzing on the next ring along with Kara's. 

Kara drew Cat's phone out, _HR_ emblazoned on the lock screen as she handed it over to the woman it belonged to. 

"Neither of you answer your phones," Cat commanded looking at Lucy and Kara as she answered her own, holding a hand up to Kara when she tried to interject. "Helen… to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Cat eyed Lucy and Kara, as Helen spoke over the line before Cat turned and walked down the hall away from them. 

Alex grabbed for Kara's arm as she started after the other woman giving a small shake of her head. "She knows what she's doing." 

Lena set a hand on Kara's opposite shoulder then, the small group looking at Cat as she paced back and forth out of earshot like a caged animal. 

"Not for nothing, but she _really_ does," Lena glanced at Kara more directly then, waiting for the other woman to look at her with her unspoken question. 

"Do you prefer _Aunt_ Kara or…?"

Cat spun hard enough to scratch the floor, half disappearing from view where the hallway split as she listened in. Her eyes narrowed as Helen ranted, but was far more curious as to what the hell was going on in the background. 

She had no doubt when she wasn't in town and away from the office that her employee complement got a little lax at CatCo. The noises she was hearing fade in the background, as Helen made herself scarce elsewhere, sounded more like some kind of frat party than a simple after-hours watch party. 

_"Cat, tell me it's just a stunt. The implications, the paperwork, the fucking board… everybody heard her on-"_

"Helen… where are you?"

_"My office."_

"Good. Do you have all the employment contracts handy?" Cat's tone was clipped at best, each syllable striking like her heels on the tile as she paced. 

_"Yes but-"_

"Even better," Cat stated with an even sharper edge of sarcasm. "Find mine and open it up to page four-hundred-twenty-eight… I'll wait."

" _Look I understand there are other couples in CatCo who are married…"_ Helen logged into her computer with rapid-fire keystrokes, pulling up Cat's contract from her desktop before searching for the page number. " _But they don't work for one another Cat."_

Cat sighed over the phone, glancing at the five women lingering at the end of the hall, as she moved before the wall obscured her vision. "I know this Helen, and if you read section thirty-four subsection A dash S-3... You will come to realize Kara does not work for me any longer."

The quiet hum of Helen’s voice just under her breath filled the otherwise vacant space through the line. _“...fifth and final marriage…”_ Cat turned as Helen continued on. _“..equally divided ownership holdings…”_ Helen’s voice quieted as the woman just breathed heavily, clearly reading and re-reading the clause Cat had pointed out. _“Stock options...employment of their choosing and or a seat at the board...should the latter be declined…shares placed in a trust...”_

Cat continued to pace, the sound of Helen's breathing and the occasional mumble of whatever words she was reading over making her more irritated. She made at least three more passes along the hall before the other woman spoke again. 

" _Fuck me…"_

"Indeed" Cat mused, knowing Helen's job just got a thousand times harder in the span of those few moments. She'd have to remember to up her pay and give her a sizeable bonus for the overtime it was going to take to smooth this out before Cat got back. 

“You'll note all board signatures are on the final page of _my_ contract as CEO, and the addendum pages thereafter. As well as in the shareholder's agreements and memorandums regarding the corresponding articles."

“ _I… the_ …" 

Cat listened as Helen took a deep breath as if resetting her brain. 

"My ownership conditions are separate. I'll be handling the bulk of that. If reminders need to be made, you can email the filed NDA's and other clauses we all just resigned after that whole debacle with Dirk." 

Cat knew she didn't need to remind Helen of the hellstorm and re-negotiations that had caused.  Or the fact that despite it being over a year prior, they had only finalized those new agreements a few months ago. She did, however, want to pad Helen's arsenal a little more so as not to make it seem as if the woman were nothing but a sacrificial lamb to the rest of the shareholders and board of directors with Cat's immediate absence.

" _We…_ I'm _going to need a copy of the marriage license..."_  

Cat smirked, her pace grinding to a halt in the center of the hallway. “Which will be provided before our arrival back in National City. Send any legal joys to Lane and whatever Kara may need to sign."

" _Cat?"_

The woman looked up, watching Kara as she strayed a little closer from down the hall, looking at her own phone as it went off again. 

"Yes, Helen?"

" _Off-record… it's about fucking time."_

 

**\-------**

Alura paced slowly back and forth, arms crossed and features determined as she cast another glance towards the door still guarded by security. Astra was pressed against the nearest slot machine, the tournament behind her still recovering from Lillian's little stunt. 

As it was, other dealers and floor bosses were called in from around the casino's entirety to handle the situation at hand. All play was temporarily suspended while counts were made and tables were cleared of players in small sets to ensure fairness and that it wasn't some ploy to steal from the house. 

Astra and Alura had immediately rallied their employees, pushing them through the floor to accommodate all they could while offering exclusive VIP perks and service to anyone willing. It might put them under for a few months in comps alone but as long as it helped Olivia and the casino it was a very small price to pay. 

There was a fifty-fifty shot this would all settle in their favor; although whether good or bad was as yet to be determined. 

"The commission is here… surprise surprise," Astra offered wryly as she caught the unmistakable look of gaming commission officials filtering across the floor. 

"Olivia will handle it," Alura offered with another pass, looking towards the door again. 

"George said you could go in…"

Alura slowed a little more, glancing at Astra knowingly before looking back at the door Kara and the others had been ushered behind. 

"I didn't know they were married."

Astra drew in a deep breath with that. Kara's outburst had caught them plenty off-guard, but it had also set the entire room on fire. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that wasn't something anyone was aware of. Even the two of them, really." 

Astra had seen Cat's shocked look as well, and given how easy it was to get married in this town, being married to Kara was not exactly a long-standing thing. Chapels were practically every few feet, especially around the courthouse. If one was savvy or silly enough to get the license beforehand, more couples found themselves married and unaware than one could count given the right set of circumstances, or perhaps the wrong ones. 

Before Alura could say anything more the door opened and Astra pushed off the slot machine to come to stand near her sister. 

Olivia held the door open, speaking mostly to Cat while the others in her entourage lingered about. Kara stayed close to Cat, but not before looking in their direction causing Alura to freeze. 

Lena leaned into Kara who offered a slight nod as Lena gave the woman's shoulder a firm squeeze, before slipping away and making her way towards the twins.

Astra tipped her head slightly, recognition flooding her features right along with Alura's once Lena was close enough. Lena chanced another look at Kara before standing in front of the two women giving them both a small smile. 

"Wouldn't be Krypton if there wasn't a little trouble, right _Dad?"_

"I see you're still the cause of it," Astra offered back, "you haven't worked for us in years. You can call me Astra, you know?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Lena looked at Alura then before making an open-armed gesture. "Can I?"

"Of course," Alura pulled Lena into a hug, squeezing the other woman tightly as Kara looked on. "Are you-"

"I'm fine… as much as I can be."

Astra was wrapped up next, Lena drawing her in tightly, soaking in the quiet strength of the other woman. 

"I should have tried to warn you," Astra stated softly, hugging Lena. "I thought your mother got the hint when she sought me out." 

"That's who came to find you that night?" Alura questioned, smoothing Lena's hair from her face where it had fallen. 

Astra merely made a face, giving Lena another small hug in apology. 

"It's not as if she makes it easy," Lena offered, looking to Alura who stiffened a bit. "And don't even think about comparing yourself to her with Kara. My mother's actions were willful, yours were about her survival."

Alura swallowed hard, her eyes leveling on Kara who seemed torn between staying near Cat or coming over. 

"Give her some time," Lena offered, "there's so much going on right now."

Astra nodded, glancing at Kara before looking back to Lena. "Sage advice, all things considered."

Lena let out a dark sigh. She had no idea what was going to happen to her mother, least of all what Olivia would do with her. "I'd trade our situations in a heartbeat…"


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay - holidays and all that jazz ;) 
> 
> enjoy!

Kara barely heard what Olivia was saying as she watched Lena with Alura and Astra. The comfort and familiarity they had with one another made a part of her instantly long to know what it would feel like to have Alura and Astra hug and love and  _ know  _ her. While in the same vein, given the tension around Lena that was echoed in Sam and furthered by their connection to Cat, it put a whole new perspective on all of it. 

Kara had the odd luxury of believing her entire biological family was dead. Growing up an orphan in foster care, whatever broken and barely remembered memories she could recall almost seemed like a godsend by comparison. Watching Lena now, the way she clung to Astra coupled with the way she had been with Cat before, Kara couldn’t imagine what it would be like to feel so unloved, enough to make one run away and seek out a whole other life. 

As she caught Alura’s gaze she also realized how much of a void the woman had been trying to fill amidst her own sacrifices over the years. It was evident in Lena and her innate response with both Alura and Astra, as well as Krypton's complement of employees, who were almost like surrogates for Kara. 

Kara had to blink away the sudden haze of her vision with the striking reality of that truth staring her in the face. 

Olivia nodded towards Kara, turning Cat’s attention to her before straightening her jacket. "You're still cleared for the tournament. If you don't want to continue given the circling of vultures now, I can have you all escorted out."

Cat shook her head, glancing to Kara who threaded their hands together absently before squeezing tight. "Currently I couldn't care less... but it's not entirely up to me anymore." 

Kara knew she was being talked around, or at least referenced to, and tore her gaze from Alura and Astra to focus back on Cat and whatever Olivia had said. 

"I'm sorry, I… what is it now?"

"Do you want to stay, or go? I can donate whatever winnings I’ve got to my charity on my own so that's not a factor."

Kara drew in a deep breath, glancing towards the trio across the way. "It was her mother that caused it, you shouldn't be asking me. I've dealt with these kinds of people enough being your assistant." 

Cat looked impressed while Olivia smirked ever so faintly with Kara's reply. 

"You should be asking Lena. Whatever I did, is nothing compared to what your sister has."

Olivia looked over at Lena as she drew closer, her heart aching in her chest all the more for it. "Lena is a very strong woman… but I understand your point."

Olivia made a gesture that pulled Astra's attention, and with it, the taller woman turned Lena around gently. Alura leaned in, whispering something to Lena who merely pulled both women along somewhat reluctantly. 

Kara's hand flexed around Cat's again, who stepped a little closer to Kara as a result while Alex and Lucy almost seemed to hold their breaths. Sam met Lena and the twins midway, pulling Lena into her side as a matter of additional comfort and support before they came close enough. 

"Is everything okay?" Lena questioned while the twins fidgeted almost in tandem with their new proximity not only to Kara but Lucy and Alex as well. 

"I wouldn't say okay, but I'm handling it," Olivia offered, looking at Cat. 

"In about fifteen minutes they're going to call the players back," Cat began, "I have no real stake in the game, although the advantage in my favor with all of this is rather enticing."

"Cat…" Kara chided gently, her gaze drifting between the twins and Lena. 

"But, as Kara so graciously pointed out, I deal with that element daily with CatCo. So the question I have is, would you like me to keep playing knowing this is going to be an even bigger circus, or would you rather we all get out of here?" 

Lena looked at Sam who gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Whatever you're good with babe, I'm easy." 

Lena smiled with that, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly as she looked at the rest of them. Walking away, while welcoming, felt more like one more thing her mother would have over her, not to mention over Cat, which was something she couldn't allow. Not if she was going to stand her ground with her after the dust settled. 

"I’ve never really been one to back down, besides, I am beyond curious how far you're gonna get Aunt Kitty." 

There was a small snicker from Lucy that pulled everyone's attention for a split second before Cat cleared her throat and looked back to Lena. 

"I have every intention of winning this thing now, out of sheer spite if nothing else." 

Lena smirked while a few other sounds of amusement from those around them were offered up. 

Before Olivia could say something about it all her security officer stepped close, whispering something in her ear. 

"And that, ladies, is my cue…"

As Olivia turned, Lena stepped away from Sam and into her path. The sudden shift in intensity provoked Cat to nudge Kara and her group away a bit. 

"What's going to happen to my mother?"

"The fact you still call her that… gives me hope," Olivia said with an honesty that Lena was not expecting if her expression was anything to go by. "There… is a lot you don't know about Lillian, and it's not mine to tell. Nor do I expect you to forgive her for anything, but-"

"She's still my mother," Lena finished, drawing in a deep breath. 

"Who has an odd way of trying to show affection. I can't promise she won't be arrested. I'll try to prevent that, if you would like me to, but I'm going to figure this out if it kills me."

Lena drew in a slow breath. Beyond her chosen family, Lillian was all she had left, with the exception of Cat. Although even that group seemed to be warming to her. "I'm not sure if her going to jail, assuming that's an option, wouldn't do her some good."

Olivia smirked watching Lena fidget slightly. "No promises," Olivia tipped her head slightly, opening herself up just a little. Lena took the offered gesture, not wanting to voice how much she wanted to hug the other woman as she stepped into her. Olivia wrapped Lena up tightly, ignoring the exchange of looks between the others and her own staff as she whispered something for only Lena to hear. 

Lena nodded with a shudder of a breath, allowing Olivia to take on her burden surrounding her mother, before giving one final squeeze and letting go. "Thanks, Ollie."

Olivia's mouth quirked, not having heard that particular nickname in far too long. "I'll let you know what happens."

Kara swallowed heavily and while everyone focused on the interaction between Lena and Olivia, Kara could only watch the twins. The two looked out of place, uncertain and resigned to the outer edges of what was going on around them. 

Once again sidelined through no fault of their own, despite the connections to just about everyone else there. There was no denying the patterns and pathways now, from Lena to Olivia, Cat to Lucy, through Sam and Alex and back to Kara; Alura and Astra were interconnected to each of them. Tangled up and knotted, crossed and re-threaded into a webwork across years, seconds, months and days all leading to right here. 

Kara stepped closer then, her fingers still tethered to Cat's as Alura and Astra turned their attention to her apprehensively. Kara needed mindlessness right now. To just sit and focus on Cat and the game and the mundane surroundings of the room as much as she wanted to talk to both of them. 

Part of her wanted to ask them to sit with her during the rest of the tournament and while the initial idea swirled in her mind, she also realized it would be awkward and sterile. A kind of going through the motions out of some unspoken obligation, wrapped in a thousand questions that would serve no purpose, because this was not the place to voice them. 

Kara looked at Alura for a long moment, trying to convey what she wanted and what she needed. Her offer to meet with them earlier had been in the same vein, spoken in haste to settle her mind and move on to the tasks she was needed for in that moment. 

Astra shifted back a half step. She drew herself aside as if she were imposing on whatever moment was being had, only  to pull the intensity of Kara's gaze to her with the action. Cat stepped a little closer, looking at the twins as she rubbed her other hand down Kara's arm, sensing the tension pulling at Kara's frame. 

Alura stayed silent, not daring to look away as Astra stood just off her shoulder, looking at Kara expectantly. 

"Kara I-"

"I think," Cat spoke over Alura's gruff start, glancing between the women. "After everything that's happened, we all need to take time with ourselves." 

Lucy and Alex looked on, sharing a knowing glance with one another. Olivia stepped away graciously knowing she was needed elsewhere, as Lena returned to Sam's side, her fiance wrapping her up before kissing Lena's temple with a quiet whisper of affection. 

"Do what we need to do tonight, enjoy this place and just settle down a little bit." Cat squeezed Kara's hand firmly. "We're here for a few more days and that can always be extended if it needs to be." 

Astra kept her features passive, despite the desire to smirk at Cat and her taking charge of the situation while offering an out for everyone. Not that she knew anything about her niece, but there were far worse choices to be had when it came to unexpectedly being married in Vegas. Clearly Kara had good instincts. 

Alura blinked away the emotions threatening to spill over. The ache she felt as a mother and all that Kara was relaying to her without words pulling at her even more. Cat's words were like a cold shower, pulling her out of those endless pools of emotion and regret while Kara's gaze grounded her with the flicker of hope directed at her in those blue depths.

"There's a lot we still have to do here," Alura finally spoke. Her voice eerily calm amidst the tension swirling around them all. "Especially if Olivia is disposed." 

"It's going to be a long night, the final table wasn't even scheduled until four am."

Astra nodded as Alura cleared her throat and wiped at her face absently. "Which means six and with the delay-"

"Can we have dinner… or something?" Kara rushed, her voice wobbling slightly. "Not... tonight, not here, but-"

Alura swallowed hard, having expected that much. They needed some kind of neutral ground and even footing. 

"I… we…" Alura's fingers curled around Astra's hand where it had brushed against her own as soon as she spoke. "Would like that very much." 

 A final call went out over the loudspeaker, announcing that any players wishing to rejoin after the evening's excitement had five minutes to join or forfeit. 

"We should get to it," Astra offered, giving Kara a faint smile as she squeezed Alura's hand. Her sister nodded, drawing in a deep breath as she tamped her emotions down and tried to put on a brave face.

"We'll find you," Cat promised, gaze leveled at Alura. Swearing that unless Kara willed it, none of them were going anywhere, anytime soon with that gaze. 

"Take your time," Alura said, her words intended for Kara. 

Kara gave a small nod before she stepped back. One of Krypton's staff lingered nearby, not wanting to invade. Cat eased her around gently, her gaze turning to Lena and Sam. 

"And you two? I doubt you have an all night sitter for Ruby." 

"We do," Sam stated, as Alura and Astra see pulled aside by their employee. "My mother is in town but-"

"I think we're going to call it," Lena interjected. "I fully expect you to kick some ass but I just kind of want to go home and hug the snot out of Rubes."

Cat smirked along with Sam, the other woman kissing Lena's temple once more. 

"You can watch on TV, more comfortable that way for sure." 

Lena chuckled, nuzzling into Sam. "Less exciting but-"

"I understand, get going and give her my love."

Lena smiled promising that she would. Besides, I have to tell her about her new aunt now." 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more insight to one Lillian Grant Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks/memories in italics 
> 
> Another note I will have a small hiatus on this to finish Secret Santa which is due on the 20th so enjoy!

_ Olivia stood off to the side just beside a large oak tree. Hands frigid and tight within the fleece lined pockets of her coat. Across the way she watched as thestallion trotted across the paddock. The young girl settled on his back moving effortlessly despite her age and the animal's impressive size by comparison.  _

_ She couldn't be more than five give or take; the latest and most unexpected addition to the Luthor household and already an overachiever. Whether that was her own doing, or her parents was another matter entirely.  _

_ Just outside the paddock stood Lillian's statuesque frame, arms wrapped tightly around herself attempting to ward of the chill of the day. As Olivia moved closer, the other woman's head tipped up and Olivia knew that Lillian was aware of her. Or at the very least of someone approaching. Beyond that simple motion Lillian remained steadfast where she stood, as if the initial motion of her head had simply been an afterthought and not an acknowledgement. _

_ Lena made her way over slowly with Olivia's approach while Lillian merely side eyed the newest arrival.  _

_ "Hello," Lena offered politely, "are you here for lessons too?"  _

_ Olivia smirked at the open nature of the girl, looking to Lillian before looking back at Lena. "Not today." _

_ "Evangelena, this is-" _

_ "Olivia," the woman interrupted, "I used to know your… uhm… we used to be friends." Olivia wasn't quite sure if Lillian had taken up the mantle of being Lena's mother and skipped over how she knew Lillian abruptly. "It's nice to meet you Lena."  _

_ Lillian scowled slightly at the nickname while Lena merely grinned.  _

_ "Nice to meet you Ollie." _

_ Olivia couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips before Lillian huffed out a breath.  _

_ "Take him back inside the stables," Lillian urged, seeming slightly annoyed. "Keyver will help you with him."  _

_ Lena's expression fell a bit as she mumbled through a 'yes ma'am' before turning the animal.  _

_ "Let her ride," Olivia stated, looking at Lillian directly. "No need to punish her on my account." _

_ Lillian closed her eyes with that, her hands tightening around her own arms before opening her eyes once more as she glanced at Olivia before turning her eyes to Lena.  _

_ "A little longer then, at least until I'm done talking with Miss Olivia."  _

_ "Thank you," Lena said with a smile before turning the animal around and nudging him forward again.  _

_ "Not too fast!" Lillian called and Lena slowed him up a bit while Olivia let out a sigh.  _

_ "At her age, already in the saddle and you're worried she might go fast?" _

_ Lillian cut her eyes to Olivia once more, telling her to stay out of it without actually saying anything.  _

_ "Just saying, she's nearly ten feet off the ground." _

_ "Stop exaggerating, mother had me riding on a much larger animal at her age." _

_ "Ah yes, Katherine the great and her impossible standards, I see she hasn't completely rubbed off on you." _

_ Lillian drew in a slow breath, turning her body with a slight stamp of her foot towards the other woman. "Why are you even here?" _

_ Olivia seemed unphased by the display, her eyes tracking Lillian's frame before lifting back up to her eyes. Her expression sobered as she drew in her own breath in preparation. "Missed you at the funeral." _

_ Lillian stiffened at that, turning away again as she watched Lena like a hawk. There was a long pause between them while Lillian worked her jaw and Olivia patiently waited.  _

_ "We weren't invited," Lillian finally said after another moment, her voice quiet and low. _

_ "You were, Cat asked about you." _

_ Lillian blinked a bit, her fingers flexing around her biceps visibly once more. "Mother said-" _

_ "Your mother is an idiot and I would have thought by now you had stopped listening to her." _

_ "If you came here just to patronize me you can turn right around and go back where you came from." Lillian bit back, not daring to look at Olivia again for fear of what she might not be able to contain in her gaze.  _

_ "I didn't come here to fight," Olivia said after another passing moment between them. As she stepped closer, Lillian stiffened. "Or to make you feel less than I know you're already making yourself feel." _

_ "What would you know about how I feel?" _

_ "Plenty," Olivia countered without hesitation, "all things considered."  _

_ "Maybe years ago, but I'm a different person now." _

_ "I know," Olivia stated, still watching the woman in profile. "At least on the outdside." _

_ "What's that supposed to mean?" _

_ Olivia shook her head, studying Lillian a little more, before looking out to the paddock and Lena again.  _

_ Lillian shifted her stance, Olivia's nearness making her agitated in all the right ways. "Are you going to answer or?" _

_ "Answer what?" _

_ Lillian sighed looking over at the woman pointedly. "Why are you here?" _

_ "To see you," Olivia admitted, watching that simple statement provoke Lillian's shoulders to drop. "And to ask you to come with me." _

_ Lillian turned to her directly, shock written on her face. "Come with you?  _ Come with you _?! You've got to be joking. Has the dry desert air gotten into your brain? Come with you? Are you insane? I can't just  _ come with you _ , I… I'm married, I have a family, a life. I can't just-" _

_ Olivia set her fingers against Lillian's lips, silencing her instantly. "I meant to the wake Lillian…" _

_ Lillian grabbed for Olivia's wrist then, pulling the chill of her fingers away while holding Olivia in place. The two women stared at one another for another long stretch of silence. Olivia ever the strong, quiet one while Lillian tried to quell the rising panic with her knee jerk assumption and resulting confessional.  _

_ "I wouldn't do that to you." ‘ _ No matter how much I might want to, _ ' Olivia thought. Lillian had made her choices years ago when they were still together. Before Olivia had a chance to ask Lillian to spend the rest of her life with her. Despite it all, Olivia had always believed Lillian was stronger than her mother's will, until she proved that she wasn't. Now was not the time for that, this was about Cat and family.   _

_ "Your sister loves you, she knows it wasn't your fault-" _

_ "Enough," Lillian said, letting Olivia go before stepping back again. She didn't want to think about it, to acknowledge her part, however circumstantial and unwilling it had been. She was still married to the reason Cat was burying her son today. Still bore the namesake of the man who had robbed her sister of being a mother while she now had her own second child to care for.  _

_ Even if Lena wasn't her own.  _

_ Even if she hadn't listened to her mother and her claim that it just wasn't the right time all things considered; Lillian couldn't take the whispers, the judgmental looks and blame ridden comments lobbed in her direction like knives behind her back. _

_ "I'd be right there, or at the very least nearby. Beyond your sister, no one else should matter when it comes to what they may think or-" _

_ "It matters Olivia. This all goes beyond my sister and you know it. Let them all think I'm a cold heartless bitch for all I care. What matters is Adam and his memory and Cat and how she needs to grieve for him. Not making excuses for my presence and the consequences of Lionel's hubris."  _

_ Olivia swallowed visibly, giving the slightest shake of her head at Lillian's silent actions. Lillian wasn't wrong but she wasn't exactly right either.  _

_ "Kitty will be far better off without my cursed shadow lingering about. Just like you are." _

_ Olivia was far from better off, but with Lillian's tone and posture knew any further effort was futile. She gave a curt nod, looking towards Lena once more. Her mind playing vicious tricks on her with memories of her and Lillian before- "It was good to see you regardless."  _

_ Lillian shifted her jaw again, her eyes burning with the sudden flag of surrender Olivia was waving. She would give anything to go back and change it all now.  _

_ Except that she couldn't.  _

_ Olivia moved behind Lillian, set in her path back towards the waiting car just over the hill. She stopped herself short, taking in the woman's figure one more time, knowing it would most likely be her last.  _

_ "Take care of that little girl Lillian, you're all she's got." Olivia started to reach out, to set her hand on Lillian's shoulder and offer some pale gesture of compassion, but curled her hand away before she could reach the other woman. "Take care of yourself while you're at it."  _

_ Lillian remained silent, her hands curling into fists against her biceps to keep from turning around and grabbing the other woman. Afraid she might not actually let go.  _

*******

Olivia closed the door behind herself once the security officer stepped out. Her attention turning to the woman seated in the chair at the opposite end. They were secured in one of the many holding rooms nestled within the internal labyrinth of the casino itself.  

Lillian looked her over, a wry smile gradually forming on her mouth as she took in Olivia's stance before shaking her head. She crossed her arms over her chest, raising a high eyebrow as she eyed the woman who appeared more like some element of royalty presiding over her kingdom at the moment. 

"I'm sure your husband? Wife? Is proud."

"I'm not married, well not to a person anyway." Olivia was married to Rao in her way, and beyond a few fleeting relationships here and there, hadn't really sought out anyone on that level. 

With Olivia's reply, Lillian heard her mother's voice in the back of her mind as she looked at the woman in front of her.

" _ If you love her let her go, you'll just end up ruining her life or I will..." _

Lillian just hadn't realized that despite the choice then, thinking it was the better option for Olivia's sake, that she would still end up ruining the other woman in some way. 

"I should be asking if you're proud of yourself. Causing such a spectacle, you're lucky this is my casino."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning, one you should be taking with some gratitude. This isn't Metropolis Lillian, your reputation and proclivities for being a Luthor don't track here." That was low and Olivia knew it. She could see the mark her words made as Lillian's smile waned. However, this was not some little spat of a thing that Lillian could throw her namesake around to get out of. 

It didn't matter who you were or where you came from, Vegas commanded a certain level of respect to its rules and had very little remorse for those that forgot that. 

"What were you even thinking?" Olivia demanded, looking at the other woman. "Not about Lena or her wellbeing or even your own for that matter. Thanks to you I've got a nightmare on my hands and not just concerning the gaming commission and this casino. You'll be lucky if you aren't sued already, and not just by Cat for that little display." 

"I was thinking about Lena," Lillian said with a dangerous tone. "I haven't seen her in years, she just disappeared."

"Fine time to go looking now." Olivia countered. 

"It wasn't appropriate before."

"Oh that's rich," Olivia said with a scoff, moving around the room slowly. "Let me guess, you can't save your son, so now you're trying to save your daughter? Sound plan except for that whole pesky passage of time thing  _ and _ the fact she doesn't need your saving, Lillian. You do realize people move on right? They don't just put their lives on hold until you're available."

"Don't stand there and lecture me as if I'm the villain, Olivia. Lena didn't want to be found, so I tried to respect that even if everything in me said it was the wrong thing to do. I still chose to do it." Lillian stood then, needing to move. 

"You don't think she's paid enough for the sins of her father?"

Lillian turned sharply, glaring at Olivia. "The price she's paid is pocket change. I've paid plenty for those choices, then and now. Hell, I'm still paying for them and I’ve taken each and every one of the consequences as penance to spare her and Alexander."

Olivia lifted her chin, looking down the bridge of her nose at Lillian as the woman paced about. 

"Then why not just let her be? Why now?"

Lillian let out a defeated sigh, turning slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself leaving the two of them in strained silence. Olivia looked on, watching Lillian's hands flex around her own biceps in agitation.

"I came to realize far too late…" Lillian began quietly after a long pause, her mind clearly elsewhere. "That I should have devoted myself to Lena like you said so long ago."

Lillian closed her eyes, trying to will the memories threatening to overwhelm her away. Olivia stepped closer, watching Lillain's chest rise and fall with an increasing rhythm. 

"Lillian?"

"I would have traded Adam for Lex in a heartbeat," Lillian seethed on a whisper, her eyes red with the confession as they cut over to Olivia once more. Stopping the other woman in her tracks. "I knew then, he was his father's son, and after what he became…" 

Lillian let her words fall into silence, locking eyes with Olivia's, who at least had the decency to appear upset, as minimal as it was. 

"But I can't. I can never change that and I will never be forgiven, and I live with  _ that, _ every. Single. Day.” Lillian held Olivia's gaze for a moment longer before letting her head fall a bit, closing her eyes once more. "I thought maybe, just maybe with Lena now…"

Memories of that day flooded into her mind. After all these years her body still ached from the phantom pains that were practically imprinted on her soul from that day. She had been in charge of her nephew, having offered an olive branch to her sister and their growing estrangement at the time due to her marriage. 

Lionel had left that morning on one of his last-minute business trips. Ironic now how those trips were really times spent with his secret family. Little did she know that extended family would be brought home by the time Lionel returned. 

Alexander had been attending some newly enrolled class, something his father had insisted on which left Lillian with Adam. 

Lillian pulled in a sharp breath at the hand that fanned out between her shoulder blades. The gentle weight of Olivia's touch almost forgotten until this moment. 

"He was my nephew, and I wished he was my son… and no sooner did I think it, he was taken." Lillian trembled at the memory of Adam calling for her, of being beaten and bound and helpless to save him. "I cursed that boy in that instant-"

"Lionel cursed all of you," Olivia spoke with such quiet strength that it made Lillian's knees weak. One more reminder of her choices. That had she actually considered her life, and it's worth, and valued those simpleton ideals her sister had at the time instead of listening to their mother, Lillian just might have painted this travesty of a reunion differently. Ever the dutiful daughter. 

"I let the wolf in, I have to own that." Lillian sighed as Olivia's hand rose higher, conforming around the back of her neck, squeezing firmly. "Just like I have to own driving Lena away. Funny how karma works. Cat's more of a mother to her than I am. Look what she did for her here. I confined her and Cat gave her opportunity." 

Olivia slowly urged Lillian back, pulling her around to settle both hands on the woman's shoulders. "I won't deny Lena's affinity for Cat, they have far more in common than you and she ever could." Cat had been the product of her own father's affair, though with a wife the likes of Katherine one could hardly blame the man. Of course, Cat had been an infant when Katherine reluctantly adopted her, not like Lena. 

"Which is not to say you are not Lena's mother in some way. I don't know many women who would take in an orphaned child from their husband‘s indiscretions and claim them as their own." 

Lillian sighed roughly, giving a shake of her head. The irony of why Lena would gravitate to Cat not lost on her, given her sister’s own similar origins. "I failed. Trying to protect her, only ended up alienating her. Trying to love her, stifled her and turned anything she might have felt for me into-"

"Lena does not hate you. You haven't given her enough to warrant that. She hates her father, certainly, and her brother. She doesn't understand because you never gave her the answers, and everytime she asked, you pushed her further away. _I_ know you were trying to protect her but she never did, because you never told her." 

"You've been talking to Cat."

"I've talked to Evagelena." Olivia affirmed, her gaze bearing down on the other woman. "Cat had nothing to do with any part of Lena's life here. She carved it out on her own but not without help." 

Lillian frowned, her gaze searching over Olivia's features for more context. 

Olivia let out a deep exhale, her jaw shifting visibly. "I helped her. I got her a job here, I gave her a room and a place she felt safe." 

"You…? But I thought… Olivia… why?"

"I helped her because she was yours... Because for a half second, I looked at her and she made me wish that she was ours. Then and now."

Lillian swallowed visibly, her heart beating against her ribs, eyes glassy as the first line of tears fell down her face. Olivia worked her jaw again, holding back her own emotions as she watched the weight of her confession settle into Lillian's body. 

Lillian's solar plexus collapsed when the full weight of it all hit her. Her throat felt tight and her tongue was suddenly made of lead. 

"She looked so much like you…" Lillian forced the words as heavy as they were through the viscosity threatening to choke her silent. "Sometimes I couldn't stand it, and others…" Lillian sucked in a broken breath, almost as if she were drowning. "It was the only thing that got me through the day."

"Lily…" 

Lillian's features broke and she pulled away, a hand coming to her mouth to stifle the sob that broke free of her chest. 

"Please let me go," Lillian said around another throttled sob, her hands trembling enough for Olivia to see. "I won't cause trouble I won't, I… just… mother was right. I ruin everything and I'm doing it again selfishly and-"

Lillian was silenced instantly, her legs nearly going out from under her until strong arms surrounded her waist. Another sharp gasp broke the air, the sound swallowed up in the next second as Olivia kissed her harder. 

Hands threaded into Olivia's hair, anchoring Lillian to her before she was pulled forward and the two were jostled by the impact of the nearby wall. Lillian fought for more air, her mouth rough against Olivia's own as she kissed her back. 

Olivia pressed her against the wall, her hand rounding the back of Lillian's neck as she urged her closer, soothing the pent up self loathing and anger with the delicate caress of her tongue. Lillian broke herself against the other woman, arms wrapping tightly around her as she tore herself away and latched onto Olivia's body. 

Olivia held her tightly, whispering tender sentiments against her cheek as she held Lillian's weight up, her sobs muffled against her shoulder. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this pairing Royal Fork 
> 
> A “royal fork” is a chess tactic where a single piece attacks the opponent's king and queen simultaneously. It's rather poetic. We have the king; the most important piece in the game which must be protected at all costs; and the queen; a piece stronger than the next 2 most powerful pieces combined


End file.
